El Beso Del Destino
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: Sakura pertenece al linaje de los Guardianes, familias poseedoras de poderes mágicos que velan desde hace siglos por la paz en Gran Bretaña. A pesar de eso aún no ha desarrollado ningún poder propio, y se contenta con su tranquila y apartada vida de bibliotecaria. Cuando entra en su vida Shaoran Lí, poderoso Custodio escocés, se siente arrollada por su tremenda pasión y fuerza...
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

**El Beso del Destino**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Jo Putney nombre de la novela es El beso del destino de la serie Guardianes, los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadores CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TSUBASA CHRONICLE NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Sakura pertenece al linaje de los Guardianes, familias poseedoras de poderes mágicos que velan desde hace siglos por la paz en Gran Bretaña. A pesar de eso aún no ha desarrollado ningún poder propio, y se contenta con su tranquila y apartada vida de bibliotecaria. Cuando entra en su vida Shaoran Lí, poderoso Custodio escocés, se siente arrollada por su tremenda pasión y fuerza desmedida. No hace falta magia alguna para que ambos jóvenes se sientan irremediablemente atraídos el uno por el otro, pero no desea atarse a alguien tan poderoso. Sin embargo, el Consejo de los Guardianes decide por ella: ha de acceder a ser la esposa de Shaoran, puesto que las visiones anuncian que sólo ella podrá evitar que el escocés lleve a todo el país a una guerra catastrófica. La joven se ve obligada a aceptar un plan que la llevará a traicionar a su amor. Atrapada entre el deber y el corazón… ¿será capaz?

**Prólogo**

_Casa Harlowe, Hertfordshire, Inglaterra _

_Noviembre de 1737_

El cielo derramaba sus lágrimas de otoño, perfectas para enterrar a los muertos. Sakura Kinomoto agradecía que las costumbres prohibieran a las mujeres asistir al entierro, porque le habría sido imposible simular serenidad mientras ponían a su padre bajo la tierra mojada.

Como siempre, fue a buscar refugio en la biblioteca de lord Brecon. Fujitaka Kinomoto, su padre, había sido el bibliotecario casi treinta años, y ella se había criado entre esos preciados libros.

Pasó ligeramente las yemas de los dedos por los lomos de piel labrada y los títulos estampados en oro de la sección memorias de viajes. Su padre siempre le decía que una mente bien amueblada es a prueba de soledad. Esperaba que tuviera razón, porque en esos momentos necesitaba ese consuelo.

Mientras iba avanzando a lo largo de la pared sur, vio su imagen reflejada en el espejo de encima de la repisa del hogar. Al instante desvió la vista, para no ver su figura excesivamente alta ni su pelo de color chillón tan poco elegante. Qué lástima no haber heredado ni el poder de su padre ni la belleza de su madre.

Tal vez salir a cabalgar a todo galope por las colinas de Harlowe le calmaría ese angustioso desasosiego, pero eso no era posible, puesto que muy pronto la llamarían al salón de abajo para actuar de principal doliente en la solemne ceremonia que se celebraría en honor de su padre. Por el momento necesitaba una actividad, por lo que giró la llave y abrió la puerta que daba a la galería que albergaba la biblioteca secreta y el despacho de su padre.

Una leve, casi imperceptible, sensación de energía revoloteó por su piel cuando entró. La larga sala de cielo raso elevado contenía la mejor colección de libros y manuscritos de magia de Gran Bretaña. Esos libros representaban también la historia y la sabiduría de las antiquísimas familias de Guardianes de las Islas Británicas.

Guardianes se llamaba el clan de su padre. Seres humanos, pero dotados de poderes mágicos, vivían entre la gente común y corriente desde épocas inmemoriales practicando clandestinamente su magia. A ella la habían educado como custodio gracias a la sangre de su padre, aunque no tenía ningún poder. Agradecía formar parte de las «familias», ya que en ellas las mujeres tenían un grado de igualdad con los hombres inaudito entre la gente corriente. Esa costumbre se había ido estableciendo desde los primeros tiempos, ya que en el reino de la magia las mujeres poseían poderes que igualaban o sobrepasaban a los de los hombres.

Los Guardianes debían su nombre al juramento que hacían todos de emplear sus poderes para proteger y servir a sus prójimos al máximo de sus capacidades. Debido a esta misión, veneraban la historia, con la esperanza de que ésta les impidiera repetir los errores del pasado.

De tanto en tanto, sí lo impedía.

En calidad de Guardián de las Tradiciones, el conde de Brecon era el responsable de esos preciosos libros y manuscritos. A los seis años ella había empezado a ayudar a su padre en el cuidado y mantenimiento de los libros. Su primera tarea fue quitarles el polvo, sosteniéndolos y manejándolos con sumo cuidado, como si fueran de porcelana fina. Después aprendió a copiar en pergaminos nuevos los textos de pergaminos en vías de desintegración, y aprendió los secretos de la conservación.

Pesarosa, contempló los armarios, pensando cuánto echaría de menos los libros si se marchaba de esa casa. Dada la importancia de la colección, muy pronto tendrían que nombrar a un nuevo bibliotecario, por lo tanto debía preparar el cambio recogiendo las cosas personales de su padre.

Por lo menos no la arrojarían al mundo sin un céntimo; los Guardianes cuidaban bien de los suyos. En algún lugar le encontrarían un puesto a la sosa hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto. Con suerte, ese puesto sería en Harlowe, el único hogar que conocía. Algo más que eso, no se atrevía a esperar.

Emitiendo un suave sonido felino, Athena, su regordeta gata, saltó sobre el escritorio y se echó allí hecha un ovillo. Consolada por la presencia de la gata, Sakura se instaló ante el escritorio de su padre y comenzó a revisar los cajones en busca de sus objetos personales. Mantenerse ocupada era esencial si no quería sumirse en lamentos por el pasado o cavilaciones por su futuro.

Cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas que le brotaron cuando vio el medallón de su madre en el pequeño cajón del medio. Dentro del medallón ovalado estaban los retratos en miniatura de sus padres el día de sus esponsales. Se veían jóvenes y muy enamorados. Sin duda su padre guardaba ahí el medallón para mirar el retrato de su mujer y soñar con épocas más felices.

Hombre reservado y erudito, Fujitaka Kinomoto había llevado una vida tranquila en la casa Harlowe. Su único acto de rebeldía fue casarse con Anna Wells en contra de los deseos de las dos familias. La familia de ella la desheredó, mientras que los Kinomoto aceptaron el matrimonio, aunque a regañadientes. A los Guardianes se les aconsejaba casarse entre ellos, y Anna era una persona corriente. Aunque hermosa y de natural dulce, no tenía ni un ápice de magia en su alma.

Pero el matrimonio fue feliz, y la muerte de Anna de una fiebre hacía dos años dejó destrozada a su pequeña familia. Y ahora que Fujitaka acababa de morir, ella quedaba sola. Qué pena no tener ni hermano ni hermana para compartir el dolor.

El último cajón ya estaba casi vacío cuando se abrió la puerta. El golpeteo de un bastón en el suelo le indicó que se acercaba Yuko, lord Brecon. Se levantó al ver su delgada figura espléndidamente ataviada. Alto y distinguido, tenía el pelo tan abundante y naturalmente blanco que no necesitaba empolvárselo. El conde era el centro en torno al cual giraba Harlowe. Su cortesía y erudición eran legendarias, y siempre había sido bondadoso con la niñita a la que le gustaban los libros. Al verla, él dijo en voz baja:

—Ya está, querida mía.

—Ahora mis padres están juntos y en paz —dijo ella.

Mientras decía eso, la verdad de sus palabras resonó en su interior. De vez en cuando tenía relámpagos de conocimiento absoluto, su única traza de poder custodio, que no era lo mismo que llamar a los vientos, ver el futuro o curar a los enfermos.

—A los dos nos aguardan en el salón azul, pero espero que no te importe si descanso aquí un rato antes de que bajemos. Soplaba un viento frío.

El conde se sentó cansinamente en el sillón de orejas de piel junto al fuego de carbón.

—Me alegra la lluvia. Un día hermoso habría estado mal para un funeral.

—No hay días buenos para un funeral —dijo él. Su mirada se posó en el cesto de mimbre que ella había llenado con la variopinta mezcla de apuntes y objetos de su padre—. Has sido diligente, veo. La biblioteca quedará más pobre cuando te marches.

O sea, que la iban a enviar lejos. La conmoción que le produjo oír eso la impulsó a atreverse a hacer una petición que era la única posibilidad de lograr hacer realidad su sueño secreto:

—Siempre me ha gustado trabajar en la biblioteca. En realidad, milord, tenía… tenía la esperanza de que me dejara aquí para hacer de bibliotecaria en lugar de mi padre. Aunque no tengo su educación formal, él me enseñó bien. He trabajado con libros toda mi vida. Mi padre decía que nadie era mejor que yo para la conservación, y escribo con buena letra cuando copio los manuscritos frágiles. O si no en el puesto de bibliotecaria, ¿tal vez podría continuar aquí como ayudante?

—Sólo tienes diecisiete años, hija —dijo el conde, sorprendido—. Eres demasiado joven para enterrarte entre libros. La vida hay que vivirla, además de estudiarla entre páginas polvorientas. No te casarás nunca si tu galán no logra encontrarte.

Ella casi se rió a carcajadas. Seguro que su señoría nunca la había mirado detenidamente si la creía apta para casarse. No poseía ni fortuna ni belleza, y pocos de los muchachos de la localidad habían notado siquiera su existencia.

—No he conocido a ningún joven que me interese tanto como un buen libro o un buen caballo, milord.

Él frunció sus espesas cejas.

—Había pensado tener esta conversación después, pero al parecer éste es el momento. ¿Qué planes y deseos tienes para tu futuro?

Ella alzó un poquitín el mentón.

—Nada está fijado aún, pero no se preocupe, no me quedaré aquí para ser una carga.

—Como si pudieras serlo. Harlowe es tu hogar, Sakura, y siempre eres bienvenida aquí. Aunque si prefieres marcharte…

—Un primo de mi padre me escribió hace poco para ofrecerme su casa. —Titubeó un momento y al fin optó por ser sincera, puesto que eso decidiría su futuro—. No me importa trabajar para mantenerme, pero prefiero ayudar al nuevo bibliotecario aquí a ser una niñera sin sueldo de los hijos de mi primo.

—Mereces mucho más que ser una criada o enterrarte en libros. —Los ojos azul claro la contemplaban con incómoda intensidad—. Aún no estás preparada para casarte. Es demasiado pronto.

Captando el sentido más profundo de sus palabras, ella le preguntó ilusionada:

—¿Ha visto mi futuro?

—Sólo en sus aspectos generales. Tu camino está nebuloso, con muchas posibilidades. Pero tanto mi hermana Tomoyo como yo presentimos que te aguarda un magnífico destino. Magnífico y difícil.

Un magnífico destino.

—¿Cómo puede ser cierto eso cuando no tengo ningún poder?

—El destino es muy independiente del poder. Personas corrientes sin una partícula de magia han hecho la mayor parte de la historia del mundo. Y no es que carezcas de magia, Sakura. Igual que una rosa de invierno, simplemente eres lenta en desarrollarte.

—Espero que tenga razón, milord.

Cerró los ojos un momento para contener las lágrimas que tenía tan a punto de brotar ese día. Cuando era niña soñaba con ser una fabulosa maga, poseer magia. Desde que se hizo mujer cada día despertaba ansiosa por ver si había germinado el poder en ella, pero siempre en vano. Sólo tenía el tipo de intuición de la que puede alardear cualquier persona corriente.

—Con o sin magia eres un ser excepcional y precioso. Nunca olvides eso.

Ya pasados los setenta años, él idealizaba a la juventud, supuso ella. Pero sus palabras la consolaron.

—Usted me ha enseñado que toda vida humana es excepcional y preciosa, Guardianes y gente corriente por igual. No lo olvidaré.

Él entrelazó los dedos sobre la empuñadura dorada de su bastón, con el entrecejo fruncido, con una expresión indecisa que ella nunca le había visto.

—Hay una posibilidad que no se me va de la cabeza por mucho que trate de desecharla. A primera vista parece absurda, y sin embargo me parece correcta.

La idea de que el señor de Harlowe hubiera estado pensando en ella y en su futuro le resultó gratificante.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, alentadora.

—He pensado en la posibilidad de pedirte que seas mi esposa.

Ella retuvo el aliento, muda de asombro.

—La idea te horroriza —dijo él, sonriendo irónico—. Y bien que debe. Nos separan más de cincuenta años. Un matrimonio entre nosotros sería escandaloso. Las mujeres me despreciarían por aprovecharme de tu inocencia. Muchos hombres me envidiarían, y con razón. Si la idea te repugna…

Se apoyó en el bastón para levantarse y ella cayó en la cuenta de que se sentía avergonzado, incluso inhibido. Se apresuró a detenerlo con un gesto:

—¡No! La idea es sorprendente, pero no… nada repugnante. —Miró su conocida cara con otros ojos, sorprendidos—. Usted ha sido como el sol, las estrellas y los cielos sobre Harlowe, y yo no más que un gorrión. Me cuesta creer que no esté bromeando.

—Esto no es broma. Necesitas aprender algo más del mundo antes de que el destino te coja. —Volvió a pasar las manos por su bastón—. No sería un matrimonio convencional. No viviré muchos años más, así que pronto serías una viuda joven, rica e independiente.

Ella pensó en los tres hijos adultos del conde. Eran simpáticos con ella como miembro sin importancia de la casa, pero la idea de la joven Sakura Kinomoto como su madrastra era francamente ridícula.

—Me imagino que sus hijos pondrán objeciones a que se vuelva a casar. Lo considerarán un insulto a su madre, y les ofenderá cualquier legado que pudiera dejarme.

—Sigo siendo el señor de la casa Harlowe y puedo hacer lo que quiera —dijo él secamente—. Pero una vez que haya hablado con ellos no pondrán objeciones. Casarme contigo serviría a los intereses de los Guardianes, si tú estuvieras dispuesta a aceptarme.

Ella trató de ocultar su desilusión.

—¿Me propone matrimonio porque es su deber hacia las familias, lord Brecon?

—Si bien prepararte para tu destino beneficia a nuestra gente, podría hacer eso sin casarme contigo. Yo siempre… he encontrado un inmenso placer en tu compañía, Sakura —dijo, titubeante—. Los años transcurridos desde la muerte de Charlotte han sido solitarios. Tu inteligencia, afecto y bondad serían mucho más de lo que merece un anciano. Me sentiría muy honrado y agradecido si aceptaras ser mi esposa.

Lo decía en serio, comprendió ella. Ese hombre maravilloso, poderoso y sabio deseaba sinceramente que ella se casara con él. Por primera vez en su vida sintió la presencia del poder, no del poder de la magia sino del poder mucho más antiguo de una mujer para agradar a un hombre.

Radiante de placer, se levantó y le tendió las manos.

—El honor que me hace supera todo lo que podría haber imaginado en mi vida, milord. Si de veras lo desea, estaré feliz de ser su esposa.

Con una sonrisa que a ella le quitó el aliento, él le cogió las manos.

—Esto es correcto para los dos, Sakura, lo sé.

Ella también lo sabía, con una certeza que trascendía la razón. Impulsivamente levantó las manos de los dos unidas y depositó un beso en los dorsos de sus nudosos dedos. Ya le entristecía saber lo corto que sería el tiempo que estarían juntos. Pero ella se encargaría de que él no lamentara su decisión.

El destino podía cuidar de sí mismo. Por ahora ella se consagraría a ser una buena esposa.


	2. Chapter 2

**El Beso del Destino**

**Hola chicas aquí una nueva adaptación de este anime que también nos gusta y a parte que es una petición de una amiga que esperamos le guste mucho este libro de una Serie Guardianes, es de magia y contiene Lemon no mucho pero si tiene jeje */o/* por fis chicas Reviews. Saluditos amigas.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Jo Putney nombre de la novela es El beso del destino de la serie Guardianes, los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadores CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TSUBASA CHRONICLE NOS PERTENECEN.**

**PRIMERA**

**PARTE**

**El Señor del Trueno**

**Capítulo 1**

_Richmond, Inglaterra Verano de 1745_

Shaoran Lí hizo una honda inspiración, aspirando embelesado los embriagadores aromas del verano. Llegado a Londres sólo la noche anterior de un larguísimo y laborioso viaje por el Continente, habría preferido pasar todo el día durmiendo, pero su amigo lord Falconer no había parado de insistir en llevarlo a Richmond. Ya allí, estaba contento de haber ido.

Mientras daban la vuelta a la esquina de la mansión de la anfitriona, paseó la mirada por las mujeres ataviadas con magníficos vestidos que paseaban por la hierba verde esmeralda coqueteando desenfadadamente con caballeros de trajes más magníficos aún.

—Las damas de Londres son como un ramo de flores exóticas —comentó.

Eriol Malmain sonrió perezosamente.

—No encontrarás mujeres tan exquisitas en esas salvajes montañas escocesas tuyo.

—Las muchachas escocesas son igualmente hermosas y con mucho menos artificio. —Shaoran miró el cielo—. Lady Tomoyo eligió bien su día. Inglaterra en su mejor aspecto.

—Como sabes, tiene algo de sangre Lí. La suficiente para elegir siempre un hermoso día para sus fiestas a pesar de nuestro variable tiempo inglés. —Alisó amorosamente una arruguita de la manga de su chaqueta de brocado azul—. Si hubiera amenazado lluvia no me habría puesto esta chaqueta nueva. Me costó condenadamente cara.

Shaoran sonrió. Su amigo imitaba tan bien los modales de un petimetre que incluso él, que lo conocía desde la sala de estudios de los niños, a veces tenía dificultad para recordar que era el mago más peligroso de Gran Bretaña, con la excepción tal vez de él mismo.

—¿Dónde está lady Tomoyo? Debo ir a presentarle mis respetos a nuestra anfitriona. Hace años que no la veo.

Eriol se hizo visera con la mano para buscarla entre los grupos.

—Ahí, en ese mirador.

Los dos echaron a andar hacia la anfitriona. Shaoran miró con interés las mesas llenas de refrigerios, pero comer debía esperar; primero los buenos modales. Mientras se acercaban al mirador oyó la música que estaba tocando un cuarteto de cuerda dentro del mirador, una música tan alegre como el día.

—Cuesta creer que sobre Gran Bretaña se cierne la sombra de una guerra —comentó en voz baja.

—Por eso estás tú aquí —repuso Eriol, también en voz baja—. Y ése es el motivo de que yo y otros hayamos pasado tanto tiempo en Escocia. El futuro no está fijado. Si los Guardianes construimos bastantes puentes entre nuestras naciones, tal vez se pueda evitar la guerra.

—Tal vez —dijo Shaoran—, pero los escoceses y los ingleses llevan siglos luchando, y esos malditos hábitos no se abandonan fácilmente. —Miró de soslayo a su amigo—. La primera vez que nos vimos, los dos hicimos todo lo posible para dejar al otro inconsciente.

—Sí, pero eso no se debió a que tú fueras un bárbaro escocés —replicó Eriol sin perder un segundo—. Yo te odié porque te trajeron a la sala de estudio durante mis clases y al instante demostraste que tu griego era mejor que el mío.

Shaoran sonrió irónico recordando ese primer encuentro.

—Supongo que eso es mejor que odiarnos por nuestras nacionalidades.

El grupo al que se iban acercando estaba formado por varios hombres y mujeres que rodeaban la redondeada figura y los cabellos plateados de lady Tomoyo Fox, Aunque setentona, la dama conservaba la postura y la delicada estructura ósea que toda su vida la habían hecho una aclamada beldad. Era una apasionada jardinera, una abuela amorosa y la bruja más poderosa de Gran Bretaña.

En ese momento lady Tomoyo se rió por algo que le dijo la mujer que estaba a su lado. Shaoran desvió la mirada y paró en seco, cautivado por la acompañante de lady Tomo. Alta y elegante, llevaba un vestido color crema de corte recatado, pero ese decoroso vestido no lograba disfrazar un cuerpo de generosas proporciones y voluptuosas curvas, diseñado para volver locos a los hombres. Como si eso no fuera lo bastante seductor, su papalina de paja favorecía su rostro de rasgos clásicos que resplandecía de humor e inteligencia. Ésa era una mujer peligrosa.

—Dios santo —exclamó, al tiempo que sonaba un trueno en la distancia—. Helena de Troya.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Eriol siguió su mirada—. Ah, lady Brecon. Es una joven hermosa, pero ¿arrojar al agua mil barcos? Me parece que no. Unos cinco o seis como mucho.

—Diez mil barcos. Más. Es como una antigua hechicera cuya mirada podía llevar a la locura a los hombres. —Shaoran agradeció que ella no hubiera notado su devoradora mirada; en toda la plenitud de su feminidad, era tan atractiva que él no habría podido desviar la vista ni aunque en ello le fuera la vida—. ¿La esposa de lord Brecon, dices? Tiene buen gusto el conde.

—No es la esposa del actual Brecon, sino la viuda del anterior. Estabas en el Continente cuando se casaron, y el matrimonio produjo un cierto escándalo, ya que ella sólo tenía diecisiete años y Brecon más de setenta. Parece ser que era una muchacha bastante feúcha en ese tiempo.

—¿Feúcha? —Shaoran la vio volver la atención a un joven dandi vestido todo de brocado y de expresión lánguida. El contorno puro de su cuello lo hipnotizaba, y su luminosa piel suplicaba caricias—. ¿Ella?

—El matrimonio la embelleció, un marido rico suele tener ese efecto. Pero ella y Brecon parecían quererse mucho.

Típico de Eriol estar al tanto de todos los cotilleos. Ridículamente contento por saber que era viuda, Shaoran trató de recordar la fecha de la muerte del quinto lord Brecon. Poco más de un año, pensó.

—Debe de tener una legión de pretendientes ahora que ha terminado su luto.

—Tiene muchos admiradores, yo entre ellos, pero nunca la he visto favorecer a ninguno en particular. —Eriol lo miró con una ceja arqueada—. Nunca te había visto así desde aquella vez que fuimos a la feria equina de los gitanos y viste ese pío cazador.

Su amigo tenía razón, pensó Shaoran. Tenía dieciséis años cuando vio ese caballo y su reacción fue la misma que acababa de tener al ver a lady Brecon: Tenía que ser de él.

Hizo una respiración lenta, diciéndose que ya no tenía dieciséis años, la dama podía ser una arpía o podría encontrarlo tan alarmante como lo encontraban la mayoría de las mujeres. Uno se puede comprar un caballo deseable, pero las mujeres son más difíciles.

—Si fue la esposa de Brecon tiene que ser de una familia de Guardianes, ¿verdad?

—Sí, es una Kinomoto. No tiene ningún poder de qué alardear, pero se crió en la biblioteca de Harlowe y es una extraordinaria estudiosa de las tradiciones de los Guardianes. Desde que murió su marido vive aquí en Richmond con lady Tomoyo. —Eriol sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Cuesta creer que sean cuñadas. La condesa viuda parece la nieta de lady Tomoyo.

Si la dama era una estudiosa no se le notaba. Desde su pelo empolvado a sus delicados zapatos, era un bombón, exquisitamente diseñada para adornar los más elevados círculos sociales.

Volvió a retumbar un trueno, esta vez más cerca. Shaoran entrecerró los ojos. La franqueza estaba fuera de lugar en el Londres aristocrático, pero era la única manera que conocía:

—Preséntame a la dama, Eriol, para poder enterarme de si es tan perfecta como parece.

Sakura sonrió cuando sir Anselm White terminó de recitarle su soneto horrorosamente malo. Aunque el hombre tenía el corazón en el lugar correcto, sus versos iban a leguas en la dirección equivocada.

—Me halaga, sir Anselm. Mis ojos son castaño claro, no «zafiros más azules que el cielo de verano».

Él enfocó su lánguida mirada y le miró detenidamente el color de los ojos.

—¡Monedas de oro que brillan más que el sol!

Ella supuso que una metáfora le había caído en la cabeza al pobre cuando era bebé y nunca logró recuperarse. Dado que una pequeña parte del poema de sir Anselm duraba muchísimo, le alegró oír decir a Tomoyo:

—Lord Falconer, qué alegría volver a verte.

Dirigiéndole una última sonrisa a sir Anselm, Sakura se volvió a saludar afectuosamente al recién llegado:

—¡Eriol, mi petimetre favorito! —Le tendió la mano—. Me has tenido olvidada, bribón.

Uno de los hombres más guapos de Londres, Falconer siempre era digno de admiración. Ese día llevaba el pelo rubio recogido en la nuca con una cinta azul del mismo tono de su chaqueta de brocado, las dos prendas del color azul oscuro exacto de sus ojos. Ese chaleco plateado bordado merecía mucho más los sonetos que cualquier parte del cuerpo de ella. Eriol podía darle clases en lánguida elegancia a sir Anselm, y debajo de esa elegancia era una brillante espada envainada en seda.

—¿Petimetre? —repitió él con un suspiro teatral—. Me hieres, milady. —Se inclinó sobre su mano con elegancia consumada, sin parecer en absoluto herido—. Permíteme que te presente a mi amigo lord Ballister. Me imagino que habrás oído hablar de él, pero ha pasado un buen tiempo viajando y dice que no ha tenido la oportunidad de conocerte.

Todos los Guardianes habían oído hablar de lord Ballister. Jefe del clan Lí de Dunrath, entre las familias se lo conocía como al mejor mago meteórico de Gran Bretaña. Había quienes decían que era mejor aún que su antepasado Hien Lí, el que conjuró la terrible tempestad que destruyera la Invencible Armada española.

Él estaba a contraluz, con el sol detrás, de modo que ella veía muy poco de él aparte del contorno de su imponente y poderosa figura.

—Es un placer conocerle, lord Ballister.

—El placer es mío —dijo él, inclinándose.

Una nube tapó el sol cuando él se enderezó, permitiéndole a ella verle claramente la cara. Su tormentosa mirada gris la golpeó como un rayo. «El destino». Esas palabras resonaron en su mente, junto con una mareadora sensación de que el mundo había cambiado irrevocablemente.

Se reprendió esa excesiva imaginación. El mundo estaba exactamente igual a como estaba antes. La hierba seguía verde, Tomoyo estaba serena y Falconer seguía siendo el exquisito ser de siempre. En cuanto a Ballister, se veía bastante normal. Aunque su altura y sus anchos hombros atraían la atención, su cara de rasgos angulosos no se podía calificar de hermosa, y su chaqueta azul marino y chaleco color tostado eran muy sencillos para lo que se consideraba elegante en la aristocracia londinense.

Eso sí, sus intensos ojos grises eran extraordinarios. Le vino a la memoria una conferencia sobre historia natural a la que asistió una vez; el conferenciante dijo que la electricidad era una fuerza salvaje, misteriosa, que no se podía controlar y nadie entendía. Sin duda había electricidad en los ojos de Ballister, como también en el aire que parecía agitarse entre él y ella. Al parecer había pasado demasiado tiempo escuchando a sir Anselm, sus metáforas eran contagiosas.

—¿Así que ha estado en el Continente, lord Ballister? —preguntó amablemente.

—Sólo llegué ayer a Londres. Esta mañana Falconer me sacó de la cama jurando que a lady Tomoyo no le molestaría si venía sin ser invitado.

—Este muchacho se habría visto en serias dificultades si no te hubiera traído —dijo lady Tomoyo severamente—. ¿Vas a estar un tiempo en Londres, Ballister?

—Sí, aunque estoy impaciente por volver a Escocia. —Pasado un momento de vacilación, continuó—: Conocí al difunto lord Brecon. En conocimientos, sabiduría y caballerosidad era un ejemplo para todos. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, espero que las dos aceptaréis mi más sentido pésame por vuestra pérdida.

Mientras lady Tomoyo musitaba sus gracias, Sakura tragó saliva, inesperadamente conmovida por su compasión.

—Agradezco sus amables palabras. Fui muy afortunada por compartir los últimos años de mi señor.

Ballister inclinó la cabeza en respetuoso asentimiento y añadió:

—Lady Tomoyo, ¿me permite que le robe a su hermosa acompañante para que me enseñe los jardines?

—Sí, haz el favor —repuso lady Tomoyo, con expresión pensativa—. Eso me dejará libre para coquetear descaradamente con Falconer. Sakura, no olvides enseñarle el parterre a Ballister.

Contenta por la oportunidad de conversar más con el escocés, ella se cogió de su brazo. Aunque era alta, él la hacía sentirse pequeña y frágil.

El parterre estaba bastante abajo en la colina, cerca del río. Mientras atravesaban el parque de aterciopelado césped, él le dijo:

—Tengo entendido que vive aquí con lady Tomoyo.

—Sí, ella me invitó a vivir aquí después de la muerte de Brecon.

—¿Le resultaba muy difícil continuar en Harlowe?

Sorprendida por su comprensión, ella lo miró, y nuevamente se sintió atrapada en sus ojos. El color gris era mudable, y en ese momento parecía más cálido que intenso.

—Sí, aunque no debido al nuevo conde y su esposa. Tengo el uso de la casa de la viuda siempre que deseo estar en Harlowe, pero tanto lady Tomoyo como yo necesitábamos compañía, así que fue un placer para mí aceptar su ofrecimiento.

A pesar de sus diferencias en edad, las dos habían quedado viudas a la vez. Eso intensificó el vínculo ya existente.

Cuando entraron en el parterre, un complicado cuadro formado por arbustos muy bien recortados, Ballister se detuvo y contempló la figura con los ojos entornados.

—Esto no es puramente decorativo, ¿verdad? Esta figura está pensada para intensificar el poder.

Automáticamente Sakura miró hacia los lados para comprobar que no hubiera nadie cerca que pudiera oír. Las familias de Guardianes habían sobrevivido a lo largo de los siglos procurando no atraer la atención hacia sus capacidades. Ser diferente era peligroso. Una de las primeras cosas que aprendían los niños Guardianes era a guardar secretos; jamás debían hablar del poder delante de ajenos a las familias. Pero Ballister había sido bien formado y no había nadie cerca.

—Sí, hay un lugar de poder aquí. Por eso lady Tomoyo y su marido compraron esta propiedad. El círculo del centro del parterre se puede usar para rituales.

—Siento cómo tira de mí la energía. ¿La siente?

Ella sabía a qué se refería la pregunta.

—No tengo verdadero poder. Percibo un poco la atmósfera, la energía y las emociones, pero no más que cualquier persona corriente sensible. —Ni siquiera los felices años de matrimonio ni la aceptación en la comunidad de los Guardianes habían eliminado su triste pesar por lo que le faltaba—. ¿Y usted, lord Ballister? Le llaman el Señor del Trueno, el Señor de las Tormentas. ¿Se manifestó pronto su poder?

—No, sólo cuando ya estaba a punto de ser hombre, pero siempre me encantaron los fenómenos atmosféricos, cuanto más espectaculares, mejor. Cuando aún estaba aprendiendo a andar, mi madre me encontró en lo alto de la torre del castillo en medio de una tempestad, con los brazos levantados hacia el cielo, aullando de alegría. —Sonrió, evocador—. Entonces descubrí que la furia de mi madre era otro tipo de tempestad.

Sakura se echó a reír.

—Puesto que es un Lí, supongo que sus padres comprendieron muy pronto que era un mago meteórico.

—Sí, viene de familia, ¿y qué lugar mejor para aprender que Escocia, donde el tiempo cambia cada cinco minutos con o sin la intervención de un mago? —Sonrió irónico—. Nadie notó jamás ni mis éxitos ni mis fracasos cuando estaba aprendiendo.

—¿Se deberá entonces al clima escocés que los mejores trabajadores de los fenómenos atmosféricos sean siempre Lí?

—Es posible. Puede que haya algo en el aire de Dunrath que favorece ese tipo de magia. —Arrugó la nariz—. También favorece nuestras debilidades. Cuanto más potente es la magia para esos fenómenos, más nos debilita el contacto con el hierro, y es una condenada molestia. La mayoría de las armas de nuestra armería tienen empuñaduras de madera o de bronce.

—Algo he leído acerca de la conexión entre el trabajo con meteoros y la sensibilidad al hierro. ¿El hierro produce una debilidad general o simplemente bloquea el poder?

—Varía —respondió él. Para cambiar de tema, comentó—: Falconer me dijo que es usted una experta en la historia y las tradiciones de los Guardianes.

—Puesto que mi padre era el bibliotecario de Harlowe, de pequeña aprendí a catalogar y leer los archivos y a escribir ensayos sobre hechos y correlaciones misteriosos. —Sonrió irónica—. Lo sé todo acerca del poder a excepción de lo que es tenerlo.

—El conocimiento es tan importante como el poder —dijo él muy serio—. Es el conocimiento de la historia y de nuestros errores lo que nos da la sabiduría que tenemos. El trabajo de Guardianes eruditos como usted es el marco que nos sirve para cumplir nuestros juramentos.

—Qué manera tan bonita de considerar mi trabajo. ¿Viaja mucho, lord Ballister? —preguntó, curiosa por saber de él—. Me pareció entender que ha estado mucho tiempo lejos de Escocia.

Habían llegado a la orilla, al lugar donde un corto embarcadero se adentraba en el Támesis.

—Demasiado —repuso él—. Hace unos años el Consejo me pidió que actuara de enviado especial visitando a las familias que viven en otros países. Mi viaje fue esencial e interesante, pero he echado mucho de menos mi tierra.

El Consejo de los Guardianes estaba formado por los magos más sabios y poderosos de Gran Bretaña. Lady Tomoyo era la jefa actual, la primera entre iguales. Sus sugerencias no se rechazaban a la ligera.

—¿Experimentó con los meteoros de los otros países para compensar el estar tan lejos de Dunrath?

—Los principios básicos del viento, las nubes y la lluvia son los mismos en todas partes, pero las formas, ritmos y matices son diferentes. Los vientos cantan con voces diferentes. Me gustaría enseñarle las brisas de Italia, milady —añadió con la voz más ronca—. Cálidas, sensuales, suaves como el suspiro de un amante.

Una ráfaga de viento los golpeó, agitándole las faldas a ella. Ella había aprendido mucho acerca del coqueteo, porque muchos hombres se mostraban galantes con la esposa joven de un conde viejo. Sabía ver cuándo el coqueteo era un alegre juego y cuándo un hombre tenía intenciones más serias.

Lord Ballister hablaba con una seriedad alarmante.

Le soltó el brazo con el pretexto de arreglarse la caída de la falda.

—Había esperado que mi marido y yo viajáramos, pero su salud no lo permitió.

—Imagínese en París, en Roma o Atenas, lady Brecon, y tal vez eso le sirva para hacer realidad su visión.

La estaba mirando como mira un festín un hombre hambriento. ¿Quién habría pensado que ser devorada pudiera ser una perspectiva tan interesante?

Sopló otra ráfaga de viento y a él se le soltaron unas guedejas de pelo negro de la cinta que lo sujetaba. Sakura sintió el impulso de echarle hacia atrás esas guedejas. Sería agradable sentir la textura de esa mejilla fuerte, bronceada…

Repentinamente cayó en la cuenta de que la electricidad que sentía vibrar entre ellos era deseo. Había amado profundamente a su marido y era lo bastante mujer para apreciar a un hombre guapo, pero esa urgente avidez era totalmente diferente, y en absoluto agradable.

Un chorro de lluvia le golpeó la cara y le mojó el vestido. Desviando la vista de los ojos de él, vio que una nube de tormenta se cernía baja sobre el río y el primer chaparrón de lluvia se definía claramente como la muralla de un edificio.

Se recogió las faldas, lista para echar a correr en busca de techo.

—¿De dónde ha venido esto? Lady Tomoyo dijo que el tiempo sería bueno toda la tarde.

—¡Condenación! —exclamó él, mirando hacia el cielo, la lluvia cayendo sobre su cara—. Lo siento, milady. No estaba prestando atención a nuestro entorno.

Ella casi se echó a reír al comprender que el Señor de las Tormentas no se había fijado en el cambio del tiempo. Los invitados que estaban arriba habían visto aproximarse la lluvia y algunos iban corriendo en busca de techo mientras otros se apretujaban dentro del mirador, y los criados empezaban a cubrir la comida.

—Yo tampoco —dijo—, y mi vestido pagará el precio de mi descuido.

—No se marche —dijo él levantando la mano en gesto autoritario.

A punto de echar a correr, ella vaciló cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. A pesar de su pelo y ropa mojados, su concentración irradiaba como el calor de una fogata.

Se le quedó atascado el aire en la garganta al ver que la nube de tormenta se dividía y ambos lados se separaban alejándose del jardín. A los pocos segundos paró la lluvia. Sorprendida vio disiparse las nubes. Reapareció el sol y por un momento brilló un arco iris sobre la cabeza de Ballister. Tuvo que ahogar una exclamación. Ése era el Señor de las Tormentas, efectivamente.

El arco iris se desvaneció, aun más efímero que la tormenta. Sobre la colina, los invitados se rieron y dejaron de correr a buscar refugio, listos para reanudar la fiesta.

Ballister se limpió el agua de la cara.

—El tiempo aquí no es tan variable como en Escocia, pero es lo bastante imprevisible para que un poco de lluvia no llame mucho la atención.

Lo dijo en tono demasiado despreocupado. Dando un salto intuitivo, ella añadió:

—No se le pasó por alto esa tormenta. Usted la causó, ¿verdad?

Él pareció azorado.

—Si me descuido, puedo atraer mal tiempo cuando mi atención está ocupada en otra cosa.

Divertida, ella se echó atrás los mechones que el viento y la lluvia le habían soltado del bien recogido peinado.

—¿Qué podría ser tan interesante en una fiesta en el jardín como para que atraiga una tormentita tan fuerte?

A él se le oscurecieron los ojos. La fuerza total de esos ojos era… peligrosa. Podían hacer a una mujer olvidarse de sí misma y abandonar todo el sentido común.

—Usted, por supuesto. Hay poder entre nosotros. Usted también lo siente, lo sé. —Le tocó el pelo en el lugar donde se veían unas pocas guedejas brillantes a través del polvo—. ¿Cuál es el color natural de su pelo? —le preguntó en un susurro.

Ella sintió dificultad para respirar, como si tuviera demasiado ceñido el corsé. La sensación era tan amedrentadora como la potente masculinidad de él. Como viuda y custodio, ella tenía más independencia que la mayoría de las mujeres y le había tomado gusto. Sin contestar la pregunta le dijo:

—Me parece que poder no es sino otro nombre para la lujuria, lord Ballister. —Intencionadamente le dio la espalda, rompiendo el hechizo que le producían sus ojos—. He disfrutado hablando con usted, pero no tengo el menor deseo de una aventura romántica. Buenas tardes, señor. Es hora de que entre en casa a ponerme ropa seca.

Él le cogió la muñeca, y un hormigueo de electricidad le recorrió la piel.

—¡Espere!

Una parte de ella deseó volverse, pero la parte que deseaba escapar fue más fuerte. Se soltó la muñeca y echó a correr, subiendo a toda velocidad la colina, deseando que él no la siguiera.

Él no la siguió. Cuando ya estaba cerca de la casa, se volvió a mirar y vio que él continuaba en el embarcadero, su cavilosa mirada fija en ella. Entonces tuvo un momento de absoluta certeza de que él no había salido de su vida.

Con la expresión resuelta, entró en la casa y subió la escalera hacia sus aposentos. Estando ya alejada de él le resultó difícil recordar por qué lo encontraba tan inquietante. Él no se había comportado de modo incorrecto. Fue su potente «ser» el que la hizo correr en busca de seguridad.

Cuando entró en su dormitorio, se detuvo en seco al ver su imagen reflejada en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Durante los años de su matrimonio se había convertido en una dama digna de su marido: recatada y discreta, a la vez que tan bien vestida como debía vestir una condesa. Yuko se enorgullecía de su apariencia tanto como disfrutaba de su compañía y del gusto común por los libros.

Pero la mujer que veía en el espejo ya no era la recatada esposa y viuda. Tenía los ojos brillantes, las mejillas sonrosadas y el vestido mojado pegado seductoramente al cuerpo.

Se tocó el mechón de pelo mojado que le caía sobre el hombro, detestando la pomada que debía ponerse para que se le mantuvieran los polvos. Jamás le había gustado empolvarse el pelo, pero comenzó a hacerlo después de casarse porque el color natural de su cabello era demasiado chillón, vulgar, para una condesa. El pelo empolvado la hacía verse más refinada y madura. Más adecuada para ser la esposa de su marido.

La sola presencia de Ballister ponía color en su vida. Era un hombre magnético, interesante, y la miraba como si ella fuera la mujer más hermosa jamás nacida. Su admiración había sido excitante, pero…

Athena saltó de la cama y corrió a frotarse sugerente contra su tobillo. Se agachó a coger en brazos a la vieja gata y la acunó contra su pecho, rascándole los peludos cuello y vientre.

—Athena, acabo de conocer a un hombre que me hace sentir como un ratón perseguido por un gato. Y no un gato dulce y amistoso como tú.

Más bien un tigre.

Entró en su sala de estar, donde esperaban su atención unos diez o más libros. Había más libros en esa sola sala que en algunas casas señoriales. Sobre su escritorio tenía el diario de una maga de la época isabelina, un tratado en latín sobre ensalmos escrito por una hechicera flamenca, y un manual de herbolario quemado en parte que estaba tratando de reconstruir. Todos sus trabajos requerían lentitud, laborioso esmero. Era difícil imaginarse su trabajo en el mismo aliento con Ballister.

Había sentido la pasión ardiendo en él y, como una polilla, se sentía atraída a la llama. Pero su fuego tenía el poder de destruir la vida tranquila y ordenada que a ella le encantaba. Una viuda podía tener romances si era discreta, pero un romance con Ballister la cambiaría de maneras que ni siquiera podía imaginar. Debía mantenerlo a distancia. Él pronto regresaría a Escocia y se llevaría sus tormentas consigo.

Sin embargo, cuando tiró del cordón para llamar a su doncella, creyó oír nuevamente las palabras susurradas: «El destino…».


	3. Chapter 3

**El Beso del Destino**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Jo Putney nombre de la novela es El beso del destino de la serie Guardianes, los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadores CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TSUBASA CHRONICLE NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 2**

Con la cabeza, hecha un torbellino, Shaoran subió a paso lento la colina, casi sin ver a las personas que conversaban alegremente a su alrededor. Todos sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en lady Brecon, que era tan encantadora e inteligente como hermosa. Aunque ella recelaba de él, no se sentía repelida. Por el contrario…

—Ahora que has ahuyentado a la dama —sonó la irónica voz de Eriol junto a su hombro—, es hora de que volvamos a Londres.

Shaoran asintió, feliz de que Eriol estuviera dispuesto a marcharse. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza para hacer vida social, y se sentía debilitado por el enorme consumo de energía que le fue necesario para disipar la tormenta. Qué grandísimo idiota había sido al estar tan embelesado por la sonrisa de lady Brecon que ni siquiera advirtió que estaba atrayendo nubes de tormenta.

Cuando fueron a despedirse de lady Tomoyo, ella le dijo:

—Qué descuido, Ballister. Menos mal que disipaste la tormenta. Me habría disgustado muchísimo si me hubieras estropeado la fiesta en el jardín.

Él se ruborizó ante su sagaz mirada, sospechando que ella sabía exactamente por qué había dado ese paso en falso. Después de hacer su inclinación, siguió a Eriol hasta su coche. Se sentó en el asiento de espaldas al cochero, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a hacer preguntas sobre lady Brecon su amigo ladró:

—¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura que tuvo que echar a correr así?

—¿Sakura es el nombre de pila de lady Brecon? —preguntó, musitando nuevamente el nombre. Era especial, como ella, con un sonido suave y categórico a la vez.

—Diminutivo de Sakurai, y no trates de cambiar de tema. —El coche se ladeó y Eriol se cogió de una manilla para afirmarse—. Si le hiciste alguna proposición vulgar, has tenido suerte de que ella no sea el tipo de mujer que arrojaría al río a un hombre. Yo podría ser menos tolerante.

Tardíamente Shaoran recordó que Eriol era uno de los admiradores de la viuda, y el empleo de su nombre de pila indicaba que había confianza entre ellos.

—Lo siento. No pensé que estabas seriamente interesado en ella —dijo, aunque reconoció con cierta inquietud que aún en el caso de que Eriol la deseara para él, él no podría echarse atrás.

—No la estoy cortejando, pero es una amiga y una dama. No permitiré que la seduzca ningún hombre y mucho menos uno al que considero mi amigo.

Shaoran empezó a sentir rabia.

—¿Conociéndome como me conoces piensas eso de mí? Mis intenciones son absolutamente honradas.

Se hizo un pasmado silencio, que pasado un momento interrumpió Eriol:

—¿Quieres casarte con una mujer a la que acabas de conocer? —preguntó incrédulo—. Seguro que ni siquiera tú eres tan impulsivo.

Esas palabras pararon en seco a Shaoran. ¿Matrimonio? No habían ido tan lejos sus pensamientos. Simplemente la había visto y perseguido como una tormenta de montaña. ¿Matrimonio?

Pero no quería una simple aventura para pasar el rato ni una sosa amistad, y de ninguna manera podía deshonrarla. Lo cual significaba…

—Creo que sí. ¿Tan espantosa es esa idea? Los mayores llevan años apremiándome para que me case. Lady Brecon y yo hacemos buena pareja por cuna, edad y fortuna. ¿Por qué no debería proponerle matrimonio?

La furia de Eriol había desaparecido, y estaba reemplazada por un entrecejo.

—A un mago con tu poder se le anima a casarse con una mujer que tenga poder también, para fortalecer la sangre.

—Se le anima sí, pero no es una obligación. Tú mismo dijiste que lady Brecon, Sakura, es una experta erudita en el saber y tradiciones de los Guardianes, miembro respetado de la comunidad. No es que me vaya a casar con una persona corriente.

Eriol miró por la ventanilla del oscilante coche sin deshacer el entrecejo.

—Aunque ella estuviera tan loca para aceptarte, me cuesta imaginarme a una dama inglesa en la agreste Escocia. ¿Estaría dispuesta a vivir en Dunrath? ¿Aceptarían los hombres de tu clan a una señora inglesa?

Los argumentos de Eriol eran legítimos, pero Shaoran se negó a dejarse influir.

—Estás pensando con la cabeza. Usa tus sentidos interiores.

—¿Has hecho eso tú?

—No creo que pueda —repuso Shaoran francamente—. No tengo mucho talento para leer el futuro. Y aunque lo tuviera, mis emociones me obstacularizarían una lectura clara en este asunto. Tan pronto como la vi sentí que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. No creo que fuera una ilusión engañosa. —Guardó silencio un momento y añadió de mala gana—: Aunque podría estar engañado.

—Me alegra que todavía tengas la cordura de reconocer eso —dijo Eriol sacando un reloj del bolsillo de su chaleco.

El reloj y la cadena de oro eran hermosos, legado de su padre, pero su verdadero valor estaba oculto. En lugar de abrir la tapa de arriba para ver la hora, presionó la corona y la empujó hacia la izquierda. Se abrió la tapa de atrás dejando ver un disco de reluciente ópalo claro. Era un cristal de videncia, y los sutiles colores y formas cambiantes podían sugerir imágenes del pasado, del presente y del futuro a una persona que tuviera la habilidad para interpretarlos.

Eriol tenía muchísima pericia. Su expresión se hizo remota al relajarse y abrir la mente a lo que podría aparecer.

Shaoran lo observaba con la intensidad de un halcón, impaciente por oír lo que podría decir su amigo.

—Sí que hay muchísima cantidad de energía en torno a este encuentro —dijo Eriol al fin—. Sakura será muy importante para ti, aunque no sé decir si lo será como tu verdadero amor o como tu mortal enemiga. —Frunció el entrecejo—. Tal vez ambas cosas.

—Eso suena espléndidamente ominoso. —¿Sakura podría ser su mortal enemiga? Imposible—. ¿Nos ves casándonos?

Eriol volvió a contemplar el disco y de pronto hizo una inspiración entrecortada.

—Veo la sombra de la guerra sobre los dos. Otra rebelión jacobita, creo. Y pronto.

—Seguro que no —protestó Shaoran. Aunque sus partidarios consideraban a Jacobo Eduardo Estuardo el verdadero rey de Gran Bretaña, ya habían pasado casi sesenta años desde que depusieran a su padre—. Los jacobitas intentaron restaurar a los Estuardo en el trono hace treinta años, y fracasaron horrorosamente. Aun en el caso de que el hijo del pretendiente desee jugar a la rebelión, no encontrará el apoyo que necesitaría.

—Es posible que los franceses o los españoles le presten soldados y barcos para ver qué sublevación se puede armar en la puerta de atrás de Inglaterra. Incluso sin ayuda extranjera, sospecho que si el príncipe Carlos Eduardo levanta su estandarte en Escocia, lo seguirán miles de escoceses de las Highlands por puras ganas de fastidiar.

—Los highlandeses no son tan malintencionados —rebatió Shaoran. Guardó silencio, sopesando las palabras de Eriol—. Les importa muy poco quién se siente en el trono de Londres, pero sí son leales. Si los jefes se declaran a favor del príncipe, los hombres de sus clanes los seguirán.

Eriol volvió a mirar la piedra de videncia con la expresión muy preocupada.

—He percibido la posibilidad de guerra civil desde hace un tiempo, pero nunca con tanta claridad como ahora. Y… si hay otro levantamiento jacobita, creo que tú y Sakura tendréis papeles esenciales.

—No me imagino cómo —dijo Shaoran, sorprendido—. Sakura es inglesa, y aunque yo soy escocés no soy jacobita. Si hubiera otra rebelión yo apoyaré al rey Jorge contra los Estuardo. ¿Qué hombre cuerdo no lo haría?

Eriol lo contempló con expresión grave.

—Dices eso con la cabeza, no con el corazón. Aunque nos forman para ser objetivos, seguimos siendo humanos, con las pasiones de nuestra especie. Ten cuidado, Shaoran. Se aproxima una tormenta que ni siquiera tú podrás aplacar.

Shaoran se movió inquieto en el asiento. Había verdad en las palabras de su amigo. Aunque a la larga el futuro de Escocia estaba con Inglaterra, él era un escocés orgulloso del antiquísimo legado de libertad e independencia de su nación.

—Si golpea esa tormenta sé dónde está mi deber. Por ahora, estoy más interesado en los asuntos del corazón.

Se relajó la expresión de su amigo.

—Sakura no será fácil de conquistar.

—Si fracaso, no será por falta de empeño.

—No basta con intentarlo. Hay que intentarlo bien. —Eriol cerró el reloj y lo guardó en el bolsillo interior del chaleco—. Bajo esa actitud apacible, Sakura tiene una mente muy suya. Tengo entendido que Brecon le dejó una buena renta para que no tuviera necesidad de tomar otro marido. Y nunca me ha parecido que desee uno. —Curvó los labios en una sonrisa sin humor—. Si hubiera pensado que estaba disponible, podría haber… reconsiderado mi relación con ella.

Según esa descripción de Eriol, Sakura debía ser una mujer fría, imperturbable, pensó Shaoran, y no era ésa la impresión que él recibió de ella. Pero claro, Eriol era frío. Tal vez por eso entre él y Sakura no se había encendido ninguna chispa.

—¿Tienes alguna sugerencia sobre cómo conquistarla?

Eriol sonrió de verdad.

—Eso es fácil. Cortéjala con libros.

—Excelente idea. Tengo unos libros maravillosos y muy escasos que encontré en el Continente. —Repasó mentalmente los títulos, pensando cuál sería el mejor.

—No pruebes con ningún ensalmo amoroso. Sospecho que Sakura tiene el poder suficiente para darse cuenta si lo haces, y no le gustaría.

—Nada de magia —prometió Shaoran.

Además, los hechizos amorosos sólo podían reforzar lo que ya existía. La atracción entre ellos era muy potente, por lo que no hacía falta ningún refuerzo, sobre todo dado que a Sakura parecía asustarla esa atracción. La cortejaría con libros, flores, poemas y paciencia, los regalos de un hombre civilizado.

Y no es que él fuera verdaderamente civilizado, pero si eso era lo que hacía falta, se esforzaría al máximo.

Lady Tomoyo entró en la sala de desayuno ocultando delicadamente un bostezo tras una de sus pequeñas manos.

—Buenos días, querida. ¿Vas a salir a cabalgar después de desayunar?

Sakura llenó de té una taza de porcelana y la colocó en el puesto de Tomoyo.

—Después de estar con tanta gente ayer, me apetece un buen galope.

La anciana tomó asiento y bebió un poco del humeante té.

—Otro hermoso día. Me habría enfadado mucho con tu nuevo admirador si no hubiera disipado tan bien la tormenta. Está clarísimamente enamorado de ti.

—Tendrá que recuperarse sin mi ayuda —dijo Sakura, poniendo un poco de huevo debajo de la mesa para Athena, que estaba esperando pacientemente que la malcriaran.

Tomoyo enarcó sus cejas plateadas.

—A mí me pareció que el interés era recíproco.

Sakura abrió la boca para protestar, pero volvió a cerrarla. Era imposible mentirle a Tomoyo, aunque no sabía si eso se debía al poder de custodio de la anciana o sencillamente a la edad, sabiduría, y a haber criado a cuatro hijos.

—Es interesante, pero tiene demasiado poder. Lo encuentro… opresivo. Tal vez si yo tuviera poder… —Se encogió de hombros—. Pero no lo tengo, así que lord Ballister tendrá que buscarse otro objeto de admiración.

Tomoyo la miró afligida.

—No me había dado cuenta de que te he estado oprimiendo con mi poder todos estos años. Te presento mis más sinceras disculpas.

Sakura se echó a reír.

—Tú nunca eres opresiva. Tu poder es femenino, y tan sutil como las primeras flores de primavera.

—¿Encuentras alarmante a Falconer? —Tomoyo se agachó a aportar una loncha de jamón al desayuno de Athena, y fue recompensada con un fuerte ronroneo—. Tiene un poder enorme, y sin embargo yo creía que erais buenos amigos.

—Muy bien, no es el poder en general el que me abruma, es Ballister —reconoció Sakura—. Es… atractivo, pero también perturbador. —Guardó silencio, pensando cómo podría explicarlo—: Soy muy feliz con mi vida. No quiero renunciar a eso por los altibajos que acompañarían a un hombre al que llaman el Señor del Trueno.

—Tu vida con él sería diferente, sin duda —dijo la anciana, mirándola compasiva—. ¿Sería malo todo eso? Tal vez podrías tener hijos.

Sakura bajó los ojos y se ocupó en ponerle mantequilla a otro trozo de pan.

—Qué ridículo es hablar de matrimonio con un hombre al que apenas acabo de conocer. Dudo que su interés en mí sea pedirme en matrimonio. Cuando se case elegirá a una dama que sea más su igual.

—No estés tan segura de que tú no eres esa dama. Tienes tus propias fuerzas. —Tomoyo sonrió afectuosa—. Los Guardianes suelen ser rápidos para saberlo cuando conocen a la pareja perfecta. Mi amadísimo Mathew me propuso matrimonio antes de que termináramos el primer baile. Y si él no me lo hubiera propuesto se lo habría propuesto yo.

Sakura ocultó su triste envidia. Aunque deseaba tener poder por el poder como tal, aún ansiaba más esa profunda intimidad que encontraban algunas parejas de Guardianes debido a su mayor sensibilidad a las emociones. Tomoyo había conocido eso con su marido, tal como lo conociera Yuko con su primera esposa. Había sido un marido bondadoso y amoroso con su esposa niña, pero ella había ansiado una intimidad más profunda.

Estaba estrujándose el cerebro en busca de otro tema cuando entró un lacayo. Sobre su bandeja de plata traía una caja elegantemente decorada con un ramillete adherido a la tapa.

—Esto acaba de llegar para usted, lady Brecon.

Ella cogió la caja pensando quién podría haberla enviado. Después de aspirar la fragancia de las flores, abrió la caja y encontró un libro con una nota encima.

—Es de Ballister —dijo, desconcertada—. Se disculpa de su maleducado comportamiento de ayer y me suplica que acepte este pequeño regalo, muestra de su pesar.

—Bellamente hecho. Debe de haber enviado a su mensajero al alba para que lo recibieras al desayuno.

—¿Ves lo abrumador que es? Ayer no hizo nada maleducado, y no tenía ninguna necesidad de enviarme un regalo para disculparse. —Dejando a un lado la nota, sacó el libro y retuvo el aliento—. Cielo santo, es la Disertación sobre el cambio de forma de Rúnculo. Siempre he deseado leerlo, pero no creo que exista un ejemplar en Inglaterra.

—Puede que Ballister sea abrumador, pero no es ningún tonto —dijo Tomoyo, divertida. Terminó de tragar el pan y el té y se levantó—. Enviaré a decir al establo que se retrasará tu cabalgada.

Sakura casi no oyó salir a la anciana porque ya estaba sacando papel y lápiz de un cajón del aparador, además de los anteojos para ver mejor la escritura desvaída. Dado que nunca sabía en qué momento la asaltaría el deseo de tomar notas, le gustaba tener los materiales a mano.

Sin poder dominar su entusiasmo, abrió el delgado libro, que estaba encuadernado en piel roja bastante arañada. De casi doscientos años de antigüedad, estaba escrito en latín. Por suerte, sabía leer latín, como también otras varias lenguas. Una estudiosa de magia necesita diversas habilidades.

Comenzó a tomar notas. Cambiar de forma era un talento mágico muy escaso, y se había escrito poco al respecto. Fascinantes las observaciones que hacía Rúnculo…

Sobresaltada volvió a la tierra cuando entró el lacayo.

—Milady, tiene un visitante muy insistente.

Detrás del criado venía lord Ballister. A Athena le bastó una mirada al recién llegado para desaparecer debajo del aparador. Incluso vestido como caballero de campo, que no como señor y mago, Ballister atraía la atención, y no sólo debido a su espléndido físico. Tal vez era su seguridad en sí mismo. Daba la impresión de que en cualquier parte se encontraría cómodo, seguro, sabiendo que poseía la fuerza y la inteligencia para estar a la altura de cualquier desafío.

Sorprendida cayó en la cuenta de que era seguridad en sí mismo lo que ella había tomado por arrogancia el día anterior. Tal vez estar en medio de una multitud la ponía excesivamente sensible, y lo había juzgado con dureza.

Miró hacia el reloj de la repisa del hogar y vio que ya habían pasado casi dos horas desde que abrió el libro. Era el momento de recordar que era una dama. Se quitó los anteojos y se levantó.

—Gracias por su regalo, lord Ballister. No debería aceptar nada tan precioso y valioso, pero no creo que logre decidirme a devolverlo.

La sonrisa de él fue tan admirativa que le calentó hasta los dedos de los pies.

—Me alegra que le haya gustado el libro. ¿Le di tiempo suficiente para echarle una mirada?

—¡Lo ha traído usted en lugar de enviarlo con un mensajero! —exclamó ella, al comprender—. ¿Por qué no me lo entregó personalmente?

—Sospeché que tan pronto como descubriera a Rúnculo olvidaría todo lo demás. —Ensanchó la sonrisa, invitándola a reírse con él de la locura del gusto por los libros—. Después de pasar a dejar el libro cabalgué hasta la colina Richmond y desayuné en el Star and Garter, para poder admirar las vistas del valle del Támesis.

—Creo que tiene razón —dijo ella, pesarosa—. Si me hubiera entregado el libro, lo habría abierto y olvidado su existencia. Ahora que he leído lo suficiente para apagar mi primera sed, soy capaz de recordar mis modales. ¿Llamo para que traigan té, o tal vez una cafetera?

Él posó la mirada en su vestido de montar.

—Si va a salir a cabalgar esta mañana, ¿puedo acompañarla?

Sakura vaciló. Aceptar su compañía significaba aceptar una continuación de la relación. Ya había decidido el día anterior que eso sería imprudente. Pero su yegua necesitaba ejercicio, y esa mañana encontraba menos alarmante a Ballister. Menos… predador. ¿Qué peligro podía representar un colega amante de los libros?

—Puedo hablarle de otros libros que encontré en el Continente —dijo él, mimoso.

Ella se rió.

—¿Cómo podría rechazar una oferta así? —Miró por la ventana y vio que el cielo de la mañana se había nublado—. Sobre todo si sale el sol y hace este día perfecto para cabalgar.

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Tengo la impresión de que el cielo está a punto de despejarse sobre Richmond.

Riendo, ella guardó el libro, los anteojos y los materiales para escribir en el cajón del aparador. Tenía sus ventajas la compañía de un señor de las tormentas.

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**El Beso del Destino**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Jo Putney nombre de la novela es El beso del destino de la serie Guardianes, los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadores CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TSUBASA CHRONICLE NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 3**

Shaoran ya sabía que a Sakura le gustaban los libros, y había sido una visión encantadora cuando miró por encima de los anteojos en el momento en que él entraba en la sala del desayuno. No lo sorprendió ver que era igualmente encantadora sobre el lomo de un caballo. Su forma de sentarse y su postura eran perfectas, y su holgado vestido de montar verde era elegante además de favorecedor.

Lo que no sabía, y no había esperado, era que fuera una jinete tan osada. Tan pronto como entraron en el parque real de Richmond, no lejos de la casa de lady Tomoyo, ella gritó:

—Le echo una carrera hasta el recodo del sendero.

Y partió. A él le llevó un momento reponerse de la sorpresa y poner el caballo al galope siguiéndola. Con las anchas faldas agitadas por el viento y la risa flotando detrás, Sakura iba a una velocidad que envidiaría cualquier hombre.

Medio esperaba que cuando volviera a verla ella estaría menos deslumbrante que en su recuerdo. Pero se equivocó, estaba aún más seductora que la imagen que lo tuvo dándose vueltas y vueltas en la cama la mitad de la noche. Cuando entró en la sala de desayuno y la vio inclinada sobre Rúnculo, el corazón se le retorció de anhelo.

Espoleando al castrado para que corriera más rápido, pensó qué sería lo que la hacía tan irresistible. Era hermosa, sin duda, con su generosa y voluptuosa figura femenina y unos rasgos imperfectos en su justa medida para ser embelesadores. Pero él nunca había sido un hombre al que desequilibrara la mera belleza. La inteligencia sí lo atraía siempre, y eso ella lo tenía en plena medida, además de encanto. Sin embargo, era más que la suma de sus partes.

Sakura llegó al recodo del sendero y aminoró el paso de su montura, su expresión radiante y sus mejillas sonrosadas por el galope.

—Me alegra muchísimo que la casa de lady Tomoyo esté en Richmond. No soportaría vivir en la ciudad y no poder hacer esto.

Él se puso a su lado y continuaron por el recodo del sendero.

—Cabalga como una campeona, lady Brecon.

Ella enarcó las cejas.

—Usted y ese castrado de patas largas podrían habernos ganado, creo, pero ha preferido ser galante y dejarnos ganar a nosotras.

Qué mujer más extraordinariamente franca era. Y qué refrescante encontraba eso él.

—Tal vez podríamos haber ganado, pero sinceramente no lo sé. Su yegua tiene cascos de fuego.

—A Bella le gusta oír eso —dijo ella dándole afectuosas palmaditas en el cuello a la yegua.

Él le dirigió una mirada sagaz.

—¿Percibe los estados de ánimo de su yegua?

Se apagó la animación de Sakura.

—En realidad no. Sólo fue una manera de hablar.

Él, de pequeño, ya estaba absolutamente seguro de que sería un gran mago. ¿Y si hubiera llegado a hombre y descubierto que en su interior no poseía… nada? ¿Y si no se hubiera producido en su alma ese trascendente desarrollo de la magia a pesar de su juvenil convicción de que el poder era su destino?

La idea lo perturbó tanto que deseó envolver a Sakura en sus brazos para ofrecerle consuelo por su aplastante desilusión. Pero era demasiado pronto para acariciarla, porque cuando eso ocurriera tendría dificultad para soltarla. Aunque la paciencia no se le daba bien, debía tomarse el tiempo para tender un puente de palabras e intereses comunes. Eriol tuvo razón al decirle que la cortejara con libros. Le regalaría todos los preciosos libros que había localizado en el Continente si eso era lo que hacía falta para conquistarla.

También fue Eriol, el maestro del autodominio, el que le aconsejó que apisonara bien su poder antes de ir a visitarla ese día. En el mejor de los momentos él podía resultar amedrentador, y cuando se conocieron él se desequilibró tanto que debió haber sido como una hoguera de energía. Ella tenía lo bastante de custodio para percibir eso, aun cuando sólo fuera inconscientemente. Su estrategia había dado resultado porque ella estaba mucho más relajada con él que el día anterior.

—Todavía está bastante nublado —dijo ella mirando el cielo.

—Creo que está comenzando a despejarse.

Le resultó fácil expandir su poder hacia las nubes para disolver algunas y enviar lejos a otras. Un delgado rayo de sol llegó al suelo alrededor de Sakura calentándole la piel, que se tornó de un precioso color blanco luminoso, y luego se amplió sobre los dos como un toldo.

Ella levantó la cara al sol, cerrando los ojos de placer.

—Eso es increíble. ¿Es difícil?

—Comparado con hacer venir una tormenta, es juego de niños. —Se le ocurrió una idea—. Sospecho que usted podría influir en una nube pequeña. Elija una y concentre la atención en ella, ordenándole que desaparezca.

Ella obedeció, con el entrecejo fruncido por la concentración. Durante unos minutos no se oyó ningún sonido aparte del rítmico golpeteo de los cascos sobre el blando suelo.

—¡La nube ha desaparecido! —exclamó ella—. Simplemente la he derretido y convertido en nada. ¿Cómo lo he hecho? No sólo no tengo ningún poder sino que además hay muy poca sangre Lí en mi familia. Ningún Kinomoto ha sido jamás un trabajador de meteoros.

—Toda persona tiene por lo menos una chispa de poder, incluso las personas corrientes más tozudas y sin imaginación. Puede que no esté dotada en el mismo grado de las familias, pero seguro que tiene más de una chispa de magia. La suficiente para tocar una nube.

—¡Me ha gustado hacer eso! —exclamó ella, su cara resplandeciente de entusiasmo—. Qué maravilloso tiene que ser ejercer el poder con tanta facilidad como usted. Aunque no debería animarle a usar el poder de forma frívola. Eso va contra toda la formación de los Guardianes.

—Cierto, pero esto sólo ha sido un mal uso del poder muy pequeño. —Sonrió irónico—. Y un hombre está dispuesto a hacer muchísimo para impresionar a una mujer.

Ella lo miró francamente.

—¿Es eso lo que intenta hacer?

—Sabe muy bien que ésa es mi intención.

Hizo darse la vuelta al caballo y lo detuvo, para quedar frente a ella. Sus miradas se encontraron y se sostuvieron, desafiándose, probando, juzgando. Podría ahogarse en esos ojos dorados, pensó él, en sus profundidades de sabiduría y sorprendente inocencia.

Ella rompió el silencio:

—No me dejaré seducir, lord Ballister. El hecho de que sea viuda no significa que esté dispuesta a entregarme al despreocupado deporte de la cama.

—¿Por qué supone que mis motivos son deshonrosos? —Titubeó un instante y decidió obedecer a sus instintos, que le decían que la franqueza era la mejor manera de tratar con ella—: Ya debería haber tomado esposa, pero hasta ayer nunca había visto a una mujer a la que pudiera imaginarme en ese puesto.

Ella ahogó una exclamación y apretó más las riendas. La yegua dio unos pasos hacia un lado, nerviosa.

—Pero ¡si ni siquiera me conoce!

—¿No, Sakura? —dijo él, con su voz más dulce, como si estuviera llamando a un pajarito para que se posara en su mano—. Supongo que sabe que entre los Guardianes, el conocimiento puede llegar en un instante.

—Yo soy custodio de nombre solamente. Y no le he dado permiso para llamarme Sakura.

—Muy bien, lady Brecon —concedió él, apaciblemente—. Pero en mis pensamientos es Sakura.

Impaciente, ella puso en movimiento la yegua.

—Ni siquiera sé su nombre de pila, lord Ballister. Y no es que lo fuera a emplear si lo supiera.

—Es Shaoran, un antiguo nombre escocés. —Sonrió—. Y no es que necesite emplearlo.

Una sonrisa le curvó sus carnosos labios.

—Me honra con su estimación, señor, pero tendrá que buscarse otro objeto para sus afectos. No tengo el menor deseo de casarme. Y si lo tuviera, no elegiría a un escocés que me llevaría tan lejos de mi hogar.

—Escocia no es un lugar tan bárbaro como podría creer. Edimburgo es una ciudad de erudición y cultura, donde encontraría muchas amistades.

Podía imaginársela esplendorosa en el centro de un salón de intelectuales escoceses, su ingenio tan brillante como su belleza.

—Se resentiría mi trabajo en Harlowe si estuviera tan lejos. Ya es incómodo vivir a medio día de trayecto. —Curvó los labios—. Fue usted el que señaló la importancia de catalogar y comprender el saber y las tradiciones de las familias.

—Dunrath tiene la mejor biblioteca de Escocia, y me vendría muy bien una esposa que la ampliara. Encontré unos libros pasmosos en el Continente —añadió, tentador—. Y, por supuesto, visitaríamos Londres periódicamente.

Una leve expresión de interés pasó por el rostro de ella, pero al instante emitió un sonido de exasperación.

—¡Basta de tratar de tentarme! Puede que para usted el matrimonio sea una excelente idea, pero para mí no.

—¿Por qué no?

Ella arqueó las cejas.

—Una dama sólo necesita rechazar una proposición, creo. No tiene por qué dar razones.

—No le importan más que a mí esas convenciones —replicó él—. Convénzame de que el matrimonio es mala idea y me despediré con una venia y pesar, pero tendrá dificultades en librarse de mí porque sé que engranaríamos admirablemente.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—La sencilla realidad es que no tengo ningún deseo de casarme. Mi vida actual es exactamente la que deseo. ¿Para qué habría de elegir ser sometida por la voluntad de un hombre?

—¿Tan exigente era lord Brecon que le perdió el gusto al matrimonio? —preguntó él, sorprendido—. Nunca me habría imaginado eso.

—Por el contrario, era el más indulgente de los maridos. —Se concentró en guiar a la yegua para rodear una franja de terreno pantanoso—. Pero Brecon era un hombre excepcional. Dudo que vuelva a tener tanta suerte.

—En las familias, las mujeres siempre han sido las iguales de los hombres, eso forma parte de nuestro legado celta. Escocia está llena de mujeres de carácter fuerte capaces de hacer frente a cualquier desafío. Creo que sería más feliz allí de lo que lo ha sido en toda su vida.

—Cuando una mujer tiene poder podría ser la igual de su marido. Pero yo no lo tengo, mientras que usted es uno de los magos más poderosos de Gran Bretaña. Me ahogaría con su energía y fuerza.

Esa obstinación empezaba a inquietarlo. Eso no era simple coquetería femenina sino un serio deseo de continuar soltera. ¿Qué tipo de mujer deseaba verdaderamente ser soltera? El tipo que lo fascinaba, al parecer.

—Sería mi muy respetada esposa, la señora de Dunrath. Jamás la trataría mal.

—No intencionadamente. ¿Acaso una tormenta tiene la intención de aplastar una casa? ¿El viento piensa en los árboles que van cayendo a su paso? —Sonrió irónica—. Usted es lo que es, milord. Y yo… yo conozco mis debilidades. Me gusta la paz y la soledad. En una casa tormentosa desaparecería como esa pequeña nube. Así que basta de hablar. Gracias por el libro y espero que disfrute de su estancia en Londres.

La resolución que detectó en su voz lo alarmó. Normalmente tenía éxito cuando se proponía ganarse el favor de una mujer, y se había sentido plenamente confiado en que Sakura no sería una excepción. Pero ésa era una mujer como ninguna otra, y era imposible dudar de su resolución.

Cuando ella empezó a girar la yegua, alargó la mano y le cogió las riendas.

—No te des tanta prisa en rechazarme, Sakura. Somos el uno para el otro, lo sé.

—¡Esto es exactamente lo que quería decir! —Hecha trizas su serenidad, lo golpeó furiosa con el látigo de montar—. ¡Tiene que salirse con la suya y al diablo lo que yo desee!

Ahogando una maldición al recibir el latigazo en la muñeca, él soltó las riendas. Por un instante se miraron, sorprendidos, horrorizados. A la sorpresa de él por esa inesperada furia le siguió rápidamente la comprensión. No se había equivocado respecto a la pasión que había bajo su serena superficie, porque él provocaba potentes emociones en ella sin siquiera intentarlo. Dado que es fina la línea que separa el amor del odio, debía esperar a ser capaz de transformar esa furia en una forma de pasión más agradable.

A ella se le desvaneció la furia con la misma rapidez con que le vino.

—Lo… lo siento. —Miró el látigo que tenía en la mano como si no pudiera creer que lo había golpeado—. Jamás en mi vida había golpeado a nadie.

—No es la primera persona a la que le he inspirado violencia —observó él—. Pero no soy un árbol que pretende aplastar su bonito techo, lady Brecon. Soy un hombre que sinceramente desea ganar su corazón. Puedo ser impaciente pero normalmente no soy insensible, me parece. Hay una conexión entre nosotros, seguro que usted la siente también. ¿O me engaño?

Ella negó con la cabeza de mala gana.

—La conexión es real, pero es pura lujuria.

—Lujuria no. Pasión.

—¿Qué es la pasión sino lujuria con otro nombre? Comoquiera llame a esta conexión, a mí me ha vuelto violenta y a usted un matón. —Un gamo atravesó corriendo el sendero; ella lo siguió con la mirada, como si le envidiara su capacidad de huir—. No quiero ninguna parte de ella.

Esas palabras le confirmaron lo que él ya sospechaba: su relación conyugal no había sido apasionada, lo cual no tenía nada de sorprendente dada la edad de lord Brecon. Como esposa y viuda virtuosa no había buscado los brazos de otros hombres. Puesto que había vivido sin pasión, no era de extrañar que encontrara alarmante esa perspectiva. Sí que es alarmante la pasión, pero también es un inmenso don. Debía convencerla de eso.

—Las pasiones de la carne suelen unir a dos personas —dijo, eligiendo con sumo cuidado las palabras—. Pero incluso el fuego más ardiente pronto se establece en tranquilas brasas. Un verdadero matrimonio se construye sobre valores e intereses comunes. Aunque no soy un erudito como usted, me encantan los libros. Y cabalgar también. ¿Qué podría ser más placentero que cabalgar juntos por las bellas montañas de Escocia comentando alguna parte fascinante de la historia de los Guardianes?

Ella volvió a curvar los labios.

—Es peligrosamente convincente, Ballister. —Volvió la yegua hacia la entrada del parque, pero a un paso que permitía conversar, no al trote—. Pero ¿ha pensado en las diferentes formas de experimentar el matrimonio que tienen los hombres y las mujeres? Para un hombre, una esposa es como una pintura o una escultura clásica. Elige una y se la lleva a casa con la esperanza de que encaje bien con sus muebles ya existentes.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Ésa es una fría manera de describir el matrimonio, pero supongo que contiene una cierta verdad.

—Entonces imagínese cómo es ser una mujer. Renuncia a su hogar y amistades, incluso a su apellido, para vivir entre desconocidos.

—En Escocia las mujeres conservan el apellido. ¿Y qué es un desconocido sino un amigo que todavía no se conoce?

—La facilidad de palabra no es una solución —replicó ella—. Si bien las familias tienen una tradición de igualdad, la ley británica sigue diciendo que la mujer casada no puede controlar sus propiedades y tiene menos derechos legales. Ni siquiera le pertenecen su cuerpo ni sus hijos. Es una posesión. ¿Comprende entonces que yo prefiera la independencia? ¿Estaría dispuesto a casarse conmigo y vivir en Inglaterra, lejos de Escocia y de su familia?

Él frunció el ceño.

—No puedo negar que la ley es injusta, ni que me resistiría a vivir fuera de Escocia. Pero sus objeciones son del intelecto, mientras que el matrimonio es un asunto del corazón. Si un hombre y una mujer se aman, desean complacerse mutuamente. Sin duda eso sirve para equilibrar las desventajas del estado del matrimonio.

—Tal vez, pero el amor no forma parte de esta negociación. La lujuria y los libros no bastan. Acepte que no tenemos ningún futuro juntos y márchese a Escocia. Búsquese una escocesa fuerte, gloriosamente independiente para que sea la señora de su castillo. Eso será mucho más fácil que tratar de convertirme en la mujer que le gustaría que fuera.

Él apretó los labios. Aunque Sakura iba cabalgando casi a la distancia de su brazo, estaba más lejos que si hubieran estado en distintos continentes.

—Ha dicho que no tiene ningún poder, pero está equivocada. Es capaz de hacer caer a un hombre de rodillas con una sola mirada.

—Qué poético. —Sus ojos dorados eran tan implacables como bellos—. Confiéselo, Ballister. La mayor parte de mi encanto es que no le deseo. Tal vez debería haber alentado su interés. Eso lo habría curado rápidamente.

—Los hombres disfrutan de la caza, pero cuando conocen a la mujer adecuada se acaba la caza —dijo él, procurando un tono alegre—. Nada le basta fuera de la victoria.

—Entonces espero que conozca pronto a la mujer adecuada y que su campaña sea victoriosa.

Lo saludó con una inclinación de la cabeza, agitando graciosamente la pluma del sombrero, e instó a su montura a ponerse al trote, que continuó hasta más allá de la entrada del parque.

Él la siguió, renunciando a la conversación. Si fuera un hombre razonable aceptaría sus palabras y se retiraría de su vida.

Qué suerte que era un maldito escocés tozudo.

Era demasiado esperar que Ballister le permitiera volver sola a la casa. Un caballero debía acompañar a la dama, aun cuando ésta lo hubiera rechazado con las palabras más fuertes posibles. Cuando se despidió, le dijo:

—Hasta la próxima vez, lady Brecon.

—No habrá próxima vez —contestó ella.

Pero a pesar de sus firmes palabras, presentía que se volverían a encontrar. Esperaba que ese encuentro estuviera muy lejos en el futuro.

Con el ceño fruncido, pasó a recoger el libro italiano y subió a sus aposentos a cambiarse. La tradición de los Guardianes enseñaba que el futuro consiste en un surtido de posibilidades, no en un sólo camino inmutable. Pero algunos caminos eran más probables que otros y algunos tan probables que era casi imposible evitarlos. Entonces era cuando se empleaba la palabra «destino».

Si Ballister era su destino, tenía toda la intención de luchar contra él con uñas y dientes. Había sentido una inquietante mezcla de atracción y recelo desde el instante en que se conocieron, y esas dos emociones se habían intensificado durante la cabalgada juntos. Él tenía encanto, inteligencia y, bueno, era pasmosamente atractivo. Mentiría si asegurara que su interés por ella no era excitante. Que un hombre poderoso, pecaminosamente atractivo, le propusiera matrimonio el mismo día de conocerla era el mayor elogio que había recibido en toda su vida.

Y no era tan contraria al matrimonio como aseguraba. Un pretendiente inglés con la naturaleza amable y estable de su difunto marido sería muy atractivo, particularmente si era un custodio de modestos dones. Ballister no era adecuado en ningún aspecto.

Se estremeció al recordar la furia que la impulsó a golpearlo. Su obstinada negativa a aceptar un no había liberado en ella una emoción tan intensa que la horrorizaba. La violencia no era parte de su naturaleza, o al menos eso había creído siempre. Si la pasión convertía a las personas en canallas y tontas, podía vivir sin ella muy feliz.

Miró el libro que él le regalara. Lástima que Ballister no fuera un hombre civilizado como Yuko.

Pero si lo fuera, ¿lo encontraría tan interesante?

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**El Beso del Destino**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Jo Putney nombre de la novela es El beso del destino de la serie Guardianes, los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadores CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TSUBASA CHRONICLE NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 4**

Después de acompañar a Sakura hasta la casa, Shaoran condujo su montura por el largo camino de entrada de la propiedad de lady Tomoyo en dirección a la salida, abatido, pensando qué debería hacer. La primera parte de su visita le había inspirado optimismo, por no decir que lo había enamorado más aún. Tal vez Eriol podría tener más sugerencias sobre cómo proceder.

Ya iba llegando a las puertas cuando sintió el impulso de mirar hacia la izquierda. Lady Tomoyo estaba sentada en un banco de piedra bajo un frondoso roble. Sin que se cruzara ninguna palabra entre ellos, Shaoran comprendió que ella deseaba hablar con él. Hizo virar el caballo, pensando qué desearía.

—Buenos días, lady Tomoyo. —Desmontó y ató el caballo a otro banco de piedra—. ¿Desea alentarme en mi galanteo o decirme que me marche y deje a Sakura en paz?

—¿Desde cuándo me entrometo en asuntos ajenos? —preguntó ella, aparentando sosa inocencia.

Él se echó a reír.

—A no ser que haya cambiado mientras yo estaba lejos, es la más famosa metomentodo de las familias. Sólo sale impune porque se entromete muy bien.

Ella le hizo un guiño, contradiciendo con su picardía su apacible apariencia de viuda.

—Tuvimos poco tiempo para hablar ayer, así que quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para preguntarte por tus viajes.

Él se sentó en el banco y obedientemente le contó historias y anécdotas de sus viajes por el Continente. Aunque a veces los intereses nacionales enemistaban a diferentes grupos de Guardianes, en general se llevaban mucho mejor que sus gobiernos. Sus diferencias con las personas corrientes los unían. Acabó diciendo:

—Claro que como jefa del Consejo sin duda ha leído los informes que he enviado.

—Sí, pero normalmente en los informes no se escriben los bocaditos más sabrosos. —Lo miró de reojo—. Colijo que el galanteo no prospera.

Pensando que necesitaba consejo, él contestó francamente:

—Sakura se niega incluso a considerarme un pretendiente. No desea casarse, no desea ir a Escocia y, muy particularmente, no desea tener nada que ver conmigo. ¿Tan enamorada estaba de su difunto marido que desea continuar sola el resto de su vida?

—Sakura amaba muy sinceramente a mi hermano y le hizo muy felices sus últimos años. Pero el amor entre un anciano y una jovencita no es igual al amor entre dos personas en la plenitud de la vida. Continúa el asedio, Ballister, pero con suavidad.

—No sé si me recibirá si vuelvo a visitarla. —Sonrió irónico—. Podría raptarla, como habría hecho alguno de mis antepasados highlandeses, pero dudo que eso consiga el resultado que deseo.

Lady Tomoyo se echó a reír.

—Veo que has aprendido algo acerca de mi Sakurai. Tiene más fuerza de lo que ella se imagina, y una vena obstinada igual que la tuya. Pero tiene un corazón generoso y amoroso, y será una esposa incomparable.

Un cierto tono en la voz de la anciana le captó la atención.

—¿Ve que nos vamos a casar, lady Tomoyo? He presentido que Sakura y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro, pero es posible que el enamoramiento me nuble la mente.

—Sakura ha estado bajo la mano del destino durante años. Creo que eres parte de ese destino, pero no logro captar la forma. Lo único que sé es que debes cortejarla, y cortejarla bien. —Se levantó—. Mañana por la noche Sakura asistirá a un baile de máscaras en New Spring Gardens con unos amigos.

Él también se levantó.

—¡Gracias! Allí estaré. ¿Qué disfraz llevará?

Lady Tomoyo sonrió traviesa.

—Si no eres capaz de descubrirla eres un fracaso como amante y como custodio. Buenos días, Ballister.

Hizo su venia cuando la anciana se marchó, casi sin poder contener su alegría. Tratándose de asuntos del corazón, prefería tener a lady Tomoyo de su lado que a una legión romana. Un baile de máscaras le permitiría acercarse a Sakura sin que se encolerizara. El ambiente libre sin duda crearía… oportunidades.

No tendría dificultad para localizarla. Aun en el caso de que no fuera un custodio encontraría a Sakura entre mil enmascaradas.

Sakura llevaba la mano colgada por el borde de la barca de sus amigos, jugueteando con el agua fresca del río. Había tenido sus dudas para aceptar la invitación de asistir al baile de máscaras con la familia Tuckwell, sus mejores amigos fuera del círculo de Guardianes. La pareja era mayor que ella, y tenían hijos cercanos a su edad, pero había entablado buena amistad con ellos después de casarse, y la habían tratado con especial cariño después de la muerte de Yuko. Cada dos semanas más o menos Anne Tuckwell la invitaba a cenar o a algún otro entretenimiento.

Aunque su primer impulso siempre era quedarse en casa con sus libros y lady Tomoyo, por lo general se obligaba a aceptar, comprendiendo que con mucha facilidad podría convertirse en una ermitaña. Además, siempre lo pasaba bien.

Ya estaban cerca del muelle de la ribera sur del río y los peldaños que llevaban al lugar de destino, todo muy bien iluminado por antorchas. Aunque había asistido a conciertos y otros eventos en Ranelagh, que era un jardín más nuevo y aristocrático, ésa sería su primera visita al extenso parque llamado New Spring Gardens.

Sus dudas acerca de asistir a la fiesta ya habían sido reemplazadas por expectación, porque la emoción de lo desconocido podría desviar sus pensamientos de lord Ballister. Su mente sabía que hacía bien en rechazarlo, pero otras partes de ella no estaban tan seguras.

La barca introdujo la proa por entre otras barcas que se mecían a la espera de encontrar un lugar para atracar en el muelle. Cuando la regala de la barca chocó con la barca de al lado, uno de los ocupantes, un caballero vestido con una toga romana, le sonrió sugerente. Incómoda por estar a distancia de un brazo de él, Sakura le dio la espalda y centró la atención en ponerse los guantes, contenta por el antifaz que le ocultaba la cara. No estaba del todo preparada para encontrarse con romanos medio desnudos.

Mientras la alegre riada de gente disfrazada bajaba de las barcas y subía la iluminada escalera, llegaba hasta ellos la música de la orquesta que estaba tocando en el bosquecillo del centro de los jardines. La noche era calurosa, casi bochornosa, perfecta para un baile de máscaras al aire libre, si no llovía. Prefirió no pensar en lo cómodo que sería tener con ella al Señor de las Tormentas.

—He esperado con tanta ilusión esta noche… —suspiró soñadora su compañera de asiento. Sally, la hija mayor de los Tuckwell tenía diecinueve años y era una romántica sin remedio—. ¿Crees que William será capaz de reconocerme con este disfraz y antifaz? No quise decirle de qué me iba a disfrazar, aunque me suplicó que se lo dijera.

Sakura sonrió, mirándole el disfraz de pastora.

—Con tu precioso pelo rubio y tu grácil figura, seguro que no tardará en encontrarte. Y si no, puedes cogerlo tú con tu cayado de pastora.

Sally se rió.

—Un motivo para elegir este disfraz fue que el cayado sirve para atrapar y para defenderse.

—Ahora que estáis prometidos no tienes por qué defenderte de él con mucho vigor —comentó Sakura con un guiño—. Igual podría invitarte a dar un paseo por la oscuridad para robarte un beso.

Sally entreabrió los labios, contemplando esa posibilidad. Pasados unos años, cuando ya fueran ciudadanos maduros y sobrios, mucho tiempo casados, sin duda intercambiarían sonrisas secretas siempre que se hablara de New Spring Gardens, recordando lo que hacían cuando eran jóvenes y experimentaban las primeras emociones del amor.

Sakura desechó una punzada de envidia por no haber tenido jamás esos momentos. Había amado a Yuko, y su único pesar era que el matrimonio no hubiera durado más tiempo, pero sería agradable haber tenido la oportunidad de ser tan joven y atolondrada como Sally. Aunque sólo las separaban unos pocos años, ella se sentía muchísimo mayor.

Finalmente la barca atracó en el muelle. El barquero y Norcott, uno de los lacayos de los Tuckwell, saltaron al muelle a ocuparse del amarre. Sir George bajó el primero, ayudó a levantarse a su mujer y luego le tendió la mano a Sakura.

—Seré muy envidiado por acompañar a estas beldades —dijo jovialmente—. ¡Tres bellas damas! ¿Qué caballero podría desear más?

Riendo, Sakura sacó un pie de la oscilante barca y lo puso en suelo firme.

—Eso sería más cierto si no fuéramos tan tapadas.

—Ah, pero el disfraz estimula la imaginación —dijo Anne Tuckwell—. Cualquier mujer en dominó se transforma en una beldad misteriosa y seductora, y cualquier hombre puede ser un hermoso príncipe disfrazado.

Sakura se limitó a sonreír ante la imaginación de Anne, pero para sus adentros reconoció que había cierta verdad en sus palabras. Sir George, nada aficionado a disfrazarse, vestía su traje de noche normal y sólo llevaba antifaz, pero tanto Anne como ella llevaban dominó con esclavina y capucha de seda, que les cubría totalmente el vestido de noche. Anne se veía muy airosa en color verde, y ella llevaba un brillante dominó escarlata que pertenecía a Sally.

Cuando se puso el dominó encontró chillón ese vivo color, pero en esa festiva noche estaba descubriendo que el suntuoso color la hacía sentirse una mujer mundana, sofisticada, absolutamente distinta a un ratón de biblioteca.

Sir George pagó las entradas y pasaron por el arco de la puerta que conducía directamente al paseo principal bordeado de árboles. Sakura se detuvo en seco, con los ojos agrandados al ver las miles de lámparas que iluminaban la noche. Juerguistas disfrazados llenaban el largo paseo que desaparecía en la distancia. Todo alrededor era música y alegría, y se sintió como si hubiera pasado del mundo normal al mundo de la fantasía.

Riendo, Sally le cogió el brazo instándola a continuar caminando.

—Es demasiado pronto para maravillarse. El parque está lleno de delicias, preciosos puentes, estatuas, cascadas, templos, pinturas y música. Uno podría vagar por aquí durante días y no verlo todo.

Sakura continuó caminando, oyendo el incesante frufrú de los sedosos pliegues del dominó. Comprendió que con la capucha, que le ocultaba sus reveladores cabellos, y el antifaz negro ocultándole la mitad de la cara, esa noche tenía la libertad del anonimato. Burbujeante de entusiasmo, contempló la risueña multitud, y por primera vez desde la muerte de su madre, se sintió joven. Allí podía ser juguetona y frívola como Sally si quería, y coquetear con misteriosos desconocidos le serviría para olvidar a ese maldito escocés.

—Habiendo tanta gente aquí a lo mejor William no logra encontrarme —dijo Sally, con un dejo de angustia en la voz.

—A tu padre no será difícil reconocerlo —le dijo Sakura, con su sentido práctico—. William lo reconocerá y no tardará en estar a tu lado.

Dicho y hecho. Justo cuando se preparaban para entrar en el pabellón comedor donde sir George había alquilado un reservado, se les reunió un gallardo oficial de caballería enmascarado. Se inclinó en una profunda reverencia, haciendo un amplio gesto con el brazo y rozando el suelo con la pluma de su sombrero.

—Qué cuadro más perfecto de inocencia rural sois, mi pastorcilla —dijo la voz de William—. Tal vez os robe.

—Muy bien —dijo Anne, mientras Sally sofocaba risitas—, pero no olvidéis devolverla antes de la medianoche, noble señor. O tendréis que enfrentar la ira de una madre.

Sonriendo, él le besó la mano y luego le ofreció el brazo a Sally. La pareja no tardó en perderse de vista.

—Sakura —dijo sir George entonces—, ¿te importa que lleve a mi señora esposa a dar un corto paseo?

El destello que apareció en los ojos de Anne indicó que no eran sólo los jóvenes los que encontraban excitante ese libertino ambiente, pero titubeó al mirar a Sakura.

—No deberíamos dejar sola a nuestra invitada.

—Tonterías —terció Sakura—. Estando Norcott para cuidar de mí, estaré segura aquí en el pabellón hasta que volváis. Disfrutaré inmensamente escuchando la música y mirando a la gente que pasa.

—Si estás segura… —dijo Anne, dispuesta a dejarse persuadir.

Sakura les hizo un gesto con la mano, despidiéndolos.

—Iros ya, y no hay ninguna necesidad de que os deis prisa. Estaré muy bien.

Los Tuckwell se alejaron cogidos del brazo. Sakura se imaginó que cuando volvieran habría manchas de hierba en el dominó de Anne. ¿Tal vez por eso había elegido el color verde? Sonriendo para sus adentros, se giró para ir a instalarse en la mesa, pero entonces lo pensó mejor. Estaría bien y segura ahí, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo de su vida como observadora. El jardín de las delicias la llamaba, animándola a caminar, explorar y ver la vida.

—Norcott, creo que iré a dar un paseo. ¿Me haces el favor de seguirme a bastante distancia para que nadie se dé cuenta de que vas cuidando de mí?

El lacayo, un hombre fornido de edad madura, pareció incómodo.

—Que una mujer ande sola por aquí sugiere que… que busca compañía.

—No me pasará nada mientras camine por senderos iluminados. Y si alguien intenta obligarme a recibir atenciones no deseadas, estarás tú allí.

Él inclinó la cabeza, pero no logró evitar un ligero tono desaprobador al decir:

—Muy bien, milady.

Saber que Norcott iba detrás de ella no le quitó la gloriosa sensación de libertad cuando echó a andar por el paseo de gravilla. ¿Alguna vez había caminado sola por un lugar público tan lleno de gente como ése? No, que recordara. Contenta de haberse puesto un vestido ancho y cómodo que le hacía fácil caminar, se impuso un paso enérgico, como si fuera rumbo hacia un lugar ya decidido. De esa manera no la confundirían con las lánguidas señoras de la noche que andaban en busca de clientes.

Al parecer esa estrategia daba resultado. Aunque su dominó escarlata atraía miradas curiosas, nadie se le acercaba. Sintiéndose segura con su disfraz y antifaz, contempló los jardines y a sus compañeros de fiesta. Tal como le dijera Sally, había muchas cosas bonitas para ver, y disfrutó enormemente mirando cada una. El templo griego que albergaba a la orquesta estaba particularmente espléndido, con linternas en forma de globo que destacaban los arcos y columnas.

Observar a las personas era más divertido aún. Muchos eran visiblemente ciudadanos decentes que habían salido a pasar una noche de diversión. Una toga no podía ocultar a un sólido mercader ni un dominó convertir en príncipe a un granjero. Pero había unas cuantas figuras masculinas que le estimulaban la imaginación, como esos dos hombres flacos y marcados por cicatrices cuyos uniformes del ejército se los habían ganado ellos, y no eran disfraces. O el aristócrata hastiado cuya perezosa mirada escrutaba a las cortesanas como buscando una que fuera digna de sus atenciones.

Llegó un momento en que notó que ya no se oía la música de la orquesta que estaba tocando en el templo griego cerca de la entrada, y había menos gente. Al parecer se estaba acercando al final del parque.

Estaba a punto de volver cuando llegó a un espacio abierto donde tocaba un grupo de músicos sobre una tarima entoldada. Abajo hombres y mujeres estaban bailando una contradanza, los hombres alineados frente a las mujeres. Se reían muchísimo mientras se cogían de las manos, se apartaban girando y volvían a juntarse.

Cuando la última pareja se cogió de las manos y se colocó saltando a la cabeza de la fila, ella se detuvo y empezó a golpetear con el pie al ritmo de la música. Tristemente deseó ser una de esas alegres danzarinas.

Entonces su mirada se detuvo en un caballero solitario de dominó negro que estaba cerca del grupo de danzarines, y cuya absoluta inmovilidad contrastaba tanto con el movimiento de los otros que llamaba la atención. Mientras lo miraba cayó en la cuenta de que sus ojos, que se veían oscuros en los agujeros del antifaz, se movían lentamente escrutando a la multitud, como un predador en busca de presa.

De pronto él giró sobre sus talones y echó a andar alejándose de los bailarines, sus movimientos tan ágiles como los de un felino. Alto y potente, vestido de noche, era un hombre para estimular los sueños. Tal vez fuera el príncipe que sugiriera Anne, o igual un libertino en busca de placeres menos inocentes.

Tal vez ella debería descubrir si era lo uno o lo otro. Impulsivamente, tomó un sendero que se cruzaría con el de él. Aunque no tenía ninguna habilidad para coquetear, ¿qué lugar mejor para practicar que ése, donde nadie sabía quién era?

Y tal vez él querría danzar.

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**El Beso del Destino**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Jo Putney nombre de la novela es El beso del destino de la serie Guardianes, los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadores CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TSUBASA CHRONICLE NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 5**

Una vez que pasó a largas zancadas por la puerta de entrada de New Spring Gardens, Shaoran se detuvo, desorientado. Hacía años desde su última visita allí, y había olvidado lo concurrido que estaba en una hermosa noche de verano. El baile de máscaras había atraído a multitudes de juerguistas disfrazados, y el parque ocupaba más de seis hectáreas de bosques y paseos. ¿Por dónde diantres comenzar?

«Si no eres capaz de descubrirla eres un fracaso como amante y como custodio.» Sonriendo irónico, fue a meterse dentro de una hornacina que contenía un enorme león de madera y cerró los ojos. ¿Está cerca Sakura? Sí.

¿Muy cerca? ¿Más o menos cerca? Visualizó la disposición del parque, con sus bosquecillos, jardines y senderos cruzados. Cuando se le calmó la mente, la sintió como una vibración de luz avanzando hacia un extremo del parque.

Con la esperanza de necesitarla después, reservó una mesa en el pabellón comedor, y luego se dirigió por el paseo principal hacia el final del parque, con todos los sentidos en alerta. Era conveniente que el dominó y el antifaz que le había prestado Eriol fueran negros. En esa colorida multitud no llamaría la atención.

Usó los dos ojos y su intuición para examinar a los fiesteros que pasaban por su lado. Puesto que Sakura había venido con amigos, probablemente estaría en un grupo. ¿Llevaría disfraz? Consultando sus sentidos interiores nuevamente, decidió que no. Aunque sí llevaría por lo menos antifaz, y tal vez dominó.

Cuando iba llegando al final del parque se encontró ante una pista de baile en el espacio limitado por el paseo principal y uno de los senderos más pequeños. Ella estaba muy cerca, de eso estaba seguro. Con los ojos entrecerrados, examinó atentamente a los danzarines y a los mirones. ¿Podría ser ella esa grácil mujer de dominó azul que estaba bailando con un sátiro bajo y rechoncho? No. ¿O tal vez aquella enmascarada sentada en ese banco con un grupo de amigos? Parecía tener su misma altura y figura. Estaba a punto de echar a andar hacia ella cuando la mujer hizo un gesto que inmediatamente le reveló que era una desconocida.

Continuó buscando a Sakura, pero ella estaba tan cerca que no lograba ninguna percepción más clara que el potente conocimiento de que estaba cerca. Pero ¿dónde?

Frustrado, atravesó el espacio desocupado en dirección al sendero y, de pronto, ella estaba allí. Aunque la mujer llevaba antifaz y una túnica con esclavina de seda escarlata, supo al instante que era Sakura. Y estaba sola, su alta figura destacada por la luz de la linterna.

Bueno, ahora que la había encontrado no debía volver a ahuyentarla. Enérgicamente aplastó su poder y la pasión que ella le inspiraba, hasta que sólo fueron brasas, no una hoguera.

Después generó un leve hechizo de atracción, no tan potente que influyera en su voluntad, pero lo bastante para que ella lo encontrara interesante. Con suerte, eso le daría tiempo para captar su interés. Después podría alcanzar su verdadero objetivo: encender sus muy ocultas pasiones hacia el romance, no hacia la furia que él había encendido en ella antes.

Debía disfrazar sus características físicas, pues ella lo había visto dos veces esos dos días pasados. Un acento francés disimularía su leve entonación escocesa. También caminaría apoyando el peso en las almohadillas de las plantas, lo suficiente para hacer sutilmente diferentes sus movimientos.

Con la esperanza de que el poder de ella no fuera tan grande como para reconocerlo a pesar de esas precauciones, se lanzó en persecución de su dama.

A Sakura se le quedó atrapado el aire en la garganta cuando el hombre de negro se volvió hacia ella. Aunque llevaba antifaz, tuvo la sensación de que su mirada le golpeaba el alma. La experiencia fue similar cuando conoció a Ballister. ¿Sería posible que…?

Rechazó el pensamiento antes de que se le formara. Mientras el hombre avanzaba hacia ella con el paso de un guerrero, calculó que era incluso más alto y ancho que Ballister. Su apreciación se confirmó cuando él le tendió una mano y le habló con una voz profunda, enriquecida por un ronco y sensual acento francés:

—¿Bailaría conmigo, milady?

No podría negarse ni que lo intentara.

—Oui, milord.

Él se dobló en una elegante reverencia cortesana, luego le cogió la mano y la llevó hacia la pista de baile. Ella sintió arder la piel con la presión de sus dedos sobre los guantes de cabritilla.

La mayoría de los bailarines reían y hablaban con sus parejas. El hombre de negro no hablaba, pero su mirada no se desviaba ni un solo instante de la de ella mientras seguían los sencillos pasos y figuras de la contradanza. Tal vez ese silencio era lo que la hacía tan intensamente consciente de él. Le parecía percibir la forma de sus extremidades bajo el dominó, sentir los controlados movimientos de sus largos y duros músculos. Y aunque no le veía los ojos, su mirada la quemaba dondequiera que tocara su cuerpo.

Mientras se juntaban y se separaban, girando y haciendo los pasos dobles de la danza, se sentía casi dolorosamente viva, como un tierno capullo amenazado por una helada tardía. Trató de convencerse de que sólo estaba excitada por la travesura de bailar con un desconocido, pero no tuvo éxito. Ese hombre poseía una fuerza que la inducía a poner toda su atención en él.

Cuando estaba dando una vuelta alrededor de su pareja, vio a Norcott. El lacayo la había visto aceptar de buena gana la invitación del hombre de negro, porque estaba sentado en un banco siguiéndola con despreocupada mirada. Le alegraba saber que estaba protegida, aunque no se sentía en absoluto amenazada por ese hombre. Al menos no presentía ninguna amenaza que ella no recibiera bien.

Terminó la música y el jefe del grupo anunció que los músicos se iban a tomar un descanso. Sin decir nada, el hombre de negro le ofreció el brazo doblado. Ella pasó la mano por debajo de su codo, pensando adónde la llevaría. Hechizada podía sentirse, pero no estaba dispuesta a meterse entre los arbustos con un desconocido.

Él puso la mano sobre la de ella, cálida al aire fresco.

—¿Me acompañaría a tomar un refrigerio, mi hermosa dama?

—Encantada.

Le miró los labios y el mentón, la única parte visible de su cara bajo el antifaz. Tenía una mandíbula fuerte. ¿Conocida? No supo decirlo. Volvió a pensar en Ballister. Pero estar con él la ponía recelosa, mientras que ese desconocido la atraía como un imán a una aguja.

Iban por la avenida principal, en dirección a la parte central del parque. A pesar del gentío, ella se sentía como si fueran caminando dentro de una burbuja, conscientes sólo de ellos.

—¿Está sola aquí, milady? —le preguntó él.

Aunque lo estuviera, no sería tan tonta como para reconocerlo.

—Estoy con un grupo de amigos, y en estos momentos hay un guardián que me vigila.

—Milady —dijo él, con una sonrisa en la voz—, los ángeles siempre la protegerán dondequiera que vaya.

¿Por qué sería tan absolutamente erótico el acento francés? Se sentía casi mareada de atracción. Deseaba pasarle las manos por encima, palpar los músculos y fibra que había debajo de ese dominó; acariciar esos labios que contenían tanta promesa. Hizo una respiración lenta para calmar su alborotada mente.

—¿Es un ángel o un demonio, milord?

—Sólo soy un hombre. Uno hechizado por su belleza.

Ella no pudo dejar de reírse.

—Qué manera de exagerar, adulador. Yo podría ser la mujer más horrible de la cristiandad y no podría saberlo tal como voy disfrazada.

—Uno percibe la belleza aunque esté disfrazada. Había belleza en usted allí, orgullosamente erguida en medio de la noche. —Le pasó suavemente las yemas de los dedos por el interior de la muñeca enguantada—. Hay belleza en su postura, en su soltura para caminar y en la curva de su brazo. Es bella su dulce voz, que calma y excita a la vez. —Le acarició delicadamente la garganta con el dorso de la mano, y a ella la recorrieron estremecimientos—. Es una sinfonía de finura. Ver su cara y figura sólo intensificaría esa impresión, al revelar el semblante creado por la vida y la risa.

Esos cumplidos la dejaron sin aliento. Su deseo había sido aprender a coquetear, pero ya estaba descalificada. El hombre de negro era el campeón mundial del coqueteo.

—Podría tentar a un ángel a bajar del cielo a escuchar sus azucaradas palabras, milord. No sé qué contestar. Ni siquiera tengo un abanico para golpearle los dedos por ser tan escandaloso.

Él se echó a reír, su risa dulce, sonora.

—Agradezco que no tenga un arma tan formidable. Será mejor que disfrutemos de la mutua compañía y la magia de la noche.

Ella pensó si él desearía seducirla. Los arbustos parecían estar vivos de tantas parejas que escondían, pero incluso para un francés pico de oro sería presuntuoso creerse capaz de inducir a meterse entre los arbustos a una mujer a la que acababa de conocer. ¿A no ser que su dominó escarlata lo hubiera llevado a conclusiones erróneas? Pero no le había hecho ninguna insinuación indecorosa. Su conducta era tiernamente solícita, como debía ser la de un verdadero caballero.

Él la desvió del paseo principal y la llevó hasta una gruta en la que había una fuente. En medio de la fuente se alzaba la estatua de una mujer desnuda iluminada por lámparas coloreadas; una serpiente estaba enrollada estratégicamente alrededor de su cuerpo y echaba agua por la boca.

—Esta decoración podrían considerarla indecente los hastiados o deliciosa los entusiastas —comentó él. Cogió agua en la mano y la dejó caer por entre los dedos, las gotitas brillantes a la luz—. ¿Qué es usted, milady?

—Nunca había estado en New Spring Gardens, así que prefiero encontrarlo todo delicioso. ¿Cómo podrían tantas personas disfrutar y no ser encantadoras? Puede que esta estatua sea vulgar a la luz del día, pero por la noche invita a hacer volar la imaginación.

—Acabo de descubrir otras bellezas en usted —dijo él dulcemente—. Las de la mente y el espíritu.

—Es una suerte que llevemos máscara, milord, si no, sabría que soy muy vulgar y corriente. La realidad nunca está a la altura de las ilusiones.

—Debo manifestar mi desacuerdo con eso, mi dama escarlata. —La cogió del brazo y la llevó de vuelta al paseo principal—. Las ilusiones son tan sutiles como las nubes y no contienen más satisfacción. La realidad puede ser una llama que consume. Aunque debo agradecer que se haga ilusiones acerca de mí —añadió, en un tono que contenía una cierta dosis de ironía—. No voy a fingir que soy una persona vulgar y corriente. Tal vez sería mejor si lo fuera.

—No —dijo ella enérgicamente—. No desee ser menos de lo que es. Incluso enmascarado, es usted extraordinario. Convincente, enigmático, un experto hilandero de palabras. Un conjurador de sueños.

—Entonces es mejor que nunca nos quitemos las máscaras, milady, porque jamás podré estar a la altura del elevado concepto que tiene de mí.

Esas palabras le recordaron a ella lo artificial que era ese encuentro. Se sentía hechizada por un hombre que era más producto de su imaginación que real.

En ese momento pasó junto a ellos un grupo de jóvenes borrachos tambaleándose y ocupando más espacio que el que les correspondía. Tranquilamente el hombre de negro cambió de posición, colocándose entre ella y los juerguistas, y ella notó con qué atención vigilaba hasta que ellos estuvieron a una distancia prudente. Podía ser un desconocido, pero en su fuerza y cortesía era muy real.

Llegaron al pabellón comedor. El reservado de los Tuckwell seguía desocupado. Ella estaba a punto de sugerir que fueran a sentarse allí cuando él la llevó a otro compartimiento que seguramente ya tenía reservado. ¿Había ido allí esa noche con la intención de ligar con cualquier mujer sola que estuviera dispuesta? Traviesamente reconoció que él tenía motivos para sentirse confiado.

—Su pronunciación es francesa. ¿Vive en Londres ahora?

—No, milady. Simplemente estoy de visita en esta gran ciudad.

Ella se regañó por el instantáneo pesar que sintió. Qué mujeril; acababa de conocer a un hombre atractivo, uno del que ni siquiera sabía el nombre ni le había visto la cara, y ya quería pensar en un futuro. La única realidad entre ellos era ese fugaz y efímero coqueteo. Debía aceptar las limitaciones y disfrutar de esa situación tan emocionante que no podía ser real. Si de verdad se conocieran, no habría tanta emoción.

El hombre de negro dijo algo al camarero y casi inmediatamente les sirvieron una selección de refrigerios. Sakura examinó con interés la fuente de lonchas de jamón.

—Estas lonchas son tan delgadas que casi son transparentes. Qué habilidad debe de tener el que las cortó.

—Dicen que un jamón se puede cortar en lonchas tan finas como para cubrir todo este parque —comentó él. Cogió una frágil loncha y la enrolló hasta convertirla en un cilindro—. Es una maravilla, pero las porciones están pensadas para tentar, no para satisfacer.

Le acercó la loncha enrollada a los labios. Ella abrió la boca y cogió un trocito. El delicado sabor salobre lo sintió en la lengua tan sensual como un beso. Se sentía deliciosamente mala, aunque estaba bastante segura, puesto que el reservado estaba abierto a cualquiera que quisiera mirar en esa dirección. Después de tragar dijo:

—Sin duda la tentación y la expectación son las mejores partes de comer y de coquetear.

Estaba alargando la mano para coger una loncha y ofrecérsela a él, cuando él le cogió la mano. Mirándola a los ojos, le bajó muy lentamente el guante. Sus cálidos dedos le produjeron más estremecimientos por toda ella. Y cuando le dejó la muñeca al descubierto, se inclinó a depositar un beso en el lugar del pulso.

—El deseo puede ser tentación y satisfacción, milady —susurró.

Ella ahogó una exclamación y se apartó, con el corazón acelerado. No tenía idea de que fuera posible sentir tanta excitación.

—Debe contentarse con lo primero.

Él le sonrió.

—Para mí su compañía es una profunda satisfacción. No necesito más por esta noche.

—Y no habrá ningún mañana —dijo ella, tratando de hablar con naturalidad. Ya lo echaba de menos y él ni siquiera se había marchado.

Él empezó a quitarle suavemente el guante, un dedo tras otro.

—Siempre hay un mañana, aun cuando no conozcamos su forma.

Terminó de salir el guante y él le sopló un beso en el sensible centro de la palma.

Sakura sintió una embriagadora mezcla de fogoso deseo y dulce anhelo. Impulsivamente ahuecó la mano en su mentón, sintiendo su firmeza y calor, junto con la seductora aspereza de su barba de un día. Él hizo una inspiración profunda al sentir su contacto. Ella bajó suavemente la palma por su garganta desnuda, ridículamente complacida por ser capaz de afectarlo con tanta intensidad como él le afectaba a ella.

Para mantener la ventaja, se quitó el otro guante, enrolló una lonja de jamón y se la acercó a la boca. Él la cogió limpiamente, rozándole apenas las yemas de los dedos con los dientes. Ella retuvo el aliento, comprendiendo que debería haberse imaginado que jamás sería mejor que él en los juegos eróticos. Aunque en ese juego no había perdedores.

Él le ofreció un trago de vino, después giró la copa y bebió del mismo lugar donde ella había colocado los labios, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. En los agujeros del antifaz sus ojos se veían de color claro, aunque los mechones de pelo que se agitaban junto a su cara eran oscuros.

Cuando él le ofreció otra lonja de jamón, ella le lamió los dedos. Riendo suavemente, él le acarició el interior de la muñeca, donde el pulso latía rápido por la excitación. Después deslizó la mano hacia arriba por debajo del holgado dominó hasta tocarle el borde de la manga del vestido. Le acarició la piel, sus dedos cálidos, conocedores, indecentemente provocativos.

—Ah, milady, ¿cómo puede imaginarse vulgar y corriente?

Ella se rió suavemente, embriagada por la sensualidad y el poder de su presencia. Él le ofreció un disco de mazapán que llevaba grabada la imagen de un barco. Ella cogió el dulce entre los dientes, y sintió deslizarse por la lengua el sabor de almendras y azúcar disueltas. Sintiéndose desenfadada, le mordisqueó los dedos.

—Yo soy vulgar y corriente, pero la noche no.

Él se colocó otro mazapán en la boca y acercó la cara en silencioso ofrecimiento. Frívolamente ella lo cogió en la boca. Sus labios sabían exquisitos, a vino y especias. Se tragó el mazapán ya disuelto y le mordisqueó delicadamente los labios.

Él emitió un ronco sonido gutural y la rodeó con los brazos, abriendo la boca sobre la de ella, exigiendo. Con el corazón desbocado, ella cerró los ojos, inmersa en el placer del momento. Por un instante se sintió extasiada.

El instante se rompió en un explosivo caleidoscopio de imágenes. ¡Incendio, sangre, muerte! Casas consumidas por las llamas, niños llorando y tropezándose con los cuerpos de los muertos. Horror inimaginable…

Jadeante, lo apartó de un empujón, la devastación grabada a fuego en su mente. La pasión y el peligro estaban inextricablemente unidos en ese hombre.

Además, sabía quién era. Le arrancó el antifaz y miró fijamente la conocida cara angulosa, pensando cómo pudo ser tan tonta para dejarse engañar.

—¡Maldito sea, Ballister! ¡Cómo se ha atrevido!

Después de un involuntario encogimiento al quedar expuesto, él dijo calmadamente:

—Necesitaba pasar más tiempo contigo, Sakura. Desde el principio te he alarmado. Parte de eso, creo, se debe a mi fama. Se me ocurrió que si tenías la oportunidad de pasar un tiempo conmigo como un desconocido, no el Señor del Trueno, te relajarías lo bastante para sentir lo que hay entre nosotros en lugar de huir como siempre. —Le tendió las manos cálidas y fuertes que ella había encontrado tan seductoras—. Ahora que hemos pasado una hora juntos como hombre y mujer, y no como lord Ballister y lady Brecon, ¿puedes negar esa atracción?

No, no podía negarla, cierto, como tampoco podía negar las horrendas visiones desencadenadas por su beso. Sintiéndose incapaz de pensar por el trastorno, se deslizó hasta la orilla del banco y se puso de pie.

—¡No vuelva a acercarse a mí! —exclamó con la voz temblorosa—. ¡Jamás!

Arrojando el antifaz al suelo, salió corriendo del reservado, aunque tenía las rodillas tan débiles que apenas la sostenían. Estaba llegando al paseo principal cuando una voz gritó:

—¿Sakura? ¿Te ha ocurrido algo?

Se volvió a la izquierda, y vio la figura cubierta con el dominó verde de Anne Tuckwell y a su marido al lado. Al mismo tiempo apareció de un salto Norcott a su derecha.

—Milady, ¿se ha hecho daño?

—No, sólo estoy… perturbada. —Agradecida, se arrojó en los maternales brazos de Anne. Deseó estar con lady Tomoyo, que la ayudaría a comprender lo ocurrido. Haciendo un esfuerzo para serenarse, añadió—: Ahora debo irme a casa, pero no hay ninguna necesidad de que os marchéis. Si me acompañáis hasta el río, alquilaré una barca…

—Nada de eso. Norcott me acompañará para llevarte a casa. George, espera en nuestro reservado hasta que vuelvan Sally y William. —Con un protector brazo alrededor de su cintura, Anne echó a andar hacia el muelle—. ¿Puedes hablar de esto?

¿Qué había ocurrido después de todo?, pensó Sakura. Había coqueteado con un hombre y ahora lo lamentaba.

—Fue… no fue algo muy importante; sólo soy yo. No estoy hecha para las aventuras, me parece.

Miró hacia atrás y vio a Ballister de pie en el reservado, una forma más negra en las sombras de la noche. Incluso a esa distancia veía la tensión en su figura oculta por el dominó, y comprendió que deseaba correr hacia él. Esas ingeniosas y seductoras manos debían estar cerradas en puños para controlar ese impulso.

La atracción entre ellos era innegable; a pesar de esas horrorosas visiones, ansiaba volver a sus brazos. Tal vez la había hechizado, porque jamás antes había sentido un deseo tan intenso.

Intencionadamente le dio la espalda y se concentró en el camino de vuelta al muelle. Ballister era un hombre misterioso, seductor, el más fascinante que había conocido, y esa noche le había quedado deslumbrantemente claro que era aún más temible de lo que había imaginado.

Con el corazón oprimido por la pena, Shaoran se quedó observando a Sakura correr hacia sus amigos. Debería agradecer, supuso, que ella no hubiera enviado a los dos hombres a golpearlo. Tal vez pensó que un mago podría hacerles daño.

Cuando se alejaba, ella se giró a mirarlo. Su mirada ardiente era implacable.

Y luego se perdió de vista. Recogió el antifaz del suelo. Ella se lo había arrancado con tanta fuerza que se desprendió uno de los lazos. Atontado se quitó el dominó y lo dobló alrededor del antifaz. Ahora que la había ahuyentado para siempre, no tenía ningún sentido continuar disfrazado.

Dejó un puñado de monedas en la mesa y echó a caminar hacia el río. Sus pensamientos giraron obsesivamente en torno a lo ocurrido durante todo el trayecto de regreso a la casa Falconer. Había esperado hechizar a Sakura para que aceptara su atracción mutua, y al principio dio resultado. Ella se mostró simpática, juguetona e interesada en él, tal como se había imaginado que podía ser.

¿Por qué ese beso destruyó la muy humana magia que los unía? Juraría que ella estaba tan deseosa como él. No fue solamente que lo reconociera y se enfureciera por el engaño. Había visto miedo en ella cuando lo maldijo y echó a correr. ¿Cómo se le podía ocurrir que él le haría daño? Las mujeres corrientes podían encontrarlo temible, pero ella no era una mujer corriente.

Ese beso lo atormentaría eternamente.

Tenía la esperanza de llegar hasta su dormitorio sin que nadie lo viera, pero cuando entró en el vestíbulo, vio que estaba abierta la puerta de la sala de estar y Eriol repantigado en un sillón junto al hogar. Su amigo levantó la vista y agitó la mano en un perezoso gesto:

—Acompáñame a tomar una copa de coñac y cuéntame cómo te fue tu cacería nocturna.

Shaoran hizo un gesto de pena y entró. Después de dejar el dominó doblado sobre una mesita, cogió la copa y se sentó en el sillón de en frente junto al hogar. Bebió un trago de coñac, luego otro, contento de que el quemante licor lo sacara de su atontamiento.

—La cacería fue un desastre. Es hora de que regrese a casa.

Eriol enarcó las cejas.

—¿Sin Sakura? Creí que estabas resuelto a conquistarla, costara lo que costara.

Shaoran rió amargamente.

—He destruido toda esperanza. —En pocas palabras le contó los acontecimientos y el catastrófico final—. No me perdonará haberla engañado, de eso estoy seguro.

—Puede que no te perdone, pero aún no habéis acabado. Aunque ese beso provocara una explosión, es también una señal de la increíble cantidad de energía que hay entre vosotros. Sois como los polos opuestos de un imán, atraídos inexorablemente. —Eriol cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño—. Cuando os imagino a los dos juntos, la energía es como una ciudad ardiendo. El destino os volverá a reunir. Eso te lo garantizo.

Shaoran se presionó las doloridas sienes. Después de esa desastrosa noche no sabía si la predicción de Eriol era un anuncio de esperanza o de peligro.

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**El Beso del Destino**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Jo Putney nombre de la novela es El beso del destino de la serie Guardianes, los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadores CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TSUBASA CHRONICLE NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 6**

Sakura logró recuperar una apariencia de serenidad durante el trayecto en barca hasta Richmond. Una vez que estuvieron en el salón de lady Tomoyo, despidió a Anne y Norcott asegurándoles que se encontraba muy bien, y agradeciendo sinceramente la agradable noche de fiesta.

Lady Tomoyo no se dejó engañar, lógicamente. Con los ojos entrecerrados, esperó hasta que se quedaron solas para decir:

—Tienes el aspecto de haber visto tu propio fantasma, querida.

Sakura se hundió en el sillón, temblorosa, y agradeció que Athena le saltara a la falda. El cariñoso ronroneo de la gata le sirvió para mantener la voz firme mientras relataba su encuentro con Ballister, hasta llegar a las visiones de horror. Acabó preguntando:

—¿Es malo, Tomoyo?

—No, en absoluto, pero hombres buenos pueden causar el mal sin intención. —La anciana se levantó con expresión preocupada—. Vete a la cama. Te prepararé un ponche con leche para que duermas.

—¿Será algo más que una pócima somnífera? —le preguntó Sakura, pues conocía las habilidades de su amiga.

Tomoyo asintió.

—Te daré una pócima que te calmará lo bastante para poder hacerte preguntas sin causarte más perturbación. Necesito saber más sobre esas visiones.

Ella también necesitaba saber más. Llevando a Athena en los brazos subió a su habitación y llamó a la doncella para que la ayudara a desvestirse. Le alegró reemplazar el corsé y las enaguas por un camisón de batista. Se cepilló el pelo y se lo estaba trenzando para acostarse cuando apareció lady Tomoyo con una copa humeante. Sakura se ató el extremo de la trenza con una cinta y bebió un sorbo de esa fuerte bebida, interesada por saber qué ingredientes tendría además de leche y vino calientes.

El calor de la bebida fue bajando en espiral por ella, aflojándole la tensión que la tenía hecha un nudo desde ese demoledor beso. Bebió otro poco, tratando de no recordar las lonchas de jamón y el vino que había compartido con su seductor.

—No entiendo por qué no reconocí a Ballister. ¿Crees que me echó un ensalmo de confusión?

La mirada de la anciana se desenfocó, analizando la pregunta de maneras que Sakura sólo podía imaginar.

—Si lo hubiera hecho, yo vería las señales a tu alrededor. Es posible que haya aplicado un leve hechizo de atracción, de una potencia suficiente para vencer cualquier renuencia que sintieras a bailar con un desconocido. Puesto que has sentido atracción y recelo desde el momento en que lo conociste, simplemente enmascaró esa parte de su naturaleza que te alarmaba y luego ocultó su apariencia física con los sencillos trucos del disfraz y el acento francés.

Fuera cual fuera la combinación de ensalmos y artificios que hubiera usado él, había sido muy eficaz. Sakura recordó el primer instante de éxtasis del beso y sintió una oleada de excitación que fue seguida inmediatamente por una de rabia.

—Usar su poder para engañarme ha sido malvado.

—Dudo que necesitara ni siquiera ese pequeño hechizo. Tú estabas lista y dispuesta, hija mía. Lo único que necesitabas era un pretexto para no reconocerlo —dijo la anciana con un cierto sarcasmo en la voz. Echó atrás las mantas—. Termínate la bebida y acuéstate. Cuando estés cómoda, veremos qué recuerdas.

Sakura obedeció, contenta de hundirse en el colchón de plumas. Tomoyo la cubrió con las mantas y apagó las lámparas dejando una sola encendida. Después se sentó junto a la cama y empezó a hacerle preguntas sobre esa noche en voz baja.

Con un brazo alrededor de Athena, Sakura le explicó con detalles su encuentro con Ballister, el baile, la conversación y los refrigerios. Su estado de sosiego le eliminó gran parte de la rabia y vergüenza. Se sentía objetiva, distanciada, como si estuviera fuera de su cuerpo observando los actos de una desconocida enamorada.

Diestramente, Tomoyo la llevó hasta el momento del beso.

—Cuando tuviste la visión del desastre, ¿viste a Ballister actuando con violencia?

Ni siquiera la bebida podía eliminar el recuerdo del horror, pero por lo menos en ese momento podía ver las imágenes con calma.

—Lo veo… con una espada. La empuñadura es de bronce u oro, creo. Pero sólo la tiene en la mano, no lo veo atacar a nadie.

—Muy bien —musitó Tomoyo—. Viste un incendio. ¿Qué se estaba quemando?

—Primero una casita de campo; era tosca y solitaria, de piedra sin pulir y techo de paja. Creo… creo que era en Escocia. Luego aldeas incendiadas, y, finalmente, una gran ciudad. Una mujer iba huyendo con su hijo en brazos. —Nuevamente la acometió el terror y se aferró al borde de las mantas—. La mujer se tropieza y se cae, y su hijo empieza a chillar. Las llamas están cerca y no puede escapar. Le caen brasas en el vestido…

Tomoyo le cogió las manos y la sacó de la visión.

—Las imágenes no indican necesariamente incendios reales. Creo que son símbolos de una catástrofe en formación, que va de menor a mayor. ¿Qué otras imágenes viste?

Sakura hizo una inspiración profunda y se obligó a relajarse otra vez.

—Había… creo que tiene que haber sido un campo de batalla. Había cuerpos caídos por todas partes. Algunos llevaban casaca escarlata, otros… ropa de las Highlands, me parece. Está oscuro y muy silencioso, sólo se oye el ruido de las águilas ratoneras y… ay, Dios, ese perro tiene un brazo cortado entre los dientes.

Le vinieron bascas. Nuevamente el contacto de Tomoyo la devolvió a la seguridad de su cama limpia.

—El hecho de que tuvieras esas visiones cuando os besasteis sugiere que él está involucrado de alguna manera. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo?

Acallando la mente para que fuera como un pozo plateado, Sakura esperó a ver si le venía una respuesta.

—No es el instigador. Es más bien como… como una chispa para la yesca. Ladea la balanza. —Giró la cabeza hacia Tomoyo—. Tiene tanto poder que se desbordó y cayó en mi mente. Por primera vez, me alegro de no tener poder yo. ¿Crees que estas visiones son de cosas reales?

Tomoyo frunció el ceño.

—Yo creo que has visto futuros posibles. Podría ser que no todos esos horrores lleguen a ocurrir.

Sakura pensó en esa madre atrapada en el incendio y en su hijo.

—Pero ¿algunos sí?

—Viste un campo de batalla. Has oído los rumores de otro levantamiento jacobita. Si eso ocurre, y me temo que ocurrirá, la rebelión podría llevar a otra guerra civil. La lucha sería feroz. —La anciana suspiró, dejando ver toda su edad—. Pero el resultado es incierto. Algunos de los caminos posibles son… están muy oscuros. Creo que tienes razón, Ballister será esencial en la forma como se desarrolle la rebelión. Pero ¿de qué manera?

—¿Ballister es jacobita? Yo pensaba que todos los Guardianes apoyan a los hannoverianos por la paz y prosperidad que han traído.

—Eso hacemos, y exactamente por esos motivos. Ballister no es jacobita, pero es escocés. En la fragua de la guerra, ¿quién sabe lo que podría ocurrir? Es un hombre de inmenso poder, lo que quiere decir que tiene la capacidad para causar muchísimo daño.

—Entonces hago bien en evitarlo.

—Tal vez. O tal vez no. Esto no es un asunto sencillo. —Se levantó y le dio un beso en la frente—. Duérmete, querida mía. Podemos seguir hablando de esto por la mañana.

Sakura titubeó un momento y se decidió a hacer ilusionada la pregunta:

—¿Crees que las visiones significan que estoy desarrollando poder?

La mirada de Tomoyo se desenfocó mientras pensaba.

—Ojalá pudiera decir que sí, pero sencillamente no lo sé. Aunque es posible que se esté manifestando por fin un talento latente, la explicación más probable es que el poder de Ballister y la intensidad de vuestra conexión produzcan imágenes relacionadas con él que pasan a ti.

Sakura exhaló un suspiro.

—Ya me parecía que era demasiado esperar que me estuviera convirtiendo por fin en una maga.

Una vez que se marchó Tomoyo, se puso de costado y se acurrucó alrededor de Athena prometiéndose no soñar con la sensualidad y excitación del rato pasado con el hombre del dominó negro antes de saber quién era.

Pero sí soñó, y durante la noche ardió de pena por su pérdida.

Tomoyo miró cansinamente hacia su cama, pero enseguida giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a su cuarto de trabajo. Había elegido esa sala grande y aireada porque su orientación al sur permitía que entrara el sol para calentarle sus viejos huesos. Pero ya no habría ningún calor allí.

Giró el pomo y entró. La puerta nunca estaba cerrada con llave. No había ninguna necesidad de hacerlo porque un conjuro hacía que sólo se abriera para ella, Sakura y su doncella, que era su amiga y compañera desde que las dos eran niñas. Se abriría también para su hermano y su marido si estuvieran vivos. Pero ahora sólo entraban mujeres en esa sala de misterios.

Una corriente de aire hizo parpadear misteriosamente la luz de la vela de su lámpara sobre los libros y materiales de su laboratorio mágico secreto. Aromáticos ramos de hierbas secas colgaban en un rincón, y un enorme armario contenía las vasijas de vidrio y los instrumentos que usaba para preparar sus pócimas. Le agradaba pensar que a lo largo de los años había producido obras originales que serían de valor para los futuros Guardianes.

El hogar estaba preparado, por lo que hizo chasquear los dedos para que se encendieran los carbones. Ese simple calor no le eliminaría el intenso frío que la invadió al escuchar las visiones de Sakura, pero le iría bien a su cansado cuerpo.

Se instaló ante su escritorio y sacó una caja de ébano del cajón de más abajo. Se había elegido esa compacta madera para que protegiera el tesoro que había dentro. Levantó la tapa, dejando a la vista el interior forrado en terciopelo y una esfera de cuarzo de unas tres pulgadas de diámetro.

Existían nueve esferas de ésas, una para cada miembro del Consejo de los Guardianes. Ser miembro del Consejo exigía madurez, sabiduría y las dotes para usar una esfera. No todos tenían el don. Su hermano Yuko había poseído tanto poder como ella, pero no el talento para comunicarse con claridad mediante la esfera, y la comunicación era esencial para mantener en armonía a las familias.

Distraídamente contempló los planos y burbujas del interior de la piedra translúcida mientras la calentaba entre las palmas para despertar la energía. Las esferas telecomunicadoras las ideó y fabricó lady Sybil Harlowe, antepasada suya y una de las magas más poderosas del siglo dieciséis. Ella sentía el poder de lady Sybil incluso en ese momento, como también las huellas del poder de todos los miembros del Consejo que la habían usado desde entonces.

El último antes que ella fue su padre. Rezaba la leyenda familiar que cuando sólo tenía tres añitos, ella encontró la bola y mantuvo una seria conversación con el jefe del Consejo, que en esos momentos se encontraba en Newcastle.

Esa noche ansiaba tener una conversación con otro miembro del Consejo, pero la mayoría estaría durmiendo a esa hora, y el asunto no era tan urgente como para despertarlos. ¿Quién podría estar despierto? Ah, Kurogane Polmarric, el mago más viejo de las familias de Cornualles. Era un animal nocturno, como ella.

La esfera ya estaba vibrando de poder, así que visualizó a siete de los otros ocho miembros del Consejo y les envió el mensaje: «Convoco a una reunión del Consejo por un asunto de suma urgencia. Hoy a mediodía». Enmarcó la petición de modo que los receptores no la vieran hasta el día siguiente. La convocatoria les diría que fueran a mirar su esfera. Cuando la tocaran, recibirían el mensaje completo.

No tenía ninguna necesidad de añadir su nombre. Cada miembro del Consejo tenía una impronta de energía tan clara como una voz. Los que vivían en la zona de Londres vendrían a su casa. Los miembros más distantes asistirían a la reunión a través de sus esferas.

A Kurogane Polmarric le envió un mensaje distinto y una llamada más inmediata: «¿Estás disponible para hablar?» Si estaba despierto, lo oiría muy pronto.

A los pocos minutos sintió formarse las palabras en su mente, con el humor agudo que caracterizaba a Kurogane: «¿En qué travesura andas, mi querida Tomoyo? ¿O tienes dificultad para conciliar el sueño?»

Lo hizo sentir su cansancio y angustia. «Ojalá fuera eso, Kurogane. ¿Sabes que todos los magos de Gran Bretaña hemos estado presintiendo un próximo cataclismo? Ya está casi aquí, y cuando estalle, toda la nación se estremecerá hasta sus cimientos».

Al despertar, Sakura se sorprendió al sentirse tan descansada. Tal vez Tomoyo aceptaría darle la receta de esa pócima para dormir. Si no entraba ningún tipo de magia en la preparación, podría hacérsela ella misma.

Bostezando se bajó de la cama, y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad al ver la posición del sol. Tenía que ser casi medio día. Con razón se sentía tan descansada.

Después de lavarse tiró del cordón para llamar a su doncella Molly, que pasados unos minutos entró con una bandeja con el desayuno. El personal de lady Tomoyo funcionaba como un reloj. Se sirvió chocolate caliente en la taza.

—¿Sabes si lady Tomoyo está libre para reunirse conmigo? Querría hablar con ella.

Molly negó con la cabeza.

—Su señoría tiene visitas y no se la puede interrumpir.

Sakura enarcó las cejas. Cuando Tomoyo ordenaba que no la interrumpieran, eso significaba que estaba ocupada en algún asunto de los Guardianes. No importaba. Podrían hablar después.

Después de que Molly salió, se sirvió más chocolate en la taza y se instaló en su escritorio a trabajar en traducir un diario de doscientos años de antigüedad que contenía numerosos hechizos y recetas. Estaba escrito en un código que le había llevado tiempo descifrar. En todo caso, era mucho más sencillo entender los códigos que a los hombres.

Absorta en su trabajo, pegó un salto cuando Molly abrió la puerta y le dijo:

—Lady Tomoyo desea que se reúna con ella en el salón pequeño, milady.

Sakura miró con los ojos entrecerrados el reloj de la repisa del hogar y comprobó que habían transcurrido tres horas desde que desayunara. Qué día más raro era ése.

Se levantó y se desperezó para aflojar los músculos, contenta por el descanso.

—Gracias, Molly, bajaré enseguida.

Cuando llegó al salón, llamó suavemente a la puerta para indicarle a Tomoyo que había llegado, y entró. La sorpresa la sacudió toda entera; acababa de meterse en una reunión plenaria del Consejo, y la energía era tan potente que hasta una piedra la habría sentido.

Todos los miembros del Consejo tenían casa en la zona de Londres, y en cualquier momento podían estar residiendo allí por lo menos cuatro o cinco de ellos. Eso no era una casualidad; ponían especial cuidado en que no todos se fueran a sus residencias del campo al mismo tiempo. Si ocurría algo importante, Londres era el cruce de caminos de Gran Bretaña, lo que quería decir que si se hacía necesaria la intervención de los Guardianes, no se perdería ni un minuto de tiempo.

En la reunión estaban Tomoyo y otros cuatro. Se hallaban sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda que normalmente se usaba para jugar a las cartas. Intuyendo que esa reunión tenía que ver con Ballister y tal vez con ella también, se inclinó en una profunda reverencia.

—Buenas tardes. ¿En qué les puedo servir?

Tal vez querrían que tomara notas o escribiera una carta, puesto que tenía buena letra y se le podían confiar los asuntos de las familias. Pero dudaba que fuera algo tan simple.

—Toma asiento, por favor —le dijo Tomoyo en tono grave—. Ya conoces a todos mis colegas, ¿verdad?

Sakura se sentó, eligiendo una silla separada por varios palmos de la mesa. Sentarse con los grandes magos como una igual sería arrogancia.

El bajo y calvo Kurogane Polmarric, que era un amigo particular de Tomoyo, giró su silla de ruedas para quedar frente a ella.

—Sabes que se ha convocado esta reunión debido a ti y a Ballister.

Ella asintió; si no, no la habrían invitado.

—No hizo nada que requiera censura, señor. Fui yo la que actué indecorosamente.

Polmarric hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

—No estamos preocupados por unos jóvenes que se roban besos en un jardín de las delicias. Pero a veces un incidente que parece no tener importancia es como un hilo que deshace todo el tapiz si se tira de él. Ese beso fue más que un beso.

Sakura sintió arder las mejillas, deseando que su vida privada no se hubiera hecho tan pública. Pero Polmarric tenía razón; ahí había algo más que coqueteo.

—Como te dije anoche —dijo lady Tomoyo—, todos los magos mayores hemos estado ocupados tratando de entender los acontecimientos, pero la forma del futuro ha resultado ser enloquecedoramente esquiva. —Pasó las yemas de los dedos por su cristal de videncia, que tenía sobre la mesa delante de ella—. Hasta ahora. Les expliqué tus visiones y luego tuvimos una reunión de mentes.

—¿Conoce el procedimiento, lady Brecon? —le preguntó lady Sterling, una mujer alta cuyo pelo rubio comenzaba a mostrar matices plateados.

Sakura observó que lady Sterling tenía firmemente cogida su esfera telecomunicadora abarcándola con toda la palma de la mano. Por medio de ese contacto los miembros ausentes la «oían» a ella; lo que fuera que dijera se canalizaría a través de lady Sterling, que era la comunicadora más potente del Consejo.

—Según tengo entendido, se plantea una pregunta y a todos se los anima a comunicar sus ideas e intuiciones. Varios magos poderosos trabajando juntos se ofrecen ideas mutuamente, y por lo general eso hace posible formarse un cuadro mucho más claro del asunto que se tiene entre manos.

Tomoyo asintió.

—Muchas veces estas sesiones llevan a cosas inesperadas. La situación política se está poniendo crítica muy rápido. Si queremos tener un efecto en el resultado, debemos actuar inmediatamente. —Le captó la mirada, sus ojos brillantes de poder custodio—. Por eso queremos que te cases con lord Ballister.

**Contiuara…**


	8. Chapter 8

**El Beso del Destino**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Jo Putney nombre de la novela es El beso del destino de la serie Guardianes, los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadores CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TSUBASA CHRONICLE NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 7**

Menos mal que Sakura estaba sentada.

—¡¿Qué?! —La palabra le salió en un nada elegante chillido—. No pienso casarme con un bárbaro escocés.

—No somos tan bárbaros —dijo sir Fye Macleod, sarcástico.

Era el mayor de los Guardianes escoceses, y en las familias lo llamaban el Señor de las Islas.

—Perdóneme, sir Fye. No pretendía insultarlo. —Los miró a la cara uno a uno. Eso no era ninguna broma; la estaban mirando como mira un gato a un ratón—. Shaoran Lí es un mago muy poderoso. Algún día podría sentarse en este mismo Consejo. Si representa un peligro para la estabilidad de la nación, ¿qué puedo hacer «yo»? ¿Asesinarlo si se descarrila?

Tomoyo chasqueó la lengua.

—¡No digas eso ni en broma, Sakura! Shaoran tiene talento, integridad, y un profundo respeto por nuestras tradiciones, pero las circunstancias podrían descarriarnos a cualquiera de nosotros.

—Es difícil para un escocés resistirse a una llamada a la libertad —observó sir Fye—. Si no fuera por mi edad y porque recuerdo muy bien el levantamiento del año quince, me sentiría tentado a luchar por la independencia de Escocia. Esos Decretos de Unión… —agitó la cabeza, amargamente—, son muy injustos.

Sus palabras sorprendieron a Sakura, pero también le permitieron comprender mejor que una rebelión jacobita haría sentir a los Guardianes escoceses el tirón de lealtades opuestas. Si a sir Fye lo tentaba el canto de sirena llamándolo a la libertad, Shaoran también era vulnerable.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije anoche? —le preguntó Tomoyo—. Ballister tiene capacidad para hacer daño, pero una capacidad mayor aún para hacer el bien. Somos pocos en número, Sakura, no podemos permitirnos perder a uno de los mejores hombres de tu generación. Pensamos que tú podrías impedir que causara daño. Estáis profundamente conectados. Si te casas con él tendrás mayor influencia en sus actos. —Le hizo un guiño—. Y no es que hacerlo vaya a ser un sufrimiento sin alivio.

Hugh Kinomoto, pariente lejano de ella, hizo un gesto y sobre la mesa apareció una pequeña balanza de plata. Sakura retuvo el aliento. Esa balanza tenía que ser una ilusión, no un objeto real, pero de todos modos el truco era impresionante.

—Imagínate que esta balanza es Gran Bretaña hoy —dijo Kinomoto—. Aunque están en juego muchas fuerzas, la nación en su conjunto está razonablemente pacífica. En equilibrio. Imagínate ahora que Ballister pone su considerable peso en uno de los platillos.

Chasqueó los dedos y apareció una chispa roja en uno de los platillos; el platillo bajó violentamente estremeciendo todo el aparato.

—Vuestra relación está predestinada —continuó—, lo que significa que sólo tú tienes el poder para equilibrarlo.

Hizo otro chasquido de dedos y apareció una chispa blanca en el otro platillo. Lentamente los platillos volvieron a equilibrarse.

Una relación predestinada, pensó Sakura. Medio había olvidado las palabras de Yuko sobre el destino aquella tarde en que le pidió que se casara con él. ¿Eso fue lo que vio él ese día? Tratando de ordenar sus revueltos pensamientos, dijo:

—Me piden que deje todo y a todas las personas que quiero y me vaya a vivir entre desconocidos.

—No creas que te pedimos esto a la ligera —dijo Tomoyo, y suspiró—. Me eres más querida que mis nietas, y me había imaginado que tendría el placer de tu compañía durante mis últimos años. Pero al parecer eso no ha de ser.

Sakura se estremeció al pensar en el poder de Ballister. La intimidaría cualquier pretendiente que tuviera tanto poder, suponía, pero Ballister era particularmente temible.

—No pueden obligarme a casarme con él.

—No —dijo lady Sterling tranquilamente—. Pedimos, no obligamos. Sí, es difícil irse a otro país a vivir entre desconocidos, pero las mujeres hemos hecho eso desde tiempos inmemoriales. Eres demasiado joven para establecerte en la rutina de lo conocido. Y lo más importante aún: tienes un deber como custodio. Aunque no eres maga, cuando te hiciste mujer hiciste un solemne juramento de servir y proteger. Has disfrutado de los privilegios de ser una de nosotros. Ahora es el momento de que asumas tus responsabilidades.

Esas palabras le cayeron como un chorro de agua fría. Lady Sterling tenía razón, comprendió. La habían cuidado y protegido toda la vida y ésa era la primera vez que le pedían que dejara de lado sus deseos por un bien mayor. Un juramento de servir era también una promesa de sacrificarse si era necesario.

Curiosamente, no le molestó la coacción del Consejo. Más bien sintió orgullo de tener al fin algo que aportar: su vida.

—No te pedimos que te arrojes por un acantilado, querida mía —le dijo Tomoyo en tono más suave—. Considera nuestra petición una buena excusa para ceder a esa parte de ti que ha estado deseando a Ballister.

Eso hizo reír sorprendida a Sakura.

—Es cierto que lo encuentro… muy atractivo. Pero ¿cómo podría ser su pareja equilibradora si me avasalla su poder y me convierto en una esposa dócil sin voluntad propia?

—Te garantizo que jamás serás una esposa dócil —bufó Kurogane Polmarric—. Tu aura vibra de fuerza.

Fácil para él decir eso, que había vivido con un inmenso poder la mayor parte de su vida.

—Si me caso con Ballister, ¿qué haré? ¿Ser una espía para informar de sus actividades? ¿Cómo voy a saber cuándo va a causar ese terrible daño que se teme?

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago ante la magnitud de la tarea que le encomendaban, y lo mal cualificada que estaba para realizarla.

—Simplemente sé tú misma —dijo Tomoyo, tranquilizadora—. Eres archivera y guardiana del saber y las tradiciones, y eso te da una mente objetiva. Siempre serás capaz de juzgar sus actos. Y creo que si surge la necesidad de una gran hazaña, la verás y sabrás qué hacer.

Sakura no quiso ni pensar qué tipo de gran hazaña podría ser necesaria. Aunque Tomoyo le había dicho que al Consejo no le gustaba actuar en contra de uno de los suyos, esas cosas ocurrían cuando un mago se tornaba renegado y usaba su poder de modo amenazador. Puesto que ella jamás podría destruir a otro ser humano, y mucho menos a su marido, debía rezar para ser verdaderamente capaz de la tarea que iba a aceptar.

Se miró las manos, que tenía fuertemente entrelazadas en la falda. Si se casaba con Ballister, cambiaría toda su vida. Pero ¿qué otra opción tenía? Habían invocado su juramento como custodio y por honor no podía negarse. Era característica de las familias considerar el honor de una mujer tan esencial como el de un hombre; no deseaba demostrar que era indigna.

Si quería sobrevivir, tendría que centrar la atención en lo positivo de la situación. Se casaría con un hombre que la adoraba, al menos por el momento. Él había dicho que Dunrath tenía una buena biblioteca y que ella podría enriquecerla. Podría haber hijos, por favor, Dios.

Y él era el hombre más terriblemente atractivo que había conocido en su vida.

—Muy bien —dijo en voz baja—. Si Shaoran Lí quiere, me casaré con él.

Sintió relajarse a los miembros del Consejo con tanta claridad como si hubieran suspirado aliviados, y levantando la vista, soltó:

—Y espero que todos seáis tan sabios como dice vuestra fama.

Shaoran estaba con Eriol en el vestíbulo principal de la casa Falconer, y ninguno de los dos se decidía a empezar a despedirse, aun cuando su coche ya estaba esperando.

—Esperaba que te quedarías más tiempo —dijo Eriol.

Shaoran le estrechó fuertemente la mano.

—Si está a punto de armarse la gorda en Escocia, tengo que estar en casa para asumir mis responsabilidades. —Trató de borrar las imágenes de Sakura en Dunrath que insistían en rondarle por la cabeza—. Tendrías que ir a visitarme. Un poco del fresco aire escocés te haría bien.

—Si se arma la gorda, tal vez vaya. El desastre es mi trabajo, después de todo. —Repentinamente se interrumpió, como si su atención se hubiera desviado del presente.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo? —se apresuró a preguntarle Shaoran.

—Mmm… no lo sé muy bien. Lo pensaré. —Con visible esfuerzo enfocó la atención en su amigo—. Por lo menos cuando ya no andes por la casa cavilando lúgubremente con el corazón roto, puede que cambie el tiempo en Londres y deje de estar tan gris y triste.

Sonó un golpe en la puerta, a unos pasos de ellos. Sin esperar que apareciera el mayordomo, Eriol fue a abrir. Un lacayo pulcramente uniformado le enseñó una carta sellada.

—Un mensaje para lord Ballister, señor.

Shaoran fue al instante a coger la carta y le dio una moneda al mensajero.

—¿Se espera respuesta?

—No, señor. —Hecha su venia, el lacayo se dirigió al caballo que lo esperaba.

Después de cerrar la puerta, Shaoran rompió el sello, curioso; pocas personas sabían que estaba en Londres. Se le tensó la cara mientras leía las educadas palabras.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó Eriol al ver su expresión.

—Lady Brecon solicita el honor de mi compañía en la primera ocasión que me vaya bien. —Hizo un gesto de pena—. Lástima que no me haya marchado unos minutos antes.

Eriol enarcó las cejas.

—Yo habría pensado que estarías feliz de saber de ella.

—Tomando en cuenta lo enfurecida que estaba cuando huyó de nuestro último encuentro, supongo que desea decirme con más detenimiento lo nada caballeroso que soy. —Guardó silencio, distraído por el recuerdo de ese único beso—. Pasaré a visitarla de camino al norte.

—Si prefieres no ir, puedo enviar un mensaje diciendo que ya te habías marchado de la ciudad.

—Tiene el derecho a castigarme. Le confesaré mis pecados, le pediré disculpas copiosamente y me marcharé.

Valdría la pena oír unas duras palabras con tal de verla una última vez.

Qué idiota más requeteidiota era.

Cuando Shaoran llegó a Richmond, ya tenía bien controladas sus emociones. Lo decisivo del último encuentro hacía más fácil la situación, porque ya no tenía que esmerarse en cortejar a Sakura. La visita sería una oportunidad para despedirse y desearle el mejor futuro posible, por furiosa que estuviera ella.

Puesto que necesitaba una esposa, un buen final podría hacerle más fácil buscar en otra parte cuando se hubiera calmado lo peor del dolor. Los Macleod de Skye tenían una aljaba llena de atractivas hijas, todas con talento mágico. Tal vez le gustara una. Casarse con una paisana escocesa sería muchísimo mejor que con una renuente inglesa.

El mayordomo de lady Tomoyo lo reconoció al instante.

—Si hace el favor de esperar en el salón pequeño, iré a informar a lady Brecon de que está aquí.

Shaoran entró en el salón pequeño y recibió un golpe de energía psíquica que le habría rizado los bigotes si hubiera sido un gato. ¿En qué andaría lady Tomoyo?

Ya que con toda probabilidad Sakura lo haría esperar, decidió aprovechar ese tiempo en ejercitar sus habilidades analíticas. Se paseó por la sala tratando de descubrir las diferentes firmas energéticas. Interesante, había claros rastros de varios miembros del Consejo. Tenían que haber usado ese salón para una sesión, y no hacía mucho.

Intentó determinar de qué temas habrían hablado. Había una pesadez en el aire que sugería preocupación por una guerra inminente, pero también había otros asuntos. Tuvo la clara impresión de que había surgido su nombre…

—Milord Ballister.

Estaba tan inmerso en el análisis que la voz de Sakura lo sobresaltó. Se giró bruscamente y la vio detenida en la puerta, como si estuviera a punto de echar a correr. El pelo empolvado estaba recogido en un severo moño y llevaba un sencillo vestido de mañana de algodón a rayas verdes. Su recatada apariencia era casi insoportablemente seductora. Buscó refugio en una profunda reverencia.

—Su mensajero me encontró justo en el momento en que partía para Escocia. Le agradezco esta oportunidad para despedirme, y le presento mi más sinceras disculpas. Hice mal en engañarla en New Spring Gardens. Mi única defensa es… —Titubeó, comprendiendo que era difícil defender lo indefendible—. Eh… me pareció buena idea en el momento.

Su sinceridad le ganó una sonrisa.

—Sin duda esa idea está en la raíz de la mayoría de las tonterías humanas. Tome asiento, por favor.

Él se sentó en un sillón, receloso, pensando que le resultaría más fácil de entender si ella estuviera visiblemente enfadada. Pero su humor era… contradictorio y… ¿resuelto?

Ella se quedó de pie, y empezó a pasearse por la sala con una inquietud que contradecía la serenidad de su rostro.

—Nuestra relación ha sido tan difícil como una tormenta de verano, milord.

Él recordó el chubasco que cayó el día que se conocieron porque él no controló su reacción a ella.

—Es usted una mujer que inspira tormentas de pasión, no brisas de tibio afecto.

—Es el único hombre que ha pensado eso.

Detuvo un momento su paseo para mirar por la ventana. La vista de su curvilínea silueta a contraluz lo obligó a tragar saliva.

—Si no ha sido acosada por pretendientes, sólo se debe a que no han sabido buscarla en su biblioteca.

Ella se volvió a mirarlo con expresión sombría.

—¿Por qué está tan interesado en mí? ¿Es por algo de mi apariencia? Ése es un motivo frívolo para decidir que debe tenerme. ¿O simplemente disfruta de la conquista y mi resistencia es un desafío?

Podría sumergirse en esos ojos dorados y no salir jamás de ellos. Se obligó a volver la atención a sus palabras.

—Excúlpeme de esa frivolidad. Sí, soy hombre y me gusta la belleza femenina, pero también soy un custodio. Cuando nos conocimos no sólo vi su belleza, sino también su inteligencia, su integridad y su efusividad. Supe, tan bien como conozco la forma del viento, que si me honraba con su mano estaría hechizado y enamorado todo el tiempo que hubiéramos vivido juntos.

Ella se ruborizó y desvió la cara. Esta vez fue el contorno puro de su garganta y perfil lo que le hizo latir más rápido el corazón. Creería que ella lo estaba atormentando intencionalmente con su belleza si no supiera que esa conducta no formaba parte de su naturaleza. Pero percibía extrañas corrientes subterráneas girando por la sala, y la conversación no llevaba el curso que él había imaginado.

Ella hizo un visible esfuerzo por armarse de valor y se volvió a mirarlo otra vez.

—¿Continúa seguro de que me desea, y sólo a mí, por esposa?

Él no entendió esa pregunta pero se le aceleró el pulso.

—Estoy seguro.

—Entonces, si quiere, me casaré con usted.

Sus palabras lo marearon. Tenía que estar soñando; ésa era la única explicación.

Pero estaba claro que el mundo era muy real para ser tan sólo un sueño. Sentía el rumor de la brisa al mover las hojas de los árboles de lady Tomoyo y contaba los rápidos latidos en el pulso del esbelto cuello de Sakura.

—Si lo dice en serio, ¡sí! Mil veces sí. —Hizo una inspiración temblorosa—. Y confió en Dios de que no haya dicho eso para atormentarme.

Ella sonrió levemente.

—Si soy el dechado que cree, jamás me portaría tan mal.

Shaoran guardó silencio, indeciso. Sobreponiéndose, usó sus sentidos interiores para analizarla. A no ser que fuera capaz de controlar sus emociones como una maga consumada, era totalmente sincera, y estaba tan asustada como una gatita amenazada por un lobo.

Cruzó la distancia que los separaba y la cogió en sus brazos, obligándose a ser tierno y no ceder a su loca euforia asustándola más aún.

—Sakura, mi dama indómita, incomparable. No me tengas miedo, por favor. Jamás te haré daño. Antes me cortaría el brazo derecho.

Ella se puso rígida como una estatua. Pero al cabo de un momento emitió un corto suspiro y se relajó, apoyándose en él y ocultando la cara en su hombro. Él deseó hablarle, besarla, hacerle el amor, de preferencia todo al mismo tiempo.

—No lamentarás haberme aceptado, Sakura. Lo juro por mi honor de custodio.

—Espero que tenga razón.

Levantó la cabeza y lo miró, y él se asustó al ver brillar lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ya lamentas la idea del matrimonio? —Entonces se le ocurrió hacer la pregunta que debería habérsele ocurrido antes—. La última vez que me viste querías mis tripas para hacerte unas ligas. ¿Por qué has cambiado de decisión?

Ella cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas.

—Lady Tomoyo me dijo que debía casarme con usted. Y después de considerarlo, acepté.

—¿Te vas a casar conmigo en contra de tu voluntad porque te lo han ordenado? —Lo invadió una oleada de rabia—. Dios santo, Sakura, ¿qué tipo de matrimonio sería ése? No somos unos niños para aceptar mansamente los arreglos hechos por nuestros mayores. No tomaré una esposa mal dispuesta.

Comenzó a apartarse. Ella le cogió la muñeca.

—No le acepto en contra de mi voluntad. Tomoyo dijo que… que yo lo equilibraría. Que debía rendirme a esa parte de mí que se enciende siempre que nos encontramos.

Él deseaba dejarse persuadir. Dios de los cielos, cuánto deseaba dejarse persuadir. Pero no era estúpido del todo. Tratando de leerle el alma, le dijo mansamente:

—¿Es cierto eso, Sakura? Porque ha de haber verdad entre nosotros, si no, estaremos mejor separados.

—La cruda verdad es que desde el principio le he encontrado atractivo y amedrentador, a partes iguales. La cobardía estaba ganando hasta que Tomoyo decidió intervenir. —Sonrió con los labios temblorosos—. Sigo teniendo miedo, miedo de dejar mi hogar y mis amistades, de ir a vivir a un lugar desconocido. Más que nada me da miedo casarme con un hombre que tiene un poder tan inmenso cuando yo no tengo ninguno, aunque usted no me ha dado ningún motivo para temerle.

Él le cogió las manos y se las levantó para besárselas tiernamente.

—Infravaloras tu poder, Sakura. La magia de Eva es mucho más antigua que la de los Guardianes.

—Espero que tenga razón. —Sonrió en irónica rendición—. Sé sin el menor asomo de duda que con usted llegaré a alturas que jamás me he imaginado. Vale la pena enfrentar mis miedos por eso.

Ésas eran la proposición y la aceptación más raras de que él tenía noticia, pero la sinceridad era un buen comienzo. Tal vez la idea de volver a casarse le había inspirado sentimientos de culpa, hasta que la aprobación de la hermana de su difunto marido la liberó para volver a arriesgar su corazón.

Fuera cual fuera el camino que la había llevado a aceptarlo, ella se comprometía a ser de él. Eso era lo único que importaba.

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**El Beso del Destino**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Jo Putney nombre de la novela es El beso del destino de la serie Guardianes, los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadores CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TSUBASA CHRONICLE NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 8**

Sakura se rindió al abrazo de Ballister estremecida por la reacción. Estaba hecho: le había pedido que se casara con ella y él había aceptado. Antes de que él llegara estaba petrificada por los nervios, pensando si él vendría y, en el caso de que viniera, si tendría el valor para hablar. La suerte ya estaba echada y el alivio por salir de la incertidumbre era enorme.

—Mi dulce Sakura. Mi dama de sol.

Le cogió el mentón entre las manos y le levantó la cara para besarla.

Por un fugaz instante ella sintió el terror que experimentara antes al ver esas horrorosas imágenes de sangre y muerte, pero esta vez estaba preparada. Tomoyo le había enseñado un truco mental para desviar los pensamientos dolorosos, por lo tanto se visualizó arrojando las horribles imágenes en una caja de plomo y cerrando la tapa para dejarlas ahí encerradas. Pasado un instante de desorientación, comprobó sorprendida que el truco daba resultado. Ya no estaba paralizada por el terror, y por lo que le dijera Tomoyo, podría entrenar la mente para canalizar automáticamente las imágenes de esa manera.

Eso la dejó libre para experimentar la pasión del hombre que iba a tomar por marido. La sensación de su boca cálida, irresistible, y la dureza y potencia de su musculoso cuerpo la recorrió toda entera, haciéndole flaquear las piernas. Y pensar que esa novedad y exploración pronto le sería conocida, familiar. Pero jamás vulgar.

Cuando le rodeó el cuello con los brazos percibió el autodominio de él tras su ávido abrazo. Eso lo agradeció, porque si él daba rienda suelta a su pasión la incineraría. ¿Alguna vez su deseo igualaría al de él? Lo más probable era que no: la intensidad de su naturaleza era parte de lo que la atraía e intimidaba. Incluso su pasión refrenada le debilitaba las piernas y le nublaba la mente. Nunca en su vida había experimentado esa intensa sensación de estar totalmente viva, ni esa cegadora necesidad.

Sólo tuvo conciencia de que se habían movido cuando él puso fin al beso y ella descubrió que estaban arrellanados en el sofá, ella casi encima de él, con vergonzoso desenfado.

—¿Cuándo podemos casarnos? —susurró él con la voz ronca—. Me casaría contigo hoy si pudiera.

Recuperado el juicio, ella se apartó y se deslizó por el asiento hasta quedar junto al brazo del sofá.

—Eh… necesitaré más tiempo. Tal vez dentro de un mes. ¿O dos?

Él le cogió la mano y le acarició con el pulgar la sensible piel del interior de la muñeca.

—No es mi deseo meterte prisa, y no porque no tema que cambies de opinión. —Sonrió pesaroso—. Pero debo volver a Escocia lo más pronto posible. Falconer es uno de los mejores adivinos de Gran Bretaña, y dice que la rebelión es inminente. Debo estar allí para dirigir y orientar a mi clan.

Mientras ella calculaba cuánto tiempo llevaría organizar una boda y hacer su equipaje, se echó atrás el pelo mojado pensando que estaba desagradablemente acalorada. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que el calor no lo había producido el abrasador beso, sino que había salido el sol y entraba a raudales por la ventana, calentando el sofá.

—¿Ha hecho desaparecer las nubes?

Sorprendido, él miró por la ventana.

—Creo que sí. Estaba tan feliz que probablemente envié lejos todas las nubes del valle del Támesis. Tienes un efecto alarmante en mí, Sakura. Si no tengo cuidado, después de nuestra boda convertiré Escocia en un desierto.

Ella se rió, y volvió a ponerse seria.

—Sé muy poco sobre su tierra natal. No sé nada de su familia, de su casa, de cómo será mi vida.

—Dunrath es muy posiblemente el lugar más bello de la Tierra. Y no es que tenga ningún favoritismo —le sonrió travieso—. El castillo es muy antiguo, e inexpugnable. En épocas más turbulentas lo sitiaron muchas veces, pero nunca lo conquistaron. El valle está entre las Highlands y las Lowlands, no pertenece del todo a ninguna de las dos regiones. Eso nos conviene, creo. Como Guardianes, los Lí de Dunrath tratamos de mantener la lealtad a una causa mayor que la de sólo el clan. No siempre es fácil.

—He oído decir que los escoceses son leales hasta la muerte.

—Y muchas veces hasta el exceso. —Suspiró—. Muchísimos de mis tozudos paisanos se dejarían desollar vivos antes que reconocer que podrían estar equivocados o que podría haber una manera mejor de resolver un problema. Yo procuro darles ejemplo de sentido común.

—¿Y un hombre que vive en un castillo ventoso, frío como el hielo, habla de sentido común?

Él sonrió.

—No es tan terrible. Se han arreglado algunas habitaciones para que sean bastante cómodas.

Ella sospechó que lo que le parecía cómodo a un escocés la haría a ella tiritar envuelta en mantas junto al hogar encendido. Pero se acostumbraría, sin duda.

—He leído acerca de Dunrath en memorias de Guardianes. Me emociona pensar que viviré en la casa de Isabel de Cortés. Ella ha sido mi heroína desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿sabe? He leído que cuando ella y Hien reñían, temblaba toda Escocia.

—Ella y Hien fueron mis tátara tatarabuelos —dijo él y levantó la mano para enseñarle un impresionante anillo de zafiro—, la reina Isabel les regaló a cada uno un anillo en reconocimiento por sus servicios contra la armada española. Este anillo es el que le regaló a Hien, y siempre lo lleva el jefe de los Lí de Dunrath. El anillo de Isabel tiene engastado un rubí. Será tuyo cuando nos casemos.

—¿Tendré el anillo de Isabel? —exclamó Sakura, sorprendida y encantada.

Isabel de Cortés era hija de un mercader londinense descendiente de marranos* españoles. A pesar de sus orígenes, fue de las magas más poderosas de su época. No sólo estudió con Fye Dee, el legendario alquimista de la reina Isabel, sino que además aportó magia nueva y exótica a los Guardianes británicos.

Ella reconocía que Ballister debería haber buscado una mujer como Isabel, una esposa que fuera su igual. Pero puesto que él la deseaba a ella, debía esperar que el anillo de Isabel le transmitiera un poco de su fuerza.

—Si me hubiera dicho antes lo del anillo, es posible que lo hubiera aceptado inmediatamente —dijo sonriendo.

—Ojalá lo hubiera sabido. Eso me habría ahorrado mucha aflicción. —La miró con sus ojos grises rebosantes de cariño—. Me hace sentirme tremendamente orgulloso y honrado que vayas a ser mi esposa. Aunque haya tenido que convencerte tu cuñada.

—Ella pensó que lo único que necesitaba yo era una excusa para dejar de lado mi ansiedad, y creo que tenía razón, Ballister.

—Tutéame, por favor. Llámame Shaoran.

—Shaoran —dijo ella, tratando de pronunciar con la melodiosa entonación escocesa. Las fuertes consonantes inicial y última del nombre le sentaban bien.

—¡Muy bien! ¿Ahora puedo tutearte y llamarte Sakura con tu permiso?

—Creo que podría permitirlo —bromeó ella.

Se sentía embobada y tonta, y más feliz que nunca en su vida desde que tenía memoria. Sería fácil enamorarse de Shaoran Lí. Ya estaba a medio camino…

Una fría hebra de razón se introdujo en su felicidad. Su tarea era equilibrar a Ballister, a Shaoran, para impedirle desencadenar un desastre. Eso sería imposible si no se reservaba una pequeña parte de sí misma. No debía ser una esposa deslumbrada. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo difícil que sería eso.

—¿Isabel fue esencial para el éxito de Hien Lí en destruir la Armada Invencible? —preguntó, para que Shaoran no notara su distracción—. En las crónicas no he visto nada que sugiera que era una trabajadora de los fenómenos atmosféricos.

—No lo era, pero sí era capaz de canalizar hacia Hien algo de su tremendo poder. Si no, él jamás habría podido conjurar una tempestad tan inmensa. —Le acarició el pelo—. Ahora que tengo tu permiso para tutearte, ¿cuándo puedo verte con el pelo sin empolvar? He estado deseando admirar tu belleza natural.

—No es un pelo hermoso, pero supongo que tarde o temprano tendrás que verlo. Entonces comprenderás por qué me lo empolvo. —Frunció el ceño, pensando en todo lo que había que hacer—. Hablaré con Tomoyo para ver con qué rapidez se puede organizar una boda sencilla. ¿Me das una semana?

Él titubeó.

—Siento el tirón de Escocia, pero menos tiempo no haría justicia a la ocasión. ¿Una semana a partir de hoy, entonces?

Ella asintió, entusiasmada y un poco aturdida. Dentro de una semana se volvería a casar, y no le hacía falta ningún don de adivinación para saber que ese matrimonio sería muy diferente de su unión con Yuko.

—¿Quién se ha ocupado de Dunrath durante tus viajes?

—Mi hermana Jean. Es mucho menor que yo, sólo tiene veintiún años, pero ya es mejor administradora de la tierra de lo que lo seré yo nunca. Te gustará, estoy seguro.

—¿Es maga Jean?

—Tiene su cuota de poder, pero no ha dedicado el tiempo necesario a desarrollar sus dotes en toda su plenitud.

Le soltó la mano y comenzó a deslizarle los dedos por el brazo, produciéndole hormigueos de excitación.

Sakura deseó fervientemente que Jean se casara y se marchara de Dunrath lo más pronto posible; lo último que necesitaba la nueva señora de la casa era una cuñada con dones mágicos a la que podría fastidiar ceder su poder a la esposa de su hermano.

—Tendré mucho que aprender. Sé llevar una casa inglesa, pero no una escocesa.

—Los escoceses tendemos a ser menos formales. Los clanes son grupos de familias, después de todo, por lo tanto hay una igualdad natural que no se encuentra en Inglaterra. —Sonrió—. Me han dicho que cuando la reina María Estuardo volvió de Francia a ocupar su trono, se horrorizó cuando los jefes de los clanes la tutearon llamándola «muchacha». Estás avisada.

—No soy de la realeza, y no deseo ni espero deferencia. Me gusta la idea de una sociedad de igualdad natural.

Nunca se había sentido cómoda con el servilismo con que la trataban después de casarse y convertirse en condesa. En su corazón, seguía siendo la hija del bibliotecario. Tal vez Escocia le vendría bien, como le dijera Shaoran una vez.

Eso esperaba, porque se iba a pasar el resto de su vida allí.

—Tenemos que anunciarle la buena nueva a lady Tomoyo —dijo Shaoran—. Pero ¿antes otro beso?

Y sin esperar la respuesta cubrió el espacio que los separaba y la cogió nuevamente en sus brazos. Ella tuvo el tiempo justo para levantar la defensa contra la ráfaga de imágenes terribles. Entonces se entregó al beso. El mundo desapareció, dejando sólo la sensualidad y el dulce asalto del deseo. Con tanta pasión, no tendría ninguna necesidad de temer congelarse en un invierno escocés.

—Perdonadnos.

La palabra era de disculpa, pero el tono no.

Sakura se ruborizó y se apartó bruscamente de los brazos de Shaoran. Él le hizo una sonrisa secreta y luego se volvió a mirar, sin ninguna prisa. Lady Tomoyo y lord Falconer iban entrando en la sala, con expresiones sombrías. No sería porque desaprobaban el beso, ¿verdad?

Shaoran se levantó, dejando una mano cogida a la de ella.

—Es muy apropiado que seáis los primeros en saber que Sakura me ha hecho el honor de aceptar ser mi esposa.

—Mis felicitaciones. Os deseo mucha felicidad —dijo Eriol. Exhaló un suspiro—: Ojalá no fuera yo el portador de malas noticias. El príncipe Carlos Eduardo Estuardo ha desembarcado en Escocia.

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**El Beso del Destino**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Jo Putney nombre de la novela es El beso del destino de la serie Guardianes, los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadores CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TSUBASA CHRONICLE NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 9**

—Y así empieza —masculló Shaoran.

La noticia fue como un viento frío que se llevó su alegría y placer. Llevaba años presintiendo un futuro oscuro y posiblemente desastroso, uno de guerra y destrucción. ¿Por qué tenía que ocurrir eso justamente el día más feliz de su vida?

—Aunque hemos esperado esta rebelión, ahora que ha llegado… —Movió la cabeza—. ¿Cómo te enteraste? —le preguntó a Eriol.

Eriol tenía una mirada sombría que oscurecía el color claro de sus ojos.

—Esta mañana tuve la fuerte impresión de que estaba ocurriendo algo importantísimo. Después de que te marchaste escruté seriamente el cristal. Vi al príncipe y sus acompañantes desembarcando en suelo escocés y esto sonó como un toque de tambor en toda Gran Bretaña. Vine aquí a ver si lady Tomo podía confirmar lo que vi.

—Eriol tenía razón, por desgracia —dijo lady Tomoyo, sentándose en un sillón, desvanecida su viveza habitual—. Creo que el príncipe comenzará a buscar apoyo entre los jefes de las Highlands.

—¿Sabéis si cuenta con el respaldo francés? —preguntó Shaoran—. El año pasado los franceses ya estaban organizados para una invasión de Inglaterra a gran escala.

—Invasión que fue bloqueada cuando una inesperada tormenta dispersó a la flota francesa —dijo Eriol, sonriendo levemente—. Eso estuvo muy bien por tu parte, Shaoran. No sé en qué posición están los franceses ahora. El príncipe llegó en un barco francés, pero eso no significa necesariamente que lo vayan a respaldar en esta aventura con soldados y armas.

—Debo irme a casa inmediatamente —dijo Shaoran. Se volvió hacia Sakura, a la que le tenía cogida la mano con demasiada fuerza; la idea de dejarla era como un cuchillo rebanándole el corazón, pero no tenía elección—. Tendremos que aplazar la boda. Si el príncipe no cuenta con el apoyo francés, la rebelión se desintegrará rápidamente. Entonces volveré para que podamos celebrar la boda como es debido.

Sakura se levantó, sin soltarle la mano.

—No. La promesa del matrimonio es para bien y para mal, y me imagino que eso significa que no debo quedarme escondida aquí en Inglaterra. Has dicho que el castillo Dunrath es inexpugnable, por lo tanto yo estaría bastante segura allí si voy contigo.

Estaba tan hermosa que casi no podía soportarlo. Deseaba con toda el alma tenerla cerca, pero habría peligro para los dos. Eso lo veía tan claramente como veía sus ojos dorados.

—Sakura…

—Shaoran, no te pido que nos casemos inmediatamente, lo exijo —dijo ella con voz firme—. Si quieres una esposa sumisa a la que puedas dejar a un lado como un par de guantes hasta un momento más conveniente, debes buscar en otra parte. Podemos casarnos mañana. Supongo que un día de retraso no será tan terrible.

Él vaciló, admirando su valor pero detestando la idea de ponerla en peligro en medio de las incertidumbres de una rebelión. Pero ella tenía razón; era una mujer adulta, no una niña a la que hay que tener protegida en el cuarto de los niños. Y una parte intuitiva en lo más profundo de su alma le decía que era más importante tenerla con él que dejarla a salvo en el sur.

—Tú ganas, mi amor. No puedo ser prudente si eso significa perderte.

—Dos días —terció lady Tomoyo—. La boda se puede celebrar pasado mañana. Garantizo que el retraso no será dañino, y por el bien de los dos, la boda debe celebrarse con la dignidad que se merece.

A pesar de su impaciencia por volver a Escocia, Shaoran se sometió a la anciana. Si ella decía que otros dos días no causarían ningún mal, seguramente era cierto.

—Muy bien, lady Tomo. Eriol, ¿serías mi padrino?

—Por supuesto. Pero por ahora debes despedirte de tu dama. Tenemos que trabajar juntos para ver de qué más podemos enterarnos acerca de esta rebelión. En cuanto a Sakura… —sonriendo le besó la mejilla—, tiene que preparar su boda.

A Shaoran le dolía dejar a Sakura, pero Eriol tenía razón. Mientras se despedía de ella con un dulce y apenado beso, se dijo que sólo faltaban dos días para su noche de bodas. Tendría que mantenerse ocupado si no quería perecer de expectación.

Los dos días pasaron como un torbellino para Sakura. No sólo tuvo que prepararse para la boda sino también revisar sus pertenencias para decidir qué enviar a Escocia. Habría sucumbido a fuertes ataques de nervios si no hubiera sido por el tranquilo sentido común de lady Tomoyo. Anne Tucker envió a su hija Sally a ayudarla, y la joven sabía muchísimo acerca de lo que es importante para una novia.

El coche con el equipaje que partiría antes podía llevar sus libros más importantes, pero, lamentablemente, su gata ya estaba muy vieja para hacer ese largo viaje. Tampoco podía llevar a su bonita yegua; Shaoran le había aconsejado que no la llevara porque no le sentaría bien la vida en las Highlands. Le prometió que le compraría un caballo más adecuado en el norte.

Y así, de repente, ya estaba a sólo unos momentos de la boda. Se mantuvo muy quieta mientras Molly, la doncella de edad madura que compartía con Tomoyo, lidiaba con los ganchos y ojetes del cierre a la espalda de su corpiño. El vestido era nuevo y elegante y aún no se lo había puesto, por lo que era una buena elección para el día que le cambiaría la vida.

Miró hacia el espejo del otro lado de la habitación para examinarse. El corpiño y la sobrefalda eran de seda color crema, salpicados de flores y pajarillos delicadamente bordados, y mangas terminadas en una nube de encaje. La tela resplandecía sobre la amplia falda de satén blanco hielo, ensanchada en las caderas por los aros del miriñaque. Había elegido ese vestido porque era exquisitamente atractivo pero discreto, y quedaba admirable como traje de bodas.

Tomoyo retrocedió unos pasos para contemplarla con ojo crítico.

—Estás preciosa, querida. Me alegra que decidieras dejarte el pelo suelto y sin empolvar. Así te ves joven e ilusionada por la vida, como debe estar una novia.

—Ahora las flores para el pelo —dijo Molly. Le colocó una guirnalda de flores de color claro en la cabeza y cerró fuertemente los ojos—. Nunca ha estado mejor, milady. La echaré de menos, sí que la echaré mucho de menos.

Sakura le dio un abrazo a la doncella.

—Ay, Molly, yo también te echaré de menos. Ojalá pudiera llevarte conmigo, pero tú no querrías ir, y lady Tomoyo no me perdonaría jamás que te robara.

—Será mejor que elijas de doncella a una joven de allá —dijo Tomoyo con su sentido práctico—. Puede ayudarte a aprender los usos escoceses.

Athena eligió ese momento para saltar de la cama donde había estado durmiendo y al pasar junto a Sakura le golpeó la punta de encaje colgante de la manga derecha. Sin preocuparse por la delicada tela del vestido, Sakura se agachó y la cogió en los brazos.

—Te voy a echar de menos, mi dulce minina.

Athena le frotó la mejilla con el hocico bigotudo y Sakura tuvo que cerrar los ojos para contener las lágrimas. No quería ir a su boda con los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja.

—Yo cuidaré muy bien de Athena —dijo Tomoyo—. La volverás a ver cuando vengas a Londres.

—Sé que será muy feliz aquí contigo. Soy yo la que siente pena. —De mala gana dejó que Molly le quitara la gata de los brazos—. En Escocia hay gatos, sin duda, pero ninguno será una gata de biblioteca tan espléndida.

—Nunca digas nunca, querida —dijo Tomoyo. Se acercó a darle un ligero beso en la mejilla—. Y ya ha llegado el momento de que te cases.

Sakura asintió y la siguió. La falda era tan ancha que no consiguió pasar por la puerta sin ponerse de lado. Estaba casi mareada de nervios. Esta boda sería distinta de la primera en todo sentido. Aunque también se puso nerviosa cuando se casó con Yuko, al menos entonces se quedó a vivir en el hogar de su infancia.

Y a pesar de que parte de ella seguía deseando aferrarse a su vida conocida y segura, ya era demasiado tarde para eso. Desde que el Consejo le pidió que se casara con Shaoran había sentido que hacer eso era lo correcto. Por eso insistió en casarse inmediatamente; ese mismo sentido interior le susurró que su influencia era necesaria ya, durante la rebelión. Si aplazaban la boda hasta que volviera la paz, sería demasiado tarde.

Con el libro de oraciones apretado entre las manos, salió de la casa y subió al coche que la llevaría a su destino.

Shaoran casi no había dormido durante esos dos días, ya que él, Eriol y otros magos mayores habían intentado explorar el futuro para saber qué significaría la rebelión para Escocia e Inglaterra. Las respuestas habían sido aterradoramente vagas: demasiadas posibilidades.

La exploración le resultó inquietante, porque percibió que sus actos serían importantes de maneras inesperadas. Tal vez por eso varios de los magos mayores, en especial lady Sterling, parecían recelar de él.

Sería indignante que recelaran de él, y esa idea lo hizo pensar si podrían existir prejuicios antiescoceses en un grupo que supuestamente estaba formado por sabios. Al estar su casa en el centro de Escocia seguro que se vería involucrado en la rebelión de alguna manera, pero nunca sería desleal. Siempre había honrado su juramento de custodio y apoyado al rey Jorge, aun cuando los hannoverianos eran gente repugnante.

Sí que había ocasiones en que era un fastidio ser custodio y no poder evitar percibir lo que estaban pensando de él sus colegas.

Pero eso ya era agua pasada. Hoy era el día de su boda. La ceremonia se iba a celebrar en la iglesia parroquial de Richmond, Santa María Magdalena, y después habría un desayuno de bodas en la casa de lady Tomoyo. Había unos treinta invitados esperando. Observó que estaban presentes los amigos de Sakura que viera en New Spring Gardens, así como varios Harlowe y seis miembros del Consejo de los Guardianes. Era un buen grupo el que se había congregado allí para ser una boda tan precipitada.

Ya era hora de que llegara la novia; estaba tardando mucho. Se movió inquieto, no del todo seguro de que ella no fuera a echarse atrás. Se iban alargando los minutos y era difícil no preocuparse.

—Deja de angustiarte —le dijo Eriol en voz baja—. No es tan tarde, y llegará.

Shaoran consiguió esbozar una sonrisa. Su amigo siempre había sido bueno en leerle la mente, y en esos momentos sus sentimientos tenían que ser muy evidentes.

Trató de no tironearse los puños. Si la boda hubiera sido en Escocia vestiría falda con cinturón, pero al ser en Inglaterra se había puesto el primoroso traje que se puso cuando estuvo en la corte francesa en Versalles. Un sastre parisiense le confeccionó la chaqueta de seda color violeta oscuro bordada con hilos de plata, el chaleco de brocado y las calzas de seda. Estaba tan elegante y distinguido que no se reconocía.

—Ha llegado la novia —susurró Eriol.

Shaoran se volvió a mirar la puerta, y casi dejó de respirar mientras entraba el séquito de la novia. Cuando entró Sakura el sol le iluminaba el pelo, convirtiéndolo en una viva llamarada, toda roja y oro, como una puesta de sol en las Hébridas. Brillaba como una candela.

La contempló embelesado mientras ella avanzaba hacia el altar. El pelo recogido en lo alto le caía en cascadas sobre los hombros en ondas dorado rojizas. Con la guirnalda de flores parecía una diosa pagana de la vida y el amor, aunque había inocencia en su expresión y en el color claro de la seda brillante del vestido.

—Ten cuidado, no sea que se te caigan los ojos —le susurró Eriol, medio riendo.

La iba a entregar su hijastro, el actual conde de Brecon, lo que manifestaba su aprobación. No se advertía la menor señal de que esa boda fuera menos que aprobada por la familia de su primer marido.

Cuando llegó al altar, ella lo miró con una trémula sonrisa; se veía muy joven y vulnerable. Su cintura era tan estrecha que seguro que él podría abarcarla con sus manos.

Sus emociones lo invadieron en oleadas tan potentes que casi le dolían. En silencio elevó una plegaria rogando que ella nunca lamentara haberlo aceptado.

—Estás tan magnífica como la aurora —le dijo dulcemente. Le cogió la mano y en la distancia resonó un trueno.

—Y tú eres la tormenta que se lleva todo por delante —repuso ella en voz tan baja que ni siquiera el cura pudo oírla.

Cuando los dos se giraron hacia el altar, supo con absoluta certeza que ese matrimonio era lo más maravilloso que le ocurriría en su vida.

Bajo una lluvia de pétalos de rosas, Sakura cogió la mano que le ofrecía Shaoran y subió al coche que los esperaba a la puerta de la casa de lady Tomoyo. Él subió detrás y se sentó a su lado mientras se cerraba la portezuela, y emprendieron la marcha, seguidos por un coro de voces expresándoles sus buenos deseos.

El desayuno de bodas había sido muy festivo, animado por brindis y risas. Ella había procurado mantenerse ocupada conversando con los invitados, casi sin decir una palabra a su flamante marido. Tenía los nervios de punta pensando si él sería capaz de leerle los pensamientos una vez que estuvieran realmente casados. Todo el mundo necesita la privacidad del pensamiento.

Y finalmente estaban solos. Era muy consciente del cuerpo alto y masculino de su mando, y de lo pequeño y estrecho que era el coche de viaje. Hizo una respiración lenta y profunda. Ahora era lady Ballister, no lady Brecon, e iban de camino a Escocia. Era una gran aventura.

Una mano fuerte y dura se posó sobre sus dedos entrelazados.

—Pareces estar a punto de saltar del coche para refugiarte detrás de los setos. ¿Tanto te asusta el matrimonio conmigo, Sakura?

Su voz profunda era cálida y traviesa. Rogando tener la capacidad de ocultarle sus pensamientos más profundos, ella le sonrió, admirando los rebeldes rizos oscuros escapados de la cinta que le recogía el pelo en la nuca. Cuanto más miraba sus marcadas facciones, más guapo lo encontraba.

—Me estoy acostumbrando a la idea de tener un nuevo amo y señor.

—¡Cómo si alguna mujer custodio se fuera a someter dócilmente a un hombre! —rió él—. Ninguna mujer con el pelo rojo como el tuyo ha sido dócil jamás.

Ella desvió la mirada.

—Te advertí que mi pelo no es hermoso. Debería habérmelo empolvado para la boda.

—¡No! —Le acarició los cabellos, dejando la mano ahí—. Es el pelo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. Verlo hoy tal como es ha sido un regalo de bodas muy especial.

Se inclinó a besarle el cuello por encima de las sedosas guedejas. Ella retuvo el aliento, traspasada por el contacto de sus labios. Había habido atracción entre ellos desde el comienzo, y ahora el deseo estaba santificado por Dios y los hombres. Levantó la mano y le acarició el pelo.

Eso era todo el aliento que él necesitaba.

—Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo —musitó antes de apoderarse de su boca.

El beso le evaporó la reserva. Se sintió como cera derretida, líquida, ansiosa por amoldarse a él. Él ahueco una mano en su pecho y la exquisita sensación casi la hizo gritar. ¿Cómo podría equilibrarlo si él tenía tanto poder sobre ella?

—No me temas nunca, Sakura —le dijo él como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—. ¿No sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti?

Ese hombre magnífico, poderoso, la deseaba. Desaparecida la tensión de la ceremonia de bodas, le tocó la lengua con la de ella.

Fue como acercar una chispa a la yesca. Él profundizó el beso, mareándola, y la oscilación del coche acercó sus cuerpos.

—Sakura, Sakura —musitó él en un gemido—. ¿Habrá bastante espacio en este coche para consumar nuestro matrimonio? Eso nos dejaría un recuerdo excitante para cuando seamos viejos y canosos.

Esas palabras fueron como un chorro de agua fría. Le puso las manos en los hombros y lo apartó.

—No creo que eso sea conveniente, Shaoran. —Hizo una inspiración profunda, comprendiendo que debía decírselo—. Aunque soy viuda, mmm… también soy virgen.

El cambio en la expresión de Shaoran fue tan brusco que ella casi se echó a reír. Tuvo que reconocer que fue rápido para asimilar su declaración.

—Comprendo —dijo él, enderezando la espalda y poniendo espacio entre ellos, aunque seguía vibrando el deseo—. Claro, lord Brecon se casó contigo cuando era de edad avanzada.

Ella empezó a trenzar las cintas que colgaban de su manga.

—No creo que no fuera capaz. Creo que más bien… decidió no hacerlo.

Ella había sido una recién casada bien dispuesta. Más que bien dispuesta, porque siempre había adorado al señor de Harlowe y deseaba complacerlo. Se llevó una amarga desilusión cuando la noche de bodas él entró en su dormitorio y se limitó a darle un beso. Había deseo en sus ojos, de eso estaba segura. Pero no el suficiente.

—Me dijo que… que yo tenía un destino y que él no debía obstaculizarlo. Y tal vez no deseaba más hijos.

Shaoran entrecerró los ojos, pensativo.

—Daría muchísimo por saber qué vio lord Brecon. Pero estoy de acuerdo en que tú eres mi destino y yo soy el tuyo.

Él aceptaba la idea del destino con mucha facilidad, pero claro, él era un mago. En la embriagadora excitación de su abrazo estuvo tentada de decirle que su decisión de casarse había sido casi una orden del Consejo de los Guardianes, no simplemente una recomendación de lady Tomoyo. Era su marido y deseaba ser sincera con él.

El instinto le dijo que lo callara. Si le decía demasiado, eso podría alterar la conducta de él en el futuro. ¿A no ser que fuera eso lo que debiera hacer? Reprimió una maldición impropia de una dama. El consejo de que fuera ella misma no era una orientación muy útil para su nueva vida y mucho menos para su destino.

Las ruedas pasaron por un bache y el vehículo se zarandeó. Él volvió a acomodarse en el asiento, le cogió la mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella.

—Un coche es un mal lugar para ser iniciada en la pasión.

Ella se ruborizó, pensando en lo bien dispuesta que la ponían sus besos; casi ni notaba el lugar donde estaban.

—Esta noche preferiría una buena cama. ¿Sabes si vamos a pasar la noche en alguna posada de posta?

—Perdona, esto ha sido tan ajetreado que no he tenido oportunidad para decirte que Falconer nos deja una de sus propiedades para pasar la noche. Está a sólo unas pocas horas al norte, y muy cerca de la barrera de portazgo, así que será cómoda, y más privada que una posada de posta. Ya avisó a sus criados para que nos esperen. Habrá un dormitorio y cena esperándonos.

—Bendito Eriol —dijo ella sonriendo, contenta de que su noche de bodas no tuviera lugar en una vulgar posada—. Tal vez podríamos probar en el coche… en algún momento en el futuro.

Riendo, él le levantó la mano y le dio un largo beso en el dorso.

—Encontraremos enorme placer el uno en el otro, lady Ballister. Lo sé.

**Continuara…**


	11. Chapter 11

**El Beso del Destino**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Jo Putney nombre de la novela es El beso del destino de la serie Guardianes, los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadores CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TSUBASA CHRONICLE NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 10**

Aunque no era tarde y todavía estaba claro cuando llegaron a Buckland Abbey, para Sakura fue un alivio llegar. Casarse era un asunto agotador.

La inmensa casa estilo Tudor era bien proporcionada y se veía muy bien mantenida. Mucho, muchísimo más agradable que una posada de postas.

—Las ruinas de la abadía están detrás de la casa —le explicó Shaoran mientras la ayudaba a bajar del coche—. Son góticas y muy misteriosas. Tal vez podríamos dar un paseo por ellas mañana antes de marcharnos.

Ella se recogió las faldas para subir la escalinata.

—Creí que tenías una prisa loca por llegar a Escocia.

Él arrugó la nariz.

—La tengo, pero lady Tomo me informó en términos inequívocos que no haría ningún daño si pasaba un tiempo disfrutando de la compañía de mi esposa en el viaje de regreso. Y eso haré, puesto que ella siempre tiene razón.

Sakura se echó a reír.

—Eso he notado.

Cuando Shaoran levantó la mano hacia la maciza aldaba, se abrió la puerta y un mayordomo mayor se inclinó en una reverencia invitándolos a entrar.

—Milord y milady, bienvenidos a Buckland. ¿Me permiten acompañarlos a sus aposentos para que puedan refrescarse?

—Por favor —contestó Shaoran, mirando a Sakura de soslayo—. Y ordena que nos sirvan inmediatamente la cena una vez que nos hayamos lavado.

Sakura asintió, manifestando su acuerdo.

—Pasé tanto tiempo conversando en el desayuno de bodas que comí muy poco y ahora estoy famélica.

Brilló un destello en los ojos de Shaoran, que en ese momento eran del matiz gris claro de la aurora.

—El apetito es algo excelente en una recién casada —le dijo en voz baja.

Sakura volvió a ruborizarse. Increíble lo sugerentes que podían ser muchos comentarios si se estaba en el ánimo. Aunque en el trayecto habían hablado de cosas sin importancia y ella incluso había dormitado un poco con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él, en todo momento había vibrado una deliciosa tensión entre ellos. A pesar de sus incertidumbres respecto a su matrimonio, estaba impaciente por ser iniciada en los misterios del lecho conyugal por un hombre que la excitaba tan absolutamente, y besaba tan bien.

—Permítanme que les acompañe —dijo el mayordomo.

Lo siguieron por la escalera hasta la primera planta. Cuando iban caminando por el ala oeste, el mayordomo les señaló el final del corredor.

—Esas habitaciones están comunicadas por dentro. Lady Ballister, su habitación es la del medio, la de milord es la de la derecha, y la de la izquierda es la sala de estar donde se les servirá la cena íntima. Llamen si se les ofrece algo especial. Sus deseos son órdenes para nosotros.

—Lord Falconer se ha excedido en disponerlo todo para nosotros —observó Shaoran. Le besó la mano a Sakura—. Cuando estés lista golpeas mi puerta, querida, para indicarme que puedo reunirme contigo para cenar.

Ella asintió y entró en la habitación del medio. La habitación, que no dejaba la menor duda de que estaba destinada a dormitorio de una señora, estaba bellamente amueblada y tenía una vista pasmosa del sol poniente sobre los ondulantes campos. Acababa de terminar de lavarse cuando entró una bonita doncella, jovencita, y se inclinó en una venia.

—Soy Shii, lady Ballister. ¿En qué la puedo servir?

Decididamente las órdenes de Falconer habían estimulado al personal a hacer un trabajo excepcional.

—Gracias, Shii —dijo, poniéndose de espaldas a la chica—. ¿Me haces el favor de soltarme los lazos? Ya estoy harta de este corsé por ahora.

Shii comenzó a desabrochar y desatar lazos eficientemente.

—Lady Tomoyo Fox envió aquí un camisón y una bata. ¿Quiere vestirse con ellos ahora mismo?

Sakura sonrió con los ojos un tanto empañados. Tomoyo no había ahorrado esfuerzos en hacer especial esa boda a pesar de las prisas. Y puesto que ella y Shaoran iban a cenar solos, discretamente, ¿por qué no ponerse ya la ropa para dormir? No tardarían mucho en estar en la cama, estaba segura.

—Sí que me gustaría.

La doncella abrió el ropero y sacó el conjunto de salto de cama más maravilloso que había visto en su vida. La bata consistía en muchas capas de tul transparente, la exterior de color verde hoja claro y cada capa interior de un matiz más oscuro. Diminutos bordados en hilo de oro flotaban como estrellas en la delicada tela. El camisón era de un magnífico satén esmeralda que daba un sutil brillo azul donde lo tocaba la luz.

—Va a estar más bella aún de lo que lo está ahora —le aseguró Shii.

El camisón le pasó sin dificultad por la cabeza y se le ciñó al cuerpo con seductora sensualidad, y la bata, atada por delante con una cinta, quedó flotando y meciéndose alrededor de ella como espuma del mar. Se miró el amplio escote, recelosa. Si no fuera verano se arriesgaría a coger una fiebre pulmonar. Pero a Shaoran no le importaría, seguro.

—Deje que le cepille el pelo —dijo Shii—. No se mire en el espejo hasta que haya terminado.

Obedientemente, Sakura se sentó y se quedó muy quieta mientras la doncella le convertía el pelo en una brillante cascada y luego se lo sujetaba atrás muy flojo con una cinta de terciopelo color esmeralda, dejándole unas pocas guedejas fuera que se le enroscaron alrededor de la cara.

—Ahora puede mirarse, milady.

Sakura se giró a mirarse en el largo espejo y tuvo que reprimir una exclamación. La recatada lady Brecon había sido reemplazada por un ser de agua y fuego, resplandeciente de color y voluptuosas curvas femeninas. ¿Así era como la veía Shaoran? Pero esa imagen era una ilusión creada por el pelo chillón y las carísimas sedas. Era de esperar que él no se desilusionara con la vulgar realidad de su ser libresco.

—Gracias, Shii, estoy mejor de lo que hubiera creído posible.

La doncella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Ahora tiene que buscar una dama adecuada para esposa de lord Falconer. La casa necesita una señora.

Sakura sintió uno de esos relámpagos de certeza.

—Dentro de uno o dos años os traerá a su señora. Os gustará.

—¿Está cortejando a alguien ahora? —preguntó la chica con interés.

—Simple intuición femenina —dijo Sakura alegremente—. Un hombre que no tiene ninguna urgencia por casarse debe madurar hasta el punto de estar preparado para ser un marido. Creo que lord Falconer se está aproximando a ese estado.

Shii asintió, pensativa.

—Sé exactamente lo que quiere decir, señora. Mi Ned, el jefe de mozos de cuadra, me rondó meses y meses sin decir ni una sola palabra de matrimonio, pero cuando decidió que era el momento, me llevó a toda prisa al altar tan pronto como se leyeron las amonestaciones.

Se miraron con una sonrisa de complicidad. Shaoran había sido más rápido aún que el Ned de Shii, pensó Sakura. ¿Se habría sentido hechizado por ella en particular o simplemente estaba muy preparado para establecerse después de años de viajar?

—Gracias, Shii. No volveré a necesitarte esta noche.

La chica hizo su venia y salió de la habitación. Sakura hurgó en su caja de cosméticos hasta encontrar el frasquito que contenía su perfume favorito. Era uno de los perfumes preparados por la actual condesa de Brecon, que era una afamada perfumista, y combinaba delicadas esencias florales con un aroma más fragante y seductor. Se dio un toque detrás de una oreja y, tímidamente, entre los pechos, y guardó el frasco en su lugar.

Se miró en el espejo una última vez, vibrando de expectación. Aunque en principio sabía lo que ocurría en una cama conyugal, ese conocimiento era puramente teórico, del intelecto. Muy pronto conocería la realidad física y emocional, y su maestro sería un hombre que la afectaba como ningún otro.

¿Cómo cambiaría eso su relación? No lograba ni empezar a imaginárselo. Pero las personas se casaban desde la aurora de los tiempos, por lo tanto ellos tendrían que poder arreglárselas. Ella tenía toda la intención de ser una buena y leal esposa.

Rogando que su juramento de custodio nunca chocara con su deber hacia su marido, atravesó la habitación y golpeó la puerta de la de Shaoran. Su nerviosa pero bien dispuesta esposa estaba lista para hacer frente al trueno.

Shaoran pensó que era natural que estuviera nervioso su noche de bodas. Por suerte Sakura no era una frívola jovencita, pero era virgen, y él tenía un inmenso deseo de que todo fuera bien. Con su bata de terciopelo azul reversible girando alrededor de sus tobillos fue hasta la ventana y se quedó mirando el anochecer con las manos cogidas a la espalda.

Estaba desesperado por hacerle el amor a Sakura. Más aún, deseaba unirla a él. Aunque no dudaba de que ella se tomaría en serio las promesas del matrimonio, habían tenido que persuadirla para que se casara con él. Deseaba fusionarse con ella, ser los dos uno en el amor, pero notaba una inmensa reserva en ella. Era de esperar que la unión conyugal disolviera eso, porque lo deseaba todo de ella: cuerpo, mente y alma.

Ansiando calmarse, extendió los brazos hacia la creciente oscuridad para palpar el aire y las formas atmosféricas. Había tormentas hacia el oeste, en Gales, pero en general era una apacible noche de verano. Hizo volar su conciencia hasta introducirla en una nube que iba pasando sobre los campos de trigo maduro, y eso calmó los impacientes latidos de su corazón.

De todos modos, se giró bruscamente y atravesó la habitación en tres largos pasos cuando Sakura golpeó su puerta. La abrió, y la paz se evaporó. Vestida con una prenda de tules verdes y el pelo color puesta de sol cayéndole en cascadas sobre sus blancos hombros, estaba deslumbrante. Una diosa pagana.

—Cada vez que te veo estás más hermosa —le dijo con la voz ronca.

Encontró la tímida sonrisa de ella embelesadora.

—Me alegra que pienses eso.

Él pensó cuánto tiempo le llevaría a ella creer que era hermosa. Con suerte, a la mañana siguiente ya habría logrado convencerla.

—Le debo un fabuloso regalo a lady Tomo por haberte persuadido de casarte conmigo. Ahora…

Se inclinó a besarla. Al instante ella abrió los labios y por un embriagador instante se saborearon. Cuando él empezó a abrazarla, ella retrocedió.

—Comamos primero —le dijo en tono travieso—. No me he fijado en la hora, pero de la sala de estar contigua me llegaron sonidos y unos deliciosos olores. ¿Vamos a ver qué nos ha preparado la cocinera?

Sabiendo que la expectación hace mayor la satisfacción, él le besó el hueco desnudo del hombro, y le gustó la repentina inspiración que hizo ella. Olía a violetas y a seducción.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, mi señora.

Le pasó el brazo por la cintura y se dirigieron a la sala de estar atravesando el dormitorio de ella. Ella caminaba con pasos largos, y el suave balanceo de sus caderas contra las de él casi lo convenció de llevarla directamente a la cama.

Después. Podían estar ocurriendo acontecimientos negros en Escocia, pero esa noche era de ellos. Saborearían cada momento.

Cuando entraron en la sala de estar, paseó la mirada por la mesa puesta, con porcelana, cristal y plata sobre un mantel blanco inmaculado.

—Excelente. Le pedí a Eriol que nos organizara una souper intime. Me prometió que enviaría a su chef francés de Londres a preparar los platos.

Sakura fue a investigar el contenido de las fuentes de plata tapadas que cubrían el aparador, algunas echando suave vapor sobre cajas metálicas con agua caliente.

—¿Una cena íntima? ¿Tiene algún significado especial esa expresión?

—Los franceses tuvieron la ocurrencia, me parece —explicó él—. Es una cena pensada concretamente para la seducción. Con las fuentes sobre calentadores y vasijas con hielo troceado para mantener la comida y la bebida a la temperatura adecuada, no hay necesidad de que entren criados a interrumpir, así que podemos vestirnos con ropa informal. Se eligen platos ligeros y exquisitos, que tienten al paladar, en lugar de dejar el cuerpo pesado y listo para dormir.

Ella lo miró con expresión picara.

—¿Es seducción cuando marido y mujer comparten una cena así?

La luminosidad y humor de sus ojos le llegó a él al alma. Hizo una inspiración profunda para serenarse.

—Esto será una especie de seducción, mientras nos tomamos el tiempo para sintonizar y descubrir qué nos agrada.

—Me alegra eso —dijo ella en voz baja.

En un extremo del aparador había botellas de vino tinto y dos botellas de vino blanco metidas en un enorme cuenco lleno de trozos de hielo. Una era de champán, de modo que él sirvió dos copas del espumoso vino.

—Por nuestro matrimonio, mi señora. Que nunca seamos menos felices de lo que lo somos en este momento.

Ella cogió la copa, pero entre los ojos le apareció una leve arruguita.

—Me parece casi mala suerte brindar por ese objetivo tan imposible. Por nuestro matrimonio, mi señor, y que seamos el uno para el otro aun cuando no siempre estemos de acuerdo.

Mientras bebía el champán, él sintió un escalofrío premonitorio. Habría desacuerdos, algunos de ellos demoledores. Sin embargo, no lograba imaginarse deseando tener a ninguna otra mujer en lugar de ella.

—El acuerdo no es esencial. El respeto y la sinceridad sí.

—No me imagino no respetándote. —Desvió la vista de la mirada de él—. ¿Te sirvo un poco de esta hermosa sopa transparente? Creo que tiene rodajas de trufa.

—Por favor. —Fue a tomar asiento ante la elegante mesa redonda—. Se dice que las trufas son afrodisíacas.

—Por lo que he leído, cualquier cosa que da a la persona la fuerza para actuar según el deseo se ha considerado afrodisíaca en una u otra época.

Cogió el cucharón y sirvió el caldo de delicado aroma en dos pequeñas escudillas de porcelana. Luego lo puso en sus lugares sobre el inmaculado mantel de lino, y se sentó, con las capas de tul ondeando a su alrededor seductoramente.

Shaoran probó la sopa. Sí, eso tenía que ser de un chef francés.

Comieron sin ninguna prisa. Cada plato había sido elegido para que complementara a los demás, y la soberbia comida les daba temas para una despreocupada conversación. Bebieron vino, el suficiente para relajarse, pero no para atontarse. Se ofrecieron mutuamente bocaditos, probando el sabor de las yemas de los dedos y también de los labios.

A él le encantó comprobar que ella tenía buen apetito, porque el apetito para la comida suele ir acompañado por otros apetitos carnales. Cuando llegaron a los postres, él estaba en una neblina sensual más densa que cualquier otra que hubiera experimentado antes.

Mojó un fresón bien maduro del invernadero de Falconer en una salsera de plata que contenía un licor de naranja y se lo ofreció. Ella lo cogió en la boca y después se lamió una gota del labio superior. A él se le contrajeron las ingles y se le resecó la boca con la excitación que lo recorrió todo entero.

Obligándose a levantar la vista de la hendidura que dejaba a la vista el escote de su salto de cama, bebió un trago de vino y sacó un tema del que debían hablar:

—En tus estudios debes de haber leído que la unión sexual entre Guardianes es excepcionalmente intensa. Hay una apertura de las almas, una desaparición de barreras. Podría asustar la primera vez.

—¿A ti te asusta?

—Nunca me he acostado con una mujer que sea custodio. —Antes de que ella pudiera expresar su sorpresa, le puso en la boca otro fresón bañado en licor—. La relación íntima es demasiado potente para hacerla a la ligera. Incluso con una persona no custodio hay peligros. Una pareja cruel o malévola puede envenenarte el espíritu. Por eso es raro encontrar un custodio libertino.

—He leído sobre esas cosas en mis estudios, sí, pero el tema era de puro interés intelectual puesto que no tenía ni amante ni poder. —Apoyó el mentón en la mano y lo miró con ojos lánguidos—. ¿Has tenido alguna experiencia con una amante malévola?

Él hizo un mal gesto, recordando.

—Una vez, cuando era joven y estúpido, me encapriché de una cara bonita y no me tomé el trabajo de mirar más allá. Supongo que no quería ver la bajeza de su naturaleza. Así que me acosté con ella y después pasé meses sintiéndome sucio. Me daba tantos baños que mi ayuda de cámara pensó que me arrancaría la piel.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza y el pelo se le deslizó por el hombro captando la luz en cambiantes reflejos rojo y oro.

—Fíjate tú. Y yo que te imaginaba un hombre de mundo de amplia experiencia.

Él sonrió, divertido.

—¿Qué es peor, que me confiese un refinado libertino o que reconozca que soy menos mundano de lo que creías?

Ella le puso en la boca el último fresón, rozándole los labios traviesamente.

—Me alegra que no seas un libertino.

El fresón se le rompió en la boca con su fuerte dulzura.

—Y a mí me alegra que seas virgen, aunque no me lo esperaba. Saber que estás intacta es un regalo especial, excepcional. —Y hacía más probable que él lograra atarla con pasión. Le cogió la mano y le besó la palma—. Procuraré ser digno de ese regalo.

Ella cerró la mano sobre la de él.

—Está claro que una souper intime la pone a una en ánimo de complacer. Aceptaré de buena gana lo que sea que desees.

Sus palabras atizaron el fuego latente que le había estado perforando las venas. Se levantó, le cogió las dos manos y la puso de pie.

—Entonces no esperemos más, mi queridísima esposa.

**Continuara…**


	12. Chapter 12

**El Beso del Destino**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Jo Putney nombre de la novela es El beso del destino de la serie Guardianes, los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadores CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TSUBASA CHRONICLE NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 11**

Las delicias de la mesa no eran nada comparadas con el placer de las caricias de Shaoran. Sakura se entregó a su abrazo de buena gana, relajada y tensa al mismo tiempo. La textura del terciopelo de su bata era un exquisito contraste con la satinada elegancia de sus tules. Si ella era fuego y agua, él era tierra y aire, sólido y sin embargo abrasadoramente excitante.

Mientras se besaban, él bajó sus cálidas manos por el salto de cama, haciéndole hormiguear de vida la piel.

—Me siento como si te hubiera estado esperando toda la vida —musitó él.

—Y yo me siento como si tú fueras el rayo que cae de un cielo azul despejado, cambiándome la vida sin avisar —repuso ella sinceramente.

Él se inclinó a mordisquearle suavemente el hombro desnudo. La reacción de ella fue tan intensa que le flaquearon las rodillas.

—Es hora de que vayamos a buscar nuestra cama —dijo él, aumentando la presión de los brazos para sostenerla.

Se apoderó de su boca y ella casi no se dio cuenta de cómo la llevaba retrocediendo hasta el dormitorio. Cuando tocó la cama con la parte de atrás de los muslos, él detuvo el movimiento, le desató la cinta que le cerraba la bata, la echó hacia atrás y la dejó caer. La prenda cayó en una nube de tul alrededor de sus tobillos.

—Mejor así —musitó él. Le cubrió los pechos por encima del satén y giró lentamente las palmas en círculo, produciéndole sensaciones que discurrieron veloces hasta su centro, generando excitación y mojada disposición—. Pero claro, no hay prenda más hermosa que la piel femenina.

Cuando empezó a bajarle los tirantes del camisón, ella se puso rígida, avergonzada al pensar que quedaría desnuda delante de él. Con su sensibilidad preternatural él captó su reacción.

—Después, entonces.

La levantó con los brazos como si fuera una pluma.

—Eres muy fuerte —dijo ella, sin aliento—. No soy una delicada sílfide.

—No, eres una mujer de proporciones generosas y sensual —repuso él, depositándola cuan larga era sobre la cama—. El sueño de todo hombre de la esposa perfecta.

Habían cenado durante el paso del crepúsculo a la noche, y la única luz era la de una vela en la mesilla de noche. Justo la suficiente para iluminar sus facciones angulosas, sus potentes hombros, su absorbente mirada.

Metió las manos por dentro de su bata y le sorprendió descubrir que no llevaba nada debajo de la exquisita tela; sólo palpó su cálida piel sobre duros músculos. Saber que había estado desnudo bajo la bata mientras estaban compartiendo esa sensual comida fue un potente excitante.

La bata estaba cerrada con botones plateados. Uno a uno los fue soltando, dejando ver una nube de vello oscuro sobre su ancho pecho. Estimulada, levantó las manos y le desató la cinta que le sujetaba el pelo en la nuca. Los cabellos cayeron sueltos en una irresistible ola.

—Tú también eres hermoso —susurró, introduciendo los dedos entre sus cabellos.

Su Señor del Trueno pareció casi tímido.

—Ningún hombre puede igualar la belleza femenina, mi bella sassenach.

Ella sabía que ésa era una palabra escocesa que significa «persona inglesa». Normalmente no era una palabra cariñosa, pero su sonora y melodiosa voz la hizo sonar como si lo fuera.

Cuando él le besó el pecho por encima del satén esmeralda, se arqueó con sorprendido placer, y el pezón se le endureció al instante. Había supuesto que incluso en medio de la pasión retendría su voluntad consciente, pero cada beso, cada caricia, le desencadenaba maravillosas sensaciones nuevas que le disolvían el pensamiento coherente.

—No… no sé qué hacer.

—No tienes nada que hacer, aparte de rendirte al placer, mi amor.

Le bajó la parte superior del camisón para tener pleno acceso a sus pechos. Ella emitió un sonoro ronroneo.

Medio aturdida se dio cuenta de que a medida que él hacía más íntimas las caricias iba sintonizando más con el espíritu de él. Cielo misericordioso, la fuerza de su ancho y musculoso cuerpo no era nada comparada con su poderosa mente disciplinada. Agitaba sus emociones y sentidos con la misma facilidad con que hacía soplar el viento.

Sintió subir la falda del camisón cuando él deslizó su fuerte mano por el interior de los muslos acariciándole la piel exquisitamente sensible. Se le escapó un gritito cuando él le tocó los pliegues de su parte más íntima. La respiración le salió en cortos jadeos.

—Por favor —resolló.

Él se quitó la bata, la tiró a un lado y se colocó encima de ella.

—Esto podría dolerte —le dijo con la voz entrecortada—. Trataré de bloquear el dolor. Ahora, relájate.

Cuando aumentó la insistente presión en su entrepierna, sintió entrar la mente de él en la de ella, aliviando la molestia con ternura. Entonces, de repente la penetró, y sólo sintió una leve punzada de dolor, que se desvaneció cuando la esencia de su espíritu la arrastró como un fuerte oleaje.

Entonces, al comenzar a entrar y salir lentamente, le deslizó las manos por los hombros y el pecho, apretando como una tigresa. Sentía su poder en todas las fibras de su cuerpo como si estuviera llena de luz.

—Esto es magia —exclamó.

—Es más que magia —resolló él—. Es un don divino.

Ella cerró los brazos alrededor de su estrecha cintura mientras él aumentaba la potencia de sus embites. Siguiéndolo como en un baile, ella intensificaba sus movimientos con los suyos.

Retumbó un trueno en el cielo y ella tuvo la mareante sensación de que todos sus secretos estaban visibles para él. No podía negarle nada, nada.

Shaoran había tenido la intención de proceder lentamente, de iniciarla con paciencia y cariño, refrenándose de modo que toda su atención estuviera concentrada en ella, pero la respuesta de ella era el más dulce de los afrodisíacos. Su agitada respiración y su expresión embelesada le destruyeron el autodominio, convirtiéndolo en un amante, que no un maestro.

Aunque tuvo el autodominio suficiente para mitigarle el dolor inicial, tan pronto como ella se arqueó, moviéndose contra él, perdió toda razón. Habían nacido para estar unidos, acoplados como el viento y la lluvia que azotaban esa casa, como los truenos y rayos que desgarraban el cielo. Sólo una tempestad tenía el poder suficiente para expresar la pasión que ardía en todo él.

Rayos quemantes, truenos que martilleaban el aire, pasión que vibraba en la médula de los huesos, cuando la urgencia llegó a su cima.

—Te quiero —exclamó, pero sus palabras se perdieron en el aullido de la tormenta—. Te amo.

Y entonces se perdió él, absolutamente inmerso en su mujer.

El Señor de las Tormentas había hecho suya a su dama, ¿o ella lo había hecho suyo a él? En el aturdimiento posterior a la satisfacción del deseo, Shaoran la atrajo hacia él, con la sangre zumbándole. Cuando recuperó los sentidos se dio cuenta de que la tormenta interior que lo había arrastrado estaba resonando en el alboroto del cielo. La violencia de la tempestad que azotaba Buckland Abbey reflejaba la inmensidad de su pasión.

A pesar de su agotamiento, se obligó a encontrar el centro de la tormenta. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para dispersar la energía antes de que la galerna y la torrentosa lluvia hicieran demasiados estragos en las casas y sembrados.

Cuando amainó la tormenta, quedando en una suave lluvia, se relajó, tan agotado que no sabía si podría darse la vuelta en la cama. Tenía que encontrar la manera de reducir la relación entre su pasión por Sakura y su magia meteórica, si no, la posibilidad de hacer estragos en Escocia no sería asunto de broma. Miró sus cabellos dorado rojizos; no podía verle la cara porque ella estaba acurrucada contra él. Tiernamente le acarició la nuca. El deseo no estaba abatido, aunque su capacidad para actuar según él era temporalmente nula.

Repasó mentalmente los hechizos que había aprendido y recordó uno bastante complejo inventado por Adam Lí. El hechizo tenía por finalidad aislar temporalmente el poder, y podría servirle. ¿Habría tenido un problema similar su tátara tatarabuelo debido a su pasión por la magnífica Isabel?

Sakura se giró un poco y lo miró, sus pupilas oscuras, soñadores pozos de maravilla. Realmente era magnífica, una sinfonía de curvas y piel suave, satinada.

—Ahora sé por qué te encontraba tan alarmante —musitó con voz ronca.

Él frunció el ceño, pensando que eso no era lo que un hombre desea oír de su flamante esposa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—En alguna parte de mí presentía la terrible inmensidad de la pasión que hay entre nosotros y sabía que me cambiaría para siempre. —Suavemente le pasó los dedos por la frente para deshacerle el ceño—. La niña que yo era temía eso, porque ¿no tememos todos el abismo? Pero ahora, al mirar hacia atrás, eso me sorprende. Lady Tomoyo hizo bien en decirme que debía rendirme a esa parte de mí que te deseaba.

Lo inundó un inmenso alivio. Debería haber supuesto por qué ella era tan ambivalente respecto a él. Sí que era temible pensar en una pasión transformadora, sobre todo para una virgen que había llevado una vida resguardada. Pero, como habían descubierto esa noche, esa pasión era gloriosa si se entregaban a ella.

—Los dos cambiaremos, mo cridhe, corazón mío. Y seremos mejores por eso.

—Lamento, mi queridísimo marido, habértelo hecho pasar tan mal. —Se estremeció levemente—. Hace frío. ¿Tú conjuraste esa tormenta?

—Creo que sí. Acabo de recordar un hechizo que podría servirme para tener controlada la magia meteórica en el futuro. Por ahora debemos depender de las mantas.

Subió las mantas y diestramente le sacó el camisón arrugado para que sus cuerpos quedaran en contacto. Sorprendido notó los primeros aleteos del deseo que volvía. Habría pensado que tardaría días en recuperarse después de esa explosiva relación sexual.

Pero ella tenía frío, estaba cansada, y era novata en el deporte de Afrodita. La envolvió en él para abrigarla.

—Duerme, mi amadísima esposa.

Ella emitió un suspiro de inmensa satisfacción y a los pocos minutos su respiración tenía la regularidad de un sueño profundo. Él hundió la cara en sus cabellos, pensando que ella olía a sol, a brisas primaverales y a aliciente sensual.

Pero aunque estaba igualmente cansado, no consiguió relajarse. Su enorme deseo había sido hacerla tan suya que quedaran unidos para siempre, pero notaba que aunque ella aceptaba total y sinceramente la pasión que los unía, una parte de su espíritu continuaba esquiva. En lugar de poseerla él a ella, ella lo poseía a él.

Sí, ese matrimonio los transformaría a los dos. Y fuera cual fuera el precio, Sakura lo valía.

Cuando Sakura despertó, miró por la ventana y al ver la tenue luz que iluminaba el cielo comprendió que ya empezaba a despuntar el alba. Se desperezó lánguidamente, cuidando de no despertar a Shaoran, que estaba durmiendo con un musculoso brazo rodeándole la cintura. Todavía ardía el cabo de vela de la mesilla de noche, y con su luz pudo admirar los planos de su cara. Aunque era evidente su fuerza incluso dormido, ya no se sentía intimidada. Incluso le costaba recordar lo alarmante que lo había encontrado. Ahora le parecía que había transcurrido toda una vida.

También comprendía por qué Yuko decidió no hacerla su verdadera esposa. Se casó con ella para ofrecerle apoyo y orientación, y para formarla para su futuro destino. Su recompensa había sido el excepcional compañerismo que hubo entre ellos.

Pero ahora que estaba iniciada en la pasión, comprendía que si ella y Yuko hubieran sido amantes, el potente vínculo de la unión sexual la habría cambiado de un modo fundamental. Habría sido una mujer diferente cuando conoció a Shaoran, y sospechaba que esas diferencias habrían influido en el misterioso destino que la aguardaba, fuera lo que fuera. Por lo tanto, Yuko reprimió sus deseos en interés del bien mayor. Fue un verdadero custodio hasta el final.

Invadida por la ternura, le acarició la áspera mandíbula con el dorso de la mano. Qué suerte tenía. Su primer marido fue un sabio erudito y la personificación de la bondad. Su segundo marido, no, su último marido, porque sabía en la médula de los huesos que no habría otro, personificaba el poder, la inteligencia y el liderazgo, a la vez que era apasionado y amoroso.

Simplemente mirándolo comenzó a sentir el deseo que no había conocido nunca antes de conocerlo. Deslizó suavemente la mano por su ancho pecho, pensando si él estaría dispuesto a enseñarle más acerca de la pasión si lo despertaba. No se sentía nada dolorida; más bien se sentía… dispuesta.

Él se movió y ella le puso la mano en el corazón, pensando qué fácil sería enamorarse de ese hombre. Había amado a Yuko, pero Shaoran le inspiraba un amor distinto, más fiero.

Él abrió los ojos y le sonrió. Y en el momento en que ella le sonrió también, tuvo una repentina y horrorosa visión de él gritándole, con la cara deformada por la rabia y la angustia.

Y una fría voz le dijo en un recoveco de la mente: «Lo traicionarás».

**Continuara…**


	13. Chapter 13

**El Beso del Destino**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Jo Putney nombre de la novela es El beso del destino de la serie Guardianes, los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadores CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TSUBASA CHRONICLE NOS PERTENECEN.**

**SEGUNDA**

**PARTE**

**La hechicera**

**Capítulo 12**

Sakura iba mirando distraídamente por la ventanilla del coche, admirando el tono dorado que daba el sol de última hora de la tarde a las colinas de Northumberland. Era rápido el viaje de bodas, pero Shaoran siempre se tomaba el tiempo para enseñarle los lugares de interés. Cada experiencia era nueva y maravillosa, sobre todo por las noches.

Pero los días también eran placenteros, a pesar de las largas horas dentro del coche traqueteando por caminos llenos de baches. Hablaban de cosas importantes y menos importantes, profundizando el conocimiento mutuo. Él le había explicado con tanta nitidez cómo era ejercer poder que casi le parecía que ella podría hacerlo.

A cambio, ella le explicaba las teorías que se había ido formando en sus estudios y que aún no las había publicado ningún custodio para ser leídas. Varias veces los conocimientos de él como mago le habían servido para aclarar sus ideas.

La mayor parte del tiempo casi lograba olvidar esa extraña voz que le repetía en la mente que algún día traicionaría a su marido. Esa idea era tan dolorosa que no soportaba pensar en ella. Puesto que no era maga, era posible que esa ominosa voz estuviera equivocada, que sólo fuera producto de su ansiedad. Pero había ocasiones en que sabía con absoluta certeza que ocurriría, y eso la hacía sentirse como una de ellos.

Apareció ante la vista una nueva colina, su cresta recorrida por una maciza estructura lineal. Se asomó a la ventanilla, entusiasmada.

—¿Ésa es la muralla de Adriano?

Él asintió.

—Podrás verla de cerca, pues esta noche nos alojaremos con lord Montague. Esa parte de la muralla está en su propiedad. —Miró por encima del hombro de ella la distante muralla y añadió pensativo—: El poderoso imperio romano llegó hasta aquí porque las tribus salvajes de Escocia se negaron a rendirse. Defendían su libertad con tanta ferocidad que el emperador Adriano decidió que era más fácil trazar un límite y protegerlo con un muro de piedra, un foso y soldados.

Su expresión revelaba lo mucho que representaba para él esa antigua lucha. Igual que cuando oyó hablar a sir Fye Macleod, eso profundizó su comprensión de lo que significaba ser escocés.

—Tus antepasados eran indómitos —comentó.

—La libertad tiene un elevado precio.

¿La causa de los Estuardo susurraría algo a su amor por la libertad?

—¿La muralla es la sorpresa especial que dijiste me darías esta noche?

Al instante comprendió el doble sentido. Cuando miró a su marido, su sonrisa le reveló que sabía exactamente qué estaba pensando. Ya sabía que él no podía leerle los pensamientos pero era increíblemente bueno para leerle las emociones, y la relación sexual estaba muy presente en ellas.

—Lo que estás pensando ya no es ninguna sorpresa —dijo, agitando exageradamente las pestañas—. Pero es una aventura muy deliciosa. Todo este viaje es una aventura.

—Ya estarás cansada de baches y coche.

—Cierto, pero como nunca había estado a más de un día de viaje de Londres, este viaje lo encuentro maravillosamente emocionante, a pesar de los malos caminos.

—Se han construido algunos más buenos en las Highlands —dijo él en tono irónico—. Después del quince, Londres decidió tener la posibilidad de enviar tropas rápidamente a someter las rebeliones.

Esas palabras la silenciaron. En cada parada del trayecto hacia el norte oían más noticias sobre el levantamiento. Se decía que el príncipe Carlos había izado su estandarte en Glenfinnan delante de mil hombres de los clanes Macdonald y Cameron. Después de afirmar que su padre era el rey Jacobo VIII de Escocia y tercero de Inglaterra, emprendió la marcha hacia Edimburgo, y en el trayecto fue aumentando rápidamente el número de seguidores.

Decía el rumor que lo seguían tres mil hombres de clanes y cada día se le sumaban más hombres a su ejército. Lo llamaban Bonnie, el príncipe Carlos, y poseía el magnetismo personal de que carecía su padre Jacobo cuando vino a Escocia a dirigir la rebelión de 1715.

—Aunque te va a gustar la muralla de Adriano —dijo Shaoran, rompiendo el incómodo silencio—, no es ésa la sorpresa que tengo pensada. Quiero comprarte un caballo como regalo de bodas, y lord Montague tiene el mejor establo de crianza de caballos de buena raza del norte. Sus caballos tienen un poco de sangre de poni de montaña, por lo que son fuertes, de pie firme y tienen un aguante increíble. Están mucho mejor adaptados a las condiciones de Escocia que los caballos que cabalgabas en el sur. Espero encontrar una buena montura para mí también. Tal vez podamos continuar el viaje a Dunrath a caballo, si te sientes fuerte para hacer ese largo trayecto.

Ella casi saltó de entusiasmo.

—¡Qué idea más maravillosa! ¿Supongo que les has comprado otros caballos a los Montague?

—Sí, mi caballo favorito, Thor, nació y se crió allí. —Shaoran sonrió, evocador—. Cuando me fui de viaje, mi hermanita Jean me dijo que el precio de administrar la propiedad era Thor. Yo no podía negarme, puesto que iba a estar ausente tanto tiempo, pero me sentiré mejor si llego a casa montado en un caballo igualmente espléndido. Con suerte, tal vez encuentre a uno de los hermanastros de Thor.

Ella le cogió la mano.

—Me gusta la idea de llegar por primera vez a Dunrath a lomos de un caballo. Se ve mucho más cabalgando, y dado que éste será mi hogar, deseo verlo todo. Los senderos por las montañas y valles que me has descrito serán más románticos que los caminos para coches. —Ensanchó la sonrisa—. Y puesto que estoy contigo, no me lloverá encima.

—Si vas a ponerme a trabajar, exijo compensación. —Con un rápido movimiento de sus potentes brazos la cogió en volandas y la depositó sobre su regazo, levantándole las faldas y dejándola a horcajadas sobre él en descarada intimidad—. Justo después de nuestra boda dijiste que tal vez podríamos probar en un coche más adelante. ¿Ha pasado bastante tiempo?

Ella retuvo el aliento, sorprendida y excitada.

—Sólo hace una semana…

Él la interrumpió con un beso. Se levantaron automáticamente las barreras antiimágenes de desastre que se había construido, y le correspondió el beso, ya febril de deseo. ¿De veras era virgen hacía una semana? Ya se conocían mutuamente los cuerpos con extraordinaria intimidad. Movió las caderas, presionándolas contra él con toda intención, y tuvo la recompensa de sentirlo endurecerse al instante. Vio que sus pupilas se oscurecían como nubes de tormenta.

—Está claro que una semana es bastante, mi escandalosa muchacha.

Ahogó un gritito cuando él le deslizó su conocedora mano por la entrepierna. Bastaba el más ligero contacto para dejarla lista. Osadamente bajó la mano buscando los botones de la bragueta de sus calzas.

—Si vamos a comprar caballos, necesito hacer prácticas en cabalgar.

Él tragó saliva.

—Sakura mía, eres una pura delicia.

Le cogió las caderas para acomodar su posición y de repente estaban unidos, el coche aportando sus oscilaciones a su ardiente apareamiento.

Cuando el cuerpo comenzó a descontrolársele, ella rogó que no llegaran demasiado pronto a la casa de los Montague.

Shaoran bajó del coche y alargó la mano para ayudar a bajar a su mujer. Sakura realmente resplandecía de sensualidad por la reciente relación sexual.

—Estás terriblemente seductora, querida mía —le dijo en voz baja.

Ella sonrió picara:

—Y hete aquí que pensaba que yo era la seducida, no la seductora.

Si lord Montague no hubiera ido bajando la escalinata de la casa acompañado por uno de sus fornidos y altos hijos, él habría besado esos labios suaves y provocativos. Pero antes de volverse hacia su anfitrión se limitó a susurrarle:

—Podrías seducirme después.

—Ballister, qué espléndido verte —lo saludó Montague, fornido y vestido con desgastada ropa de montar—. Éste es mi hijo menor William. Preséntanos a tu señora, haz el favor.

Se volvió hacia Sakura y su expresión cambió al instante, como si uno de sus sementales trofeo le hubiera dado una coz en la cabeza.

Mientras hacía las presentaciones, Shaoran recordó, divertido, cuántas veces había visto esa expresión aturdida. Cuanto más al norte viajaban, más intensa era la reacción de los hombres hacia ella. Suponía que eso se debía a que los norteños mostraban más libremente los sentimientos.

En ese momento ella se veía como si acabara de salir de la cama, lo cual estaba muy cerca de la verdad, e irradiaba sensualidad con tanta intensidad que un hombre tendría que estar tres cuartas partes muerto para no reaccionar. William, el joven hijo de Montague, daba la impresión de estar a punto de que se le cayeran los ojos. Incluso el cochero que los había traído desde Londres la miraba con discreta avidez.

Sobreponiéndose, Montague les sugirió:

—Tal vez querríais ir a vuestros aposentos a descansar hasta la hora de la cena.

—En realidad, nos gustaría echarles una mirada a tus caballos. —Shaoran miró a Sakura—. Si nos ponemos ropa de montar, ¿tal vez podríamos salir a cabalgar? Estaba pensando que al establo de Dunrath le iría bien un poco de sangre nueva.

Tomó el relevo el instinto empresarial de Montague:

—Entonces no necesitáis mirar más lejos. En estos momentos tengo unos caballos excepcionales, que lo digo yo.

El orgullo del anfitrión resultó justificado. Después de cambiarse, Shaoran y Sakura se reunieron con el barón y su hijo en el patio del establo. La mirada de William se clavó inmediatamente en Sakura, aunque su timidez le impidió hablarle. Shaoran le calculó unos veinte años al muchacho. Una edad vulnerable.

—¿Hay algún hermano de Thor a la venta?

Montague se echó a reír.

—Tienes la suerte del diablo, Ballister. Ven a echarle una mirada a Zeus. Es hermano de Thor, y un caballo mejor no ha nacido jamás.

—Yo le enseñaré a lady Ballister caballos apropiados para una dama —se ofreció William, ansioso.

Sakura miró a Shaoran risueña y siguió al joven. Era de esperar que el corazón de William no se rompiera con demasiada facilidad, pensó Shaoran.

Montague llevó a su huésped al corral de un magnífico zaino oscuro.

—¿Qué te parece, Ballister?

Casi negro, Zeus era alto, potente, y su parentesco con Thor era visible en todo el contorno de su cuerpo magníficamente proporcionado. Shaoran vio al instante que ése era el caballo para él, pero no le convenía mostrarse muy entusiasmado.

—Es un tipo guapo —dijo, como si estuviera indeciso—. ¿Puedo coger una de esas manzanas que has traído?

Mientras Montague le pasaba la fruta, Zeus sacó la cabeza del corral, curioso. Shaoran se le acercó para presentarse, enviándole un mensaje mental de admiración y afecto; aunque los caballos no piensan como las personas, reaccionan a los sentimientos positivos. Zeus no era una excepción. Al cabo de unos instantes, ya estaba comiendo la manzana de su mano. El caballo tenía muy buena opinión de sí mismo, pero Shaoran no detectó mala voluntad en él.

—Querría salir a cabalgar en él.

Montague hizo un gesto a un mozo para que sacara al caballo del corral y lo ensillara.

—¿Vamos a ver cómo le está yendo a tu hermosa señora?

Shaoran no se sorprendió al ver que Sakura había pasado por alto los caballos para señora y estaba acariciándole la elegante nariz a una yegua alta castaña que se veía casi dorada a la luz de la tarde.

—Sheba es muy briosa, milady —le estaba diciendo William—. No es una montura que le recomendaría. Tal vez ese castrado del corral contiguo…

—Por no decir que Sheba no está a la venta —interrumpió Montague—. Deseo quedármela para criar.

La yegua le dio un amistoso golpe con la cabeza en el hombro a Sakura, y casi la tiró de espaldas. Riendo ella le acarició el lustroso cuello y después se giró hacia Montague:

—Por favor, ¿puedo montarla, por lo menos? Es la yegua más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

Montague vaciló, pero luego se rindió a la cálida mirada de los hermosos ojos de su huésped.

—Muy bien —dijo en tono bronco—. Una silla de mujer para la señora. Pero le advierto, Sheba es una buena pieza. Podría no ser de su gusto.

—Ya lo veremos. —La sonrisa de Sakura fue deslumbrante—. Muchísimas gracias.

Cuando sacaron los caballos ensillados al patio, Shaoran se apresuró a ayudar a montar a Sakura. Temía que si William tenía la oportunidad de tocar al objeto de su enamoramiento el pobre no se recuperaría jamás.

Mientras Sakura se acomodaba en la silla y se arreglaba las faldas, el propio Montague se mantuvo junto a la cabeza del animal, sujetando las riendas.

—Tenga cuidado con ella —le advirtió.

Sakura asintió, pero no había necesidad de tal cuidado. Cuantío el dueño del establo soltó las riendas, Sheba dio una vuelta por el patio tan apaciblemente como un viejo caballo de tiro.

—Qué ágil y dócil tiene el hocico —comentó Sakura—. ¿Podemos cabalgar hasta la muralla de Adriano, Shaoran?

Shaoran montó su caballo.

—¿Te parece bien eso, Montague? Es una cabalgada bastante larga para que le cojamos el tino a las rarezas de los caballos.

—Estos caballos no tienen rarezas —replicó el otro—. Cabalgan suaves como la seda. Tratad de volver a tiempo para cenar.

Shaoran y Sakura salieron del patio tranquilamente al paso, pero cuando ya se habían alejado lo suficiente de los edificios de la granja, él dijo:

—Este sendero nos llevará derecho a la muralla.

—Veamos entonces qué sabe hacer Sheba —exclamó Sakura, y la yegua emprendió la carrera como un rayo de luz dorada.

El agitado movimiento de sus faldas le recordó a él la cabalgada en el parque de Richmond. Señor, ¿sólo hacía dos semanas de eso? Le dio rienda suelta a Zeus, y el caballo emprendió el galope, impaciente por dar salida a su exceso de energía.

Justo antes de que se perdiera de vista el establo, Shaoran miró atrás por encima del hombro y vio a William mirando a Sakura con visible adoración. Ahora podía admirar su soberbia habilidad ecuestre además de su belleza.

La cabalgada hasta la muralla les dio tiempo para comprobar las velocidades de los caballos. Como todos los caballos de Montague, estaban muy bien entrenados y era un placer cabalgarlos. Les costarían el rescate de un rey, pero valían el precio por la sangre que aportarían a Dunrath.

Shaoran saboreó la cabalgada, sabiendo que los problemas serían muchos cuando llegaran a Dunrath. Al llegar al pie de la colina donde se alzaba la muralla, Sakura puso su montura al paso.

—¡Sheba tiene que ser mía! —exclamó; su cara sonrosada por la veloz cabalgada—. Tuve una sensación extrañísima cuando la vi, casi como si hubieran conectado nuestras mentes y yo fuera ella, mirándome y deseando estar conmigo. ¿Crees que Montague la venderá?

—Te la venderá si vuelves a sonreírle —predijo Shaoran. Una sonrisa y una onerosa cantidad de dinero lo conseguirían—. A mí me pasó lo mismo con Zeus. En el instante en que lo vi supe que era el que me convenía. Es igual a Thor en todo.

—Entonces yo te compraré a Zeus como regalo de bodas.

—¡No tienes por qué hacer eso! —exclamó él, sorprendido—. Tú eres el mayor regalo que podría desear un hombre. Además, Montague pedirá una fortuna.

Ella enarcó las cejas.

—Puede que no haya ninguna necesidad, pero quiero hacerlo. El contrato de matrimonio me dejó el control de mi dinero, querido. ¿No tengo el derecho a gastar una parte en ti?

Él no pudo negar esa lógica.

—Muy bien, lo acepto agradecido. —Le dio unas palmaditas al oscuro y reluciente cuello del caballo—. Me hace ilusión la cabalgada hacia Dunrath.

—A mí también.

Llegaron a la muralla, que estaba construida con enormes bloques de piedra y se alzaba a una altura de dos veces un hombre alto. Sin decir palabra giraron sus monturas y siguieron el sendero que corría paralelo a la antigua muralla, Shaoran imaginándose esos lejanos tiempos en que los escoceses hicieron frente al más grande imperio conocido, y ganaron.

—Es aún más imponente de lo que me esperaba —comentó Sakura—. Si subiéramos a lo alto de la muralla, ¿podríamos ver Escocia?

—No, pero un día de cabalgada nos introducirá en las Lowlands, las tierras bajas, que en realidad no son nada bajas. Dunrath está en el borde de las Highlands.

—Eso me irá bien. Cuanto más al norte voy, más viva me siento.

Y más hermosa se ponía, pensó él. A pesar de las relaciones de la noche anterior y luego en el coche esa tarde, el deseo lo atacó con dolorosa urgencia. Si no los estuvieran esperando en la casa, la invitaría a bajar del caballo para añadir vida y risas al recuerdo de la antigua muralla de piedra. Se aclaró la garganta:

—¿Nos volvemos para comenzar la negociación? La mitad de la diversión está en el regateo.

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Esa parte te la dejaré a ti, mi amo y señor.

—Te hace falta practicar la sumisión, muchacha —le aconsejó él—. No eres nada convincente.

Soltando una carcajada ella inició el descenso de la colina. Él la siguió, pensando que era el hombre más afortunado de Gran Bretaña.

**Continuara…**


	14. Chapter 14

**El Beso del Destino**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Jo Putney nombre de la novela es El beso del destino de la serie Guardianes, los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadores CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TSUBASA CHRONICLE NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 13**

Sakura se alegró de que todavía fuera verano, porque el castillo de Montague era ventoso, muy ventoso. En invierno los corredores estarían tan fríos como el viento del norte, pero en esa estación le bastó ponerse un chal para sentirse cómoda. Mientras iba entrando en la sala de estar del brazo de Shaoran, comentó:

—Supongo que ya es hora de que me acostumbre a las corrientes de aire y a las habitaciones frías. ¿Cuántos residentes de Dunrath mueren de fiebre pulmonar cada año?

Él se rió.

—Los escoceses somos gente resistente. Después de un invierno en Dunrath no vas a notar el frío. Serás una escocesa sana v fuerte, inmensamente superior a las frágiles damas sassenach.

—No veo cómo estar cómodas nos hace inherentemente inferiores —replicó ella, sarcástica—. Si Dios hubiera querido que pasáramos frío no nos habría dado el fuego ni la lana.

Shaoran ensanchó la sonrisa, pero ella vio que el joven William parecía alarmado, como si creyera que su marido quería hacerla desgraciada. El joven William era muy serio.

Le sonrió al chico, aceptó una copa de jerez que le ofrecía un lacayo y volvió la atención a lady Montague, a la que no había visto antes. La mujer era una escocesa robusta, sensata, muy capaz de llevar una casa llena de hombres locos por los caballos.

—Me he enterado de que hechizó a mi marido para que le vendiera a Sheba —dijo su señoría mirando afectuosamente a Montague—. Siempre lo ha chiflado una mujer bonita.

—Por eso me casé contigo, mi muchacha —dijo su marido haciendo un guiño—. Eras la muchacha más bonita de la región norteña. Y el trato que hicimos con Ballister nos da el primer potrillo de Sheba.

Shaoran levantó su copa.

—Un buen negocio es aquel en que las dos partes quedan bien satisfechas. Que todos nuestros negocios sean buenos.

Todos bebieron alegremente brindando por eso. Entonces la política asomó su fea cabeza. William alzó su copa y dijo:

—¡Un brindis por nuestro rey en ultramar!

Ése era un brindis jacobita muy común por los exiliados Estuardo, y las palabras del joven causaron un instantáneo silencio.

—Creo que Jorge está en Londres ahora —dijo Shaoran apaciblemente—, no en Hannover, pero brindo por la salud del rey dondequiera que esté.

Los Montague mayores habrían estado felices si la cosa hubiera quedado ahí, pero William insistió:

—Los Hannover no son nuestros verdaderos reyes. Son unos alemanes toscos, estúpidos, ineptos para sentarse en un trono británico. Los Estuardo son nuestros legítimos gobernantes.

—William… —dijo su padre en tono de aviso.

Sin hacer caso de la advertencia, William continuó, desafiante:

—Escocia ha sido tratada abominablemente por los Hannover. Creo que ningún escocés puede negar eso.

Las palabras de William eran traición, y las caras consternadas de sus padres indicaban que lo sabían. Con el fin de cambiar de tema, Sakura preguntó:

—¿Los Montague siempre han sido criadores de caballos, o vosotros sois los primeros?

Pasando por alto su débil intento de distraer, William le dijo a Shaoran:

—Ver al príncipe es reconocer la verdadera realeza. Llegará el día en que toda Gran Bretaña lo reconocerá.

Inquieta, Sakura comprendió que la conversación no era sólo de política sino que tenía que ver con ella. William deseaba impresionarla y humillar a Shaoran. El muy idiota.

—Los Estuardo tuvieron su oportunidad —dijo Shaoran tranquilamente—. Si Jacobo segundo hubiera gobernado con sensatez y no se hubiera convertido al catolicismo, habría conservado su trono, pero fue un tonto, y sus herederos han sido igual de tontos. Tal vez Jacobo Eduardo podría haber accedido al trono cuando murió la reina Ana si hubiera actuado rápido y se hubiera hecho protestante, pero dejó pasar la oportunidad por entre los dedos y ahora ha pasado el tiempo. Aunque Carlos Eduardo pueda ser muy gallardo, no tiene el apoyo suficiente para derrocar al gobierno.

—Por desgracia tiene apoyo suficiente para causar muchas muertes —dijo lady Montague, ceñuda—. No hablemos más de esto. Es hora de ir a cenar.

Manteniéndose firme, William le espetó a Shaoran:

—El príncipe Carlos sólo tiene que poner un pie en Inglaterra y se levantarán los jacobitas en todas partes para apoyarlo, como están haciendo en Escocia. ¿Cuántos hombres continuarán con el rey hannoveriano una vez que sus tropas empiecen a perder batallas?

—Cuando seas mayor tal vez llegues a comprender que ser gallardo no es un buen rasgo en un rey —respondió Shaoran con letal frialdad—. Y mucho menos cuando eso va aparejado con la creencia de que la sangre real le da un derecho divino a hacer cualquier tontería que se le antoje. Puede que un monarca aburrido que vive pendiente de sus amantes y se pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo en el Continente no inspire mucho entusiasmo, pero es un gobernante más seguro.

Brilló la furia en los ojos de William, pero antes de que pudiera volver a replicar, su padre ladró:

—¡Di una palabra más sobre el tema de los jacobitas y te enviaré a tu habitación, jovencito! —Le ofreció el brazo a Sakura—. Ahora vamos a comer.

Sakura se encogió por dentro al ver que al joven se le ponía la cara roja. La intención de él había sido impresionarla a ella, y lo que consiguió fue que lo trataran como a un crío. Le dirigió una breve sonrisa compasiva. A él se le relajó la expresión y después de bajar la cabeza giró sobre sus talones y salió de la sala con la espalda rígida como una vara.

Pensando que la cena sería más relajada sin la presencia del joven fierabrás, ella acompañó a su anfitrión hacia el comedor.

—Sólo es un niño, lady Ballister —dijo lord Montague, con la expresión angustiada—. No hay que tomarse en serio sus palabras.

Su preocupación era comprensible. William podía ser joven, pero ya tenía edad para que lo ejecutaran por traición, y tal vez atraer el desastre a toda su familia. Habiendo una rebelión en Escocia, las autoridades inglesas no estarían inclinadas a la clemencia.

—Es normal que los jóvenes sean románticos con las causas perdidas —dijo en tono tranquilizador—. No hay ningún motivo para que mencionemos esto en otra parte.

Se relajó la expresión de Montague.

—Ya sabía que es usted una mujer sensata.

—No tengo nada que decir sobre política, pero como la mayoría de las mujeres, detesto la guerra.

Su señoría exhaló un suspiro.

—Cuando tenía la edad de William yo pensaba que la guerra era una empresa grandiosa, noble. ¡Lucha por el bien! ¡Muestra tu valor! Ahora sé más.

—¿Teme que él huya para unirse al joven pretendiente? —le preguntó ella en voz baja.

La expresión angustiada de él fue respuesta suficiente.

—Dígale que desea comprar nuevas razas de caballos y envíelo a India o a América, o a algún otro lugar distante donde pueda tener aventuras que no le impliquen en una guerra civil.

Un destello de interés brilló en los ojos de él. Mientras le retiraba la silla para que se sentara, le dijo:

—Es un buen consejo, lady Ballister. Tal vez haga exactamente eso. Gracias.

La miró con una sonrisa tan cálida que casi era alarmante, pero enseguida fue a ocupar su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa.

A pesar de la tensión causada por las declaraciones políticas de William, la cena transcurrió bien. Además de ella, Shaoran y el matrimonio mayor, había otros tantos miembros de la familia, entre ellos el hijo mayor y heredero, George, y su mujer.

Cansada por el largo día, Sakura se alegró cuando lady Montague se levantó y se llevó a las señoras para que los caballeros pudieran conversar mientras bebían su oporto. ¿Volverían a aventurarse en política los hombres o continuarían con el tema más seguro de los caballos?

Estuvo conversando con las damas el tiempo necesario para no ser maleducada, y luego se retiró a su dormitorio. Después de desvestirse, ponerse el camisón y trenzarse el pelo, abrió las cortinas de las ventanas y se metió en la cama pensando cuánto tardaría en reunírsele Shaoran. Ah, bueno, si se quedaba dormida él podría despertarla.

Sakura abrió los ojos adormilada al sentir la mano en el hombro. Sonrió; la oscuridad la hacía muy consciente del deseo que zumbaba en el aire, junto con un inconfundible olor a alcohol.

—Acuéstate, querido.

Alargó la mano y tocó una cara desconocida. Bruscamente se despertó del todo.

—¿Quién anda ahí?

—Chhh —sonó un susurro urgente—. Hemos venido a rescatarte.

—¿William?

Incrédula, se sentó, aferrada a las mantas. A la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana vio la figura larguirucha del hijo menor de sus anfitriones y la de un joven aún más alto vestido como criado.

—¿Se ha incendiado la casa?

—No, no, voy a rescatarte de ese matón traidor. Ven conmigo y Jemmie, milady. —Abrió la ventanilla de la linterna para que iluminara más, se la entregó al criado y, echándole atrás las mantas, la puso de pie—. Tenemos que darnos prisa, antes de que nos descubran.

El suelo estaba frío para sus pies desnudos, pero ella casi no lo notó al ver cómo la miraban los dos jóvenes, pasmados. Con su camisón de satén no estaba vestida como para que la viera nadie fuera de su marido. Ruborizándose intensamente cogió la bata de Shaoran de la silla y se envolvió con ella.

Una vez así protegida, dijo con su mejor voz de condesa:

—¡Cómo te atreves a entrar en mi dormitorio! No tengo idea de lo que pretendes hacer, pero estás totalmente equivocado. Sal de mi habitación inmediatamente y haré como si esto no hubiera ocurrido.

William negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos brillaban con una combinación de ebriedad y temeridad.

—No puedo permitir que él te tenga. Eres una muchacha valiente para fingir que todo está bien, pero yo lo oí ser grosero contigo. Vi cómo me sonreíste a mí, como suplicándome que te salvara.

Cielo santo, debió interpretar su sonrisa compasiva como una muestra de interés hacia su inmaduro ser.

—Lo has entendido todo mal. Me considero dichosa por tener a Ballister por marido, y no necesito ningún rescate. —Se arrebujó más en la bata—. Ahora, ¡fuera!

A William se le endureció la cara.

—¡Un cobarde que traiciona a su pueblo no te merece! Cuando el príncipe haya conquistado Gran Bretaña habrá honores y riquezas para sus seguidores y yo te mantendré como a la reina que eres. Nuestra vida juntos será una gloriosa aventura.

Al intentar ella pasar por su lado, William la cogió repentinamente en sus brazos y trató de besarla. Alcanzó a girar la cabeza y la boca de él le cayó en la mejilla, no en la cara. Asqueada, logró zafarse pero con el movimiento tropezó en la larga orilla de la bata y cayó de bruces, golpeándose fuertemente la sien en el macizo poste de la cama. Quedó bastante aturdida en el suelo.

—¡Dios mío, hombre, la has matado! —exclamó horrorizada una voz con fuerte acento campesino del norte.

Unas manos frenéticas le dieron vuelta en el suelo y le exploraron el lado dolorido de la cabeza. Ella veía y oía, pero no podía moverse.

—No, sólo está aturdida —dijo William aliviado—. Se pondrá bien.

Rápidamente la envolvió en mantas y la sacó al corredor.

—No te preocupes, milady —arrulló—. Yo te cuidaré.

Inmovilizada por las mantas y el golpe en la cabeza, ni siquiera pudo luchar mientras aquellos idiotas la raptaban. Haciendo el máximo esfuerzo para concentrarse y enfocar la mente en su marido, le envió un grito pidiendo auxilio, rogando tener lo suficiente de custodio para que su grito llegara a él.

Shaoran estaba disfrutando de la conversación con lord Montague y los otros hombres de la familia. Eran hombres sensatos que estaban tan alarmados como él por la perspectiva de guerra civil. Tal vez esa rebelión moriría pronto, antes de que se perdieran demasiadas vidas.

El oporto estaba haciendo otra ronda cuando sintió un fuerte tirón en la mente. ¿Sakura? Acostumbrado a disfrazar su poder, terminó lo que estaba diciendo y luego analizó lo que había sentido. ¿Tendría una pesadilla? Tal vez el cansancio la había llevado a acostarse temprano. ¿O estaría con las demás mujeres y habría comenzado una discusión?

Pensando que no podía ser nada grave, continuó con la conversación, pero lo roía la angustia. Finalmente, maldiciéndose por ser un recién casado nervioso, se levantó.

—Puesto que llevo menos de dos semanas casado, creo que voy a ir a buscar a mi esposa.

George Montague, el heredero, se levantó y alzó su copa:

—¡Por la dama más bella del país del Norte! —brindó.

Todos los presentes se fueron levantando para aportar algo al brindis.

—¡La mujer más encantadora de Europa!

—¡Afrodita renacida!

—¡La mujer más hermosa de la cristiandad!

Shaoran los observaba a todos, asombrado. Cierto que él consideraba a Sakura la mujer más hermosa del mundo, pero era su esposa. Esa fervorosa aclamación hecha por caballeros responsables, la mayoría (le los cuales tenían esposas atractivas, era francamente desconcertante.

Después de agradecer los brindis, se dirigió al salón, donde las señoras estaban tomando té. Entró y paseó la vista por la estancia, buscándola.

—Su esposa se retiró temprano —le dijo lady Montague con un travieso guiño en los ojos—. No hace ninguna falta que corra, estará feliz con su presencia sea cual sea la hora en que se reúna con ella.

Él consiguió sonreírle la gracia, pero su ansiedad iba en aumento, y le fastidiaba tener que pasar el rato hablando de naderías. Tan pronto como se lo permitieron los buenos modales, se retiró y subió los peldaños de la escalera de tres en tres. Seguro que cuando sintió ese tirón ella estaba en medio de una pesadilla.

Entró en el dormitorio con la vela en alto, y vio que la cama estaba desocupada y las sábanas revueltas. Faltaban las mantas. Instintivamente tocó un lugar del poste de la cama y supo que Sakura se había golpeado ahí fuertemente. En su mente se formó una imagen de ella raptada por ese enamorado jovencito idiota.

Por un momento se quedó paralizado por la angustia y el sentimiento de culpa. Había sabido que algo iba mal, y por no actuar había colocado a Sakura en peligro. Era su esposa y no la había protegido.

Ya habría tiempo para sentirse culpable después; en ese momento debía concentrarse en encontrarla. Bajó corriendo e irrumpió en el salón. Los hombres ya estaban allí.

—Tu detestable hijo ha raptado a mi mujer —le dijo a su anfitrión—. ¿Dónde puede haberla llevado?

Todos lo miraron horrorizados.

—¡Eso es imposible! —exclamó Montague—. Tu esposa debe de haber decidido salir a caminar. Tal vez ha ido a la cocina o a la biblioteca.

—El dormitorio está revuelto y faltan las mantas. Ve a verlo tú mismo.

El grupo lo siguió por la escalera y todos vieron la muda prueba de la habitación desordenada. Lady Montague se cubrió la boca con la mano, con miedo en los ojos.

—Tiene que haber otra explicación —dijo lord Montague, como para convencerse a sí mismo—. William no es tan imprudente como para robarle la mujer a otro. Tal vez… tal vez ella no estaba mal dispuesta. O tal vez entraron ladrones.

—Si tu hijo es inocente, hazlo venir —gruñó Shaoran—. Una vez que reconozcas que él ha cometido este delito, ¿me ayudarás o debo ir a buscar a mi mujer yo solo?

Montague envió a su hijo mayor a investigar, mientras Shaoran se paseaba furioso por el tiempo que estaban perdiendo. Trató de llegar a Sakura para asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero estaba tan trastornado que no logró hacer una lectura clara. Estaba viva, de eso al menos quedó seguro, y probablemente no estaba herida gravemente, pero aparte de eso no pudo saber nada más.

Pasados unos minutos, que a él le parecieron horas, volvió George.

—No están ni William ni Jemmie, y tuve la impresión de que William hizo un lío con sus cosas a toda prisa. Faltan tres caballos; uno de ellos es el de William.

Lady Montague se llevó la mano al corazón.

—Ese muchacho tonto, tonto. Lord Ballister… —Se le cortó la voz.

El miedo que vio en ella le sirvió a Shaoran para controlar la rabia.

—No intentaré matarlo, aunque se lo merece de sobras. ¿Tenéis alguna idea de adónde ha podido llevarla?

—Hay varias cabañas en los cerros —dijo George—. Puesto que hay poca luz de luna y la cabalgada sería difícil, podría haberla llevado a una para esperar allí la luz del día.

—Enseñadme un mapa.

En el estudio de Montague sacaron un mapa. Mientras George señalaba los lugares donde había cabañas, Shaoran acalló la mente para poder percibir dónde podía estar Sakura. Aquí. Puso el índice en el mapa.

—La lleva a ésta. Estoy seguro.

Los Montague lo miraron con los ojos como platos. Tuvo que inventar una explicación que justificara su certeza.

—Mi suposición es que quiere unirse a los rebeldes. Si es así, irá por esta ruta. Montague, ¿me haces el favor de prestarme a varios de tus hombres?

Su anfitrión asintió, con la cara pálida.

—Enviaré a un par a cada una de las otras cabañas. George y yo iremos contigo.

Shaoran calculó si podría fiarse de ellos en relación a su villano joven pariente, y decidió que sí. Lo harían por honor. Aunque también tratarían de proteger al chico de su ira, lógicamente.

—Entonces, vámonos —dijo lúgubremente—. Y si le ha dañado un pelo de la cabeza…

Se interrumpió. Como custodio, no debía entregarse a pensamientos asesinos. Pero si William le había hecho daño a Sakura, que Dios se apiadara de su estúpida alma.

**Continuara..**


	15. Chapter 15

**El Beso del Destino**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Jo Putney nombre de la novela es El beso del destino de la serie Guardianes, los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadores CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TSUBASA CHRONICLE NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 14**

Sakura despertó grogui. Voces masculinas hablando en tono urgente y bajo le trajeron el vivo recuerdo del rapto, así que siguió con los ojos cerrados, para evaluar su situación. El aire estaba frío y lleno de humo, y estaba tendida sobre una superficie dura. Una manta doblada sobre tierra apisonada, supuso.

Entreabrió un poquitín los ojos y vio que estaba en una tosca cabaña con paredes de piedra y suelo de tierra. En el centro ardía una pequeña fogata. La mayor parte del humo salía por un agujero en el techo, pero dentro quedaba lo bastante para hacer arder los ojos e irritar nariz y garganta.

William y su criado estaban sentados en el suelo al otro lado de la fogata. Al parecer se les había apagado el entusiasmo, porque Jemmie dijo en tono apremiante:

—Tenemos que llevarla de vuelta, hombre, antes de que se den cuenta de que no está. Ballister nos va a dar caza y nos cortará las bolas por esto.

—¡No! —exclamó William, su voz tan tozuda como pétrea su cara, y miró hacia ella—. ¡Es mía! Su marido es un bruto grosero que no la merece. Ella me sonrió con el alma en los ojos. Me desea tanto como yo la deseo a ella. Una vez que nos unamos al príncipe y su ejército, estará a salvo. Con suerte, Ballister morirá en la refriega y podré tomarla legítimamente por esposa antes de que acabe el año.

Sakura pensó cuánto tiempo le llevaría a William decidir que asesinar a Shaoran sería más fácil que esperar a que cayera víctima de la guerra. Cuando conoció al chico lo encontró bastante dulce y serio, y presentía que todavía era así, debajo de esa extraña obsesión que le había entrado por ella. ¿Cómo pudo interpretar esas dos breves sonrisas suyas como una invitación a fugarse juntos?

Fuera lo que fuera lo que se le metió en la cabeza al joven, en esos momentos era un peligro en potencia. Si pudo convencerse de que una sonrisa amistosa significaba que ella lo deseaba, ¿cuánto tardaría en decidir que ella estaba ansiando sus abrazos? Se estremeció al pensarlo. Con Shaoran había descubierto la dicha y el placer de la cama conyugal, y la idea de que cualquier otro hombre invadiera su cuerpo le resultaba odiosa.

Sabía sin el menor asomo de duda que Shaoran llegaría a buscarla, pero ¿cuánto tardaría? No mucho, supuso; a un mago poderoso tendría que serle fácil localizar a su esposa perdida. Tal vez si continuaba simulando que estaba dormida él llegaría antes de que la situación se pusiera fea.

Demasiado tarde. En el instante en que cerró los ojos, Jemmie dijo:

—Creo que está despierta.

William se levantó, casi tocando el techo con la cabeza, y dio la vuelta a la pequeña fogata.

—¿Cómo te sientes, milady? No era mi intención que te hicieras daño.

Sakura tomó la rápida decisión de actuar con la altivez que había aprendido de las clases superiores de la sociedad inglesa. Tenía que convencerlo de que ella era intocable.

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentada y se envolvió en dignidad, además de en la bata de Shaoran.

—Estoy gravemente decepcionada —dijo glacialmente—. ¿Cómo te has atrevido a raptarme estando yo bajo el techo de tu padre? Has deshonrado a tu familia.

Él se ruborizó.

—No tenía otra opción. Tenía que salvarte de ese hombre.

—¡Pues sí que tenías opción! Y «ese hombre» es mi marido. No necesito que me salven de él. —Entrecerró los ojos furiosa—. Ballister y yo nos hemos unido a los ojos de Dios y de los hombres. No te corresponde a ti separarnos.

Él pareció estremecido por su vehemencia.

—Tal vez no, milady. —Puso la mano en la daga que llevaba al costado—. Pero no renunciaré a ti.

Ella tomó clara conciencia de lo corpulento y alto que era, y de lo imprevisibles que podían ser sus emociones. ¿Intentaría Jemmie impedir que la violentara o se uniría a él? Prefirió no descubrirlo.

—Devuélveme a mi marido inmediatamente. No tengo más interés en tu príncipe que el que tengo en ti.

Cambió la expresión de William.

—Cuando conozcas al príncipe Carlos te pondrás de su lado. Tiene tal magnificencia… y sin embargo cuánta afabilidad. No como ese tosco y vil rey hannoveriano que vive contrariado en Londres. —Se agachó, le cogió las manos y la puso de pie—. Muy pronto agradecerás que te lleve a una gloriosa nueva vida.

Ella trató de soltarse las manos, sin éxito.

—Soy feliz con la vida que tengo.

—Entonces yo te haré cambiar de opinión. —Le miró la cara, anhelante—. Eres tan hermosa… tan irresistiblemente hermosa…

Le aplastó la boca con la de él, con ávida exigencia.

Sofocada, ella se debatió, empujándolo, pero sin poder retroceder porque detrás estaba la pared. «¡Shaoran!»

Se abrió la puerta y entró su marido en la cabaña como una tormenta, seguido por lord Montague y, más atrás, George Montague. La capa negra de Shaoran ondeaba a su alrededor tan espectacularmente como su poder llenaba la cabaña. Estaba sombrío y autoritario, tan espléndido como aterrador, pero la mirada tranquilizadora que le dirigió a ella era ternura pura. Jamás se había sentido más feliz de ver a alguien en toda su vida.

Shaoran atravesó la cabaña en dos largos pasos y tronó:

—¡Maldito muchacho! ¡Debería matarte aquí mismo!

William giró bruscamente la cabeza mientras Jemmie iba prudentemente a colocarse en el rincón más alejado de la cabaña.

—Estará mejor siendo mi amante que tu esposa, Ballister —soltó William, aunque la voz le salió temblorosa.

—Eres un tonto estúpido que te mereces que te corten en trocitos el hígado y los bofes para preparar un haggis —gruñó Shaoran apartándolo bruscamente de Sakura—. Por tus padres te perdonaré la vida.

—¿Me crees un mal adversario? ¡Ya verás!

Humillado, "William sacó su daga y se abalanzó sobre su atormentador.

Shaoran esquivó el ataque, pero el poco espacio de la cabaña limito su movimiento y la hoja se le deslizó por el antebrazo izquierdo. Aunque palideció, le cogió el brazo a William y se lo torció fuertemente hasta dejar aplastado al joven contra la pared de piedra. Mientras lord Montague retenía el aliento, asustado, George le quitó la daga a su hermano y luego le cogió los brazos y se los sujetó a la espalda, pera prevenir más ataques. Sakura supuso que esperaba que desarmar a William impediría que Shaoran lo matara.

Pero Shaoran ya no estaba interesado en William. Se giró hacia ella y Sakura corrió a echarse en sus brazos con marcador alivio.

—Gracias a Dios que estás aquí —dijo con la voz ronca.

—¿Te hizo daño, muchacha?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Cuando vino a raptarme, me tropecé y me golpeé la cabeza en el poste de la cama, pero eso fue un accidente. No… no tuvo tiempo para hacer nada peor.

Shaoran la estrechó más fuerte. A ella le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que él estaba a punto de desplomarse.

—¡Estás herido!

—La daga… —susurró él con voz casi inaudible—, hierro.

Ella había medio olvidado la sensibilidad al hierro de su mago meteórico porque el tema no había surgido desde que se casaron. Pero al mirar en retrospectiva recordó todas las ocasiones, aparentemente insignificantes, en que lo había visto evitar ese metal. Que un arma de hierro le penetrara en la carne tenía que ser doloroso y debilitante aun cuando la herida no fuera grave. Y tal vez incluso una herida leve era peligrosa para él. Nunca había leído nada sobre esos detalles en sus estudios.

Lo hizo girarse hasta que quedó apoyado en la pared, y le examinó la herida. Aunque sangraba mucho, el corte se veía superficial y no tendría por qué ser grave, a no ser que el hierro lo envenenara de alguna manera.

—Tienes que quitarte la capa y la chaqueta para poder vendarte esto hasta que lleguemos al castillo.

—Pon la mano sobre la herida y aprieta fuerte —le dijo él en un susurro—. Eso contrarrestará el efecto del hierro.

Aunque le angustiaba causarle dolor, le obedeció, apretándole firmemente la herida. Le brotó más sangre, pasándole por entre los dedos, pero a él comenzó a mejorarle el color.

—¿Es grave la herida? —preguntó lord Montague, preocupado.

—No —contestó Shaoran—. Sakura se encargará de sanarla. —Miró hacia William, que estaba sentado en el suelo con las manos bien atadas a la espalda. El chico estaba mirando el suelo, con expresión de miedo y enconada rabia a partes iguales—. Cuanto antes embarques a ese muchacho a las colonias, mejor. No lo quiero ni a mil leguas de mi mujer.

—¿No presentarás denuncia? —preguntó lord Montague, aliviado.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

—No, por ti, por tu familia, y porque Sakura está ilesa. Entiendo que cualquiera se sienta hechizado por mi mujer, pero mantén a William lejos de Gran Bretaña hasta que aprenda que un verdadero hombre no actúa siguiendo todos sus impulsos.

—Haré lo que me pides. —Lord Montague inclinó la cabeza hacia Sakura—. ¿Si está de acuerdo, lady Ballister?

—Estoy de acuerdo —repuso ella.

No quería muerto al chico, pero esperaba no volverlo a ver nunca más. La reacción empezaba a apoderarse de ella, y le temblaron las manos mientras vendaba el brazo con la larga corbata que le pasó en silencio George. Ya casi no salía sangre y el color de la cara de Shaoran se veía normal, pero tenía que hablar con él después sobre su reacción al hierro. Como su esposa, tenía que saber qué esperar.

Montague se giró a mirar al criado de su hijo, que estaba aplastado contra la pared como si deseara que lo confundieran con ella.

—¿Y Jemmie?

—No me hizo ningún daño —dijo Sakura—. Me parece que no estaba contento con participar en un rapto, pero no quería ser desleal a su amo.

Jemmie la miró agradecido mientras Montague asentía y dejaba de mirarlo. Con suerte, no enviarían al criado a las colonias junto con William.

George puso de pie a su hermano.

—Es hora de que nos vayamos a casa.

Shaoran puso su capa sobre los hombros de Sakura y salió con ella de la cabaña. Ella evitó mirar hacia su joven raptor, pensando amargamente si alguna vez se atrevería a mostrarse amistosa.

Shaoran y Sakura no hablaron durante el trayecto de vuelta al castillo, pero él no paraba de observarla. Aunque el chichón de la sien donde se golpeó estaba adquiriendo alarmantes colores, ella cabalgaba con la cabeza erguida y la espalda recta. Con la capa de él ondeando al aire nocturno, parecía una reina guerrera de vuelta de una batalla.

Dado que en verano el sol sale muy temprano tan al norte, el cielo ya comenzaba a clarear cuando por fin llegaron a su dormitorio. La cama estaba hecha, con otras mantas, y lady Montague les envió a una doncella con una bandeja con té y algo para comer. Al parecer, estaba agradecida por ver intacto a su hijo menor.

Cuando hubo salido la criada, Sakura se quitó la capa de Shaoran, la dejó sobre una silla y fue a tocar cansinamente el lugar del poste de la cama donde se golpeó.

—Y pensar que lo único que deseaba anoche era unas pocas horas de sueño, y que en lugar de eso he tenido una aventura.

Él la rodeó con los brazos y apoyó la frente en la de ella.

—Las aventuras se sobrevaloran. Yo prefiero siempre una buena noche de sueño.

Ella cerró los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—Gracias a Dios me encontraste rápido. Si hubieras tardado unos minutos más… —se estremeció.

Él le correspondió el abrazo, sin querer pensar en el desastre que se evitó por un pelo.

—¿Te apetece un poco de té? Por mucho que ansíe estar en nuestra cama, tenemos que hablar.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella.

Acto seguido sirvió las dos tazas, y el vapor se elevó en el frío aire. Incluso con el pelo revuelto y la bata mal puesta, estaba tan hermosa que le dolía.

Después de pasarle el té, ella se sentó en un sillón y ahuecó las palmas alrededor de la taza.

—Tu reacción al hierro fue terrible. ¿Estuviste en… en peligro de muerte?

Él se sentó en el sillón de enfrente.

—No tengo ni más ni menos posibilidades de morir de un toque de espada que cualquier otro hombre, pero el mero contacto con el hierro me debilita. No sólo bloquea mi poder sino que también me reduce la fuerza física, aun en el caso de que la herida sea leve, como ésta.

Ella asintió, pensativa.

—No me extraña que pongas tanto cuidado en mantener alejado el hierro de tu vida, y que no quieras hablar de tu sensibilidad. No conviene que tus enemigos conozcan tu debilidad.

Él asintió, ceñudo.

—El verdadero peligro es que en situaciones como la de esta noche el hierro me haría incapaz de defenderme o de defenderte a ti.

Ella bebió un trago del té que empezaba a enfriarse.

—Te sentí blandir tu poder cuando entraste en la cabaña. ¿Le aplicaste un hechizo a William para controlarlo?

—Estaba tan furioso que si le hubiera echado un ensalmo podría haberlo asesinado. Preferí aplicar un hechizo calmante, para que ni él ni su criado estuvieran inclinados a luchar. Afectó a Jemmie pero William estaba tan obsesionado por ti que apenas incidió en él. —Suspiró—. A pesar de su delito, matarlo habría estado mal puesto que no fue totalmente responsable de lo que pasó.

Ella se enderezó con expresión ofendida.

—¿Crees que yo alenté a ese niño tonto?

Ya había aclarado bastante para ver el contorno puro de su perfil a contraluz.

—No intencionadamente. No podrías haberlo evitado.

—¿Tan coqueta soy? —preguntó ella, sin aplacarse—. No lo habría creído.

—Te portaste con absoluta corrección. —Sonrió sin humor—. Soy yo el tonto por no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que ocurría. Estaban todas las señales. De hecho, desde el principio percibí que tenías reservas de poder sin explotar, pero tú estabas tan segura de que no tenías ningún don mágico que no hice caso a mis instintos.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Pero es que no tengo ningún poder, aparte de esa pequeña cantidad de intuición y esos raros momentos de clarividencia. No más que muchas personas corrientes.

—Por el contrario, cariño. —Guardó silencio un momento, pensando con cansina curiosidad en las complicaciones venideras—. Eres una hechicera. Por eso William no pudo resistirse a ti.

**Continuara…**


	16. Chapter 16

**El Beso del Destino**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Jo Putney nombre de la novela es El beso del destino de la serie Guardianes, los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadores CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TSUBASA CHRONICLE NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 15**

Sakura lo miró boquiabierta de incredulidad.

—¿Crees que soy una hechicera que encandilo a los hombres atontándolos? He tenido unos cuantos admiradores, pero lady Tomoyo tiene más y es cincuenta años mayor que yo.

—Hay más de un toque de hechicera en lady Tomo —concedió Shaoran—. Pero en este ámbito de poder no es nada comparada contigo. Tienes que haber estudiado a hechiceras. ¿Cuál es el aspecto más impresionante de su poder?

Ella pensó en lo que había leído sobre el tema.

—No es insólita una pincelada de hechicera entre las mujeres custodio, pero las verdaderas hechiceras son muy escasas, sólo aparece una cada una o dos generaciones. Su poder está latente cuando son doncellas. Sólo se activa después de la primera vez que se acuestan con un hombre.

Ésos eran los hechos, pero le era imposible conectarlos con ella. ¿La fea Sakurai Kinomoto, una hechicera? ¡Absurdo!

La mirada de Shaoran se tornó remota, como si estuviera contemplándola no como marido sino como mago.

—He percibido una inmensa pasión en ti desde nuestro primer encuentro, e incluso así, me sorprendió lo sensual e irresistible que era la esposa que había tomado. Desde nuestra noche de bodas, tu poder se ha ido activando, encendiendo. Fascinas a todos los hombres que te ven.

—No lo he notado.

—Nuestro matrimonio es reciente y hemos estado viajando, así que no ha sido evidente. Pero he visto cuántos hombres te miran cada vez que se detiene nuestro coche. Anoche cuando estábamos bebiendo oporto todos los hombres presentes brindaron a gritos por tu belleza, atractivo y encanto. —Sonrió irónico—. Fue tremendamente desconcertante. Ahí fue cuando comencé a sospechar qué eres. Y comprendí la verdad cuando vi que William te había raptado. Él es la combinación perfecta de juventud, pasión e impetuosidad para convencerse de que tú necesitabas ser rescatada de mí.

—¿Cómo me hace hechicera su estupidez juvenil? —preguntó ella, exasperada—. Me alegra que mi marido me encuentre deseable, pero creo que te imaginas que otros hombres me admiran más de lo que en realidad me admiran.

—William es joven, de acuerdo, pero jamás había hecho nada ni remotamente tan estúpido. Fue necesario el poder de una hechicera para estropearle el juicio. Pero hay más pruebas, si aún no te convences. —Se frotó la venda limpia que le había puesto lady Montague—. Cuando despierta el poder de una hechicera, éste no se reduce sólo a la capacidad de hechizar a los hombres. Cuando nos acercábamos a la cabaña, tus gritos mentales pidiendo auxilio contenían tanto poder que me golpearon la mente como los gritos de las águilas cuando andan de caza. Condenadamente desconcertante. Apuesto a que has sentido otras manifestaciones de poder desde nuestra boda.

Ella lo pensó y agrandó los ojos.

—Tienes razón. Ha aumentado mi percepción de muchas maneras. Siento más intensamente tu poder y… y sé más de las personas que me rodean. No lo había notado porque el matrimonio ha cambiado muchas cosas en mi vida.

Shaoran dejó a un lado su taza vacía, se levantó, se quitó la chaqueta y empezó a desabotonarse el chaleco, con dificultad por sus cansados dedos.

—Los cambios acaban de empezar. Me parece que vamos a tener un viaje movidito. Me siento como si hubiera invitado a una gata casera a mi salón y hubiera resultado ser una tigresa.

¿Ella, una tigresa? Le gustó bastante la idea.

—¿De veras tengo poder? ¡Qué espléndido! —Echando atrás la cabeza rió de puro y frívolo placer. ¡Poseía magia!

—Espléndido, pero también peligroso —dijo él dulcemente—. El poder hechicero es una espada de doble filo. Tienes poder sobre los hombres, pero si no aprendes a controlarlo te arriesgas a volverlos locos de lujuria y a convertirte en víctima, como te ocurrió con William.

Eso le enfrió la euforia.

—¿Podrían volver a raptarme? —Pensó en la fuerza del joven y con qué facilidad la habría dominado cuando estaba en las garras de su obsesión—. ¡Qué horroroso!

—Es un peligro muy real. O algún hombre apuesto y encantador podría seducirte en lugar de robarte en contra de tu voluntad.

Eso último él lo dijo sonriente, pero ella comprendió que expresaba un verdadero temor. Qué extraño que su señor de las tormentas se sintiera tan inseguro de su poder para conquistar el corazón de una mujer.

—Los escritos dejan muy claro que ser hechicera no equivale a ser veleidosa. ¿Cómo podría yo desear a otro hombre?

Fascinada vio cómo se le disipaba la ansiedad no expresada en palabras. No, no fue ver exactamente sino más bien sentir su cambio emocional. Siempre había tenido cierta capacidad para percibir las emociones, como la mayoría de las mujeres. Ahora esa capacidad era mucho más fuerte.

Él se pasó la mano por el pelo moreno.

—Nunca he conocido a una hechicera, así que sé muy poco acerca de ellas. ¿Qué dicen tus libros de ese tipo de poder?

—No he estudiado el tema en profundidad, ya que las hechiceras son escasas. Y lógicamente nunca pensé que esa información pudiera ser de interés personal para mí.

Fue a mirarse en el espejo. ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o en su reflejo veía a una mujer llamativa, enérgica, que captaba la atención aun cuando sus rasgos seguían siendo los de Sakurai Kinomoto? Sí, había una diferencia, concluyó. Aunque estaba agotada, su energía irradiaba con una nueva luminosidad. Un algo que atraería la atención siempre que entrara en un lugar.

«El poder hechicero es una espada de doble filo.» Eso había quedado concluyentemente demostrado esa noche. Ahora que estaba claro que tenía poder, debía comenzar a aprender a controlarlo lo antes posible.

—En la biblioteca de Harlowe hay un diario de una hechicera llamada Elizabeth Jameson, que murió hace unos cien años. Nunca lo leí porque era difícil entender su letra y el tema no me interesaba particularmente, pero le pediré a Brecon que me lo envíe. Tal vez allí diga algo sobre cómo controlaba su energía hechicera.

—Aparte de eso también necesitarás aprender a dominar cualquier otro poder que surja. De preferencia antes de que inicies una guerra. —Sonrió levemente—. Sospecho que Helena de Troya era una hechicera que no aprendió a controlar su poder.

—Ésa no es una idea consoladora precisamente —dijo ella haciendo una mueca.

—Por decir lo mínimo. Ya tenemos bastante guerra en el viento sin tener que añadir una Helena de Troya.

La sombría expresión de Shaoran le recordó el posible desastre que se cernía sobre las dos naciones. ¿Podría su destino tener que ver con forjar la paz?

¡Qué grandiosa idea! No era maga, sino sólo una mujer con poderes en ciernes. Pero podría tener algún papel que desempeñar en la rebelión. Cielos, ¿y si se veía obligada a seducir al príncipe para convencerlo de que volviera a Roma? ¡No, por favor!

El asunto del destino la llevó a pensar en su primer marido. Retuvo el aliento.

—Éste es el verdadero motivo de que Yuko no se acostara conmigo. No era que no me deseara ni que quisiera evitar engendrar más hijos. Sabía que yo era una hechicera latente y no quería que mi poder se activara demasiado pronto.

—Lord Brecon era un hombre sabio. El matrimonio te protegió todo el tiempo que necesitabas para desarrollar tu poder. Tiene que haberle resultado difícil mantener su distancia sabiendo en qué te convertirías si te llevaba a su cama.

Sakura asintió, con la garganta oprimida. ¿Habría sido un error tan grande que Yuko se acostara con ella? A ella le habría gustado ser su amante además de su compañera; podría haberle procurado placer en sus últimos años. Pero tenía el vago recuerdo de haber leído que una hechicera se vincula muy estrechamente con su primer amante, y Yuko debió pensar que eso obstaculizaría su destino. Estaba clarísimo que tenía un profundo vínculo con Shaoran, a pesar de su inicial recelo hacia él.

—¿Tienes la energía para intentar otra verificación de tu poder? —le preguntó Shaoran, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Ella asintió.

—Estoy horrorosamente cansada, pero no podría dormir con todas estas emociones.

Él fue a hurgar en su equipaje hasta sacar una cajita de marfil, mientras ella admiraba lo bien que se le ceñían las calzas a sus musculosas piernas y cómo la camisa hacía destacar sus anchos hombros. Uno de los placeres del matrimonio, estaba descubriendo, era la deliciosa intimidad de ver a su marido en vestimenta informal.

Él abrió la caja y sacó un disco de un material transparente oscuro enmarcado en plata batida. Era su cristal de videncia. Sin decir palabra, le pasó a ella el disco.

—Esto quema con tu energía —dijo ella tan pronto el disco tocó su palma—. ¿De veras quieres que intente usarlo? Los cristales de videncia son muy personales.

—Si podemos compartir una cama también podemos compartir un cristal. —Volvió a sentarse frente a ella—. Éste es de obsidFyea pulida, y es una copia del cristal de videncia de Isabel de Cortés.

Ella había tratado muchas veces de leer un cristal, pero jamás había visto nada. Esta vez sería diferente, presintió. Ya veía sombras moviéndose dentro de la oscura roca volcánica vítrea. Antiquísima y poderosa, formada en fuego de la tierra, se decía que la obsidiana era el mejor material para la adivinación.

—¿Qué le ocurrió al cristal de Isabel? ¿Se perdió o se quebró?

—No, todavía está con los tesoros de Dunrath, pero se puso opaco después de su muerte.

Eso calzaba con lo que ella sabía de la inteligente y testaruda Isabel. Lo más probable era que lo maldijera mientras deliraba moribunda.

—Sé la teoría, pero no sé por dónde empezar. ¿Qué debo buscar?

—¿Por qué no miras a William Montague y su futuro? Eso es algo que sin duda tiene una enorme cantidad de energía a su alrededor.

Ella arrugó la nariz.

—Ya lo creo. ¿Ahora me relajo, acallo la mente y pienso en lo que quiero ver?

Él asintió, aunque no era necesario; todo custodio conocía desde niño los principios. Por un doloroso momento, ella recordó sus muchos fracasos.

Pero esta vez sería diferente. Cerró los ojos y acalló sus alborotados pensamientos. Cuando logró la calma, formuló silenciosamente una pregunta acerca del estado emocional de William. ¿Cuál sería su futuro?

Por un espacio de diez latidos, no ocurrió nada. Entonces la luz llenó su mente. Abrió los ojos, miró el cristal y vio a William. La imagen no estaba exactamente en el cristal, comprendió. Más bien estaba en su mente y el disco de obsidiana la enfocaba.

—Está en una habitación sin ventanas en una parte baja del castillo, una despensa, parece. Hay estanterías, sacos y barriles. Su padre lo ha encerrado para impedirle que huya a unirse a los rebeldes, pero su madre se ocupa de llevarle comida, bebida y mantas.

—¿Logras ver más detalles?

Ella se concentró y se mordió el labio.

—Está tendido boca abajo sobre las mantas, llorando. Está seguro de que ha destruido su vida. No puede tenerme a mí, ha avergonzado a su familia y lo enviarán lejos, deshonrado. ¡Dios mío, el pobre crío! —El desolador dolor la atravesó con fuerza castigadora—. Si… si tuviera su daga la usaría para cortarse el cuello.

—¡No dejes que la energía emocional de lo que estás viendo envenene tus emociones! —le dijo Shaoran firmemente—. Eso es un peligro muy real. Hay que guardar la distancia entre uno y lo que se está viendo. Protégete con luz blanca para que no pueda tocarte la rabia o la desesperación de otras personas.

Sakura hizo tres respiraciones profundas visualizando el muro protector de luz en torno a ella. Aunque había estudiado todas esas técnicas, ponerlas en práctica era algo muy diferente.

—¿Has recuperado el equilibrio? —le preguntó él. Cuando ella asintió, continuó—: Trata de ver el futuro de William. Si hay una fuerte posibilidad de que se suicide, debemos tomar medidas para evitarlo.

La acobardó la idea de llegar a ver a William muerto, pero Shaoran tenía razón; si el suicidio era una posibilidad que se podía evitar, debían actuar. Sería trágico que un joven se quitara la vida por un error tan estúpido.

«¿Qué contiene el futuro de William?» Mmm, soltó el aire aliviada al percibir que el muchacho saldría de ese periodo negro sin intentar matarse.

—Lord Montague va a actuar muy rápido para alejarlo de Gran Bretaña, dentro de dos semanas, creo. Va a ir a… a un lugar caluroso, tropical. —Frunció el ceño, preguntándose dónde—. Creo que a Jamaica.

—¿Estará allí mucho tiempo, o regresará para unirse a la rebelión?

Las preguntas de Shaoran estimulaban su aprendizaje.

—Sentirá la tentación de volver para apoyar al príncipe, pero su deseo de redimirse ante su familia será más fuerte. Asumirá la administración de una plantación que tiene allá su padre. Trabajará muchísimo, y con el tiempo llegará a encariñarse con las Indias Occidentales.

—¿Se recuperará de su obsesión contigo?

—Cuando llegue a las Indias ya no recordará por qué sintió ese impulso tan fuerte de raptarme; le parecerá una pesadilla. —Apareció otra imagen: el alto y robusto joven William al lado de una bella joven rubia cuyos ojos expresaban admiración—. Conocerá a una mujer allí; la hija de otro dueño de plantación, parece. —Se le evaporó la tensión y sonrió—. Serán felices juntos, tendrán hijos y vendrán a Inglaterra de vez en cuando a visitar a la familia, pero Jamaica será su hogar.

—O sea, que lo que ahora parece un desastre para el muchacho, a la larga será un beneficio. —Shaoran agitó la cabeza—. Has hecho una lectura extraordinaria. Si puedes ver con tanta claridad a sólo unos días del despertar de tu poder, vas a ser una de las mejores adivinas de Gran Bretaña cuando alcances tu pleno poder.

La idea la acobardó. Le devolvió el disco de obsidiana.

—Sólo ha sido tan buena porque el tema me concierne de cerca.

Los ojos de él dijeron que no era por eso, pero no discutió y fue a guardar el cristal en su lugar.

—Mañana comenzaremos tu formación, mientras cabalgamos, pero ahora ya es pasada la aurora y hay que dormir. ¿O sigues muy nerviosa?

Ella se levantó, ahogando un bostezo.

—No, la lectura en el cristal me agotó toda esa energía.

A pesar del cansancio, no pudo resistirse a explorar su interior. Sabiendo ya que era una hechicera, percibió una potente corriente de energía sensual que fluía a su alrededor como un río invisible. Ya era capaz de darle forma y dirigirla hasta un cierto punto, y con el tiempo aumentaría su pericia.

Lo más importante sería aprender a usar esa energía de modo que los hombres sintieran reverencia o respeto por ella, y no un deseo ingobernable. Mejor ser colocada en un pedestal que atravesada sobre una silla de montar.

Miró de soslayo a su marido, conjeturando si sería capaz de ejercer esa sensualidad a pesar de su cansancio. Aunque había muchas técnicas para dominar el poder y hacer ensalmos, el principio básico de ejercer la magia era visualizar el objetivo deseado y luego dirigir la fuerza de voluntad hacia ese objetivo.

Mientras caminaba hacia la cama se imaginó una corriente de pasión irresistible que salía de ella e iba a rodear a Shaoran. Lo miró por encima del hombro, sintiendo e imaginándose el deseo, ardiente y tierno.

Él se dio cuenta de inmediato, lógicamente.

—Eres una bruja desvergonzada —dijo, medio riendo.

La cogió por los hombros y la giró hacia él. La miró con los ojos relampagueantes, produciéndole ardientes y líquidas vibraciones en lo más profundo.

—Estás aprendiendo los trucos de la hechicera con alarmante rapidez —continuó él, desabotonándole la enorme bata que todavía llevaba puesta.

—¿Es tan malo eso cuando los dos disfrutamos tanto de los resultados? —le preguntó ella, con el pecho agitado.

—No he dicho que fuera malo. —Le echó hacia atrás la bata por los hombros y mientras ésta caía hasta quedar arrugada alrededor de los tobillos, se inclinó a besarle la hendidura de los pechos por el borde del escote del camisón, haciéndole discurrir estremecimientos por todo el cuerpo—. Es una bendición y una maldición que seas mi esposa, mo càran, mi bien amada. Eres pasión y satisfacción, pero mientras no aprendas a dominar tus poderes, tendré que defenderte como un dragón.

Desaparecido su inmenso cansancio, consumido por la creciente pasión, ella le rodeó el cuello con las manos.

—El que otros hombres me deseen no significa que yo los desee a ellos. El deseo afecta tanto a la hechicera como a los hombres que la desean. Enséñame lo que necesito saber, amadísimo marido.

Él la levantó en brazos y la depositó sobre la cama, cayendo encima de ella y dejándola atrapada entre su duro cuerpo y el mullido colchón de plumas, y le besó la sensible curva de la garganta.

—Ya me has superado, creo.

—Entonces yo te enseñaré como una tigresa.

Riendo lo rodeó con los brazos y lo hizo rodar hasta dejarlo de espaldas, disfrutando de su poder para excitarlo. Cierto que éste era una espada de doble filo, porque la excitaba igualmente a ella. Estaba desesperada por unirse con él, por disolver las experiencias de miedo, alivio y conmoción de esa noche, convirtiéndolas en abrasador placer.

Le mordisqueó el cuello, gozando de su sabor salobre y la seductora y masculina aspereza de su barba de un día. Él era todo hombre y todo de ella. Movió las caderas, presionando las de él, sintiendo la caliente dureza de su reacción. Entonces se inclinó a apoderarse de su boca, deslizando la lengua por entre sus labios.

Escenas de violencia y muerte la recorrieron con deslumbrante nitidez. Instintivamente levantó sus barreras de protección, no fuera a decir algo que alertara a Shaoran, porque sabía en sus huesos que eso era algo de lo que no debía hablar con él mientras no lo entendiera ella.

Pero él era demasiado sagaz para no percibir que había ocurrido algo y se puso rígido. Ella encerró las imágenes en lo más profundo de un recoveco de la mente y bajó la mano por su cuerpo; cuando le cogió el miembro él gimió, y la pasión venció su momentánea distracción.

Ayudada por él, se quitó el camisón y le acercó los pechos a la boca. Él se los succionó con avidez, poniendo fin al torbellino de sus pensamientos. Con un último vestigio de racionalidad, ella comprendió que su poder y percepción recién encontrados significaban también una mayor sensibilidad a terrores inexplicados.

Pero ya se preocuparía del lado negativo de su don al día siguiente. Esa larga noche la terminaría con amor.


	17. Chapter 17

**El Beso del Destino**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Jo Putney nombre de la novela es El beso del destino de la serie Guardianes, los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadores CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TSUBASA CHRONICLE NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 16**

Estando ya tan cerca de Dunrath, Shaoran tenía que refrenarse para no exigirle más velocidad a Zeus. Sus nuevos caballos habían trabajado arduo esos tres últimos días llevándolos por los cerros del norte de Inglaterra y las mesetas y montañas bajas de las Lowlands de Escocia.

Esa última etapa del viaje había sido una especie de luna de miel muy especial, en la que gozaban de un grado de privacidad que sería imposible una vez que llegaran a Dunrath. Cabalgando arduo, deteniéndose junto al camino a comer pan con queso y durmiendo en pequeñas y remotas posadas, había comprobado que Sakura era tan adaptable y afable como él había esperado. Ya no temía que ella tuviera dificultades para acostumbrarse a la vida en Escocia.

También había aprovechado ese tiempo para enseñar a Sakura a controlar su poder. Puesto que ella ya conocía los principios, aprendía con la rapidez de un rayo. Por lo menos una vez al día, las clases los llevaban a detenerse en lugares tranquilos para explorar nuevas facetas del poder hechicero. Sólo pensar en eso le aceleraba la sangre.

Sakura iba cabalgando a medio caballo delante de él, y aprovechó la oportunidad para observarla. Conocía muy bien su cuerpo grácil y sensual; su sedosa piel tan increíblemente suave y satinada contra la de él dura y áspera; los brillantes reflejos del sol sobre sus cabellos sin empolvar que asomaban por debajo de su papalina. Cada día parecía estar más hermosa. Más hechicera.

Pero no era sólo su belleza física lo que lo atraía tan intensamente. Cuando los dos estuvieran viejos y canosos seguiría sin poder resistirse a ella. Afortunadamente, ella estaba aprendiendo a transformar su energía hechicera en un elegante atractivo que los hombres admirarían pero que no los volvería locos como al pobre William.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto a ese recién descubierto poder. Le encantaba ver su alegría cuando ella descubría sus capacidades y en muchos sentidos lo alegraba tener una esposa poseedora de una potente magia. Pero él se había casado con ella pensando que él era el mago y ella no tenía ningún poder a tomar en cuenta, y ahora los platillos de la balanza habían cambiado de posición. Él estaría a su merced si alguna vez ella decidía utilizar su enorme poder sensual para doblegarlo a su voluntad.

No se imaginaba que ella hiciera eso, no más de lo que se imaginaba a sí mismo poniendo en peligro a su familia con una galerna. De todos modos, el poder de ella estaba tan unido con la intimidad conyugal que era posible que ella influyera en él sin pretenderlo.

Sonrió irónico. ¡Qué tonterías estaba pensando! Le daría la luna si pudiera; jamás tendría que hacer ella un esfuerzo especial para convencerlo de algo. Y si lo hacía, seguro que él lo disfrutaría enormemente.

Sakura se giró hacia él en la silla.

—¿Cuánto falta? Aunque me gusta cabalgar en mi querida Sheba —le dio unas palmaditas en el suave cuello castaño a la yegua—, estaré feliz de llegar a Dunrath.

—A la vuelta de ese recodo entraremos en el valle Rath —contestó él. Sonrió—. Al menos eso espero. He estado años lejos, y es posible que no recuerde todas las vueltas y revueltas del camino.

—Apuesto a que sí —sonrió ella afectuosamente—. Aunque es mucha generosidad llamarle camino a esto. Como mucho es un sendero.

Shaoran dio la vuelta al recodo, tiró de las riendas de Zeus y contempló ávidamente su tierra.

—Ahhh…

Abajo el valle se extendía hacia la izquierda y la derecha, todo fértiles campos de cultivo. Desde el lugar donde estaban, el castillo quedaba enfrente, al otro lado del valle; más o menos en el centro del largo valle, estaba construido sobre un accidentado risco que lo había mantenido inexpugnable durante siglos. El sol de última hora de la tarde daba un cálido brillo a los muros y torres. ¿Cómo lo vería una sassenach como Sakura? A sus ojos, el castillo y el valle tenían una belleza incomparable.

—He echado mucho de menos esto.

Sakura también había detenido su caballo y estaba a su lado contemplando con atención su nuevo hogar.

—Dunrath —musitó en voz baja—. Me dijiste que ese nombre significa Castillo de Gracia.

Él asintió.

—El nombre se lo puso un antiguo jefe de nuestra rama Lí. A excepción de nosotros, el clan es highlandés. Vivimos aquí entre las Highlands y las Lowlands, tratando de ser un modelo de paz y prosperidad.

—Una tarea sin pretensiones, pero la habéis hecho bien. —Miró a todo lo largo del valle, deteniendo la mirada en la aldea que estaba al norte del castillo—. Esta tierra se ve más productiva que las que hemos visto hasta ahora. —Sonrió—. Apuesto a que has manipulado las nubes y la luz para que el valle se viera en su mejor aspecto cuando yo llegara.

Él se echó a reír desvergonzadamente.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué sentido tiene ser un trabajador del tiempo si no le doy a mi flamante esposa la mejor vista posible de su nuevo hogar? Sé que el valle es muy diferente de Londres —añadió, suavizando la voz—, pero espero que llegues a amarlo tanto como yo.

Ella espoleó a Sheba y la guió con sumo cuidado por el empinado sendero que bajaba al valle.

—Una vez me dijiste que la energía de Escocia es espléndida y vigorizante, y tienes razón. Me siento gloriosamente viva aquí. No tenía idea de lo que me perdía viviendo toda mi vida a unas pocas horas de trayecto de una fea gran ciudad como Londres.

—¿Sabes? —dijo él, pensativo, siguiéndola—. Creo que a eso tiene que deberse que no se haya desarrollado tu poder. Todas las familias provienen de las antiguas regiones celtas de Gran Bretaña. Incluso aquellos que viven buena parte del tiempo en Londres poseen casas en el interior, en el campo. Dado que siempre has vivido cerca de la ciudad, tu poder estaba abrumado por la caótica energía de tanta gente. Tu talento nunca tuvo la oportunidad de fortalecerse lo suficiente para que se notara.

—Cielo santo —exclamó ella, sorprendida—, si hubiera hecho una larga visita a una familia de Gales o Cornualles podría haber visto señales de poder aun cuando no estuviera despierta la energía hechicera. Imagínate todo el pesar que me habría ahorrado.

—Tal vez eres más disciplinada debido al retraso —sugirió él—. Vas bien encaminada a ser una de las magas más poderosas de Gran Bretaña. —La miró de reojo, sonriendo irónico—. Más poderosa y más peligrosa.

—¿Peligrosa yo? —dijo ella, echando atrás la cabeza y riendo incrédula.

Era de esperar que continuara ignorante de lo que haría ese poder suyo, pensó él. Puesto que los caballos tenían que hacer lentamente esa parte del camino, decidió explicarle algunas costumbres locales.

—No esperes que te llamen lady Ballister; siendo inglés ese título, nadie lo usa aquí.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—Si no te llaman lord Ballister, ¿cómo te llaman?

—A los escoceses no nos gustan los títulos —explicó él—. Puesto que la mayoría de la gente del valle es Lí, normalmente me llaman Lí o también Dunrath. Una manera más formal sería Lí de Dunrath, para que no me confundan con los Lí de las Highlands.

A ella se le curvaron los labios.

—¿Cómo me van a llamar a mí, entonces?

—Lady Lí o lady Ballister, aunque el personal te llamará simplemente señora. Los escoceses no somos tan estirados en nuestros usos como los sassenach.

—Creo que me va a gustar eso. ¿Qué otra cosa debo saber?

—Aunque en esta parte de Escocia se habla principalmente el gaélico, muchas personas hablan el inglés de las Lowlands, así que no tendrías que tener ningún problema.

Ella sonrió traviesa.

—En realidad entiendo bastante bien el gaélico escrito, ya que es un idioma importante para el estudio de los eruditos Guardianes. Me llevará un tiempo entender el gaélico hablado y aprender a hablarlo bien, pero no creo que demasiado.

—Contigo se va de sorpresa en sorpresa —dijo él, impresionado—. Eso te hará aún más popular en el valle. —Pensó qué otra cosa podría necesitar saber ella—. Por lo general las escocesas conservan su apellido cuando se casan. ¿Cómo prefieres que te presente, como Sakurai Kinomoto o como Sakurai Harlowe?

—¡Tantos nombres! Puesto que estoy en Escocia, seguiré la costumbre escocesa y usaré mi nombre de soltera, Sakurai Kinomoto. —Su expresión se tornó seria—. Va haber conmoción cuando me presentes como tu esposa. Ojalá hubieras enviado un mensaje.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos a llegar casi al mismo tiempo que habría llegado el mensaje.

—Lady Tomoyo podría haber llamado a algún miembro escocés del Consejo con su esfera y el mensaje habría llegado hace días a Dunrath. —Lo miró perspicaz—. ¿Querías ahorrarle la preocupación a tu familia porque ibas a traer a una esposa inglesa?

Él tomó nota mental de no subestimar nunca su perspicacia.

—Pensé que sería mejor si te conocían sin aviso previo. Así, en persona, y no como una abstracción, te querrán inmediatamente.

—Espero que tengas razón.

—Pues claro que tengo razón. Después de todo tienes el poder de encantar.

Los caballos ya habían llegado al valle, de modo que Shaoran puso a Zeus al trote, ya incapaz de refrenarse. Sakura lo imitó y pronto fueron a galope tendido hacia el castillo. De tanto en tanto los veía alguien del clan y les gritaba un saludo, pero Shaoran iba tan impaciente que se limitaba a agitar la mano. Después habría un ceilidh para celebrar su regreso. Pero ahora, tras años de estar en lugares lejanos, sólo quería ir a casa.

Sakura llegó a su nuevo hogar zarandeada por el viento y jadeante por la cabalgada. La última parte era un camino que subía en zigzag hasta el castillo por una empinada pendiente, cruzado a medio camino por un barranco. El puente que atravesaba el barranco podía ser fácilmente destruido si llegaban invasores, recordatorio de tiempos más tristes. Dunrath no era un palacio señorial cómodo como Harlowe. Lo habían construido para la guerra.

Mientras recuperaba el aliento contempló el valle Rath. Se extendía por ambos lados y en la distancia hacía una curva, por lo que no se podía ver toda su longitud. Las empinadas laderas estaban salpicadas de grupos de animales paciendo. Aunque la mayoría eran del color pardo de los vacunos resistentes, peludos y de cuernos largos de las Highlands, también había rebaños de ovejas, más pequeñas y de color gris. A lo largo del valle corría un río no muy ancho en el que desembocaban varios arroyos que bajaban por las laderas. Ahora que estaba en Escocia, debería llamar «burns» a los arroyos y riachuelos.

El castillo era un imponente y enorme edificio de piedra con torres. Se imaginó que el interior sería tan frío e incómodo como espectacular era el exterior. Reprimió un suspiro. Por suerte tendría tiempo para adquirir ropa más abrigada antes de que llegara el invierno. Pero era posible que el invierno estuviera más cerca de lo que pensaba; el aire norteño tenía un claro toque de otoño, y no era probable que ni siquiera su adorador marido mago del clima pudiera mantener cálido el valle por su esposa sureña de raza delicada.

Observó que Shaoran se le había adelantado unas cuantas cabezas por el patio, su cara resplandeciente de dicha; ahora que estaba en Escocia sería mejor que ella comprendiera su fuerte conexión con su tierra.

No había nadie en el patio cuando llegaron, pero cuando él se estaba apeando de su montura, una alegre voz gritó:

—¡Shaoran! —Una joven bajó corriendo la escalinata y fue a arrojarse en los brazos del recién llegado—. Tenía el presentimiento de que llegarías hoy.

—¡Jean! —Él la cogió en volandas en un fuerte abrazo—. Sí, y qué bonita estás.

Así que ésa era la hermana de Shaoran. Cielos, vestía calzas como un muchacho. Sakura trató de dominar su horror. Jean había quedado de administradora de Dunrath, y tal vez era más cómodo llevar ropa masculina para cabalgar a horcajadas. Eso no era Inglaterra después de todo.

Al ver juntas las dos caras risueñas apreciaba un claro parecido entre los hermanos, aunque a primera vista se veían muy diferentes. Ella había supuesto que la hermana de Shaoran sería como él: alta, morena y enérgica. Pero la joven era unos cuantos dedos más baja que ella y su brillante pelo rojo le caía hasta más abajo de la cintura en una gruesa trenza. Con la cara pecosa y los ojos verdes, centelleaba como una libélula. Se despertó su interés al notar que percibía el poder de la joven, aunque éste era menos intenso y enfocado que el de Shaoran. Él le había dicho que su hermana nunca se había tomado el tiempo para desarrollar sus capacidades. ¿Tal vez podrían aprender juntas?

Shaoran puso fin al abrazo de su hermana y fue a ayudarla a apearse. Sintió cálidas sus fuertes manos en la cintura mientras la bajaba hasta el suelo. Después de hacerle una sonrisa secreta, le dijo:

—Sakura, permíteme que te presente a mi hermana Jean, la alegre picaruela de Dunrath. Jean, te presento a mi esposa, Sakura Kinomoto.

Jean ahogó una exclamación y retrocedió un paso, con los ojos redondos como platos.

—¿Tu esposa?

Sakura maldijo mentalmente a Shaoran por no haberle notificado a su hermana que se había casado. La pobre Jean llevaba años administrando Dunrath, y ahora tendría que someterse no sólo a su hermano sino también a la nueva señora de la casa. Obedeciendo a sus instintos, le cogió las dos manos.

—Me alegra mucho conocerte. Siempre he deseado tener una hermana.

—A mí… a mí también —dijo Jean, aunque su expresión indicaba a las claras que si hubiera podido elegir hermana no habría puesto a una inglesa muy arriba en su lista.

Sakura le soltó las manos.

—Lamento que no hayas recibido aviso de mi llegada. Nuestra decisión de casarnos fue muy repentina, y después de la boda emprendimos viaje al norte, así que no tenía ningún sentido escribir.

Sobreponiéndose, Jean dijo:

—Ya era hora de que mi hermano tomara esposa. —Su melodiosa entonación escocesa era más pronunciada que en Shaoran—. A mí… ojalá lo hubiera sabido para prepararle los aposentos de la señora.

—No habrá ningún problema —dijo Sakura. Decidiendo hacer gala de su encanto de hechicera, añadió—: Shaoran me dijo que eres el corazón y el alma de Dunrath.

Jean pareció complacida, pero escéptica.

—¿Sí? Eso es demasiado poético para mi francote hermano.

Sakura sonrió.

—No lo dijo con esas palabras, pero era lo que quería decir.

Fueron entrando más personas de la familia en el patio, llamando a gritos a Shaoran y mirándola a ella con descarada franqueza. Recordando la conferencia de Shaoran acerca de las diferencias entre las dos naciones, se armó de valor para no sentirse azorada. Por ninguna parte se veía deferencia inglesa, sólo curiosidad, y tendría que acostumbrarse a eso.

Mientras se elevaba el murmullo de voces, Shaoran le cogió la mano y la llevó hasta la escalinata de entrada al castillo. Cuando hubieron subido unos seis peldaños, se giró a mirar a la gente:

—Amigos y parientes —dijo con su voz grave y sonora—, permitidme presentaros a la nueva señora de Dunrath, Sakurai Kinomoto. Procede de una buena familia galesa, y ha hecho de mí el hombre más afortunado de Gran Bretaña.

Sakura supuso que la sangre galesa era más aceptable que la inglesa, porque los aplausos y felicitaciones resonaron ruidosamente en los muros de piedra del patio. Sonrió y agitó la mano saludando mientras seguían entrando personas.

Cuando se acalló el ruido, Shaoran continuó:

—Después habrá tiempo para que la conozcáis. Mi señora esposa ha hecho una muy larga cabalgada, así que por ahora le pediré a Jean que le enseñe el castillo mientras yo os saludo.

Jean fue a ponerse a su lado.

—Es buena idea. Venga conmigo… —titubeó, al parecer sin saber cómo llamar a esa persona que acababa de caer en su vida.

—Llámame Sakura, por favor, tutéame. Sólo nos separan unos cuantos años, y ahora somos parientes.

—Muy bien, Sakura. Ahora escapemos, antes de que nuestra gente te dé alcance. Cuando empiezan a hablar, puedes estar horas sin poder escapar, y tienes que estar cansada.

La verdad era que Sakura no se sentía en absoluto cansada, pero con gusto dejaría para después su presentación al resto de la familia. Siguió a Jean por la escalinata y por la ancha puerta de roble hasta el vestíbulo.

—El ama de llaves fue a visitar a su hija, así que yo te llevaré a tus aposentos.

Jean echó a andar a paso enérgico por el vestíbulo en dirección a una empinada escalera de piedra.

Sakura contempló pasmada el inmenso vestíbulo principal, o sala grande. A ojo le calculó sus buenos treinta pies de altura,* estaba frío como en diciembre, incluso en ese día soleado, y se sentían las ráfagas cruzadas de corrientes de aire. Las paredes de piedra estaban cubiertas por una verdadera exposición de armas: espadas colocadas en círculos, dagas dispuestas en abanicos, y pares de hachas de guerra cruzadas.

—Es muchísima cantidad de hierro para estar en la casa del mago meteórico más poderoso de Gran Bretaña.

—Todas las armas de la familia tienen empuñadura o mango de bronce —repuso Jean. La miró fijamente—. ¿Eres custodio?

—Sí. ¿Creías que tu hermano se casaría con una mujer corriente?

—No lo había pensado, pero con una sola mirada que te echara podría haber olvidado todo lo que le debe a los suyos.

Sakura supuso que era un cumplido, aunque fuera equívoco.

—No estaba tan inconsciente de su deber. Aunque es cierto que hasta hace muy poco creía que no tenía ningún poder, soy una estudiosa de la historia y la tradición de los Guardianes.

Jean parecía más relajada al enterarse de que ella era de las familias.

—¿Cómo descubriste que tenías poder a tu edad?

—Me casé. Hace unos días Shaoran me informó que soy una hechicera, y que sólo entré en posesión de mi poder después de que me casé.

Jean comenzó a subir la escalera.

—¿Sí? Las hechiceras son escasas, ¿verdad? ¡Qué fantástico debe ser atraer a los hombres sin siquiera intentarlo!

—Eso era lo que creía yo, hasta que un niño tonto me raptó en Northumberland —dijo Sakura, sarcástica—. No fue una experiencia agradable. Justo estoy aprendiendo a manejar mi poder, así que espero que tengas paciencia mientras aprendo.

Los ojos de Jean adquirían diferentes matices de verde, igual que los de Shaoran cambiaban en matices de azul gris. En ese momento el color era un vivo color verde felino.

—Vas a ser mucho más interesante de lo que pensé cuando Shaoran nos presentó.

Sakura pestañeó. Shaoran le había dicho que las escocesas eran muy francotas, y no era exageración.

Jean abrió la puerta de una sala de estar y se hizo a un lado para que ella entrara primero.

—Los aposentos de la señora. Tu dormitorio está a la izquierda, y la puerta de la derecha comunica con los aposentos del señor.

Sakura paseó la mirada por la espaciosa sala, sorprendida por las paredes estucadas en yeso, los hermosos muebles y las mullidas alfombras orientales. Esa sala de estar estaba en una esquina del castillo, de modo que por las ventanas de dos paredes entraba luz a raudales, mientras un par de hogares prometían calor en lo más helado del invierno.

—Es muy hermosa, y mucho más cómoda de lo que esperaba.

—Gracias a Isabel de Cortés. Con su sangre española, le gustaba el sol, así que Hien Lí construyó este aposento soleado como regalo de bodas. Desde entonces, cada generación ha hecho más mejoras en los aposentos privados.

—Tengo una gran deuda de gratitud con Isabel —dijo Sakura, pasando las yemas de los dedos por una pared revestida de seda, mucho más cálida que la piedra desnuda. Qué palpable acto de amor era esa luminosa sala—. A pesar de toda la historia que he leído, no sabía que Hien hubiera construido este nido tan lujoso para su esposa.

—Según la leyenda familiar, se amaban muchísimo y reñían muchísimo. Los dos tenían tanto poder que deben de haber sido como dos espadas afilándose mutuamente. ¿Tú y Shaoran vais a ser así?

—No tengo espada para afilar contra la de Shaoran. —Se acercó a una ventana y miró fuera. Más allá de los campos del valle Rath se vislumbraban montañas de las Highlands. Un lugar de magia y violencia—. El poder de una hechicera es más bien pasivo; tengo cierta capacidad de atracción, pero eso no es nada comparado con el poder activo de una gran maga como Isabel.

Desvió la mirada al patio de abajo. Había aparecido un barril y unos hombres alrededor con jarras de cerveza; Shaoran estaba en medio. Se veía vivo de una manera que ella no le había visto en Inglaterra.

—Shaoran me dijo que nunca te has tomado el tiempo para desarrollar tu poder. Eso me sorprendió muchísimo; cuando yo era niña deseaba desesperadamente tener magia.

Comprendiendo la pregunta implícita, Jean dijo, sarcástica:

—Alguien en esta familia tenía que ser práctica. Mi padre y Shaoran estaban siempre fuera azotando las montañas con tormentas, y mi madre era una gran curandera que pasaba bastante tiempo fuera de casa. A mí me quedó el trabajo de aprender las habilidades vulgares de atender las ovejas, los cultivos y las cuentas.

—O sea, que tuviste que asumir esas responsabilidades a edad muy temprana. ¿Has deseado alguna vez tener más tiempo para entrenar tu poder?

Jean se ruborizó.

—¿Qué quieres decir, que tú asumirás mis deberes y que debo buscar otra cosa para entretenerme?

—No, nada de eso —repuso Sakura apaciblemente—. Quiero decir que tu familia se ha aprovechado desvergonzadamente de tu disposición a hacer el trabajo necesario pero no atractivo, y que debería dársete el tiempo para dedicarte a tus intereses si lo deseas. Aunque sé llevar una casa, lo que me apasiona es el trabajo del estudio. Con gusto te dejaré la administración de la casa si quieres, pero creo que te mereces más.

Jean miró fuera por la otra ventana.

—Perdona el estallido. Es que… todo esto me ha cogido por sorpresa. No sé cuál es mi lugar aquí.

—Ésta es tu casa, por supuesto. Ahora es la mía también, pero espero que trabajemos juntas como amigas, no como contrincantes.

Jean la miró a los ojos.

—Eres amable. Veo que Shaoran no te eligió solamente por tu belleza.

—Espero que no. La belleza se marchita; el carácter es para siempre. —Abrió la puerta que daba al dormitorio. También era una habitación hermosa, con una enorme cama con colgaduras para mantener el calor dentro—. Por favor, no pienses que deseo que te marches, pero supongo que una chica tan hermosa como tú tiene pretendientes.

Jean se encogió de hombros, pero pareció complacida por el cumplido.

—No hay muchos hombres para escoger por aquí.

—Entonces puedes ir a Edimburgo o incluso a Londres, si quieres, ahora que ya no tienes todo el peso de la propiedad sobre tus hombros.

—Una temporada en Londres sería… interesante —convino Jean—. Pero creo que Robbie Mackenzie, del valle del lado, y yo, llegaremos a ser pareja.

Sakura miró atentamente la expresión de su cuñada.

—No pareces muy entusiasmada con esa perspectiva.

—Robbie es un muchacho guapo y excelente, pero debo esperar a que regrese del ejército del príncipe. —Sonrió tristemente—. La verdad sea dicha, estoy furiosa porque no quiso llevarme con él. Tal vez Shaoran me lleve.

Desconcertada, Sakura le preguntó:

—¿Crees que Shaoran se va a unir a la rebelión?

Jean dejó de sonreír.

—Aquí lo llamamos levantamiento. Claro que tú eres inglesa y tal vez estés en contra de los Estuardo.

—No estoy mucho por la política, de hecho prefiero la paz a la guerra. —Suponiendo que Jean no sabía lo que opinaba de su hermano, continuó con cautela—: Creo que Shaoran piensa lo mismo. La guerra es un horror con pocos beneficios.

—Este levantamiento es por la justicia, y beneficiará mucho a Escocia —dijo Jean tranquilamente—. El príncipe Carlos Eduardo tiene la razón de su parte. Hay hombres del valle Rath que ya se han unido a él, mientras otros están esperando que Shaoran los lleve.

La seguridad de Jean era amedrentadora.

—¿Y si Shaoran no apoya al príncipe?

—Entonces, ¡yo llevaré a los hombres del valle! —replicó Jean—. Jenny Cameron de Glendessary reunió a más de trescientos hombres para el príncipe y los llevó a Glenfinnan cuando él izó su estandarte. Yo podría llevar a nuestros hombres tan bien como ella, pero no será necesario. Shaoran se unirá al levantamiento, te lo prometo.

Sakura sintió un fuerte escalofrío que le comenzó en el corazón y se fue extendiendo por todo su ser. Con una certeza que dejaba fuera toda duda, supo que su destino estaba ligado al papel de Shaoran en esa inminente guerra civil.

**Continuara…**


	18. Chapter 18

**El Beso del Destino**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Jo Putney nombre de la novela es El beso del destino de la serie Guardianes, los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadores CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TSUBASA CHRONICLE NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 17**

Le llevó tiempo a Shaoran lograr escaparse de la improvisada celebración en el patio para ir a buscar a su mujer. La encontró en la planta de los aposentos de la familia, caminando en dirección a la biblioteca con paso resuelto.

—Mo cridhe! —La giró y la besó con un entusiasmo empapado de cerveza—. Perdona que te haya dejado abandonada tanto tiempo.

—No tiene importancia. —Le correspondió el beso, su boca más dulce que la miel de las Highlands—. Tuvimos la oportunidad de conocernos Jean y yo, y antes de irse me indicó donde está la biblioteca. ¿Tengo tiempo para explorarla o se me necesita en otra parte?

—La biblioteca debe esperar, porque se te necesita muchísimo. —Profundizó el beso y empezó a olvidar la primera finalidad. Le bajó las manos por la espalda, palpándole las curvas—. Tenemos que explorar tu nuevo dormitorio para ver si hace falta algún cambio.

Ella soltó una risita ronca.

—Puro cuento. Estoy segura de que tenías pensado algo menos… íntimo cuando saliste a buscarme.

Así llamado a su deber, él dijo:

—Se está organizando un ceilidh en el patio y los dos tendríamos que participar.

—¿Un queili? —preguntó ella, dudosa.

—Es una gran celebración de bienvenida que durará hasta la madrugada. —Por la ventana entraron las primeras y melancólicas notas—. Ya está comenzando la música.

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Es música ese alarido que suena como si estuvieran descuartizando vivo a un animal?

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Sí. Cuesta un poco acostumbrarse al sonido de la gaita, pero ningún otro instrumento hace vibrar la sangre de la misma manera.

Él ya sentía vibrar la suya, y no por la música. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la instó a caminar de vuelta a sus aposentos. Ella le pasó el brazo por la cintura y echó a andar, sus ágiles pasos tan largos como los de él.

—¿Cómo pueden juntarse tantos invitados con tan poco tiempo y sin avisar?

—La noticia de mi regreso ya se ha propagado por el valle y los cerros circundantes, y todos saben que eso significa una reunión del clan. Muchos traerán comida, porque en la cocina de Dunrath no ha habido tiempo de cocinar. —Aunque se habían apresurado a matar un cordero que ya se estaba asando sobre una fogata en el patio—. Y todos querrán ver a la magnífica beldad que es la nueva señora del valle.

Ella se miró el polvoriento vestido de montar.

—Aún no ha llegado el coche que trae nuestro equipaje, ¿verdad? Sólo tengo esto y un sencillo vestido que viene todo arrugado en mis alforjas. Ninguno de los dos es lo que se dice magnífico ni bonito.

—Le pedí a Jean que sacara el vestido y te lo hiciera cepillar. Estará bien que te vistas con sencillez; no se trata de un baile aristocrático, sino una celebración para todos los habitantes del valle. —Se inclinó a lamerle el delicioso contorno de la oreja—. Aunque vayas vestida con un saco, serás la mujer más hermosa de Dunrath. Y eres más hermosa aún sin una hilacha encima.

—Te estás volviendo más escocés y más sensual a cada minuto que pasa —dijo ella recatadamente, pero en sus ojos brillaba un destello que él ya conocía.

Estaban llegando a la puerta del dormitorio cuando por la esquina del corredor apareció una mujer delgada, cuarentona, con el vestido de Sakura en el brazo.

—Ah, están aquí. Aquí tiene su vestido, lady Dunrath.

—¡Señora Maggie! —exclamó Shaoran, dando un afectuoso abrazo a la mujer—. Sakura, ¿conoces ya al ama de llaves de Dunrath, Margaret Lí?

—Muchísimas gracias por ocuparse de mi vestido —dijo Sakura, avanzando hacia ella con su hermosa y simpática sonrisa y la mano extendida—. Es un placer conocerla. ¿Todo está bien en la casa de su hija, espero?

—Lamento no haber estado aquí cuando llegó —dijo Maggie fríamente, estrechándole la mano—. Sí, están bien ella y los críos, y gracias por preguntar.

—Tal vez mañana podría explicarme el funcionamiento de la casa. Espero que tenga la intención de continuar en su puesto aquí. Lo lleva todo tan bien…

Shaoran vio evaporarse la tensión en Maggie con esas tranquilizadoras palabras. Era natural que la mujer estuviera preocupada por su puesto, y qué perspicaz Sakura al darse cuenta de eso y disipar su miedo al instante. Su encanto hechicero en acción, con una dosis de poder que la hacía irresistible. Al final del ceilidh tendría a todo el mundo del valle Rath comiendo de su mano.

Después de que Sakura cogió el vestido y Maggie se marchó, él abrió la puerta del dormitorio de la señora.

—Nos quedan unos minutos antes de que tengamos que bajar. Ahora bien, ¿dónde estaba? Aquí, creo.

Reanudó los besos a su mujer, comenzando por debajo de la oreja y continuando hacia abajo. Su piel tenía la deliciosa suavidad de la nata.

—Decididamente más sensual —dijo ella resollante—. Pareces casi otro hombre aquí.

—¿Uno que te gusta, espero?

—Ah, sí. —Se apretó a él, sintiendo vibrar suavemente las partes bajas—. En Inglaterra eras el Señor del Trueno. Aquí eres el Señor del Sol, por lo menos hoy.

—Nunca me he sentido más feliz, mo càran. —Mo càran, mi bien amada—. Estoy de vuelta en casa, esta vez para quedarme, y te tengo a ti. ¿Qué más podría desear un hombre?

A ella se le ensombrecieron los ojos un momento mientras dejaba el vestido sobre una silla.

—Paz y seguridad irían muy bien —dijo.

Él se negó a dejar que la sombra de la rebelión oscureciera ese momento. Girándola hacia él, le desabotonó los primeros botones del chaleco y luego continuó con los de la camisa.

—Este traje de montar te cubre demasiado. —Le sopló su cálido aliento en la seductora hendidura entre los pechos que quedó al descubierto—. Déjame que te ayude a cambiarte.

—Creí que teníamos que bajar al ceilidh —resolló ella, bajando la mano por su pecho.

En el patio, los gaiteros habían terminado de ensayar y estaban tocando juntos un reel que hacía estremecer las antiquísimas piedras que los rodeaban.

—El ceilidh puede esperar —dijo él con la voz ronca. La cama estaba a sólo unos pocos pasos, pero si la llevaba ahí desearían pasar el resto de la noche entrelazados—. Esto sólo llevará unos minutos.

La hizo retroceder hasta dejarla apoyada contra la pared y le besó la base de la garganta. Sintió su pulso, latiendo de deseo, delicioso, embriagador. Una parte de su magia era la capacidad de hacer sentirse deseado a un hombre, absolutamente viril.

Le levantó la falda y la enagua y subió las yemas de los dedos por la satinada piel del interior de sus muslos, hasta tocar la entrepierna, mojada, caliente, lista. Ella gimió y se le abrieron los ojos llenos de ciega pasión.

Entonces introdujo la mano en sus calzas y a él ya no le importó si toda la banda de gaiteros entraba en el dormitorio tocando una melodía para despertar a los muertos. Se desabotonó las calzas, arrancando un botón con la prisa.

Demasiado excitado para sutilezas, se introdujo de un solo embite en su ansioso cuerpo. Por un instante los dos se quedaron inmóviles, paralizados por el exquisito placer de la unión. Ella empezó a mover las caderas, su respiración un jadeante gemido. Sus movimientos lo introdujeron más y más en la locura, mientras los lamentos de las gaitas se hacían eco de su extraordinario vuelo a regiones desconocidas.

Más aún que de la conexión física, estaba consciente de que sus emociones se fundían de una manera nueva y complicada. Estaba en casa, ella era su mujer y estaban unidos de una manera que superaba todo lo que había experimentado hasta ese momento.

Aunque deseaba que esa abrasadora armonía durara eternamente, sabía que estaba a instantes de la culminación. Metiendo la mano entre ellos, la tocó ahí. Ella reaccionó con fuertes contracciones que le desencadenaron la arrolladora liberación. Continuaron aferrados, sostenidos por la pared, hasta que ella exclamó:

—Aay, caramba…

Él se rió.

—No existen palabras para describir este placer, mi hechicera —le dijo, depositándole tiernos besos en la frente y las sienes.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, sus ojos soñadores.

—Nunca podré volver a oír las gaitas sin pensar en esto.

—Entonces contrataré a un gaitero para el castillo —se apresuró a decir él.

Ella se echó a reír y se desprendió de él.

—Tenías razón, esto sólo nos llevó unos minutos, pero ahora no tengo fuerzas para encontrarme con toda la gente del valle.

—Te las arreglarás admirablemente, mo càran.

Él también estaba agotado, por lo tanto aplicó una técnica de canalización de energía para fortalecerse los dos. Comenzó por explorar el cielo en busca de energía meteórica hasta que encontró fuertes vientos en las Hébridas. Introdujo un poco de esa energía en él, domeñó la esencia de los vientos hasta que estuvieron alineados con su naturaleza y luego le cogió la mano y le envió poder en una corriente invisible. El contacto físico no era esencial, pero hacía más fácil la transmisión.

Revitalizada, ella le soltó la mano y comenzó a quitarse el atuendo de montar.

—¡Muy interesante! Hace dos semanas no habría sabido qué hacías, y ahora he percibido cómo dabas forma a la energía y me pasabas a mí el resultado.

—Aprendes rápida como el rayo. —Se miró en el espejo y decidió que con estirar y alisarse la ropa estaría de buena apariencia, aunque necesitaría un alfiler para reemplazar el botón que se le había desprendido de la bragueta—. ¿Hasta dónde llegarás? me pregunto, es posible que rivalices con Isabel de Cortés antes de que llegues a tu plenitud.

—¡Tonterías! —exclamó Sakura pasándose el vestido limpio por la cabeza. Había decidido meter esa bonita túnica verde en su alforja porque era fácil ponérsela, y su sencillez era perfecta para la diversión de esa noche—. Ella fue bruja desde la cuna. Yo no tendré jamás ese poder. Y no creo que lo deseara.

Él comprendía ese sentimiento. Un inmenso poder es algo estimulante, pero también una enorme y seria responsabilidad. Había ocasiones en que deseaba haber sido menos dotado, aunque ese poder era lo que lo definía. No lograba imaginarse como un hombre corriente, y ni siquiera como un custodio medianamente dotado. Aunque Sakura siempre había deseado tener poder, ahora empezaba a comprender cómo la magia entrañaba preocupaciones y responsabilidad además de dicha. Le llevaría tiempo encontrar el equilibrio en su interior.

Sakura se sentó ante su tocador y comenzó a arreglarse el pelo.

—Aunque dijiste que todos aquí sois parientes, supongo que no todos son Guardianes.

—No, pero ha habido mucha mezcla por matrimonios, así que un toque de poder no es infrecuente. En las Highlands se acepta la clarividencia incluso entre personas corrientes.

—¿Y el novio de Jean, Robbie Mackenzie? No sé de ningún custodio de ese apellido, pero ¿tiene al menos un poco de poder?

—¿Robbie es su novio? —preguntó él sorprendido—. Es la primera noticia que tengo de eso.

—Tal vez no es novio la palabra, pero ella me dijo que creía que formarían pareja, aunque ahora está furiosa con él porque fue a unirse al príncipe y no quiso llevarla con él. ¿Conoces al señor Mackenzie?

Aunque Sakura parecía estar mirándose en el espejo, él se dio cuenta de que lo estaba observando atentamente.

—Sí, conozco a Robbie y a su familia. Viven justo al otro lado del cerro del norte. Es un muchacho bastante decente, supongo. —Frunció el ceño—. En el sentido mundano sería un matrimonio respetable; además los Lí y los Mackenzie siempre han sido aliados, pero, que yo sepa, él no tiene ni una sola partícula de magia. Esperaba algo mejor para mi hermana.

—Jean cree que te unirás a la rebelión.

Él captó que habían llegado al núcleo de esa conversación aparentemente despreocupada.

—Eso es ridículo. No le he dado ningún motivo para que crea eso.

Sakura se relajó.

—Me alegra oír eso. Dado que ella te conoce desde siempre y yo sólo desde hace unas semanas, no estaba segura.

Él fue hasta el tocador y la rodeó con los brazos desde atrás.

—Los jóvenes suelen ver atractivo en la guerra. En mis viajes vi las consecuencias de las batallas en el Continente. No había nada atractivo ahí, sólo sufrimiento. No tengo el menor deseo de apoyar a un pretendiente al trono. Los Estuardo tuvieron sus oportunidades y las desaprovecharon todas.

—Espero, por Dios, que esta rebelión se apague rápido.

Levantó la cabeza y le miró la cara. Le gustaba como se veía después de haber hecho el amor con ella; tenía el alma en los ojos y su energía irradiaba como el sol. Su fuerza la hacía sentirse segura. Quisiera Dios que siempre empleara esa fuerza para proteger, no para destruir.

**Continuara…**


	19. Chapter 19

**El Beso del Destino**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Jo Putney nombre de la novela es El beso del destino de la serie Guardianes, los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadores CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TSUBASA CHRONICLE NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 18**

Cuando ya estaban nuevamente respetables, Sakura y Shaoran salieron de la habitación para bajar a unirse al ceilidh. Mientras iban bajando la escalera él notó que ella le llevaba cogido del brazo con más fuerza de la estrictamente necesaria.

—No te preocupes —le dijo en voz baja—. Aun sin tu encanto hechicero mi gente te querría.

—Espero que tengas razón. —Sonrió irónica—. Voy a intentar moderar mi energía para caer bien, pero no demasiado. Sería muy violento si me raptaran aquí. ¿Estoy adecuadamente comedida?

Él la miró de reojo, sus ojos desenfocados evaluando su expresión y postura.

—Si logras mantener ese nivel, no tendrás ningún problema. Así estás lo bastante atractiva para que tanto los hombres como las mujeres estén encantados de tenerte entre ellos, pero no tanto como para provocar pasiones desequilibradas. —Sonrió—. Ahora tu energía se ha encendido como una hoguera y estás tan apetitosa que deseo llevarte arriba otra vez. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Ella sonrió pesarosa.

—Un cumplido tuyo, y se desintegra mi autodominio.

Pensar en volver con él al dormitorio tampoco la ayudaba. Dejó de mirarlo y respiró lentamente hasta recuperar el equilibrio.

Había practicado muchas técnicas desde que entrara en posesión de su poder, pero todavía distaba mucho del dominio fluido que necesitaba para llevar una vida agradable. Tan pronto como fuera posible comenzaría a investigar la vida de las hechiceras anteriores para ver cómo manejaban su peligroso don.

Entonces se le ocurrió que no tenía noticia de ningún ensayo sobre el tema. Tal vez podría escribir uno ella cuando entendiera mejor la forma de controlar ese determinado poder. La idea de investigar y analizar la rodeó de una agradable aura de erudición.

Llegaron al pie de la escalera y entraron en el enorme vestíbulo principal o sala grande del castillo, que estaba atestado de gente y mesas de caballete llenas de comida. Afortunadamente los músicos estaban en el patio tocando para los bailarines. De todos modos, la música sonaba tan fuerte como para cortar la leche.

En el instante en que aparecieron los dos, los rodeó una multitud.

—Mi mujer no memorizará todos vuestros nombres esta noche —gritó Shaoran—, así que tendréis que volver a presentaros la próxima vez que la veáis.

—Es fácil recordarnos, lady Dunrath —gritó una voz masculina—. ¡Todos nos apellidamos Lí!

A eso siguió un rugido de risas, pero era bastante cierto; nueve de cada diez personas que le presentaban se apellidaban Lí. Ella se concentró en los nombres de pila, tratando de asociarlos al «sabor» de la energía de la persona. Percibir la naturaleza interior única de la persona era otro talento nuevo.

Llegó hasta ellos Maggie Lí, el ama de llaves, acompañada por un joven de ojos grandes.

—Señora, permítame que le presente a mi hijo, Diarmid.

De pelo castaño y ojos azules, Diarmid inclinó la cabeza y luego la miró con una naciente adoración. Sakura cayó en la cuenta de que se le estaba escapando el dominio sobre su energía hechicera, de modo que volvió a aplastarla. William Montague la había hecho entender lo vulnerables que pueden ser los jóvenes.

—Buenas noches, Diarmid, encantada de conocerte.

—Me alegra que Shaoran Lí haya traído una esposa al valle —soltó él, a borbotones.

—Y a mí me alegra estar aquí —contestó ella sonriente, procurando que su sonrisa fuera simplemente amistosa.

En ese momento Shaoran dijo:

—Sakura, te presento a Donald Lí, el hombre más valioso del valle. El viejo Donald es el administrador de Dunrath.

El hombre de pelo cano la miró un instante con ojos sagaces y luego hizo un pequeño gesto de asentimiento, aprobador. Sakura percibió una insinuación de poder en su aura, heredado tal vez de algún antepasado Lí. Tenía que ser un estupendo aliado y un formidable enemigo.

Estaba conversando con Donald cuando terminó una melodía.

—¿Quieres bailar conmigo, mo cridhe? —la invitó Shaoran—. Es la mejor manera de aprender a gustar de la música de gaita.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, simulando incredulidad, pero aceptó su invitación de buena gana. Habiendo conocido ya a la mitad de la gente del valle, deseaba relajarse con su marido.

Bajaron al patio, donde la fresca brisa nocturna estaba impregnada de los olores a humo de leña, cordero asado y fuerte cerveza. Se unieron a los bailarines, que estaban formando hileras paralelas enfrentadas. Sakura sonrió al recordar su encuentro con él en New Spring Gardens.

—¿Recuerdas nuestro primer baile?

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo, milady? —repuso él con el ronco acento francés que usara esa noche—. Ése fue un baile entre desconocidos. Ahora conocemos mutuamente nuestros misterios.

Ella sonrió un poco triste al pensar en la manera como llegó a casarse con él.

—¿Alguna vez se llega a conocer todos los misterios de otra persona?

Comenzaron a aullar las gaitas y se hizo imposible la conversación. La danza era similar a las que ella conocía, así que le resultó fácil seguir los pasos. Shaoran, maldito sea, había estado en lo cierto. Sí que era vigorizante bailar al ritmo de esa música loca, semejante al canto de las sirenas, de las gaitas. Era una música que podía llevar a un hombre, o a una mujer, al infierno de ida y vuelta.

Cuando acabó la pieza estaba sonrojada y jadeante.

—Tenemos que volver a bailar después, mi señor marido —ronroneó entrecerrando los ojos seductoramente.

—Dada nuestra larga cabalgada, tal vez deberíamos ir a acostarnos pronto —dijo él, con una sonrisa igualmente sugerente.

—Pronto, entonces.

Se cogió de su brazo, deslizando sensualmente los dedos por su fuerte antebrazo hasta la muñeca. ¿Esa fuerte pasión mutua se debería a que estaban recién casados o tal vez la magia hechicera intensificaba el deseo mutuo? Reprimió una sonrisa al pensar en lo placentera que sería su investigación para el ensayo que deseaba escribir.

Los músicos se estaban tomando un descanso, por lo que volvieron al interior a buscar comida. Estaban terminando la cena cuando junto a ellos apareció Jean, con los ojos brillantes y cogida de la mano de un joven alto.

—¡Mirad quién ha venido! Shaoran, ¿te acuerdas de Robbie Mackenzie? Sakura, éste es el muchacho del que te hablé.

—Lord Dunrath, qué bien que esté de vuelta en casa.

Después de estrecharle la mano a Shaoran, Robbie se inclinó ante Sakura con el practicado garbo del hombre de buena cuna. La vida con el ejército rebelde le había dejado la ropa a mal traer, pero su pronunciación era culta.

—Bienvenida a Escocia, lady Dunrath. El valle Rath es un lugar bonito para vivir. Casi tan bonito como el valle Fannach, que es el hogar de mi familia. —Miró de reojo a Jean.

Sakura no logró percibir ningún poder en él, pero era un joven apuesto, de sonrisa amistosa, y no se detectaba ninguna sombra oscura en su naturaleza.

—Encantada de conocerte —dijo amablemente, pensando cuántas veces había repetido esa frase esa noche—. Jean me estuvo hablando de ti.

—¿Sí? —dijo él con expresión evidentemente complacida. Pasó la mano por el codo de Jean—. Esta muchacha ha estado mucho en mis pensamientos.

Sakura rogó fervorosamente que Jean no lo siguiera hasta el ejército del príncipe. Con su nuevo poder presentía que ésa era una posibilidad muy real.

—Vamos, Robbie —dijo Jean—. ¿Bailarás conmigo después de que cenemos?

Él le levantó la mano y le besó las yemas de los dedos, alargando el beso en clara declaración de sus sentimientos.

—Será un placer, mo cridhe.

Después de que la pareja se alejó en dirección a las mesas de caballete, Sakura preguntó en voz baja:

—¿Qué te parece?

Shaoran frunció el ceño.

—No puede caerme mal el muchacho, pero de todos modos no me entusiasma la idea del matrimonio. Y no es que pueda prohibírselo a Jean si ella lo desea. Es mayor de edad, y es una muchacha tozuda.

Sakura observó a la chica, que en ese momento se estaba riendo de su novio.

—Le gusta, pero por lo que me dijo antes, no sé si lo ama. Tal vez cuando termine la rebelión podamos llevarla a Londres. Manifestó cierto interés en esa posibilidad. Por lo menos allí tendría la oportunidad de conocer una gama más amplia de hombres.

Shaoran frunció ligeramente el entrecejo.

—Me gusta la idea. Esperemos una rápida conclusión de esta rebelión.

La cogió del brazo y reanudó la tarea de presentarle a más Lí. Y había muchísimos, pero todos la acogían bien. Incluso los menos educados poseían una cortesía natural que ella encontró muy encantadora.

Fue transcurriendo el tiempo y ella comenzó a pensar que retirarse a la cama temprano le iría muy bien, aun cuando lo único que hiciera fuera dormir. Estaba cubriéndose un bostezo con la mano cuando la música del patio se interrumpió a mitad de la frase, y las gaitas hicieron un raro chillido con la brusca interrupción. Curiosa, siguió a Shaoran hasta la puerta.

Seis hombres bien vestidos estaban entrando a caballo en el patio. Cuando se detuvieron y desmontaron, se elevó un rumor de voces y muchos de los participantes en el ceilidh hincaron una rodilla. Ella pasó la perpleja mirada al hombre que estaba en el centro del grupo de recién llegados. Retuvo el aliento conmocionada al comprender. Alto y exquisitamente vestido, el joven poseía el irresistible magnetismo de un rey, o de un aspirante a rey.

Reconociéndolo en el mismo instante, Shaoran dijo con voz tranquila:

—Príncipe Carlos, sois bienvenido a mi casa.

—¿Lord Ballister? —dijo el príncipe, con un dejo italiano, avanzando, cómodo, encantado de tener todos los ojos fijos en él—. Supe que habíais vuelto de vuestros viajes en el Continente, señor. Puesto que estaba cerca, decidí que era hora de que nos conociéramos.

El joven pretendiente tenía buenas fuentes de información. Sakura observó que, a diferencia de los Lí, llamaba a Shaoran por su título inglés. Su acento italiano era su legado por haberse criado en Roma. Ésta era su primera visita a su «patria», y venía para iniciar una guerra.

Por eso estaba ahí, lógicamente, para conseguir apoyo. ¿Cuál sería el protocolo para saludar a un rebelde contra el propio rey? Decidió pecar por el lado del respeto, de modo que se inclinó en una reverencia cuando él se reunió con ellos en la entrada del castillo. Él la saludó con una bien practicada sonrisa:

—Vos debéis de ser lady Ballister. He oído decir que sois una beldad extraordinaria, pero la descripción queda pálida ante la realidad.

Era guapo, con unos ojos castaños que contrastaban con su piel blanca y su pelo empolvado. Sakura entendió por qué mujeres de todas las edades suspiraban por él, pero, curiosamente, percibió que, a diferencia de muchos hombres, él no tenía ningún interés en ella. Detrás de esa sonrisa llana había una resolución glacial que no le dejaba tiempo para coqueteos.

Shaoran también se inclinó en una reverencia, aunque no profunda.

—¿Os apetece a vos y a vuestros acompañantes uniros a nosotros para comer y beber algo?

—Eso sería un placer.

El príncipe hizo un gesto a sus acompañantes, y ellos subieron la escalinata. En eso se les acercó una jovencita de las montañas y se inclinó en una profunda reverencia, con una sonrisa adoradora.

—Soy bendecida por veros con mis propios ojos, Vuestra Majestad.

Carlos le hizo un amable gesto de asentimiento a la joven.

—Después de que haya saludado a esta buena gente, Ballister, querría hablar con vos en privado.

Shaoran apretó los labios, pero dijo:

—Faltaría más. Podemos hablar en mi estudio.

Sakura retuvo el aliento, sintiendo girar intensas y peligrosas subcorrientes por el castillo. Estaban presentes inmensas fuerzas, y los resultados serían importantes.

Carlos dedicó unos minutos a hacer un recorrido por la sala, saludando a admiradores. El príncipe y su comitiva estaban ahí para encantar, y lo hicieron con cierto éxito, en especial entre los Lí más jóvenes. Sakura se alegró al ver que muchas de las personas mayores y más responsables se mantenían alejadas, con expresiones esmeradamente impasibles. A excepción de Donald, que no se tomó ninguna molestia en ocultar su desaprobador entrecejo.

Habiendo terminado el recorrido, el príncipe preguntó:

—¿Vuestro estudio, señor?

Sakura dejó libre su energía hechicera, comprendiendo que su atractivo le haría difícil a un hombre decirle no a ella.

—Por esa escalera —dijo, y cogiendo una linterna de la mesa más cercana, continuó—: Permitidme que os ilumine el camino, mis señores.

Mientras se dirigía a la escalera, miró hacia el príncipe y Shaoran, que la seguían, y vio también que todos los hombres de la sala la estaban mirando ávidamente. Amilanada, se apresuró a aplastar nuevamente su energía, deseando tener una varita para medir la magia. Controlar su atractivo sexual era como tratar de hacer pan poniendo pólvora negra en la masa: demasiada cantidad causaría una explosión.

Cuando llegaron a la primera planta, Shaoran se adelantó para guiarlos por el corredor hasta su estudio. Aunque el estudio estaba limpio y muy bien amueblado, con escritorio, sillones y una estantería llena de libros de cuentas, tenía el aspecto descuidado de una habitación que hace mucho tiempo que no se usa. Sakura hizo todo un espectáculo encendiendo las velas y luego sirviendo dos copas de clarete, al encontrar una bandeja y una botella en una mesita lateral. Shaoran no hizo ningún comentario, pero alzó una ceja, irónico, ante la insólita y recatada solicitud de su mujer.

El príncipe frunció el ceño cuando comprendió claramente que ella pensaba quedarse.

—Lady Ballister, vuestro marido y yo vamos a hablar de tediosos asuntos políticos. Supongo que no privareis a mis acompañantes del placer de bailar con vos.

Ella lo obsequió con su sonrisa de ojos más agrandados, junto con una fuerte dosis de atractivo, para que él aceptara su presencia.

—No me privaría por nada del mundo de la oportunidad de oíros hablar, sire.

A él le desapareció el ceño, aunque ella no supo si eso se debió a su magia o a que pensó que ella sería una aliada en la tarea de persuadir a su marido de unirse a la rebelión. Aceptando la copa de clarete, eligió el sillón más cómodo y les hizo un gesto a ellos, sus anfitriones, invitándolos a sentarse.

Sakura se sentó en un sillón lateral, desde donde no molestaría y podría ver claramente a los dos hombres. Éstos eran un verdadero cuadro de contrastes. Joven y bien vestido, el príncipe tenía la seguridad arraigada en los huesos de un hombre al que desde el instante de nacer se le ha dicho que pertenece a la realeza. Había también algo más que un toque de magia en su naturaleza. Ella supuso que tenía la peligrosa capacidad de inspirar una profunda lealtad, la mereciera o no.

Shaoran vestía más informal, con su traje de montar, y unos mechones de pelo oscuro sin empolvar se le escapaban de la cinta con que se lo sujetaba a la nuca. Pero era él el primero que atraía la atención, porque irradiaba fuerza, poder y sabiduría arduamente conseguida. El príncipe Carlos Eduardo Estuardo era un niño; Shaoran Lí, un hombre.

—Vuestro castillo es muy impresionante, Ballister —comentó el príncipe—. Comprendo por qué no lo han conquistado nunca.

—Mis antepasados eligieron bien el sitio. —Shaoran bebió un trago de clarete y dejó la copa en el escritorio—. Permitidme que os hable con franqueza. Buscáis apoyo para vuestra rebelión. No lo recibiréis de mí. Escocia ya ha derramado mucha sangre por los Estuardo.

La sonrisa de Carlos permaneció inalterable.

—Hay otros de vuestro clan que han decidido otra cosa.

—Los Lí de Kintail eligen su propio camino. Los Lí de Dunrath somos sus parientes lejanos. Aunque llevamos sangre de las Highlands, también tenemos el pragmatismo de las Lowlands. No podéis ganar esta rebelión, Alteza.

—¿Creéis que no? En el primer encuentro entre jacobitas y hannoverianos, unas decenas de mis hombres ahuyentaron a dos compañías del ejército real.

Shaoran hizo un gesto como para restar importancia a eso.

—Las guarniciones del gobierno en Escocia están escasas de hombres, y la mayoría de los soldados experimentados están en Flandes, así que ésa es una dudosa victoria.

—Tal vez, pero también cuento con el apoyo de los franceses. Una vez que mi ejército comience a tener victorias en el norte, Francia invadirá por el sur. El rey hannoveriano huirá al Continente, chillando en busca de refugio.

Miente, comprendió Sakura. Pero mentía bien.

Igualmente perspicaz, Shaoran dijo:

—He sabido que los franceses se negaron a respaldaros con un ejército, y por eso habéis venido solo, con la esperanza de que vuestra osadía os gane suficiente apoyo para convencer al rey Luis de que sois digno de sus soldados y de su dinero.

Carlos entrecerró los ojos.

—Los franceses se han retrasado, pero vendrán. La reacción jacobita aquí ha sido más entusiasta de lo que yo esperaba. Cada día se unen más hombres a mi estandarte.

—La mayoría de ellos no tienen ni un ápice de experiencia militar.

—La fiera carga de los highlandeses es legendaria —replicó el príncipe—. Una tropa de hombres de clanes gritando y blandiendo espadas de dos manos aterra incluso a soldados experimentados.

—Y después esos highlandeses serán destrozados por la artillería del gobierno hasta quedar convertidos en hilachas sangrientas —dijo Shaoran glacialmente—. Ésta es mi gente, y no quiero ver morir a ninguno de ellos por una causa sin esperanzas.

—La causa Estuardo no es sin esperanza —rebatió Carlos con vehemencia—. Dentro de unos días tomaré Edimburgo. Cuando enfrentemos a los hannoverianos en campo abierto, ganaremos, y decenas de miles de jacobitas ingleses se unirán a nosotros. Devolveré a mi padre su legítimo trono, Ballister. Sería prudente que procurarais estar en el lado correcto.

Perturbó a Sakura pensar que el príncipe podría tener la razón, puesto que ni el Consejo de los Guardianes había logrado determinar el resultado de esa rebelión. Con suerte y osadía, bien podría Carlos ganar. Hasta el momento había tenido bastante de ambas cosas.

—Todo es posible —dijo Shaoran apaciblemente—. Pero mi primera responsabilidad es hacia la gente del valle Rath, y no los llevaré a una cruzada de locos.

El príncipe bebió un largo trago de clarete.

—Sois un hombre franco, lord Ballister.

—Si no queríais oír hablar claro —dijo Shaoran, sonriendo levemente—, no deberíais haber venido a Escocia.

—Gran Bretaña siempre ha sido mi destino. —Carlos se inclinó un poco, su frialdad reemplazada por una ardiente y carismática pasión—: A los seis años ya sabía disparar un arma o una ballesta con la pericia de un hombre; de niño construía maquetas de fortificaciones. A los catorce caminé por las trincheras españolas durante el sitio de Gaeta. Los anteriores levantamientos jacobitas fracasaron por mala planificación y falta de voluntad, pero yo tengo la voluntad y triunfaré.

Sakura hizo una inspiración temblorosa al sentir el poder del joven aun cuando ella era mujer, inglesa, y estaba en contra de la rebelión. Tratando de ser objetiva, empleó su visión interior para leerle el carácter.

El joven pretendiente unía la magia del liderato con una fe absoluta en su destino, y a la verdadera manera regia, suponía que hacía un favor a los hombres permitiéndoles morir por él. Esa enérgica fe en sus objetivos le daba la capacidad para realizar cosas grandes y terribles. Pero vio también que su carácter contenía una buena dosis de arrogancia e inflexibilidad, y tenía debilidad por la bebida. Si bien sería un líder fuerte en la victoria, calculó que sería débil en la adversidad.

De todos modos tenía el magnetismo personal para crear una visión que los hombres seguirían hasta la muerte. Incluso Shaoran era vulnerable a eso. Percibió que Shaoran levantaba sus barreras para proteger sus pensamientos más profundos.

—Sois resuelto y tenéis la capacidad para atar los corazones de los hombres —dijo él calmadamente—. Si hubierais sido el heredero Estuardo cuando murieron Guillermo o Ana, no me cabe la menor duda de que habríais restablecido a vuestra dinastía en el trono. Pero ese tiempo ya pasó. Ahora Gran Bretaña es un lugar muy distinto a lo que era entonces.

Carlos enarcó las cejas.

—Ha cambiado, sí. ¿Podéis decir sinceramente que estáis feliz con los Decretos de Unión que convirtieron a Escocia en una simple provincia de Inglaterra, una que sólo existe para que le impongan impuestos y la traten mal? Ésta siempre fue una nación libre, hasta que sus propios líderes la vendieron por oro inglés.

La expresión de Shaoran se endureció.

—El Parlamento no ha tratado bien a Escocia, pero incluso así, la unión es mejor que un conflicto interminable. Los argumentos económicos también son válidos. Mi país es pobre. La unión con Inglaterra está comenzando a cambiar eso. Con el tiempo desaparecerán las desigualdades y los dos países serán verdaderos socios.

—Tal vez, pero ¿a qué precio? —Carlos se enderezó, más controlado—. Yo puedo liberar a Escocia de esta odiosa unión, pero para hacerlo necesito el apoyo de hombres respetados como vos. Me han dicho que a lo largo de los años los Lí de Dunrath han tenido un extraordinario tino para elegir el lado conveniente. Y eso significa que estáis conmigo.

Shaoran posó su mirada desenfocada en su copa. Sakura sospechó que estaba leyendo la suerte en el vino color sangre, tratando de apartar el velo del futuro para ver qué había en él para su patria.

—¿Os contentaréis con Escocia, príncipe Carlos? —le preguntó Shaoran amablemente—. ¿O éste es sólo el primer paso de una campaña para tomar el trono de Inglaterra también?

—¿Qué habría de malo en eso? —contestó el príncipe con fría arrogancia—. La casa Estuardo fue elegida por Dios para reinar. Fue una locura que el Parlamento inglés les diera la corona a esos alemanes groseros y estúpidos. Los británicos se merecen algo mejor.

Shaoran parecía cansado, como si los días de viaje y haber retomado sus responsabilidades pesaran terriblemente sobre él.

—La mayoría de las naciones se merecen gobernantes mejores de los que se les conceden, pero debemos trabajar con lo que tenemos. Los hannoverianos son los demonios conocidos, y si bien carecen de encanto, por lo menos no causan muchos problemas.

—Eso es pobre alabanza para un rey —dijo Carlos, sarcástico.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros.

—Se han derramado ríos de sangre en guerras de religión, por lo tanto es de gran valor tener gobernantes protestantes en una nación principalmente protestante. Si vuestro padre o vuestro abuelo hubieran estado dispuestos a jurar fidelidad a la Iglesia de Inglaterra, la casa Estuardo estaría gobernando hoy.

El príncipe se puso de pie de un salto, ofendido.

—¿Qué derecho tiene el Parlamento de dictaminar la religión de un soberano? Los Estuardo somos fieles a la verdadera Iglesia, y así continuaré yo.

—Por eso no ganaréis esta rebelión —dijo Shaoran—. El modelo en este asunto fue Enrique de Navarra, que dijo «París bien vale una misa» cuando renunció a su fe protestante para convertirse en un rey católico de Francia. —También se levantó—. No he dicho qué es bueno ni qué es malo en estos asuntos. Sólo digo lo que hay, la realidad. Levantar vuestro estandarte aquí acarreará muerte y destrucción a escoceses e ingleses por igual.

El príncipe hizo un visible esfuerzo por controlar el genio.

—Opinaréis distinto una vez que yo demuestre mi valor en la batalla. Sois un hombre obstinado, Ballister, pero admiro vuestra franqueza. Sabed que siempre seréis bienvenido a mi lado.

Acto seguido giró sobre sus talones, fue hasta la puerta y la abrió, y desde ahí les hizo un gesto al ver que lo seguían.

—Encontraré solo el camino para bajar, Ballister. Mis hombres y yo aprovecharemos al máximo vuestra hospitalidad antes de marcharnos.

Shaoran hizo una venia.

—Como Carlos Eduardo Estuardo, caballero de sangre escocesa, siempre sois bienvenido en mi casa.

Sakura tuvo la impresión de que el príncipe soltaba un bufido antes de salir. Una vez que se cerró la puerta, volvió a su sillón y se sentó.

—Ha sido… interesante —dijo en un murmullo, tratando de evaluar lo ocurrido, no sólo las palabras sino también las energías antagónicas que habían crujido por toda la sala mientras los hombres hablaban.

Shaoran caminó hasta la ventana y se quedó allí mirando el oscuro valle. La fría serenidad que mostrara ante el príncipe había desaparecido, reemplazada por palidez y cansancio.

—Lo malo de esto es que mucho de lo que ha dicho el príncipe Carlos es cierto. Muchos lo seguirán, y no serán solamente los clanes de las Highlands. Incluso yo siento la fuerza de su llamada a la libertad e independencia.

Sakura lo miró horrorizada. Había estado segura de que él se mantendría firme con el Consejo de los Guardianes en contra de esa sangrienta rebelión que estaba comenzando, pero en ese momento parecía peligrosamente ambivalente. Una sola entrevista con el príncipe lo hacía vacilar. ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando su hermana y los demás le exigieran que los dirigiera en la causa jacobita? Un hombre de su inmenso poder podría cambiar el resultado de esa rebelión.

Por eso le habían pedido que se casara con él. Él era su destino, no debido al placer y compañerismo que podrían encontrar juntos, sino para que ella influyera en él en asuntos más importantes.

Nadie dijo jamás que el destino fuera fácil.

**Continuara…**


	20. Chapter 20

**El Beso del Destino**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Jo Putney nombre de la novela es El beso del destino de la serie Guardianes, los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadores CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TSUBASA CHRONICLE NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 19**

Al oír la inspiración entrecortada de Sakura, Shaoran se giró a mirarla. Ella lo estaba mirando con los ojos enormes, horrorizada.

—¿Cómo puedes estar de acuerdo con el príncipe? Es un usurpador que ha venido a sembrar el desastre para satisfacer sus propios fines egoístas. Aunque es un hombre convincente, tiene todos los defectos de su linaje.

—También las virtudes. Con su valor y carisma reunirá hombres para su causa. —Pensó si una inglesa, por erudita que fuera, podría entender el fondo de la llamada de Carlos; sus propios gobernantes habían traicionado a Escocia en su antiquísima tradición de libertad e independencia, y el joven pretendiente representaba una salida—. Los Decretos de Unión fueron una abominación que todos los verdaderos escoceses detestan, y los ingleses han hecho muy poco para hacerlos más apetecibles en los años transcurridos desde que se firmaron.

—Dijiste que la unión hará más rica a Escocia con el tiempo. ¿No vale la pena soportar algunas irritaciones con el fin de aliviar el tipo de pobreza que vimos en nuestro viaje al norte?

—Tal vez —dijo él, presionándose cansinamente las sienes—. Pero a veces me pregunto si la prosperidad no nos llegará a un precio demasiado elevado. El vientre de la nación importa, pero también importa su alma.

—El que el príncipe sepa galantear a una mente escocesa no lo hace apto para gobernar —dijo ella, astutamente—. Como has dicho, los Estuardo tuvieron su oportunidad y la mayoría de ellos lo hicieron mal. Un hombre no merece ser rey simplemente porque es más gallardo y va mejor vestido que su rival.

—Los atractivos personales del príncipe son un factor a favor innegable. Se ve realeza en él. Jorge segundo parece un tendero criticón y rastrero.

Sakura no se molestó en negarlo.

—De todos modos la guerra no es la solución. Es un principio custodio fundamental. Defenderse es un derecho de un hombre o una mujer. Matar a los que no están de acuerdo con uno no lo es.

—Es una lástima que no acepten eso más personas —dijo él, sarcástico—. Haría más fácil el trabajo de los Guardianes. La última batalla del año quince se luchó en Sherrifmuir. Después se cantaba una canción que decía: «Hay quienes dicen que ganamos. Hay quienes dicen que ganaron. Y hay quienes dicen que nadie ganó».

—¿No es cierto eso de la mayoría de las guerras?

—Puede que pareciera que en esa batalla no hubo ningún ganador, pero el levantamiento fracasó. Esta vez podría ser diferente.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Es difícil imaginarse cómo podrían ganar los jacobitas con pocas armas, sin un verdadero ejército y sin ayuda extranjera.

—El asunto está equilibrado en el filo de un cuchillo. Unas pocas victorias, y los hombres correrán a unirse al príncipe. Aunque los franceses no han apoyado esta aventura, fácilmente podrían cambiar de opinión si Carlos da señales de éxito. Francia estuvo a un pelo de montar una invasión sólo el año pasado, y se precipitarán a intentarlo otra vez si el gobierno hannoveriano está lo bastante debilitado.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza.

—Oí decir que el peligro de invasión el año pasado acabó cuando una tormenta azotó a la flota francesa en Dunkerque. ¿Fuiste tú?

Él recordó aquella noche cuando se subió a un promontorio francés y conjuró una fuerte tempestad. No fue el equivalente a la terrible tempestad de Hien Lí, pero bastó. Y en esa ocasión no tuvo la menor duda en la mente de que hacía bien.

—Los magos meteóricos Lí tienen una larga tradición de mantener a salvo de invasores las costas de Gran Bretaña. Ésa es la ventaja de una isla: que está protegida por el mar. Una buena tempestad puede dispersar toda una flota de invasores.

—Supongo que puedes hacer eso otra vez si los franceses deciden enviar soldados en apoyo de los jacobitas.

—Sí —suspiró él—, si eso es lo que se debe hacer.

—¿De verdad lo dudas? —le preguntó ella tranquilamente—. El Consejo de los Guardianes, incluso los miembros escoceses, llevan años temiendo la posibilidad de otra rebelión jacobita. Ahora ha llegado, y habrá una terrible mortandad.

—La habrá de todos modos, sea cual sea el resultado. ¿Has considerado la posibilidad de que una victoria jacobita derrame menos sangre y que una casa Estuardo restaurada pueda ser mejor para Gran Bretaña que los hannoverianos? —Las palabras le salieron vacilantes, porque hasta esa noche él no había considerado esa posibilidad; y en esos momentos no se le apartaba de la cabeza—. Jacobo segundo fue un tonto, pero Jacobo primero y Carlos segundo gobernaron muchos años y bien. Es posible que Carlos Eduardo tenga esas mismas dotes de líder.

Dicho sea en su honor, Sakura consideró sus palabras en lugar de rechazarlas al instante.

—Es posible que una victoria jacobita beneficie a Gran Bretaña, pero mi intuición me dice que no.

Con profunda inquietud, él comprendió que un desacuerdo en eso podría fácilmente abrir una brecha entre ellos y separarlos. Ella no sólo era inglesa sino que además se había criado en el corazón del sistema custodio. El mundo no siempre se veía igual allí en los agrestes bordes de Gran Bretaña.

—Basta de política —dijo, y sacudiéndose la tristeza fue a sentarse ante su escritorio—. Tengo una cosa para ti.

—Algo indecente, ¿espero? —preguntó ella con forzada alegría.

Él supuso que ella encontraba el desacuerdo en ese tema tan doloroso como lo encontraba él.

—Eso se puede arreglar después.

Hizo un rápido dibujo en el aire con la yema de un dedo y pasado un momento se desvanecieron los brillantes trazos. Entonces giró un adorno de madera tallada y se abrió su cajón secreto. Dentro había, entre otras cosas, una cajita lacada. Se la pasó a ella, pensando si sería lo bastante experta para abrirla.

—Ahora que eres la señora de Dunrath, esto es tuyo.

Ella frunció el ceño al comprobar que la caja no se abría, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que estaba cerrada con magia, igual que el cajón del escritorio. Hizo una respiración profunda, estuvo un momento con la mirada desenfocada, y se abrió la tapa de la cajita.

—¡Muy bien! —exclamó él. Era extraordinario el progreso de ella.

—¡El anillo de Isabel de Cortés! —exclamó ella, sacando reverente la joya de oro de su nido de terciopelo.

Un resplandeciente rubí estaba engastado en el centro de una rosa de oro Tudor, el emblema de la casa de la reina Isabel. El anillo era una versión femenina del que llevaba Shaoran. Se lo puso en el dedo corazón, al lado del sencillo anillo de bodas de oro que llevaba en el anular.

—¡Me queda perfecto! —exclamó sorprendida.

—Siempre queda perfecto. —Shaoran levantó la mano izquierda y el zafiro de su anillo destelló a la luz de las velas—. Los dos anillos fueron encantados por John Dee a petición de la reina. No fueron solamente la recompensa por la destrucción de la armada española. También son una especie de conexión con los gobernantes de Inglaterra.

—Eso no lo sabía. La gran reina era astuta. —Extendió los dedos y contempló encantada el anillo—. Siento las energías de las mujeres que lo han usado. Es como… como las capas de una cebolla. ¿La más reciente habría sido tu madre?

—Sí. Su energía era suave, dulce, muy distinta a la de Isabel. —Su madre era dulce, y tan formidable como una tormenta en el mar.

—¿Este anillo ha pertenecido a seis mujeres antes que a mí?

Él sacó la cuenta de las propietarias a partir de Isabel.

—Sólo a cinco.

—Hay una sexta. —Entrecerró los ojos un momento—. La reina Isabel lo llevó durante unos días antes de enviárselo a Isabel. Debe de haber querido reforzar la conexión con la casa real.

Shaoran miró su anillo, pensando cómo habría reaccionado ante el príncipe Carlos si no lo hubiera llevado puesto. ¿Podría haber estado más inclinado a aceptar los argumentos del príncipe? Mejor no saberlo.

Sakura se levantó del sillón, bostezando. Oscuras ojeras le ensombrecían los ojos.

—Estoy tan cansada que apenas logro tener abiertos los ojos. ¿Crees que alguien se fijará si no vuelvo al ceilidh? Tu gente se ve muy capaz de entretenerse sola.

—Ve a descansar. Si alguien lo nota, lo comprenderá. —Sonrió—. Puesto que eres una deslumbrante hechicera, te perdonarán cualquier cosa.

Ella se echó a reír.

—No sé si alguna vez podré creer una cosa así. Todavía me parece una broma que mi sola presencia pueda afectar tan intensamente a los hombres.

—Nunca pienses que es una broma —dijo Shaoran.

Contempló a su mujer, cansada, con la ropa arrugada, y absolutamente irresistible. ¿Qué haría él si alguna vez ella le correspondía el interés a otro hombre? La sola idea era tan horrorosa que no soportaba imaginársela.

—Yo iré más tarde —le dijo, dándole un ligero beso en la frente.

Antes de salir, ella le deslizó los dedos por la parte interior de la muñeca, dejando una estela de fuego. Él estuvo tentado de seguirla al dormitorio para disolver la tensión entre ellos con la pasión. Pero volvió a la ventana y se quedó mirando sin ver las montañas bañadas por la luz de la luna. Escocia estaba en sus huesos, y no había comprendido del todo cuánto la echaba de menos hasta que regresó a su hogar.

Ser custodio era hacer el juramento de apoyar lo que es bueno y mejor para el mayor número de personas. Pero ¿y si el camino no estaba claro? ¿Podría su amor por su tierra natal distorsionarle tanto el juicio que él apoyara el resultado malo? Se estremeció al pensarlo. El partidismo era contrario a la ética según los principios que le habían inculcado desde que era un bebé.

Pero ¿y si los Estuardo sí eran los mejores gobernantes para Gran Bretaña? Los hannoverianos eran protestantes pero tercos, y el príncipe heredero, Federico, era un hombre débil, derrochador y mentiroso. Sus propios padres lo llamaban «bestia nauseabunda». Comparado con él, Carlos Eduardo Estuardo era un dechado de fuerza y virtud. Así como no debía apoyar a Carlos sólo porque tenía sangre escocesa, tampoco debía apoyar ciegamente a la casa Hannover como hacía el Consejo.

Con el poder viene la responsabilidad, y él tenía un perturbador presentimiento de que el destino de ese levantamiento podría acabar sobre sus hombros. El tiempo atmosférico era importantísimo en las campañas militares. Sería fácil cambiar el resultado de una batalla.

Otro principio custodio era no intervenir jamás innecesariamente. Eso se debía en parte a que es malo de suyo entrometerse en la libre voluntad de una persona o una nación, y en parte a que una intromisión excesiva aumentaba el riesgo de que a los Guardianes se los identificara como una minoría peligrosa.

Las familias habían sobrevivido todo ese tiempo debido a su discreción, apoyada por hechizos que impedían que sus hijos revelaran por descuido su poder a las personas corrientes. En caso de necesidad, se echaban ensalmos a personas corrientes que veían cosas que podrían inspirarles sospechas. Incluso esos pequeños hechizos se desaprobaban si no eran absolutamente necesarios.

Rogó que el levantamiento se realizara y se resolviera solo, sin que él tuviera necesidad de tomar partido. Si se veía obligado a elegir, no podía garantizar que tomaría la decisión correcta.

Era bien pasada la medianoche cuando Shaoran se fue a acostar. La mayoría de la gente se había ido a casa a la luz de la luna creciente. Algunas personas estaban roncando apaciblemente en los rincones del vestíbulo principal, y aún quedaba un cuarteto feliz, cantando horrorosamente mal alrededor de un barril de cerveza. Había sido una fiesta muy buena y alegre.

Debido a lo tarde que era consideró la posibilidad de irse a su dormitorio, pero habían dormido juntos todas las noches desde la boda. Necesitaba estar con ella.

El dormitorio de ella estaba absolutamente oscuro, por lo que tocó el pabilo de una vela para encender una luz suave. El corazón se le oprimió al mirar sus dulces facciones dormidas. ¿Los otros hombres sentirían esa misma angustiosa necesidad siempre que la miraban, o sería peor para él porque estaban casados y se acostaban juntos? Si todos los hombres la encontraban tan encantadora, no era de extrañar que el joven William se hubiera sentido irresistiblemente impulsado a raptarla.

Se desvistió y se metió en la cama a su lado. Su intención era dormir, pero cuando ella se movió instintivamente hacia él, se debilitó su resolución. Ella estaba cansada y necesitaba dormir, pero…

Le colocó la mano sobre un pecho. Por encima de la muselina del camisón lo sintió suave y bien redondeado. Movió lentamente el pulgar, acariciándole el pezón hasta que éste se endureció. Ella emitió un ronroneo y se le acercó más aún.

Un caballero no despierta a una dama dormida para exigirle una relación íntima, pero si ella despertaba sintiendo placer, podría tomar la decisión ella misma. Sentía lentos los latidos de su corazón, como el movimiento de las alas de un ave marina, pero cuando le lamió la sedosa piel de la garganta, notó que se le aceleraba el ritmo.

Era toda sensualidad, amoldándose a él, acariciándolo y explorándolo con adormilada delicadeza. Sin saber si había despertado o seguía dormida, continuó el juego amoroso, cada caricia de él correspondida por ella.

—Eres mía, mo càran —susurró—. Ahora y siempre, sólo mía.

Tal vez ella estaba de acuerdo, porque lo acercó más con brazos acogedores. El autodominio se le hizo trizas, convertido en desesperada necesidad, y se enterró en el maravilloso refugio de su cuerpo. Ella respondió con esa pasión capaz de someter a un hombre y hacerlo arrodillarse ante ella. Ésa era la esencia del encantamiento, una mujer capaz de procurar un placer y una satisfacción tan embriagadores que era imposible imaginarse la vida sin ella.

Estaban unidos por el destino. Seguro que la simple política no podría separarlos.

**Continuara…**


	21. Chapter 21

**El Beso del Destino**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Jo Putney nombre de la novela es El beso del destino de la serie Guardianes, los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadores CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TSUBASA CHRONICLE NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 20**

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se portó como una sumisa esposa y pasó revista muy seriamente al funcionamiento interno de la casa con Maggie Lí de guía. Cuando terminó el concienzudo recorrido por la cocina, el lavadero, la lechería, la cervecería y las demás dependencias con sus respectivas funciones, dijo francamente:

—Señora Maggie, Dunrath funciona como un excelente reloj en sus capaces manos. Sinceramente espero que continúe llevando la casa. Yo necesito saber lo que pasa y tendremos que hablar cuando haya que tomar decisiones importantes, pero seré muy feliz si tengo tiempo cada día para mi trabajo.

—Estaré feliz de continuar haciendo lo que he hecho hasta ahora —contestó Maggie, con igual franqueza—. ¿Cuál es su trabajo?

—Es un trabajo de estudio. Leo, tomo notas, traduzco, y a veces escribo. Los resultados sólo son de interés para otros estudiosos —añadió con una encantadora sonrisa—, pero tiene importancia para mí. Cuando Shaoran me propuso matrimonio, me dijo que Dunrath tiene una buena biblioteca. No veo las horas de verla.

La mujer sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Y está muerta de ganas de ir allí ahora que ha cumplido con su deber. Vaya, señora. Creo que nos llevaremos bien.

Sakura no necesitó más permiso. Esa mañana al despertar comprendió que había acabado su luna de miel. El mágico intervalo del viaje había dado paso a la realidad de la vida cotidiana. Era llegado el momento de poner los cimientos para el resto de su vida, y no veía ningún motivo para hacer más trabajo doméstico que el que fuera absolutamente necesario.

No había visto a Shaoran desde el desayuno. Después él salió con Jean y Donald a cabalgar por el valle a ver cómo estaban las tierras y la gente. Sospechaba que no vería a ninguno de los tres hasta que acabara el día. Esa mañana él había mostrado una actitud algo distraída, y ella no sabía si eso se debía a que tenía los pensamientos puestos en el día que lo aguardaba o a que estaba reservado con ella debido a la tensión que surgió entre ellos la noche anterior por el asunto político. Pero no estaba muy preocupada. Cualquier hombre que llega a la cama con tanta pasión como Shaoran no iba a permanecer reservado durante mucho tiempo.

Estaba empezando a valorar la bendición de doble filo del poder hechicero. Sería fácil usarlo para manipular a los demás, lo cual sería incorrecto en todos los sentidos, tanto desde el punto de vista humano en general como en el de los Guardianes en particular. Sin embargo… sería fácil. Menos mal que Shaoran no era el tipo de hombre que se pudiera manipular.

Y ahora a descubrir si él había exagerado el volumen de la biblioteca. Entró y echó una mirada al contenido. La sala estaba orientada al sur, por lo que la luz era excelente, siempre una ventaja para leer textos antiguos, y unas lujosas alfombras persas amortiguaban la dureza del suelo. Aparte de las librerías, el mobiliario consistía en una mesa larga, un escritorio, seis sillas distribuidas por la sala, y junto al hogar un acogedor espacio con dos sillones de orejas y otomanas.

Pero cuando miró los títulos de los libros la consternó no encontrar ningún texto arcano. Si bien era una biblioteca de caballero muy buena, no contenía nada del saber custodio.

Tenía que haber más. ¿Tal vez hubiera otra sala que albergaba los textos secretos, como en Harlowe?

Con el ceño fruncido por la concentración, observó detenidamente la biblioteca con la visión interior y no tardó en descubrir una puerta en un rincón. Tenía la forma y el color de los demás paneles moldurados de la pared. Más importante aún, estaba hechizada para que pasara inadvertida a los ojos de personas corrientes.

Apartó una silla que obstaculizaba parcialmente el acceso y puso la mano en el pomo plano. En el instante en que lo tocó se dio cuenta de que había otro hechizo. Concentrándose, exploró el hechizo con las manos como si fuera caminando por un laberinto de setos. Ah, era un hechizo repelente; aun en el caso de que una persona corriente con un toque de magia notara los casi indiscernibles contornos de la puerta, perdería el interés de investigar más.

Inmensamente complacida por su capacidad para penetrar las defensas de la biblioteca, abrió la puerta y se encontró en una sala más pequeña amueblada más o menos igual que la biblioteca principal. Pero ¿dónde estaba esa sala en la disposición del castillo? Era raro tener un espacio para ocultar toda una habitación.

¡Cielos, había otro hechizo! Uno muy ingenioso, que quitaba la curiosidad por saber cómo estaba ocupado el espacio en esa parte del castillo. Nadie se fijaría en que había un espacio ignorado del tamaño de una habitación, a no ser que se tomaran esmeradas medidas de todo el suelo. Ella misma no se había fijado, hasta que penetró las barreras mágicas de la biblioteca oculta.

Esta vez, cuando atravesó la sala hasta los armarios, reconoció textos que se podían encontrar en cualquier biblioteca de los Guardianes. Había muchísimo espacio para poner nuevos armarios también. Shaoran le había dicho que tenía libertad para ampliar la colección. Si fuera un gato, se estaría lamiendo los bigotes.

Muchos de los libros le eran deliciosamente desconocidos. Gran parte del saber custodio estaba en diarios y manuales personales, porque la información no se podía publicar y la impresión era carísima pues sólo se necesitaban un puñado de ejemplares. Pensando si habría allí alguna información acerca de hechiceras, decidió probar una técnica que usaba su padre.

Concentrándose intensamente en el tema deseado, pasó la mano abierta a lo largo de la librería más cercana, con la palma a unos pocos centímetros de los lomos de los libros. Nada. La siguiente librería. Nada.

Sin saber si lo estaba haciendo mal o sencillamente no había nada sobre hechiceras, probó en la librería del fondo. Cuando iba a la mitad, sintió salir calor de un libro muy delgado. Lo sacó y descubrió que era un tratado sobre poderes que con mucha frecuencia se encontraban en mujeres. Hojeándolo rápidamente le pareció que había poco sobre hechiceras, pero dejó el libro en la mesa para echarle una mirada más detenida.

Reanudó la búsqueda, y tocó oro cuando el delgado y descolorido lomo de un libro casi le chamuscó la palma. El libro era el diario de una hechicera francesa del siglo anterior. Eso era exactamente lo que había esperado encontrar. Estaba escrito en un dialecto francés regional, pero lograría entenderlo bastante bien.

Libro en mano, se dirigió al hogar para ir a sentarse en uno de los sillones, y de pronto se detuvo en seco al ver el retrato que colgaba sobre la repisa del hogar. Era un óleo de Isabel y Hien Lí. Aunque una vez había visto a la pareja en un grabado, comparado con esos retratos, aquel era deslucido y sin vida.

Avanzó unos pasos para examinar el retrato más de cerca. Isabel de Cortés había sido su heroína cuando era una niña. Y seguía siéndolo.

Para una niña medio custodio sin ningún poder, Isabel había sido un esplendoroso ejemplo de lo que podía ser una mujer. Dotada de magia sin pulir, no tenía ningún custodio entre sus antepasados, y la había criado una familia corriente que la quería pero no la entendía. Estudiando con John Dee, el brujo particular de la reina Isabel, se convirtió en una gran maga gracias a su férrea resolución y disciplina. Siempre había considerado una ironía que ella fuera lo contrario de Isabel: criada con todas las ventajas de los Guardianes pero sin ninguna capacidad innata.

En el cuadro, la pareja estaba en la edad madura, y el pelo moreno de Hien plateaba en las sienes. Una ventana abierta por el lado de él dejaba ver un turbulento cielo escocés, símbolo de su dominio de los fenómenos atmosféricos. Bajo la barba que se llevaba en la época isabelina, sus rasgos eran muy parecidos a los de Shaoran. Los Lí se reproducían conforme a su tipo. Tenía apoyada la mano sobre la cabeza de un perro grande parecido a los perros que vivían en el castillo en esos momentos, o sea, que no solamente los humanos transmitían sus características.

Pero fue Isabel la que más le atrajo la atención. No era ninguna beldad. Su cara morena era demasiado delgada y exóticamente no inglesa; sus rasgos muy angulosos. Sin embargo, la inteligencia y el humor que brillaban en sus ojos eran irresistibles. En su falda reposaba un enorme gato atigrado y en la mano tenía el famoso cristal de videncia de obsidiana.

La noche anterior había sentido la energía de Isabel en el anillo de rubí, y ese día le veía la cara. Esa combinación hacía cobrar vida a su heroína como nunca antes.

Picada su curiosidad por saber qué se había perdido al atravesar la sala en línea recta hacia los libros, la recorrió con más detenimiento. De la pared de detrás del ancho escritorio colgaban varios retratos en miniatura. No logró identificar a ninguna de las personas retratadas, aunque saltaba a la vista que los hombres eran Lí.

El estilo de la ropa le permitió calcular cuál era probablemente la madre de Shaoran y Jean. Tenía una sonrisa encantadora, y enigmática. Hacía unos seis años de la muerte de la anterior señora de Dunrath, que era una Macleod de la isla Skye. De hecho, había sido la hermana del miembro del Consejo sir Ian Macleod. Tenían los mismos ojos grises neblinosos.

Después de examinar los retratos pasó a explorar una vitrina de cristal llena de objetos interesantes de todas partes del mundo. La estatuilla del dragón era ciertamente china; había una máscara de alguna parte de Asia que sólo podía suponer, tal vez de las Indias Orientales holandesas; había una caja de plata que parecía una torre almenada, tal vez de España o de Italia. Otros objetos eran menos identificables, pero todos poseían un leve toque de poder mágico.

Se arrodilló para mirar los estantes de abajo, y retuvo el aliento al ver lo que sin duda era el cristal de videncia de Isabel. Shaoran había dicho que estaba entre los tesoros de Dunrath, pero que la obsidiana se había puesto opaca después de la muerte de Isabel. La oscura piedra estaba discretamente colocada sobre una bolsita de terciopelo acolchado cerrado con cordones, sin dar señales de su importancia.

Supuso que a nadie le molestaría que la nueva señora la tocara. Reverente, abrió la puerta de cristal, con la esperanza de sentir la energía de Isabel con más intensidad que en el anillo, en el que estaba solapada por otras energías.

La sacó de la vitrina, y la sintió fresca y vítrea sobre la palma; entonces la golpeó una oleada de energía tan fuerte que la arrojó de espaldas al suelo.

Sintiendo retumbar el corazón, tuvo la impresión de que había estado un momento sin conocimiento, pero cuando recuperó plenamente los sentidos comprobó que todavía tenía el cristal en la mano. Agradeciendo el grosor de la alfombra, se puso de pie y fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones de orejas. La vibrante energía de Isabel había quedado profundamente grabada en la obsidiana, junto con un punto de potente masculinidad en segundo plano.

Levantó la vista hacia el retrato, comprendiendo que esa energía masculina era de Hien Lí. Curioso cómo la fuerza y la individualidad de sus personalidades continuaban vivas después de tantos años desde que pusieron a reposar sus cuerpos bajo el verde suelo escocés. Se decía que murieron con sólo una hora de diferencia. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, y no supo si era de pena porque Isabel y Hien ya no estaban o de pesar que su matrimonio con Shaoran no estuviera arraigado en un amor tan potente como el de ellos. Tal vez con el tiempo llegarían a eso, si la rebelión jacobita no los separaba.

Con los ojos un poco empañados miró el cristal de videncia, y descubrió que el disco de obsidiana tanto tiempo dormido había cobrado vida.

**Continuara…**


	22. Chapter 22

**El Beso del Destino**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Jo Putney nombre de la novela es El beso del destino de la serie Guardianes, los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadores CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TSUBASA CHRONICLE NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 21**

Ya era avanzada la tarde cuando Shaoran volvió al castillo, después de visitar todas las granjas posibles. Los conocidos cerros y caras le habían aliviado la tensión de la noche anterior. Estaba en casa, en su terruño, donde le correspondía estar.

No lo sorprendió enterarse de que su mujer había desaparecido en la biblioteca hacía unas cuantas horas. Suponiendo que tendría hambre, ordenó que le prepararan una bandeja con té caliente y tortas dulces y subió con ella a la biblioteca. Allí comprobó que ella había logrado encontrar y entrar en la biblioteca secreta. Ya estaba comenzando a considerarla una maga totalmente formada. Debía tener cuidado con eso, se dijo. Por extraordinario que fuera su progreso, seguía siendo una novata en muchos sentidos.

Equilibrando la bandeja en una mano, abrió la puerta de la biblioteca interior.

—¿Sakura? Debes de estar muerta de hambre.

Ella estaba sentada ante la larga mesa, sobre la que había varios libros, con un bloc lleno de notas bajo la mano derecha. Al oírlo levantó la vista, pestañeando como si no supiera muy bien dónde estaba.

—Tenías razón, es una buena biblioteca y me hará muchísima ilusión mejorarla aún más.

Él miró los libros dispersos sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué andas buscando?

—Hechiceras. Encontré un diario de una francesa que poseía el don, pero no habla mucho de cómo lo experimentaba. —Arrugó la nariz—. Me parece que disfrutaba demasiado con su poder.

—Se comprende que eso fuera una tentación —comentó él.

Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y se inclinó a darle un firme beso. Notó sus labios fríos, probablemente señal de hambre. Sirvió dos tazas de humeante té, colocó una al lado de ella, fue a coger una manta para las piernas del respaldo de un sillón de orejas y se la envolvió alrededor de los hombros. Después rodeó la mesa para ir a sentarse frente a ella.

—Bebe —le ordenó, cogiendo una torta dulce para él.

—Sí, mi señor —dijo ella con sospechosa mansedumbre. Él reconoció la bolsita de terciopelo que estaba sobre la mesa cerca del bloc.

—Veo que has encontrado el cristal de Isabel de Cortés.

—Sí —asintió ella—. Y… y me funciona.

—¡No me digas! —Se inclinó sobre la mesa—. Qué extraordinario. Es casi como si te hubiera estado esperando aquí.

—Yo creo lo que estaba —dijo Sakura. Tocó la bolsita—. Supongo que a nadie le importará que tome posesión de este cristal.

—Por supuesto que no. El hecho de que te hable dice que es tuyo. —La miró pensativo—. Leer el cristal y usar las esferas de comunicación son talentos muy relacionados. Podrías acabar siendo miembro del Consejo.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—¡Jamás tendré ese tipo de poder!

—A mí me parece que ya lo tienes. Ahora bébete ese té y come un poco de torta, no sea que te desmayes de hambre. Después puedes contarme lo que has visto.

Después de comerse dos tortas dulces con el té, ella sacó el disco de obsidiana de la bolsita de terciopelo. Sus ojos exploraron sus profundidades como si no se creyera del todo que fuera suyo.

—Vi a los jacobitas entrar en Edimburgo y tomar la ciudad sin que se derramara ni una sola gota de sangre. Él retuvo el aliento.

—¿Eso ha ocurrido hoy? Si es así, quiere decir que Carlos ha ido a buena velocidad desde aquí a Edimburgo.

—No, hoy no. Creo que tomarán la ciudad dentro de dos días. Pero se ve claro, muy nítido, un acontecimiento seguro, no una simple posibilidad. El príncipe Carlos entrará cabalgando en la ciudad a mediodía, vistiendo ropa de las Highlands. Calzas rojas y una gorra de terciopelo verde con la escarapela blanca jacobita.

—¿Y ves ese tipo de detalles? —preguntó él, asombrado.

—Es la piedra. —Cerró los dedos, rodeando el disco—. Tiene un poder inmenso y las imágenes son muy claras. El príncipe hará proclamar a su padre rey Jacobo tercero de Escocia, Inglaterra, Francia e Irlanda.

—Ya es hora de que Inglaterra deje de pretender que tiene autoridad sobre Francia —comentó Shaoran, sarcástico—. ¿Qué más viste?

—Anulará los Decretos de Unión.

Shaoran tuvo que reprimir la alegría que sintió ante esa noticia.

—Eso le ganará más apoyo, sin duda. ¿Has logrado ver el resultado del levantamiento?

—Eso ha sido una de las primeras cosas que traté de ver. Como ha dicho el Consejo, el resultado no está decidido aún. —Hizo un gesto de pena—. Sólo la sangre y las muertes se veían seguras. La primera batalla se luchará muy pronto, dentro de la próxima semana, creo.

—Y ¿has visto el resultado?

—Ganarán los jacobitas en cuestión de minutos.

Él sintió una oleada de placer. Apareció el sol por entre las nubes de la tarde y entró la luz en la biblioteca, reduciendo el frío de otoño.

—Una victoria fácil hará acudir en tropel a los hombres y la ayuda extranjera a unirse a su estandarte.

—No es una victoria fácil para los cientos de hombres que resultarán muertos, heridos o capturados —ladró ella—. La mayoría serán soldados del gobierno, pero sus vidas importan. Un buen número serán escoceses.

—Lamento eso, lógicamente, pero si va a haber una batalla, una victoria rápida significará menos víctimas por ambos lados.

Sakura lo miró con los ojos entornados.

—Te veo demasiado complacido por los éxitos de los jacobitas. Tu deber es apoyar la causa de la humanidad, no tomar partido como si esta guerra fuera una carrera de caballos.

Él apretó los labios.

—No he intervenido ilegítimamente ni tengo la intención de hacerlo, pero tengo derecho a mis emociones particulares.

—¡No lo tienes! —exclamó ella—. Eres mago, y tus emociones cambian el mundo. Cuando te alegraste por la victoria jacobita apareció el sol. Si yo hubiera dicho que al príncipe le fue mal, los truenos habrían hecho retumbar el valle. Debes controlarte, Shaoran. Un poder desenfrenado fulgurando en torno a esta rebelión es demasiado peligroso. Conoces las reglas de los Guardianes. No podemos permitirnos portarnos con la irracionalidad de las personas corrientes.

Él se sonrojó. Había verdad en esas palabras, pero le molestó la reprimenda.

—No me des lecciones sobre el control del poder, milady. Yo he sido mago estos veinte años pasados, mientras que tú, hace un mes eras tan impotente como un bebé.

—Dado que el poder es nuevo para mí no he tenido ocasión de volverme suficiente ni arrogante.

Su voz podría haber cortado el hielo, pero su furia era paradójicamente seductora. Con su pelo oro rojizo recogido sencillamente atrás con una cinta y sus ojos relampagueantes, estaba tan deseable que él tuvo que apretar los puños para resistirse a acariciarla.

—Si no eres arrogante, sólo se debe a que no has tenido poder el tiempo suficiente para empezar a abusar de él —contestó—. Muy pronto estarás manipulando a todo hombre que se te ponga a la vista. Y estás muy cerca de eso ahora. ¡Deja de usar tu magia sexual para intentar influir en mí!

—¡No estoy usando ningún poder en ti! —replicó ella—. El hecho de que siempre estés excitado no significa que yo intente hechizarte.

Él se levantó de un salto y se inclinó sobre la mesa, apoyando su peso en las manos.

—¡Por lo menos yo soy consciente de lo que hago! ¡No finjas que no conoces el efecto de tu poder!

Ella se echó instintivamente hacia atrás, y la ira y el deseo se fundieron en una energía escarlata que invadió toda la sala como un remolino. Sobre el castillo retumbó un trueno que pareció golpearlo con la fuerza de una galerna.

Horrorizado, él comprendió lo descontrolados que estaban. Rodeando la mesa, la cogió en sus brazos, desesperado por ponerle fin al conflicto.

—Sakura, mo càran, no debemos permitir que ocurra esto.

Pasado un instante de resistencia, ella lo abrazó fuertemente, como si quisiera fundir su cuerpo con el de él. Estaba temblando y al borde de las lágrimas.

Él enrolló su rabia en uno de los nudos celtas que servían para disipar las emociones desequilibradas, y con una ternura tan intensa que le dolía, susurró:

—Nos vamos a destrozar mutuamente, mo cridhe. No debemos permitir que esto vuelva a ocurrir, jamás.

Ella alzó la cabeza y lo besó con devoradoras ansias. Las tormentosas fuerzas que habían liberado se unieron en una llamarada de pasión física. Mientras ella le enterraba los dedos en la espalda, él la sentó en el borde de la mesa y se puso entre sus piernas, levantándole las faldas, que quedaron como espuma rodeándole los muslos. Él era el Señor de las Tormentas, la fuerza irresistible cuyo poder podía sacarle la mente del cuerpo.

Emitió un gritito cuando sus diestros dedos le acariciaron las partes íntimas, y las oleadas de sensación la embriagaron. Por muy en desacuerdo que estuvieran sus mentes, sus cuerpos estaban en perfecto acuerdo. Tan pronto como él liberó su miembro de las calzas, ella lo guió hacia su interior, embistiendo contra él. Los dos gritaron al unirse con esa desesperada urgencia.

El apareamiento fue rápido y violento, pero transmutó la ira en una ardiente armonía que los dejó agotados y jadeantes. Mientras ella se aferraba a él temblorosa, él repitió:

—No debemos volver a reñir así, Sakura. Me asusta cómo me descontrolo cuando estás tú involucrada.

Ella asintió, con la cara hundida en su hombro.

—Ése es el lado negativo, negro, del poder, ¿verdad? Cuando reñimos nos arriesgamos a hacer daño, y no sólo a nosotros mismos. Tal vez deberíamos evitar hablar de la rebelión hasta que haya terminado.

—Eso sería imposible, pero no debemos volvernos tan partidistas que perdamos la objetividad. —Se apartó, dejándola con la sensación de abandono—. Trata de creer que sé cuál es mi deber, Sakura. Si las circunstancias son las correctas, podría intervenir para salvar vidas, pero no intentaré cambiar el curso del levantamiento.

—Muy justo —dijo ella.

Se bajó de la mesa y sirvió dos tazas del té ya frío, con la mano todavía temblorosa. ¿Cuándo había empezado él a llamar «levantamiento» a la rebelión, como hacían los jacobitas? Diciéndose que ese sutil cambio de vocabulario no quería decir que él se hubiera convertido en rebelde, le sonrió, apaciguadora.

—Me impresionó lo bien que encaraste al príncipe. Es muy convincente.

Shaoran se sentó, estiró las piernas y bebió un poco de té, cansinamente.

—Peor aún. Podría tener razón. He pensado en esto todo el día, y creo que hay una fuerte posibilidad de que la restauración de la casa Estuardo en el trono beneficie a toda Gran Bretaña. Dios sabe que los hannoverianos no parecen tenerle mucho cariño a nuestra isla. El príncipe de Gales es un joven hipócrita, débil y falaz. Si sube al trono, podría ser un desastre peor que el príncipe Carlos Eduardo.

—Tal vez, pero a mí un Estuardo en el trono se me antoja… alarmante. ¡Ay, si el cristal me dijera más! —exclamó, frustrada.

—Hemos de tener paciencia. Los acontecimientos se irán revelando a su tiempo.

Consejo fácil de decir. Casi imposible de vivir.

Cansada por las emociones del día, Sakura se retiró a su dormitorio a dormir una corta siesta de última hora de la tarde. Descubrir el cristal de videncia de Isabel era toda la emoción que necesitaba su primer día completo en Dunrath. Con gusto habría pasado sin la furiosa pelea y reconciliación con Shaoran, aunque reconocía que la riña fue inevitable y había hecho mucho para despejar el aire. Por otro lado, si todas las peleas con su marido acababan con esa espectacular pasión, por lo menos habría compensaciones.

Se quedó dormida con una sonrisa en la cara, y despertó con un golpe en la puerta y la voz de Jean.

—Sakura, ¿puedo entrar?

Sakura se sentó, bostezó y echó atrás la colcha.

—Sí, por favor.

Entró Jean, su cara sonrosada por el aire fresco y la felicidad. Ese día llevaba un apropiado traje de montar verde de mujer que destacaba favorablemente su brillante pelo y su cutis blanco.

—Estuve cabalgando con Robbie. Mañana tiene que volver al ejército, pero puede quedarse aquí a pasar la noche.

—Estupendo. Me gustaría conocerlo mejor.

La mirada de Sakura se detuvo en un ágil animalito que entró pegado a los talones de Jean. El animal saltó a la cama y fue a situarse a sólo unos tres palmos de ella, mirándola con unos siniestros ojos verdes. De pelaje a rayas, su esbelto cuerpo era claramente felino, pero no se parecía a ningún gato que ella hubiera visto.

Acabado su examen, el gato le golpeó las costillas, en una descarada invitación a que le prestara atención. Automáticamente ella alargó la mano y le rascó detrás de las copetudas orejas.

—¿Es un gato típico escocés? ¡Es enorme!

Jean fue a sentarse en la banqueta del tocador.

—Parece que Lionel te ha tomado cariño. Su progenitor fue un gato montés, lo que explica su tamaño y su arrogancia. Viene y va como le da la gana, pero hasta ahora no había mostrado ningún interés por las personas.

—¿Un gato montés? Nunca he visto uno. Ni siquiera uno medio montés. Qué cola más peluda tienes, Lionel —le dijo Sakura al gato, acariciándole el lomo.

El gato empezó a ronronear, enterrándole las uñas en el muslo.

Jean sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Creo que ya tienes un gato. Los cruces de gato montés tienen fama de apegarse a una persona. Isabel de Cortés tenía uno.

—¡Ay! —gimió Sakura, apartando las patas de su pierna—. Impresionantes garras. —Ahora que lo decía Jean, veía el parecido entre Lionel y el gato que tenía Isabel en el retrato—. ¿Cómo se desprende uno de un gato montés excesivamente entusiasta?

—No se desprende. Si fueras una bruja, Lionel sería considerado tu mascota y servidor.

—Los Guardianes no tenemos mascotas.

Lionel alargó una pata y cogió su falda entre las uñas como diciendo: «Mía».

Sakura se echó a reír.

—Tuve que dejar a mi vieja gata atigrada. Pensaba buscarme otra, pero no me imaginé que me adoptaría un bruto como éste.

—Éste es tu hogar, Sakura, el lugar donde te corresponde estar. Lionel sólo es otra prueba de eso. Pero mi motivo para venir aquí era explicarte lo de nuestra tradicional cena de los viernes. ¿Alguien te lo ha dicho?

Sakura miró hacia el sol poniente por la ventana.

—No, y puesto que hoy es viernes y ya casi es la hora de cenar, vale más que lo sepa.

—La familia, el personal y un grupo rotatorio de aparceros cenamos juntos en el vestíbulo principal —explicó Jean—. Al principio hay un pequeño rito que lo dirige la señora de la casa. Eso lo he hecho yo, pero después de esta noche será responsabilidad tuya.

Fin de su idea de tomar una cena tranquila en sus aposentos después de ese día tan lleno, pensó Sakura.

—Muy bien, pondré mucha atención.

—La primera vez que te vi —dijo Jean titubeante, tímida—, pensé que serías una aterradora dama londinense. No sabes cuánto me alegra que no lo seas.

—No me extraña que estuvieras tan horrorizada cuando nos conocimos. Lo más londinense que tengo, Jean, es mi ropa. Estoy acostumbrada a una vida sosegada, con libros y caballos. —Una pesada pata le golpeó el muslo—. Y gatos —añadió, mirando ceñuda a Lionel, que parecía extraordinariamente posesivo—. ¿Crees que entiende el inglés?

—No me sorprendería que lo entendiera. Los gatos de cruce son muy inteligentes y muy leales a sus humanos elegidos. —Jean se levantó—. Cenaremos dentro de media hora. Te enviaré a tu doncella para que te ayude a vestirte.

Jean se marchó. Lionel no; en lugar de bajarse de la cama, se puso de espaldas con sus grandes patas al aire para que Sakura le acariciara el vientre a rayas. Mientras lo acariciaba pensó cómo se llevarían el gato y Shaoran. En un castillo sólo cabe un rey.

Había fácilmente veinte personas reunidas en el vestíbulo principal cuando llegó Sakura, e iban entrando más por la puerta. El fuego crepitaba en los dos hogares, y se habían armado las mesas de caballete que normalmente estaban apoyadas en vertical en las paredes. Las habían colocado en hilera formando una sola y larga mesa; cuatro enormes candelabros estaban distribuidos encima a lo largo.

Vagamente había pensado que ésa sería una cena formal, pero el ambiente era relajado y agradable. Shaoran echó a andar hacia ella cuando la vio. La expresión de su rostro era recelosa. Aunque habían resuelto el desacuerdo, era imposible no recordar la pelea.

—Acabo de caer en la cuenta de que no te he hablado de las cenas de los viernes.

—Jean me lo explicó. —Paseó la vista por la sala. Las personas estaban charlando despreocupadamente, algunas con jarras de cerveza, bebiendo—. Qué diferente es esto de Inglaterra. En Harlowe se trataba bien a los criados, pero nunca cenaban con la familia.

—Puesto que en Dunrath todos estamos más o menos emparentados, ésta es una reunión familiar. Isabel de Cortés inició la costumbre. Opinaba que tenemos que tomarnos el tiempo cada semana para celebrar lo que tenemos, no de la manera solemne como se hace en la iglesia, sino alegremente.

Un profundo sonido musical resonó en toda la sala y las antiquísimos muros de piedra devolvieron el eco. Sakura pegó un salto.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

—Un gong de China. —Sonriendo Shaoran le ofreció el brazo—. Nos gusta la diversidad en Dunrath. ¿Me permitís que os lleve a vuestro asiento, milady?

Sonriendo ella se cogió de su brazo. El asiento de él estaba en una cabecera de la mesa, y él la hizo sentar a su lado, otra muestra de la informalidad de la ocasión. Cuando ya estaban todos sentados, entró Jean en la sala con una delgada vela encendida en la mano. Se interrumpió la conversación y mientras ella encendía las velas de los candelabros la gente se mantuvo en un agradable silencio.

Cuando los cuatro candelabros irradiaron su cálida luz, Jean fue a ocupar su puesto en la otra cabecera de la mesa. Antes de sentarse dijo con voz muy clara:

—Ésta es la última vez que actúo como señora de Dunrath. —Extendió los brazos hacia su cuñada con las palmas de las manos abiertas hacia arriba—. Bienvenida al valle Rath, Sakurai Kinomoto. —Volviendo a hacer el gesto miró uno a uno a todos los demás, y dijo—: Bienvenidos, familiares y amigos. —Sonrió afectuosamente a Robbie Mackenzie, que estaba sentado a su lado—: Y bienvenido cualquier visitante que haya venido a acompañarnos esta noche. —Se sentó y continuó—: Ahora hagamos acción de gracias por los dones de la familia, el alimento y el compañerismo.

Se cubrió los ojos, y todos hicieron lo mismo.

Sakura también la imitó, pero no recitó la oración, porque sus pensamientos estaban llenos de preguntas. Cuando acabó el momento para la oración, acercó la cara a la oreja de Shaoran:

—¿Sabes qué origen tiene esta ceremonia? —le susurró.

Él pareció confundido.

—Como te dije, Isabel de Cortés inició la costumbre.

—Una vez milord Brecon me llevó a cenar a la casa de un amigo suyo, un erudito judío. Era viernes, y la señora de la casa presidió un rito muy parecido a éste para dar la bienvenida al Sabbath. —Sonrió—. Aunque Isabel y su familia se convirtieron al cristianismo, continuaron con algunas de sus antiguas tradiciones.

A Shaoran se le iluminó la cara.

—Y esas tradiciones siguen vivas aquí en las remotas tierras de Escocia. Me alegra saber eso.

Le cogió la mano y compartieron un momento de perfecto acuerdo.

Sakura sabía que les aguardaban más conflictos, pero también sabía sin el menor género de duda que estaba en el lugar donde debía estar y con el hombre con el que le correspondía estar.

**Continuara…**


	23. Chapter 23

**El Beso del Destino**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Jo Putney nombre de la novela es El beso del destino de la serie Guardianes, los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadores CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TSUBASA CHRONICLE NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 22**

Jean estaba tan absorta leyendo una carta que no sintió entrar a Sakura en la sala del desayuno. La carta era de Robbie Mackenzie, supuso Sakura. Escribía por lo menos dos veces a la semana, y sus cartas eran largas. También lo eran las respuestas de Jean.

En las semanas transcurridas desde la ocupación de Edimburgo por los jacobitas había habido poca acción, aparte de la Batalla de Prestonpans.* Tal como pronosticara ella, ésta fue un rápido triunfo para el ejército del príncipe. Desde entonces, los rebeldes se habían dedicado a ejercicios de práctica y a reunir fuerzas para la siguiente maniobra.

Se sentó, y Lionel subió de un salto a la silla contigua. Sus modales eran excelentes y no se subía a la mesa, pero sí esperaba recompensa por su paciencia. Le dio un trozo de queso y se inclinó a poner más té humeante en la taza de Jean. Su cuñada levantó la vista, pestañeando sorprendida.

—Ah, perdona, Sakura, no sabía que estabas aquí.

—Estoy practicando la invisibilidad —repuso Sakura con fingida seriedad.

Jean sonrió.

—De niña siempre pensaba que sería fantástico ser invisible. Imagínate todas las travesuras de las que uno podría salir impune.

—Es difícil ser invisible con el pelo rojo.

Riendo, se miraron compasivas.

Sakura atacó su desayuno, pensando que Shaoran tenía razón cuando le dijo que no tardaría en encontrar su lugar en Dunrath. La falta de esnobismo de la nueva señora, su aceptación de las costumbres ya establecidas en la casa, y su progreso en el gaélico hablado, le habían conquistado el cariño de todos los habitantes del castillo. Su pelo rojo de aspecto escocés no le hacía ningún daño tampoco. Un día Donald le encomió su tacto; ella no se molestó en explicarle que su motivación no era el tacto sino la pereza. ¿Para qué pelear por arrebatar el control de la casa a unas manos que disfrutaban llevándolo cuando sus intereses estaban en otra cosa?

Untó con mermelada de moras un trozo de pan.

—¿Dice algo Robbie sobre la situación del ejército rebelde o todos son dulces palabras sólo para los oídos de su dama?

Jean se ruborizó y dobló la carta.

—La última noticia es que varios barcos franceses consiguieron burlar el bloqueo inglés con armas, provisiones y dinero.

De pronto a Sakura el pan le supo terriblemente seco.

—Qué suerte para el príncipe.

—Aunque tú deseas ver a Carlos Eduardo en el infierno, el levantamiento está adquiriendo más y más poder día a día. Los jacobitas pueden ganarlo todo, Sakura. ¡Cómo me gustaría estar en el ejército! Pero Robbie dice que sólo sería un estorbo.

Sakura agradeció la sensatez de Robbie al querer tener a su impetuosa novia en un lugar seguro, aunque Jean no agradecía esa consideración. Tenía un corazón guerrero y si fuera hombre se habría unido a la rebelión al instante. Varios jóvenes del valle habían ido a unirse al príncipe. De su ausencia no se hablaba. Pensando que era el momento de cambiar de tema, dijo:

—Esta mañana voy a trabajar en unos interesantes hechizos. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

—No gracias, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Ésa era siempre la respuesta de Jean a sus invitaciones para trabajar juntas, pero ese día Sakura sucumbió a la curiosidad:

—No puedo evitar la curiosidad por saber por qué has decidido no desarrollar tu poder.

Jean guardó silencio un momento, indecisa.

—Tener a Shaoran de hermano era bastante desalentador —dijo al fin—. Soy doce años menor, así que él ya era un mago cuando yo apenas tenía edad para fijarme en el mundo. Mis padres y otros Guardianes vivían cantando las alabanzas de su poder, que iba a convertirlo en el mago meteórico más grande desde el bendito Hien, y tal vez incluso mejor. Yo no podía ni empezar a competir con eso. Mi capacidad es de término medio, como mucho, así que decidí concentrarme en las cosas vulgares que podía hacer bien.

—Comprendo lo difícil que debió ser tener un hermano mayor tan dotado —convino Sakura—. Pero ¿no te interesa la magia en sí? Ejercer poder es maravilloso. Cuando lo hago bien, siento… una especie de unión con la creación que es la experiencia más emocionante que he conocido. —Aparte de su matrimonio con Shaoran, claro.

Jean negó con la cabeza, con la expresión algo triste.

—En su mayor parte, lo encuentro terriblemente frustrante. Sé que fue difícil para ti crecer sin poder, pero cuando te llegó tu magia, lo hizo como una gran marejada. Nunca pasaste por la fase difícil, desagradable. Para mí, tratar de manejar el poder era como cortar una piedra con un cuchillo romo. Igual lograba rascarle la superficie, pero los resultados no valían el trabajo empleado.

—Es posible que tu poder se haya reforzado con el tiempo.

—Supongo que podría haber ocurrido eso, pero para ser sincera, no tengo el menor deseo de concentrarme en libros aburridos cuando el mundo es un lugar tan apasionante. Está alboreando un nuevo día, y deseo ser parte de él. Tal vez viaje a Edimburgo a pasar un tiempo con nuestros primos.

Dicho eso Jean acabó su té, le hizo una inclinación con la cabeza y salió de la sala.

Sakura se sirvió más té, pensando que ojalá Jean no siguiera con su idea de ir a Edimburgo. Aunque la rebelión estaba acallada por el momento, la capital sería un lógico loco de conflictos si contraatacaban las tropas del gobierno.

A veces le costaba recordar que se estaba combatiendo una guerra no muy lejos. Tenía tiempo de sobra para leer y estudiar, y si bien no había encontrado mucho acerca de otras hechiceras, el día anterior había recibido una prometedora remesa de libros de la biblioteca de Harlowe. La vida sería idílica si no fuera por el peligro que veía cernirse sobre Escocia y la tensión en su matrimonio.

Después del altercado en la biblioteca, habían dejado de hablar de política. Eso prevenía más riñas, pero también ponía una barrera entre ellos. Se trataban con cortesía y afecto, pero la intimidad que había ido en aumento se había quedado congelada. Las relaciones conyugales, por maravillosas que fueran, ¡y lo eran!, no compensaban el recelo emocional. Lamentaba la pérdida de esa intimidad. Tal vez cuando acabara esa maldita rebelión podrían encontrar el camino a la verdadera intimidad.

Estaba a punto de salir de la sala cuando entró Shaoran por la puerta, en traje de montar y con una traviesa sonrisa en la cara. Lionel hizo ostentación de cambiar de posición, dándole la espalda a Shaoran, y metió la nariz debajo de la cola.

Shaoran le levantó el mentón y le dio un concienzudo beso.

—Vamos, milady. El día está precioso, no tengo ningún trabajo urgente en el castillo y es hora de que abandones tus libros por una buena cabalgada.

—He salido a cabalgar cada día —protestó ella.

—Pero no has estado fuera del valle. Hoy visitaremos un lugar que creo te gustará. Ve a ponerte tu vestido de montar mientras yo voy a buscar algo para merendar por ahí.

Ella miró por la ventana. El cielo estaba resplandeciente, despejado por el viento.

—Estás muy despótico, mi señor, pero pasaré por alto eso porque encuentro muy apetecible una excursión un luminoso día de otoño.

—Nos encontraremos en el establo dentro de veinte minutos.

Dicho eso, se marchó.

Sonriendo ella subió a su dormitorio a cambiarse. ¿Debería mirar su cristal de videncia a ver si lograba determinar a qué lugar irían? Intentaba convertir todos los aspectos de su vida cotidiana en nuevas oportunidades de aprendizaje. Pero esta vez decidió que prefería una sorpresa.

—¿No valía la pena la cabalgada por ese empinado sendero por esta vista? —dijo Shaoran haciendo un gesto hacia el panorama que se extendía ante ellos.

El día estaba ventoso y el cielo tan limpio que parecía cristalino. Un poco más abajo pasó un águila planeando como si fuera observando el valle en busca de presa.

Riendo, Sakura se quitó la papalina para sentir el viento en el pelo.

—Lo valía. Me sorprende que los caballos puedan subir por estos senderos.

Él dio unas palmaditas en el cuello de Zeus.

—Los Montague crían caballos muy aptos para nuestras montañas.

—Supongo que eso valía un intento de rapto —dijo ella, contemplando el accidentado paisaje; aunque algunos árboles habían perdido sus hojas, otros resplandecían de color—. Éste podría ser el último día templado y hermoso hasta la próxima primavera. —Lo miró de soslayo, traviesa—. ¿A no ser que quieras darle un invierno suave al valle Rath?

Cuando ella lo miraba así él sentía la tentación de convertir el valle en un paraíso tropical, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Daría a mi valle más sol del que recibe la mayor parte de Escocia, pero sería demasiado notorio. Lástima que no vivamos en una isla pequeña, donde las pautas climáticas pueden ser muy independientes, Iona, una isla sagrada de las Hébridas, está siempre soleada aunque esté lloviendo alrededor de ella.

Sakura hizo un encantador ceño.

—¿Cómo es posible eso?

—Sospecho que cuando san Columbano llevó a sus monjes a lona, había un mago meteórico en el grupo que hizo un hechizo tan potente sobre la isla que todavía hoy en día las nubes de lluvia se mantienen a distancia.

—Eso lo encuentro fantástico. ¿Podemos visitarla algún día?

—Para mí será un placer llevarte. —Después de que acabara el levantamiento, pensó; ésa era una condición ineludible que se aplicaba a todo en sus vidas. Se sentía como si estuviera en el limbo, esperando que golpeara una importante y terrible tormenta—. Te tengo otra vista.

Continuó guiándola por la estrecha cresta de la montaña y más allá bajaron hasta una pequeña hondonada boscosa a mitad de la ladera. Él desmontó, ató su caballo y fue a ayudar a Sakura. Sentir en sus manos su estrecha cintura le dio ideas sobre cómo aprovechar el día soleado después de la merienda.

Sakura contempló el valle que se extendía abajo, en el que se distinguían claramente un río y un camino. En la montaña de enfrente sólo se distinguía una casa solitaria, pero el camino tenía aspecto de ser muy transitado, y cruzaba el estrecho río por un puente de piedra en arco.

—¿Ése es el camino a Fort Augustus? —preguntó.

Shaoran se hizo visera con la mano.

—Sí. Mira, una compañía de soldados del gobierno. Deben ir marchando al norte para reforzar el fuerte.

Los casacas rojas se veían bravos en el verde valle, pero él observó que marchaban bastante desordenados. Probablemente eran reclutas nuevos sin experiencia. Los soldados de ambos bandos estaban mal equipados y carecían de formación.

Eso cambiaría al menos cuando el gobierno hannoveriano trajera sus regimientos experimentados de Flandes, donde estaban luchando en esos momentos. Si el príncipe hubiera enfrentado a esos soldados experimentados en Prestonpans, el resultado habría sido muy distinto, y muchísimo más dañino para el ejército jacobita.

Pensando cuánto le duraría la suerte al príncipe, dijo:

—No te he traído aquí a ver el paisaje, por hermoso que sea.

Le cogió la mano y la llevó hacia de un bosquecillo de árboles bajos.

—Hay un inmenso poder aquí —dijo ella, mirando los árboles con los ojos desenfocados—. Veo el brillo de dos, no, de tres líneas de luz.

Él asintió. Los antiguos sabían detectar las formas de poder de la tierra y construían sus lugares sagrados en los sitios donde convergían las líneas de luz.

—¿Percibes algo más?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Hay otra cosa que es poderosa pero no tan antigua.

—Mi señora es muy perceptiva.

Entraron en un claro y casi chocaron con una piedra plana de forma irregular que estaba enterrada en la tierra y se elevaba vertical, casi tan alta como un hombre. Varias otras piedras similares montaban guardia alrededor del claro.

—¡Un círculo druida! —exclamó Sakura, tocando con reverencia la superficie cubierta de liquen de la piedra.

—Este sitio tiene algo que no he visto en ningún otro círculo —dijo él, haciendo un gesto hacia una piedra de forma rectangular enterrada en el centro del claro.

—¡Una cruz tallada! ¡Qué exquisito trabajo! —Sakura caminó hasta el centro del claro y puso la palma sobre la cruz—. Siento la energía del hombre que la talló. Era un monje, y grabó su fe aquí al tallar la piedra. —Siguió con los dedos los dibujos entrelazados que cubrían la superficie en relieve de la cruz—. Esto se colocó aquí mucho después que las piedras verticales. Siglos después.

—Tu monje y sus amigos deben de haber decidido aprovechar las energías combinadas de las líneas de luz y del círculo druida para aumentar el poder cristiano. —Igual que ella, Shaoran pasó los dedos por las curvas de los dibujos que adornaban la cruz, percibiendo la serenidad que los creó—. El mundo es inmenso, inmenso, y nosotros tan pequeños. Me parece que la fe en algo superior es una necesidad humana básica.

—Lástima que los creyentes se den tanta prisa en matar a los que no creen lo mismo que ellos —dijo Sakura, sarcástica. Levantó bruscamente la cabeza al oír una serie de ruidos cuyo eco siguió resonando en las montañas—. ¿Disparos?

—¡Los soldados!

Maldiciéndose por haber estado disfrutando tanto del día con Sakura que se desentendió totalmente de lo que ocurría en el mundo, Shaoran salió corriendo del bosquecillo y se asomó a mirar hacia el valle. Un instante después Sakura llegó a ponerse a su lado, en el momento en que sonaba otra andanada de disparos y el humo nublaba la transparencia del aire de mediodía sobre el valle.

Juntos contemplaron horrorizados lo que había sido un pacífico valle verde. La guerra lejana estaba en sus puertas.

**Continuara…**


	24. Chapter 24

**El Beso del Destino**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Jo Putney nombre de la novela es El beso del destino de la serie Guardianes, los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadores CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TSUBASA CHRONICLE NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 23**

—¡Maldición! —exclamó Shaoran al ver a la compañía de highlandeses abalanzarse gritando sobre los soldados del gobierno.

Un puñado de hannoverianos se mantuvieron firmes y varios atacantes cayeron al fuego de sus mosquetes, pero la mayoría se habían aterrado e iban corriendo por el estrecho puente de piedra dando codazos a sus compañeros, desesperados por escapar.

Los rebeldes ni siquiera aminoraron la marcha cuando cayeron derribados algunos de los suyos. Continuaron el ataque blandiendo espadas a dos manos y aullando, clamando sangre. Los pocos soldados hannoverianos que intentaron mantenerse firmes renunciaron y corrieron detrás de los aterrados en retirada.

Hasta la altura donde se encontraban Shaoran y Sakura llegaba el fuerte olor acre de la pólvora negra. Al ver que los caballos estaban nerviosos por el ruido y el olor, Shaoran corrió hasta el lugar donde estaba Zeus y usó su poder para tranquilizarlo.

Sakura hizo lo mismo con Sheba.

—¿Se puede interrumpir la batalla antes de que haya una masacre? —preguntó nerviosa—. Los jacobitas corren como locos. Van a dejar destrozados a los soldados del rey.

Tenía razón, vio él. Los soldados en retirada estaban muy vulnerables, razón por la cual los soldados experimentados saben que es mejor enfrentar al enemigo y luchar. Sentía el terror de los hannoverianos con tanta intensidad como oía los gritos de triunfo de los highlandeses.

Un buen aguacero mojaría los mosquetes y apagaría el entusiasmo de los combatientes. Exploró el cielo para hacer un rápido recuento de nubes y vientos. En un plano subliminal siempre estaba consciente de los fenómenos atmosféricos hasta muchas millas a la redonda, y su búsqueda le confirmó que no había nubes de lluvia lo bastante cerca para apagar esa batalla.

Pero el viento soplaba fuerte sobre las montañas. ¿Suficiente para formar un torbellino? Tal vez. En Gran Bretaña esas tormentas eran raras y débiles, pero en España había visto un huracán y lo impresionó la majestad y poder de la atmósfera en su aspecto más violento.

Nunca había intentado conjurar un torbellino; se consideraban muy peligrosos, incluso para un mago muy experimentado. Pero si lograba formar un pequeño remolino de aire sobre el valle éste podría interrumpir la contienda antes de que el número de víctimas fuera serio.

—Sakura, lleva los caballos al círculo druida y quédate con ellos.

En silencio ella cogió las riendas de los dos caballos y los llevó al bosquecillo protegido. Estando ella segura, Shaoran se concentró en las formas de los vientos, en juntar las nubes que hubiera cerca, en encontrar aire frío y seco y luego las corrientes húmedas más calientes sobre un lago, y en hacerlos girar todos juntos hasta formar un violento remolino.

Vació su energía en la formación del torbellino hasta que los vientos cobraron una velocidad salvaje. El cielo adquirió un color verdoso y se formó un peligroso embudo, una rugiente bestia rabiosa que trataba de escapar de su control. Estiró su poder hasta el punto de ruptura tratando de contener el torbellino y moverlo en la dirección conveniente.

Acababa de obligar al embudo a avanzar hacia el suelo del valle cuando vio que Sakura había vuelto a su lado. La distracción lo hizo perder enfoque y el tornado se escapó de su control. Cayó de rodillas, con la cabeza martilleándole de dolor. Aullando como los condenados, el torbellino bajó hacia el valle, derribando árboles, destrozando la casita de piedra de la montaña de enfrente, y estremeciendo la tierra.

—¡Tírate al suelo! —gritó, cogiendo la mano de Sakura y arrojándola al suelo jumo a él.

El torbellino golpearía primero a los soldados del gobierno y luego a los highlandeses. Los hombres de ambos bandos ya iban corriendo desesperados para escapar del desastre. Varios highlandeses se detuvieron a levantar a sus compañeros heridos para ayudarlos a escapar, mientras algunos hannoverianos se arrodillaban a orar, aterrados.

Horrorizado, Shaoran comprendió que ese torbellino podría matar a más hombres de los que habrían matado las espadas y los mosquetes. Hizo acopio firmemente de la energía que le quedaba y combatió a los letales vientos hasta ponerlos nuevamente bajo su control. Con la cabeza vibrando por el esfuerzo, obligó al embudo a tomar la ruta que llevaba a lo largo del río y pasaba por en medio de los dos bandos.

El torbellino pasó por el río levantando agua y rugiendo más fuerte aún. Golpeó el arco del puente y lo rompió, haciendo volar las piedras en todas direcciones. Afortunadamente pasó por en medio de los dos grupos de soldados sin golpear a ninguno. Pero luego empezó a subir por la ladera, en dirección al lugar donde estaban ellos.

Con la fuerza de una galerna, el viento los golpeó, azotándoles los cabellos y la ropa. Shaoran se arrojó sobre Sakura en transversal para protegerla. Tan agotado que le era imposible desviar el tornado, se introdujo en el campo energético de Sakura, y cogió, implacable, de su fuerza para reforzar la suya debilitada. Sólo tenía un instante, pero ¿cómo…?

Los torbellinos tenían una vida corta… sí, ésa era la clave para destruirlo. Golpeó el centro del torbellino, deteniendo su giro con fuerza bruta. Los vientos se separaron y de repente el valle quedó en silencio.

Entonces se dio permiso para caer en el aturdimiento del agotamiento. Con razón a los magos meteóricos se les enseñaba que jamás conjuraran huracanes.

Temblando, Sakura se quitó de encima el peso de su marido y consiguió sentarse.

—Shaoran, ¿cómo estás?

—Bastante… bien. —Abrió los ojos. Tenían el color de la ceniza—. No te quedaste con los caballos.

—No, claro. Esconderme no iba a servir de nada. —No se sentía mucho mejor de lo que parecía sentirse él. Friccionándose la dolorida cabeza le preguntó—: ¿Qué hiciste?

—Lo siento. —Se incorporó un poco haciendo una temblorosa inspiración—. Ya no me quedaba poder para disolver el torbellino antes de que nos golpeara, así que cogí del tuyo.

Aunque era infringir las reglas de los Guardianes coger el poder de otra persona sin permiso, las familias siempre eran tolerantes en casos de urgencia. Su repentino asalto a su cuerpo energético había sido perturbador y muy agresivo, casi como una violación mental, pero la situación había sido apurada.

—Si yo no te hubiera distraído en el momento crítico, no habrías tenido que hacerlo.

Él hizo un gesto de aflicción.

—Habría sido más fácil si hubiéramos tenido tiempo para prepararnos. Transferir poder no tiene por qué ser doloroso si se establece suavemente la conexión.

De una extraña manera, ella estaba contenta por el dolor que le había causado Shaoran al extraerle energía, porque eso la hacía parte de su intervención para salvar vidas.

—Está escrito que cuando Hien e Isabel detuvieron a la armada española, él cogió de la fuerza de ella tal como tú acabas de coger de la mía. Había leído sobre eso pero en realidad no entendía cómo era compartir el poder.

—Lo siento —repitió él.

—Si no hubieras hecho lo que era necesario —dijo ella irónica— habríamos volado hasta Glasgow. Probablemente en trocitos.

Él se echó hacia atrás el pelo que se le había soltado y le caía sobre los hombros.

—Me siento como si me hubieran enterrado clavos en la cabeza.

—Dada la cantidad de poder que has quemado, eso no es de extrañar. —Con lentos movimientos se puso de pie. El suelo se ladeó sólo un poquito—. Iré a buscar tus alforjas. Los dos necesitamos comer algo.

Quemar grandes cantidades de poder producía un hambre canina. Ella podría comerse una barra entera de pan fresco y eso que ni siquiera había hecho algo, por lo tanto Shaoran tenía que sentirse como si no hubiera comido durante un mes.

Encontró a los caballos mordisqueando hierba apaciblemente en el círculo de piedras. Cuando los llevó allí, antes de amarrarlos les hizo un hechizo similar al que les hiciera Shaoran a William Montague y a su criado. Al parecer, los caballos eran mejores para los hechizos que William porque no parecían perturbados por la lucha y el torbellino que se habían producido tan cerca.

Sacó las alforjas y las llevó a donde estaba Shaoran, que por suerte había puesto comida en ellas como para alimentar a una familia de seis personas. Antes de extender el mantel, le dio dos galletas, como llamaban en Escocia a los panecillos de avena. Él se las comió mientras ella ponía sobre el mantel más galletas, queso, pescado ahumado y empanadas de cordero. También había una jarra de cerveza y dos tazas, así que sirvió las dos antes de arrojarse sobre la comida con tanta avidez como Shaoran.

Cuando se hubo pulido dos tercios de la comida, Shaoran pareció casi normal.

—Es pasmoso cómo la comida restablece la fuerza. Me sentía como si tuviera noventa años. Si alguna vez en el futuro siento la tentación de conjurar un torbellino, recuérdame lo difícil que es.

Sakura hizo un gesto hacia el valle. El oficial hannoveriano estaba formando a sus desmoralizados hombres para reanudar la marcha hacia el norte, mientras los jacobitas estaban reunidos en pequeños grupos, vendándose heridas y comentando su milagrosa salvación.

—Aunque ha sido difícil, lo conseguiste —dijo—. Separaste los dos bandos y el puente ha desaparecido. Aun en el caso de que los highlandeses intenten vadear el río, cuando lleguen al otro lado los soldados del gobierno ya habrán tenido tiempo de escapar.

—Parece que el ánimo de lucha los ha abandonado a todos —comentó él, mirando los restos del puente; no quedaba nada, aparte de los cimientos en cada orilla—. Nunca había trabajado con un fenómeno atmosférico tan difícil. Es una suerte que los torbellinos sean tan excepcionales en Gran Bretaña. ¿Te imaginas la devastación si uno golpeara Edimburgo o Londres? Los daños serían horrorosos. Espero que no hubiera nadie en esa casa.

Sakura había pensado lo mismo, por lo que visualizó la casa arrasada concentrándose en ver si había señales de que hubiera estado habitada recientemente.

—No había nadie en la casa, gracias a Dios. Has salvado muchas vidas y no le has hecho daño a nadie, a excepción de ti.

—¿No te sorprende que me haya esforzado tanto en proteger a los soldados hannoverianos pese a mis inclinaciones jacobitas? —le preguntó él, con cierta sorna.

—No —repuso ella al instante—. La mayoría de los soldados de ambos lados son muy jóvenes, algunos no mayores que Diarmid, el hijo de Maggie. Claro que deseabas protegerlos. —Lo miró curiosa—. Los magos estáis formados para decidir la mejor manera de resolver las situaciones difíciles, pero esto ha ocurrido muy rápido. ¿Cómo has decidido qué hacer, o si intervenir o no? ¿No has temido cambiar el curso de la rebelión?

—Me han pasado tantas consideraciones por la cabeza que me parece que la decisión final ha sido más instintiva que lógica. —Frunció el ceño—. La intromisión en los acontecimientos no es algo que deba hacerse a la ligera, pero una pelea como ésta no significa nada en la marcha general del levantamiento. Los únicos afectados serían los muchachos muertos y sus familias, por lo tanto no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados sin por lo menos intentar interrumpir la escaramuza.

Ella pensó en el miedo que había visto emanar de los jóvenes soldados aterrados, y se estremeció.

—La guerra es una locura, no hay otra explicación. La mayoría de los soldados de ambos lados son escoceses. Incluso podrían ser hermanos. Pero puesto que unos llevan casacas rojas y los otros llevan una escarapela blanca, tratan de matarse mutuamente.

—«Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori»* —musitó él.

—¡No me cites a Horacio! —replicó ella—. No hay nada dulce ni honroso en que mueran jóvenes por las ambiciones de viejos. Si es necesaria una batalla, que el pretendiente viejo y el rey Jorge arreglen el asunto en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Si se matan en el combate, yo no lloraría.

—La guerra no sólo tiene que ver con ambiciones de viejos —dijo Shaoran muy serio—. Hay causas por las que vale la pena morir. La libertad, la justicia, defender a los vulnerables.

—¡Muéstrame la libertad y la justicia de esa pequeña batalla! —exclamó ella apuntando hacia el valle—. Muéstrame a otro que no seas tú que esté defendiendo a los vulnerables.

—Algunos highlandeses luchan porque sus jefes se lo han ordenado, pero otros luchan porque creen que la pretensión del príncipe al trono es justa. También hay… una especie de locura highlandesa que una persona inglesa sensata como tú podría no comprender. Una fiera disposición a pagar cualquier precio, incluso morir, por sus principios y lealtades. Todos hemos de morir. Hay grandeza en morir por una causa noble.

Ella negó vehementemente con la cabeza.

—Eso es un pensamiento de hombre.

—Culpable —dijo él, curvando los labios en gesto irónico.

—Tal vez esto es una diferencia inquebrantable entre hombres y mujeres —suspiró ella—. Muy bien, reconozco que hay principios y personas por los que vale la pena morir. Pero ¿por qué vale la pena matar?

—Yo mataría para protegerte a ti —dijo él gravemente—. Tal como moriría por ti.

Ella sintió que la sangre le abandonaba la cara ante esa franca declaración. «Lo traicionarás.» Esa dura voz mental le repetía esas palabras todos los días. ¿Cómo podría soportar traicionar a un hombre que estaba dispuesto a morir por ella? ¿A un hombre que poseía su corazón? Sin embargo, sentía que se iba ensanchando una brecha entre ellos, y vagamente presentía el tipo de dilema que la obligaría a tomar esa dolorosa decisión.

—Me agrada creer —dijo con la voz algo trémula— que yo tendría el valor de morir por ti, o por algún ser querido, o por seres inocentes en peligro. Pero prefiero con mucho vivir contigo a morir por ti.

Desesperada por enterrar todas sus ideas de traición, se inclinó a besarlo apasionadamente, introduciendo los dedos en su pelo. La pasión que existía entre ellos era vida y verdad, exactamente lo contrario a lo que temía. El futuro no estaba escrito aún. Tal vez, con amor y lealtad, podría ser que la traición no fuera nunca necesaria.

La ardiente respuesta de Shaoran a su beso reveló que, tal como ella, él necesitaba enterrar el conflicto en el deseo. Pero incluso mientras hacían el amor con pasión desenfrenada, ella no pudo convencerse de que no estaban en el camino hacia una calamidad.

**Continuara…**


	25. Chapter 25

**El Beso del Destino**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Jo Putney nombre de la novela es El beso del destino de la serie Guardianes, los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadores CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TSUBASA CHRONICLE NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 24**

El viento procedente del Mar de Irlanda soplaba fuerte mientras Shaoran iba cabalgando por la montaña en dirección al norte; dejó que su caballo tomara el mejor sendero para así poder pensar él en el levantamiento. Desde que vio con Sakura el choque de los bandos contrarios no podía negar que el conflicto estaba a su puerta. Y él no sólo tenía la preocupación normal por la supervivencia de cualquier morador de una zona en posible guerra, sino que también llevaba la carga de discernir dónde estaba el interés de su nación. Si su opinión difería de la del Consejo, se vería obligado a hacer una terrible elección.

Esa noche pasada había despertado estremecido por una pesadilla en que él se volvía un renegado. Por nacimiento y educación, los Guardianes solían ser más objetivos y menos egoístas que la mayoría de las personas. Pero eran seres humanos, y propensos a las mismas debilidades. De vez en cuando un mago se enamoraba de su poder y renegaba de su juramento, usando la magia para fines egoístas e incluso destructivos.

Esos renegados eran horriblemente peligrosos, y el Consejo los enfrentaba sin pérdida de tiempo. Si él se sentía llamado a oponerse al Consejo en bien de Escocia, ¿lo declararían renegado? Aunque un acto así por su parte no estaría motivado por egoísmo personal, de todos modos se arriesgaba a que lo exiliaran de las familias, lo cual era el castigo de primer grado. A todos los miembros se les ordenaría no tener nada que ver con él.

No todos obedecerían, porque los Guardianes eran personas independientes. Pero la seguridad de las familias estaba en la unidad, por lo tanto la mayoría acataría el edicto del Consejo. Quedaría aislado emocional y espiritualmente de las únicas personas que realmente entendían cómo era tener poder.

Jean probablemente se pondría de su lado, pero ¿y Sakura? No soportaba ni pensar que ella podría abandonarlo. Pese a su reserva a veces enloquecedora, estaba por lo menos medio enamorada de él, y la lealtad estaba en el núcleo de su naturaleza. Pero ¿y si tenía que elegir entre él y su juramento de custodio? No tenía idea de qué elegiría, y temía lo peor.

Había un castigo de segundo grado si el Consejo consideraba que un mago era un peligro para los demás: despojarlo de su poder mediante fuerza mágica. Tradicionalmente, hacer cumplir los edictos del Consejo era la tarea de los magos más poderosos de Gran Bretaña, y el encargado de esa misión por el Consejo actual era Eriol, lord Falconer.

Pese a sus muchos años de amistad, Eriol cumpliría sin piedad lo que consideraba su deber. Si surgía algún conflicto de poder entre ellos, ¿quién ganaría? No lo sabía, pero sí sabía que por lo menos uno de ellos resultaría muerto.

Recomendándose no crearse preocupaciones, desvió sus pensamientos al tema más sencillo de los torbellinos. Ahora entendía por qué se aconsejaba a los magos no meterse con ellos, porque eran fenómenos diabólicamente difíciles de controlar y muy destructivos. Pero ¿sería posible conjurar una versión pequeña, más fácil de controlar?

Durante esa semana pasada había leído toda la información sobre el tema que contenía la biblioteca de Dunrath, y se había formado una teoría sobre cómo crear y manejar torbellinos. Ese día pensaba poner en práctica la teoría, y por eso iba en camino al valle Creag, una región tan rocosa y desolada que hasta las ovejas la desdeñaban. Era perfecta para su finalidad: una superficie llana escondida entre cerros, y con pocas posibilidades de que hubiera testigos.

Dejó amarrado a Zeus antes de entrar en el valle y remontó a pie el último cerro sólo con una mochila con comida para reponer fuerzas en el caso de que quedara agotado. Si su teoría era correcta, su intento sería menos agotador que la conjura de urgencia de la semana anterior. El secreto estaba en equilibrar el calor y el frío, la sequedad y la humedad, las nubes y el viento. ¿Qué cantidad de cada uno se requeriría para crear la implacable corriente giratoria que necesitaba?

Para conjurar ese primer torbellino loco trabajó con el instinto y la desesperación, y el resultado fue dos milagros: el primero lograr crear el tornado, y el segundo, aún más grande, que no murió nadie por su causa. Ese día emprendería la tarea de modo más ordenado.

Trabajó con los elementos de un torbellino uno a uno, hasta lograr controlar bien a cada uno. Después experimentó en encontrar el mejor equilibrio entre los elementos. De tanto en tanto hacía una pausa para comer algo y mantener las fuerzas; ése era el trabajo más difícil que había hecho en toda su vida. El clima y el terreno de Gran Bretaña no eran propicios para torbellinos, lo cual significaba que tenía que emplear enormes cantidades de energía suya para crear uno aunque fuera pequeño.

A pesar del cansancio, la tarde le resultó estimulante; siempre lo era crear nueva magia. Llegó a la culminación de su práctica cuando conjuró esmeradamente un tornado. Aunque débil comparado con lo normal de esas corrientes, tenía la fuerza suficiente para interrumpir una pequeña batalla. Incluso logró bastante grado de control, aun cuando el maldito paquete de viento seguía mostrando una alarmante tendencia a escapar.

Una vez disuelta su creación, emprendió el camino de vuelta a Dunrath, cansado pero satisfecho. Tenía que practicar más para lograr verdadera maestría, y le resultaba difícil imaginarse ejerciendo una fuerza tan destructiva por nada inferior a poner fin a una masacre. Pero puesto que se estaba desarrollando una guerra, cuantos más instrumentos tuviera a su disposición, mejor.

Sakura ahogó una exclamación al ver la imagen que apareció repentinamente en su cristal de videncia: Shaoran y un torbellino. Su marido estaba en medio de un paisaje árido y rocoso, su enérgica concentración palpable mientras trataba de controlar su creación.

Aunque no había sido su intención buscarlo, la energía iba tras el pensamiento, y pensaba en él con frecuencia. Por ese motivo, no era raro que apareciera una imagen de él cuando estaba practicando con el cristal y estaba indecisa en el enfoque. Como la mayoría de los cristales de videncia, el suyo estaba hechizado de modo que no eligiera al azar escenas que invadieran la intimidad de otros, por lo tanto normalmente veía la imagen de Shaoran cabalgando o charlando con personas en el valle. Entonces ella le sonreía cariñosa y volvía la atención a su práctica.

Esta vez, la escena era importante. Se mordió el labio, pensando si él le contaría algo acerca de su experimento. Si no le decía nada, ella no debería sacar el tema, porque no quería que la acusara de espiarlo.

¿Para qué hacía eso? ¿Por el puro placer de la magia? ¿Un deseo perfeccionista de dominar una nueva habilidad? ¿Curiosidad intelectual? Todos esos motivos podían ser ciertos. Pero también era cierto que un tornado es un arma sin igual. Si él decidía usar su poder al servicio de la rebelión…

Emitiendo un sordo murmullo, Lionel pasó corriendo por la mesa de la biblioteca, saltó a su falda y se levantó sobre las patas traseras a frotarle la cara con sus bigotudas mejillas. Ella lo acarició agradecida. La capacidad del gato para percibir sus estados anímicos era increíble; tal vez realmente era su mascota. A veces había llegado a pensar si el gato sería capaz de atravesar las paredes, aunque tenía que haber alguna explicación vulgar de su capacidad para aparecer cuando ella necesitaba compañía.

Frotó la cara en su suave pelaje felino, diciéndose que Shaoran no le había dado ningún motivo para dudar de su lealtad. Sí, cierto que él simpatizaba un poco con la causa de los rebeldes, pero eso distaba mucho de traición. Debía esperar que eso fuera todo.

Se abrió la puerta de la biblioteca secreta y entró Jean casi corriendo. Sakura pestañeó sorprendida, mientras Lionel saltaba de su falda a esconderse debajo de la mesa.

—Ésta es la primera vez que te veo aquí. No sabía si conocías el camino.

—He tenido que venir aquí para verte —dijo Jean con lógica irrefutable. Se dejó caer en un sillón—. Me han dicho que el ejército jacobita va marchando hacia el sur, en dirección a Carlisle. ¿Es cierto?

Sakura abrió la mano, donde todavía tenía el cristal de videncia. No le agradaba seguir el curso de la rebelión para satisfacer la curiosidad de Jean, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna buena razón para negarse. Hizo una lenta respiración.

—Sí, el ejército va avanzando hacia el sur. Hasta el momento no ha encontrado oposición y creo que no hay ninguna inminente.

—¡Espléndido! —Jean se levantó y empezó a pasearse por la sala—. Tenía el presentimiento de que continuarían hasta Inglaterra sin oposición, pero no estaba segura de mi predicción, así que esperaba que tú me la confirmaras. La has confirmado.

Sakura suspiró.

—No habrá batallas en el futuro inmediato, pero se perderán muchas vidas antes de que acabe la rebelión. Eso te lo garantizo. —Las imágenes de violencia que había visto desde que conoció, y besó, a Shaoran, eran absolutamente convincentes.

—La guerra ocurre —dijo Jean secamente—. A mí tampoco me gusta, pero hay causas por las que vale la pena luchar y morir. Los hombres que se hacen soldados saben los riesgos que corren. Mueren hombres todos los días, de enfermedad, de accidente, en peleas de borrachos. ¿No es mejor comprometer la vida en algo noble?

Shaoran tenía razón, comprendió. Se producía una verdadera locura en las Highlands cuando se trataba de la guerra.

—Hermosas palabras, Jean, pero la guerra envía ondas expansivas en todas direcciones, que afectan no sólo a los nobles soldados sino también a sus mujeres e hijos, y a los campos que quedan descuidados porque sus dueños han muerto. Por eso los Guardianes casi siempre apoyan las causas de paz.

—Las familias apoyan lo que a la larga es bueno para la mayor cantidad de gente —replicó Jean—. Pero no es infrecuente que no haya acuerdo respecto a lo que es bueno a la larga. Incluso Shaoran, que ha hecho todo lo posible por aceptar el criterio conservador del Consejo, no está convencido de que el gobierno hannoveriano sea bueno para el país. Habrá guerra. Habrá muertes. Debemos esperar que esa sangre se derrame por los motivos correctos.

—En eso por lo menos estamos de acuerdo —dijo Sakura. Ladeó la cabeza—. Me sorprende que no hayas ido a Edimburgo como pensabas.

—Me gustaba la idea de estar con otros jacobitas —reconoció Jean—, pero sabía que el ejército se marcharía de allí pronto. Con tu don para leer el cristal, aquí sabré más de lo que ocurre de lo que sabría en Edimburgo. —Se puso seria—. ¿Robbie va a morir en la rebelión?

A Sakura la invadió una oleada de profunda pena. Le llevó un momento contestar:

—Soy mejor para ver lo que está ocurriendo en otra parte en este momento que para predecir el futuro.

La gesticulante cara de Jean se quedó inmóvil.

—Crees que va a morir.

—De verdad no lo sé. Está en un grave peligro —dijo Sakura sinceramente—. Temo por él, pero no creo que morir en la batalla sea inevitable.

—¡Ojalá fuera hombre para poder ir a la guerra! —exclamó apasionadamente su cuñada—. Más aún, debería haber desarrollado mis poderes hasta el punto de poder servir a la causa del príncipe.

Sakura se horrorizó.

—¿Te arriesgarías a que las familias te condenaran al ostracismo?

—¡Por esto sí! —exclamó Jean, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos verdes feroces como los de un felino—. Hacemos los juramentos, pero también se nos educa para escuchar a nuestros corazones y almas. La casa de Hannover es débil, inepta para gobernar Inglaterra y más inepta aún para gobernar Escocia. Cumpliré mi deber como yo lo veo, y lo único que lamento es no tener más poder para ponerlo al servicio del príncipe.

Por primera vez Sakura se alegró de que la chica hubiera descuidado el desarrollo de sus poderes. Aunque en realidad los estudios de los Guardianes tendían a estabilizar el carácter y Jean se habría beneficiado de eso.

—¿Por qué no trabajas tu habilidad para leer el cristal? Estás tan interesada en la rebelión que es posible que logres sintonizar bien con los acontecimientos.

Jean dejó de pasearse y torció la cara.

—Aprovechas esto para intentar obligarme a estudiar, ¿eh? Pero no es mala idea.

Sin decir palabra, Sakura le pasó el cristal de Isabel.

—Esto nunca me ha funcionado —dijo Jean, mirando con los ojos entornados el cristal en su palma—. Interesante, no veo nada, pero ahora siento viva la piedra. Antes no. —Se la devolvió—. La has vuelto a la vida después de un largo sueño.

Sakura cogió el cristal riendo.

—Nunca pensé que me alegraría caerle bien a una piedra. Tú tienes que haber recibido un cristal de videncia cuando dejaste de ser niña y te hiciste mujer. —Cuando Jean asintió, continuó—: ¿Quieres ir a buscarlo para que practiquemos juntas? Soy muy novata en esto y apenas estoy aprendiendo, por lo que tal vez podría recordar algunos consejos útiles que los adivinos experimentados ya han olvidado hace mucho tiempo.

—Iré a buscar mi piedra y volveré. Y traeré una bandeja de té con panecillos frescos y mermelada. —Y con una mano en el pomo, añadió—: Espero que podamos continuar siendo amigas aunque estemos en lados opuestos, Sakura.

—Yo estoy en el lado de la paz, Jean. Creo que pocas mujeres están en el lado de la guerra.

Jean se quedó un momento inmóvil, luego hizo un gesto de asentimiento y salió de la biblioteca.

El mundo sería un lugar mejor, decidió Sakura, si las mujeres estuvieran al mando de él.

**Continuara…**


	26. Chapter 26

**El Beso del Destino**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Jo Putney nombre de la novela es El beso del destino de la serie Guardianes, los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadores CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TSUBASA CHRONICLE NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 25**

Sakura hizo un ligero intento de arreglarse el pelo cuando salió a toda prisa de la biblioteca en dirección al vestíbulo principal. Menos mal que las cenas de los viernes no eran formales. Ella y Jean se entretuvieron tanto en su estudio con los cristales de videncia que perdieron la noción del tiempo. A Jean le había ido muy bien. Aseguró que eso se debía a que tenía una buena maestra, pero Sakura sospechaba que ahora que la chica tenía una verdadera motivación, ponía más empeño que en las lecciones indeseadas cuando era más joven. Y no carecía de talento, por cierto.

Cuando llegó al pie de la escalera se detuvo a hacer unas cuantas respiraciones lentas. No había tardado nada en tomarle cariño a esas reuniones semanales. El ambiente acogedor y relajado la hacía sentirse parte de esa gran familia de una manera que nunca había conseguido en Harlowe. Allá era la esposa niña del conde, mimada pero no muy importante en la vida de la casa. Aquí se sentía segura y aceptada, esto último particularmente agradable dado su origen inglés.

Hizo su ronda por la sala, conversando con las personas que se estaban convirtiendo en amigas, pensando dónde estaría Shaoran. Suponía que no habría sido tan descuidado como para dejarse arrastrar por su torbellino. Mientras dudaba entre golpear o no el gong para la cena a pesar de la ausencia de él, observó una aparente discusión entre Maggie Lí y su hijo. En el momento en que ella estaba mirando, Diarmid se alejó y su madre quedó con el ceño fruncido.

Ella habría ido a reunirse con el ama de llaves para ofrecerle palabras de consuelo, pero Shaoran eligió ese momento para hacer su entrada por la puerta principal del castillo, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes con su espectacular energía azotada por el viento. Ella fue a recibirlo, sonriendo.

—Das la impresión de haber venido corriendo, cariño. ¿Perdiste la noción del tiempo?

—Eso me temo, mo càran. —Le besó la mejilla, sus labios cálidos de promesa—. El trabajo de un granjero no termina nunca.

O sea, que no le iba a decir nada sobre su práctica con torbellinos, comprendió ella. Ni en ese momento ni después. Diciéndose que su silencio sobre el tema no significaba necesariamente ninguna intención siniestra, le dijo en voz baja:

—El ejército del príncipe va marchando al sur, en dirección a Carlisle.

Él evaluó la noticia con el ceño fruncido.

—Teniendo ya noviembre encima, es mala estación para una campaña, pero eso podría ser una ventaja para los rebeldes. Tal vez… —se interrumpió—. Podemos conjeturar después. Ahora es el momento de partir el pan con amigos y familiares.

En silencio ella se cogió de su brazo y fueron hasta la pequeña mesa donde estaba el gong. Como a la mayoría de los hombres, a Shaoran le encantaba hacer ruido, así que levantó con toda ceremonia el martillo de madera y golpeó el gong, produciendo una nota pura que siguió resonando un momento.

Hablando y riendo, los invitados buscaron sus asientos en la mesa. Los únicos asientos asignados eran los de Shaoran y Sakura; ahora que ella estaba a cargo del rito, se sentaba en una cabecera de la mesa. Como jefe de la casa y de la familia, Shaoran se sentaba en la otra. Ya no se sentaban uno al lado del otro.

Sakura fue a encender la vela delgada en el fuego del hogar más cercano y luego fue encendiendo solemnemente con ella las velas de los enormes candelabros. Como siempre, ese rito produjo un apacible silencio. Cuando ocupo su lugar a la cabecera de la mesa, hizo el primer gesto de invitación:

—Bienvenidos, familiares y amigos.

Cuando terminó la ceremonia de bienvenida, cogió su tenedor para indicar el comienzo de la comida. Antes de que la gente pudiera comenzar a comer, se levantó un joven que estaba sentado cerca de la mitad de la mesa. ¡Problema! Sakura vio que era Fergus Lí. Veinteañero, el chico tenía una energía vibrante que lo hacía encantador, pero en ese momento le produjo una intensa inquietud.

Igual que William Montague, Fergus levantó su copa y gritó:

—¡Un brindis por nuestro rey en ultramar!

Era una invitación y un desafío. Sakura notó claramente la indecisión de Shaoran sobre cómo llevar eso. Entonces se levantaron otros tres jóvenes y alzaron sus copas. Uno era Diarmid Lí, que estaba sentado a la izquierda de ella.

—¡Por nuestro rey en ultramar! —gritaron a coro.

Mientras giraba la tensión por la sala, Shaoran se levantó, dominando con su prestancia a la concurrencia.

—Éstos son tiempos difíciles. Deseo buena salud a la casa Estuardo, que durante siglos gobernó Escocia, pero mi brindis es por Jorge, rey de toda Gran Bretaña.

Se elevó un murmullo de voces. La mitad de los hombres se pusieron de pie y bebieron el brindis, aunque las contradictorias palabras que se oían dejaban claro que estaban divididos en sus simpatías por los jacobitas y los hannoverianos.

—Shaoran Lí —gritó Fergus para hacerse oír por encima de los murmullos—, es hora de que actúes como señor de Dunrath y nos dirijas en nuestro apoyo al verdadero rey. He sabido que el príncipe va de camino hacia Inglaterra y todos los escoceses debemos estar a su lado.

—No haré nada de eso —dijo Shaoran, llenando sin esfuerzo toda la sala con su voz grave y sonora—. Los Estuardo tuvieron sus oportunidades y fracasaron. Cada intento de recuperar el trono ha costado muchas vidas escocesas. No llevaré a los Lí del valle Rath a una derrota segura.

—Si todos los escoceses apoyamos al príncipe, él no fracasará —dijo Diarmid acalorado.

—Pero no todos los escoceses apoyan la causa Estuardo, y entre los ingleses son menos aún los que la apoyan. El gobierno tiene los soldados, la formación, las armas, el equipamiento, el material —continuó Shaoran, con un ligerísimo temblor en la voz—. ¿Qué tienen los jacobitas aparte del valor y la lealtad de hombres demasiado valientes?

Sakura admiró su valor para mantenerse firme, pero notó claramente su profunda ambivalencia en el asunto. ¿Detectarían eso también los demás?

Jean se puso de pie de un salto, sus cabellos rojos destellando a la luz de las velas.

—Si tú no diriges a los hombres del valle Rath hasta el príncipe, Shaoran, los llevaré yo.

Resonó una fuerte inspiración colectiva. De pronto Sakura se sintió golpeada por la barbarie de la escena: las duras paredes de piedra, el cielo raso elevado, las corrientes de aire, las parpadeantes luces de las antorchas y las velas formando claros y sombras en la grandiosa exposición de espadas y puñales. Un rato antes se había sentido parte de esa casa. En ese momento, mientras los herederos de Dunrath se peleaban por una guerra, era una forastera.

—Jeannie, no —dijo Shaoran, con la voz angustiada.

—Debo, Shaoran. No seré la primera escocesa que dirige a unos guerreros, y seguro que no seré la última. —Jean paseó la mirada por los presentes, deteniéndola en aquellos que habían manifestado su adhesión al príncipe—. Saldremos mañana a media mañana. Traed provisiones y las armas que tengáis, y comunicadlo a los otros que quieran unirse a nosotros.

Se elevó un viva de los jacobitas, la mayoría de ellos jóvenes, y no todos hombres. Sakura calculó que los simpatizantes de los rebeldes eran más o menos un tercio del total. Prácticamente todas las personas mayores se veían tristes u horrorizadas, a excepción de un pastor muy mayor que perdió una pierna en el levantamiento jacobita del quince. Desde entonces había estado esperando otro y se rió alegremente enseñando sus encías desdentadas.

—¡Yo te seguiré, señora! —gritó Diarmid.

—¡Y yo! —gritó Fergus.

Por lo menos otras seis voces gritaron lo mismo.

—¡Muy bien! —dijo Jean, sonriendo a su pequeña tropa—. Si me perdonáis, debo ir a prepararme para la partida. ¿A no ser que pretendas encerrarme a mí y a nuestros rebeldes en las mazmorras, Shaoran Lí?

Él apretó los puños, pero habló con voz tranquila.

—No me corresponde a mí apresar a mi hermana ni a otros que creen verdaderamente justa esta causa. Dunrath es el castillo de gracia, y todos los que viven en el valle sois siempre bienvenidos bajo mi techo. Rogaré por vuestra seguridad.

Sakura se levantó.

—Como haré yo. Somos amigos y parientes. No olvidéis nunca eso.

Jean se ruborizó un poco.

—Sois amables los dos. No deshonraré el apellido Lí, os lo prometo.

—Eso lo sé —dijo Shaoran tranquilamente—. No te vayas todavía, Jeannie, ni los demás. Si vais a emprender un largo viaje mañana, debéis comer bien esta noche.

Jean asintió y se sentó. El doloroso conocimiento de que ésa podría ser la última vez que se reunían esas personas quedó cerniéndose pesadamente en el aire. Una mujer sollozó suavemente, sin poder contener las lágrimas.

Sakura recordó el hechizo de protección que había estudiado. ¿Tal vez sería útil en ese momento?

—Cojámonos todos de la mano y oremos por la seguridad y por el bien de las personas y las tierras que amamos.

Extendió los brazos hacia sus vecinos, cogiéndole la mano a Diarmid a su izquierda, Dios santo, si sólo era un niño, y a la anciana Annie Mackenzie a su derecha. Al principio indecisos, todos los demás siguieron su ejemplo.

Cuando todos estaban conectados alrededor de la larga mesa, Sakura sintió pasar una potente corriente de energía por el círculo. Con el tiempo sería capaz de identificar el hilo de cada persona. Sin siquiera esforzarse identificaba la exaltación de Diarmid, el miedo de su madre, la fiera y sanguinaria resolución de Fergus.

Mientras oraba en voz alta, envió también un hechizo de protección a través del círculo de manos unidas. Visualizó a cada persona presente envuelta en luz, para que ni una espada ni una bala pudieran hacerle daño.

Un instante después la luz brilló más intensa, cuando Shaoran sumó su profunda y potente energía a su trabajo. Sintió un sorprendido aporte de Donald, que tenía bastante sangre de custodio para percibir la magia que se estaba empleando.

Entonces se les unió Jean, su poder algo mellado, pero intenso. Tal vez con tres magos unidos los rebeldes del valle Rath sobrevivirían para regresar a casa.

Cuando al final de la oración Sakura musitó «Así sea», creyó sentir a otro custodio cerca, uno que estaba aportando su energía al hechizo de protección. Pero seguro que eso no podía ser.

Aunque todos continuaron hasta el final de la cena, los ánimos estaban sombríos y los invitados se marcharon tan pronto como fue posible. Cuando se levantó Jean, Shaoran también lo hizo y la siguió, dándole alcance con sus largas piernas antes de que ella llegara a la escalera. Procurando mantener controlado el genio, le dijo:

—Jean, no es demasiado tarde para que cambies de decisión.

Ella enarcó las cejas.

—Después de decir públicamente que conduciría a nuestros hombres hasta el príncipe, ya no me puedo retractar. Una escocesa tiene tanto orgullo como un escocés, Shaoran.

—No te permitirán dirigir a nuestros hombres en una batalla. Carlos Eduardo es muy convencional en su forma de pensar. Si te presentas ante él con calzas se horrorizará.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Supongo que eso significa que debo cabalgar en silla de mujer. Quiero estar con el ejército todo el tiempo que pueda, pero no espero que me dejen participar en la batalla. Lo cual está bien, no creo que me guste Mucho. Mi plan es llevar a nuestros hombres a Robbie, al que se le puede confiar su cuidado.

—Es un buen plan. —Recordó el choque que habían presenciado él y Sakura—. Pero por el amor de Dios, cuídate. Cuando se persiguen dos ejércitos hay muchas escaramuzas en las que uno puede morir aunque no sean verdaderas batallas.

—No me pasará nada. Sakura aplica un hechizo de protección muy potente. —Le puso la mano en el brazo—. No intentes negar que te tienta hacer lo que voy a hacer yo, Shaoran. Pero eres demasiado responsable para seguir a tu corazón en este asunto.

Él suspiró, paseando la mirada por la sala que ya se estaba quedando vacía de gente. Nadie se había quedado a charlar otro rato esa noche.

—Hay verdad en lo que dices. Mi cabeza sabe que el príncipe tiene su cuota de debilidad, pero es un líder nato, y mi alma highlandesa desea levantar una espada y gritar al infierno los ingleses.

—Gane el lado que gane, Dunrath está protegido, Shaoran —dijo Jean sonriendo traviesa—. Si ganan las fuerzas del gobierno, tienes el mérito de la lealtad. Si triunfan los jacobitas, yo diré que tú me ordenaste llevar a nuestros hombres hasta el príncipe.

Él sonrió de mala gana.

—Tienes razón, por supuesto. Pero es difícil pensar en la política cuando la vida de mi única hermana podría estar en peligro.

—Peligro puede haber en cualquier parte. Cuídate tú también.

Le dio un fuerte abrazo y se alejó, toda una indómita dama highlandesa.

Cuando su hermana desapareció en la escalera, un esbelto brazo le rodeó la cintura. Se giró a abrazar a su mujer. Aparte de varios criados que estaban retirando los platos de la mesa, sólo quedaban ellos dos en la sala.

—Había esperado que no llegáramos a esto —dijo él tristemente.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, haciéndole cosquillas en el mentón con sus cabellos.

—Tuvimos suerte que el choque no fuera más furioso. A Jean no le pasará nada, me parece.

—No sufrirá ningún daño físico —dijo él, con un toque de clarividencia—. Pero esta rebelión la cambiará.

—La vida es cambio. Es posible que quede magullada, pero no se quebrará —Y apartándose de él, añadió—: Es hora de apagar las velas para irnos a la cama.

—Antes de que os retiréis, ¿puedo suplicar una cama para pasar la noche? —dijo una voz.

Shaoran se giró sobresaltado.

—Demonios, Eriol, eres condenadamente bueno para el sigilo. ¿A qué diablos has venido?

Lord Falconer sonrió, elegante incluso con su traje de montar sucio por el viaje. Era un experto en hechizos que lo hacían pasar inadvertido a los ojos de personas corrientes, además de en escudos protectores que hacían difícil incluso a los Guardianes percibir su presencia. Les resultaba imposible verlo si no sabían que estaba presente. Ése era uno de los motivos de que fuera el principal agente del Consejo para hacer cumplir las reglas.

—Me enviaron a hablar contigo y a llevarte en una misión, si estás dispuesto.

—¡Eriol! —exclamó Sakura avanzando a darle un alegre abrazo—. ¡Qué maravillosa sorpresa!

Él la apartó casi de un empujón.

—¡Por el aliento de Dios, Sakura, sí que has cambiado! ¿Una hechicera? —Curvó los labios en una sonrisa sesgada—. Es maravilloso verte, mi querida niña, y seguro que tienes una emocionante historia sobre cómo descubriste tu poder, pero por favor, cúbrelo, o temo las consecuencias.

Sakura se ruborizó y retrocedió unos pasos, apagando su atractivo.

—¡Perdona, cuánto lo siento! Todavía no me acostumbro a levantar los escudos siempre.

A pesar del tono de broma de Eriol, Shaoran vio que el espontáneo abrazo de Sakura había agitado tremendamente a su amigo. Siendo custodio, era especialmente vulnerable a su poder de seducción.

—Vamos a ocuparnos de que comas algo y después podemos hablar —dijo, con el fin de apaciguarle el azoramiento.

—¿Se me permite escuchar, o ésta es una de esas reuniones exclusivas para hombres? —preguntó Sakura, en tono ligeramente mordaz.

—Tu presencia no sólo es aceptable sino necesaria —repuso Eriol—. Mi misión también te afecta a ti. Pero no hace falta que me sirvas nada. Ya cené.

—Entonces vamos a mi estudio a beber un poco de clarete —dijo Shaoran. Mientras subían la escalera, le preguntó por encima del hombro—. ¿A qué hora llegaste?

—Justo antes de que tu exaltado propusiera su brindis. Dadas las circunstancias, me pareció mejor no enardecer los ánimos con mi presencia muy inglesa. Así que me fui a la cocina y cené por mi cuenta.

Siendo Eriol, había logrado hacer eso sin que nadie lo notara. Aunque dado el drama que se estaba desarrollando en la mesa, bien podría haber entrado un pelotón de highlandeses marchando al son de sus gaitas y nadie se habría fijado.

—¿Viste lo que hizo Jean?

—Sí. Tu hermanita ha crecido —repuso Eriol, con una mezcla de diversión, respeto y preocupación en la voz.

No hablaron más hasta estar en el estudio. Mientras Sakura servía clarete para los tres, Eriol movió la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro como un perro sabueso oliscando el aire.

—El pretendiente estuvo aquí.

Sí que era buen mago Falconer.

—Sí —contestó Shaoran—. La noche que llegamos entró en el patio cuando estábamos en medio de un ceilidh, y se presentó. Subimos aquí e intentó conquistarme para su causa.

—Osado. ¿Y tu respuesta?

—Shaoran le dijo que no podría ganar —contestó Sakura, llevándoles las copas de clarete—, y que más le valía al muy maldito irse a su casa.

Eriol se echó a reír.

—Supongo que no lo llamaste maldito individuo en su cara.

—No, pero la insinuación quedó clara —dijo Shaoran, mientras tomaban asiento—, Es un hombre convincente y peligroso, Eriol.

—Por eso he venido. Como has de saber, el ejército jacobita va avanzando por Inglaterra.

—¿Y? —preguntó Shaoran, enarcando las cejas al ver que Eriol titubeaba—. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

—El Consejo desea que entre los dos vigilemos al ejército del príncipe. No que nos metamos entre ellos, sino que nos mantengamos cerca para poder seguir los acontecimientos y estar disponibles por si hiciera falta emplear nuestros poderes.

Involuntariamente Shaoran miró a Sakura. La idea de dejar a su mujer era casi insoportable. Ella no parecía más feliz que él, pero hizo una leve inclinación en gesto de aceptación. El deber debía anteponerse.

—¿Por qué los dos? ¿Para que tú puedas frustrar cualquier tendencia jacobita peligrosa que yo pudiera tener? —preguntó, irónico.

—Si fuera necesario. E igualmente para que tú puedas frustrar mis peligrosas tendencias inglesas. Yo detesto a los Estuardo por su arrogancia y su estúpida fe en su misión divina de gobernar. Entre los dos deberíamos conseguir el equilibrio.

Se desvaneció la irritación de Shaoran. El equilibrio era siempre un objetivo de los Guardianes, y era lógico que el Consejo les pidiera que trabajaran juntos. Era de suponer que su larga amistad los ayudaría a salvar sus diferencias políticas.

—¿Cuál es nuestro objetivo, reducir el número de víctimas?

Eriol curvó una comisura de la boca.

—Sí, aunque naturalmente no alterar el curso general de los acontecimientos.

—¿Cómo es posible hacer ambas cosas? —preguntó Sakura—. Podríais salvarle la vida a un hombre por piedad y luego él podría disparar a uno de los oficiales jefes del otro bando y cambiar totalmente el resultado de la rebelión.

—Ahí está el problema —convino Eriol—. Esto es arte, no ciencia. La guerra es la situación más difícil de equilibrar. Es de esperar que hagamos más bien que daño.

—Y sabiendo que nunca podemos estar seguros de eso —añadió Shaoran.

Él había analizado los anteriores intentos de los Guardianes por mitigar los efectos de la guerra. Dada la tendencia de la humanidad a la violencia, no había escasez de material, pero tampoco había ninguna teoría coherente respecto a cómo proceder. Cada situación había que tomarla paso a paso.

—¿Cuándo os marcháis? —preguntó Sakura.

—Mañana —repuso Eriol—. El ejército del príncipe ya está muy cerca de Carlisle. Podrían sitiar la ciudad. Además, el gobierno ha comenzado a movilizar tropas hacia el norte para coger a los jacobitas. Es probable que haya algún tipo de acción.

¿Tan pronto?, pensó Shaoran. Pero sí, Eriol tenía razón. La distancia influía en muchas formas de magia y tenían que estar cerca para evaluar la situación a medida que se iba desenvolviendo.

—Muy bien —dijo, levantándose—. Sakura, ¿tenemos preparada alguna habitación para huéspedes?

—Yo acompañaré a Eriol a su habitación.

Falconer se levantó, con el cansancio palpable en la cara, ahora que ya había logrado su objetivo.

—Sakura, incluso con tus escudos en alto, irradias poder como una hoguera. Cuesta creer que hayas desarrollado todo esto desde que te vi en vuestra boda, pero la prueba brilla en torno a ti. ¿Has descubierto algún otro poder excepcional aparte de lo que saben hacer la mayoría de los Guardianes?

—Es mejor adivina que tú, y el cristal de Isabel despertó con su contacto —dijo Shaoran, algo travieso—. Yo espero más novedades en alarmada fascinación.

—Me encanta tener poder ahora —sonrió Sakura—, pero no soy en absoluto alarmante. Mis talentos son de la variedad femenina, tranquilos. Percibo bien la energía de las personas, soy tolerablemente buena adivina con la ayuda del cristal de Isabel, y he aprendido a protegerme tan bien que sólo me han raptado una vez.

Eriol arqueó las cejas.

—Fascinante, sí. Me hace mucha ilusión enterarme de más. —Se cubrió la boca para ocultar un bostezo—. Mañana.

Sakura salió con él para conducirlo a la habitación de invitados, y Shaoran se quedó un momento en el estudio, tachando cosas de una lista de asuntos por tratar o resolver antes de marcharse. Por fortuna, se había puesto al día en todas las cuestiones desde su regreso a Dunrath.

La parte más difícil sería dejar a Sakura. El solo pensamiento le oprimió los pulmones dificultándole la respiración. Compartían el dormitorio de ella, y mientras se dirigía allí, su mente le repetía: «La última noche, la última noche, la última noche». Se dijo que no estaría ausente mucho tiempo, tal vez no más de dos semanas, pero ya la echaba de menos y todavía no se había marchado.

No bien entró Sakura en la habitación, corrió a echarse en sus brazos.

—Detesto que te marches —dijo, con la voz ahogada en el hombro de él.

—Yo también, mo cridhe. —La besó, sintiendo vibrar la desesperación en todo él. ¿Cómo podría soportar no tenerla en sus brazos cada noche?—. Te echaré de menos como echaría de menos mi mano derecha si me la cortaran. Pero no estaré lejos mucho tiempo.

—Un día será demasiado tiempo.

Sakura se apartó para soltarse el pelo, que le cayó en cascada, reflejando el brillo de la luz de las velas.

Se giró para que él le desabrochara el vestido con dedos impacientes. Después de soltarle los lazos del corsé, pasó las manos por debajo de la tela acolchada y ahuecó las palmas en sus magníficos pechos. Ella se estremeció y se arqueó hacia atrás, pero al instante se apartó.

—Todavía no.

Bajó sus escudos de protección, liberando toda la fuerza de su atractivo. Impresionado de que su increíble sensualidad fuera sólo para él, Shaoran se le acercó a abrazarla. Nuevamente ella lo contuvo afablemente.

—Espera.

Con el instinto de Eva, se fue quitando lentamente la ropa, prenda por prenda. Él contemplaba fascinado cada delicia visual que se iba revelando. La grácil flexión de su cintura cuando se quitó el vestido; la deliciosa hendidura entre sus pechos; las bien formadas piernas y los tobillos cuando se quitó las medias. Con cada movimiento que hacía ella se intensificaba la carga erótica del aire, acelerándole el pulso y agitándole la respiración.

—Sakura, mo càran, basta de esperar —musitó cuando ella ya estaba sólo en enaguas.

—No has esperado tanto.

Sonriendo traviesa comenzó a desvestirlo a él, el suave contacto de sus dedos enloquecedoramente seductores al desabotonar, apartarle las telas y quitarle las prendas.

Él creyó que estallaría en llamas con la expectación. Cuando intentó abrazarla, ella se rió y lo empujó por los hombros obligándolo a sentarse en la cama. Le levantó las piernas, colocándoselas sobre la colcha, se arrodilló encima de él, y se inclinó a besarle el cuello rozándole el pecho desnudo con los pechos todavía cubiertos por las enaguas.

—Esta noche tiene que ser digna de recordar, cariño —musitó—. Por todas las noches que estaremos separados.

Él gimió cuando ella comenzó a bajar los labios por su pecho, lamiendo y succionando, bajando y bajando. Dormirían muy poco esa noche, lo sabía. Harían el amor hasta quedar los dos agotados, llenando el pozo de pasión para que los sostuviera hasta que volvieran a estar juntos.

Sin embargo, él ya sabía que se sentiría vacío cuando se marchara del valle Rath.

**Continuara…**


	27. Chapter 27

**El Beso del Destino**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Jo Putney nombre de la novela es El beso del destino de la serie Guardianes, los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadores CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TSUBASA CHRONICLE NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 26**

Sakura se asomó al patio y vio que había mucho bullicio, lleno de vida, con los rebeldes de Jean que se iban congregando. Fue a situarse junto a su cuñada, que estaba en lo alto de la escalinata, desde donde podía observar la actividad.

—Parece que tendrás una buena concurrencia, Jean.

La joven se volvió a mirarla, bullente de entusiasmo. Su traje de montar llevaba una orla de trencilla de hilos de oro, al estilo militar, realzado por una colorida manta de tartán, y en la papalina se mecía una escarapela blanca. Llevaba incluso una de las espadas con empuñadura de bronce de la familia, colgada a un costado en una vaina sujeta a su esbelta cintura. La mujer guerrera al completo.

—Parece que vendrán conmigo alrededor de unos cuarenta hombres. Hay mucho entusiasmo por luchar.

Sakura trató de ocultar su angustia y nerviosismo.

—Puesto que no está tu madre para decirlo, te lo diré yo. Cuídate, Jean, por ti y por los hombres que conduces.

—No haré nada temerario, pero no se puede participar en una rebelión y estar totalmente a salvo. —Miró los alrededores del castillo, con visible desilusión en la cara—. ¿Shaoran no vendrá a despedirme? Había esperado… —Se mordió el labio.

—Que no esté no quiere decir que lo desapruebe —le dijo Sakura, en voz lo suficientemente alta para hacerse oír por encima de los ruidos y gritos de los entusiasmados jóvenes—. Se marchó esta mañana al alba con lord Falconer, que llegó anoche, tarde.

Jean arqueó las cejas.

—Algo tendrá que ver con el levantamiento. Lamento que Shaoran no esté aquí, pero no lamento nada el no haber visto a Falconer. Ese hombre me aterra.

—¿Eriol? —preguntó Sakura sorprendida—. Yo siempre lo he considerado el caballero perfecto.

—No hay nada malo en sus modales, pero tiene demasiado poder. A excepción de Shaoran, me intimidan la mayoría de los magos poderosos.

Sakura pensó si ése sería el motivo de que el novio de la chica no fuera un custodio.

—A mí me ocurrió lo mismo con Shaoran. Demasiado poder concentrado es alarmante.

—Pero ahora tú tienes el don de hechizar a los hombres —repuso Jean—. De convertir los leones en corderos. —Sonrió traviesa—. Yo tengo más probabilidades de enfurecer a los corderos y convertirlos en leones.

—Desarrolla tus poderes para poder enfrentar a hombres como Eriol.

Jean pareció dudar.

—Tal vez cuando vuelva dedique más tiempo a las lecciones. He disfrutado del trabajo contigo. Eres buena profesora.

Los aspirantes a soldados ya estaban formando filas, por lo que Sakura le dio un rápido abrazo.

—Tú eres buena alumna. Vuelve pronto a casa, Jean.

—Ésta es la aventura de toda una vida, y cabalgaré remontando el torbellino hasta donde me quiera llevar. Podemos ganar esto, Sakura, y liberar a Escocia de la tiranía inglesa.

Radiante de juventud y confianza, Jean se giró a mirar al hombre que iba subiendo la escalinata hacia ella. El hombre era mayor que la mayoría de los voluntarios, y Sakura recordó que había servido en el ejército. Le alegró que alguien de ese variopinto grupo tuviera experiencia.

Él se tocó la sien ante Jean, en saludo militar.

—Capitana Jeannie, tus hombres están listos para la marcha.

Ella hizo un majestuoso gesto de asentimiento.

—Muy bien, sargento Lí. —Levantó la vista y la paseó por los hombres que estaban formados en filas algo desordenadas ante ella—. ¡Somos escoceses, valientes y libres! Este pequeño grupo podría influir en el éxito o fracaso del príncipe Carlos Eduardo. Os saludo. Ahora, ¡en marcha!

El sargento la ayudó a montar su caballo. Aunque sólo ella iría a caballo, llevaban varios percherones para cargar las provisiones. Se veía magnífica: valiente, hermosa y conmovedoramente joven. Sakura tuvo que hacer ímprobos esfuerzos para no echarse a llorar.

Esa mañana había llorado después del ardiente beso entre ella y Shaoran, aunque consiguió contener las lágrimas hasta después de que se marcharon los dos hombres. En cierto modo, la despedida de Jean era peor. Shaoran y Eriol eran capaces de cuidar de sí mismos casi en cualquier circunstancia; en cambio Jean y sus hombres se veían vulnerables y tremendamente ingenuos.

—Que Dios os guarde —musitó.

Aunque los rodeó de protección, sin contar con la aportación de otros Guardianes, temía que su hechizo tuviera poco efecto.

Los voluntarios le hicieron el saludo como a la representante de Dunrath. Ella y los miembros del personal que habían salido a despedir a los rebeldes se mantuvieron muy erguidos mientras éstos salían del patio marchando al ritmo de un tambor y el himno guerrero de un gaitero. Por las mejillas de Maggie Lí corrían silenciosas lágrimas.

Sakura se las arregló mejor. Sólo cuando se dejó de oír la música de la gaita, entró en el castillo y se echó a llorar.

En la cima de la colina, Eriol detuvo su caballo para mirar atentamente las borrosas colinas mojadas. Se bajó más el sombrero para protegerse la cara de la fría lluvia.

—Si tenían que hacer una guerra, lástima que no eligieran una estación mejor para invadir Inglaterra —comentó. Miró a Shaoran—. Tú eres el mago meteórico. ¿No puedes hacer algo respecto a esto?

Shaoran se sentía igualmente incómodo después de días de cabalgar por los fríos vientos y heladas lloviznas, pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Este sistema atmosférico es muy amplio; cubre la mayor parte del norte del Atlántico y del norte de Europa. Si quieres, puedo parar la lluvia en la zona que nos rodea, pero me consumirá muchísima energía y es posible que llame mucho la atención.

—Y no tenemos que llamar la atención —gimió su amigo—. Ah, bueno, no falta mucho para que llegue la hora de buscarnos una posada.

—Hay una posada más o menos a una milla por este camino —dijo Shaoran—. Es pequeña, pero acogedora y limpia. Igual podríamos detenernos ahí para pasar la noche.

Eriol puso en marcha su caballo nuevamente.

—Una lástima que el pretendiente no les hiciera caso a sus consejeros escoceses que le recomendaban continuar en Escocia. Hasta yo acepto que hay razones para permitir que Escocia recupere su independencia bajo un rey Estuardo. Dios sabe que el país ha significado un enorme gasto a Inglaterra, y pocos beneficios. Pero no, el pretendiente tiene que hacer caso de sus consejeros francés e irlandés, que dicen que debe invadir Inglaterra.

—Puesto que el deseo personal del príncipe es invadir, lógicamente les hace caso a aquellos que lo alientan en eso —dijo Shaoran—. Ojalá se hubiera quedado en Escocia a esperar los refuerzos franceses. Podría haber convertido Escocia en una fortaleza que no le habría valido al rey Jorge el esfuerzo de reconquistarla.

Pero los jacobitas iban invadiendo Inglaterra con sólo cinco mil hombres, en su mayoría sin entrenar. Los hannoverianos podrían reunir diez veces ese número de soldados, todos bien entrenados y mejor equipados. Cuanto más al sur avanzara el príncipe, más arriesgaba el éxito del levantamiento. Era un idiota, y sin embargo una parte de Shaoran admiraba el patente valor de la acción de Carlos: un príncipe solitario con un pequeño ejército habiéndoselas con el león inglés. Condenado al fracaso tal vez, pero magnífico.

Ya estaba casi oscuro cuando llegaron a la posada Border Lord. Eran los únicos clientes; los viajeros prudentes evitaban los caminos de los ejércitos. El mal tiempo significaba que ni siquiera la gente de la localidad iría al bodegón a pasar la velada.

Cuando terminaron la sencilla cena de jamón hervido con nabos, Eriol abrió su reloj para mirar el cristal de videncia. Soltó una maldición en voz baja:

—El general Wade, que cuenta con una tropa que dobla en número de hombres a la del príncipe, ha decidido dejar Newcastle para acudir a liberar Carlisle. En lugar de quedarse quieto, tu príncipe idiota quiere enfrentar a Wade en terreno montañoso, así que va de camino con buena parte de su ejército hacia un lugar llamado Brampton.

Shaoran también masculló una maldición.

—Hasta el momento no ha habido mucha lucha. Una batalla campal aquí y ahora ocasionará muchas bajas.

Entre ellas, sin duda las de hombres del valle Rath, pensó. Había ido siguiendo a su hermana con su cristal, y sabía que ella ya se había unido al ejército principal del príncipe. Y continuaba con ellos también, en lugar de volverse a casa. Esa muchacha cabezota. Tal como le ocurría con el príncipe, admiraba su valor y deseaba retorcerle el cuello.

Con los labios apretados, Eriol cerró la tapa de su reloj.

—Yo me voy a la cama. La mañana llegará lo bastante pronto para decidir qué hacer, si es que debemos hacer algo.

Los dos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones. A Shaoran lo alegró encontrarse en la soledad de su habitación para pensar en Sakura. Cada día de separación le aumentaba el dolor físico y emocional.

Antes de desvestirse sacó su cristal de videncia y buscó a Sakura. Como ocurría la mayoría de las noches, ella estaba leyendo con Lionel echado en su falda. Observar cómo le acariciaba la enorme cabeza al gato lo hizo desear ser él el que estuviera en su regazo. Se veía cansada. Lo echaba de menos tanto como él la echaba de menos a ella, supuso. Ella levantó la vista, casi como si pudiera verlo a través del cristal. Él sonrió involuntariamente y liberó su imagen.

Habiéndose dado el gusto de ver a Sakura, exploró otras cosas. El general Wade y su ejército habían montado el campamento para pasar la noche. Sus hombres estaban taciturnos agrupados alrededor de fogatas o en tiendas que no lograban mantener fuera toda la lluvia. Les llevaría dos o tres días llegar a Brampton, donde esperaba el príncipe. A menos que…

Abrió la ventana y contempló la fría y lluviosa noche pensando en la sangrienta batalla que tendría lugar si se encontraban los dos ejércitos.

¿Y si no se encontraban los ejércitos? En esa época del año sería fácil conjurar una nevada que bloquearía el avance de Wade. Si lo conseguía, protegería vidas, lo que siempre era un objetivo custodio.

También se podría considerar una ayuda partidista a la causa jacobita. Detener el avance de Wade ¿se consideraría una intromisión demasiado importante en los asuntos mundanos? ¿O una oportunidad de salvar muchas vidas?

Frunció el ceño, recordando que incluso Eriol pensaba que había buenas razones para la idea de los Estuardo de recuperar el trono de Escocia. Un objetivo así podría conseguirse con relativamente poca sangre derramada. Escocia volvería a ser una nación libre. Aunque durante siglos Escocia e Inglaterra habían sido malos vecinos, poco a poco se fueron volviendo más pacíficos. No había ninguna necesidad que ambas naciones tuvieran el mismo rey por gobernante.

Así formulada, una intervención de poca monta empezó a parecerle razonable. Si las dificultades climáticas animaban al príncipe a retirarse a Escocia, todos se beneficiarían.

De todos modos, levantó sus barreras protectoras antes de ponerse al trabajo. No quería que ni una sola brizna de magia extraviada alertara a Eriol de lo que iba a ocurrir. También se quitó el anillo encantado de Adam Lí que creaba un vínculo con el trono británico. No quería que la historia antigua le estropeara la concentración.

Parar totalmente la lluvia habría sido difícil, pero convertir la lluvia en nieve sobre la región montañosa del norte de Inglaterra era relativamente fácil en esa estación. Cerró los ojos y encontró aire ártico al norte de las islas Británicas. Sin permitirles soplar hacia Escandinavia, le dio impulso a los vientos de modo que empujaran la masa helada hacia el sur. Cuando el aire helado se encontrara con la lluvia en algún momento antes del alba, empezaría a nevar en la zona montañosa. Los hombres y la artillería de Wade quedarían empantanados sin poder moverse.

Tenía los músculos rígidos de cansancio cuando terminó, menos por el trabajo con la atmósfera que por el esfuerzo de mantener ocultos de Eriol todos los rastros de magia. Pero cuando se metió en su fría y solitaria cama se sentía aliviado. Había descabezado una batalla. No sólo había salvado vidas sino que también podría haber alterado el curso del levantamiento de modo positivo.

¿Había intervenido demasiado? Él no lo creía, pero otros podrían no estar de acuerdo.

Sakura despertó sofocada por nuevas pesadillas de muerte y destrucción y reconoció con negra angustia que su mundo iba cayendo hacia un mar de sangre.

A la mañana siguiente, el norte de Inglaterra estaba blanquísimo bajo un manto de nieve. Shaoran fue al bodegón a reunirse con Eriol. De la cocina llegaban ruidos que indicaban que el desayuno estaba en camino. Eriol estaba ceñudo contemplando la nieve que seguía cayendo. Para esa misión había dejado sus elegantes atuendos londinenses y llevaba un sencillo traje azul sin adornos, y el pelo sin empolvar recogido en la nuca en una coleta. Su trabajo por la sencillez no conseguía hacerlo parecer un hombre corriente.

—Interesante coincidencia —comentó mirándolo— que el tiempo se haya vuelto tan inapropiado para las operaciones militares.

Por la frialdad de sus ojos, Shaoran comprendió que su magia de esa noche no había pasado inadvertida. Bueno, en ningún momento había tenido él la intención de mentir acerca de sus actos. No era bueno para mentir, ni aún en el caso de que fuera posible mentirle a Eriol, lo cual era muy difícil.

—No fue una coincidencia. Los acontecimientos iban en dirección a una sangrienta batalla con miles de bajas. Los hombres heridos habrían muerto por exposición al frío antes de que se los pudiera tratar. Decidí que valía la pena intervenir para salvar vidas.

Eriol lo miró con los ojos entornados.

—Probablemente has salvado muchas vidas, pero también has ayudado a la causa jacobita. Tal vez la has ayudado demasiado.

—No tomé la decisión a la ligera. Si el mal tiempo persuade al ejército jacobita de retirarse, el levantamiento podría acabar rápidamente con el restablecimiento de los Estuardo en el trono escocés y la disposición inglesa a aceptar la situación.

—Ésa es una lectura muy optimista de las posibilidades.

—Tal vez —admitió Shaoran—, pero ¿dónde se traza la raya? ¿En qué momento la legítima salvación de vidas se convierte en intervención inaceptable? ¿Cuándo la simpatía personal por una causa cae en partidismo prohibido?

Eriol suavizó la mirada.

—Que me cuelguen si lo sé. Pero, Shaoran… ten cuidado. Es posible que veas la raya muy clara después de que la hayas cruzado.

Su mensaje tácito era: «No me obligues a luchar contigo».

Shaoran no podía estar más de acuerdo. Pero debía seguir los dictados de su conciencia. Eriol haría lo mismo, y que Dios los librara de convertirse en enemigos.

**Continuara…**


	28. Chapter 28

**El Beso del Destino**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Jo Putney nombre de la novela es El beso del destino de la serie Guardianes, los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadores CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TSUBASA CHRONICLE NOS PERTENECEN.**

**TERCERA**

**PARTE**

**El destino**

**Capítulo 27**

Estando ausentes Shaoran, Jean y muchos de los jóvenes, Dunrath esperaba en un desasosegado limbo. Sakura actuaba como la señora del castillo y la jefa del clan, lo que le resultaba raro, por ser tan nueva en el valle. Afortunadamente, su autoridad se aceptaba sin discusión, porque toda la gente del valle estaba esperando con ella.

Dedicaba una parte de su tiempo a escribir cartas, a lady Tomoyo y a otras amistades inglesas. Dadas las distancias y los malos caminos, las respuestas tardaban en llegar, pero no se sentía desagradablemente aislada. Debido a la confianza mutua existente entre las personas de ese remoto valle se podía contar con ellas, y eso la hacía sentirse más en comunidad de lo que se sintiera nunca en Harlowe.

Al no tener distracciones, sus estudios prosperaban. No era de extrañar que todas las familias tuvieran casas en los perímetros celtas de Gran Bretaña. Con la energía pura y salvaje de esas montañas escocesas su poder continuaba aumentando. Como le dijera a Eriol, sus dotes tendían a ser tranquilas y femeninas. No era para ella llamar a los vientos ni dar caza a villanos, pero ya no le parecía imposible que algún día pudiera formar parte del Consejo.

Y tenía bien controlado su atractivo hechicero. Había ideado varios grados de protección, para usar según cuánto deseara impresionar a las personas que la rodeaban. En público revelaba una modesta cantidad de atractivo para que la encontraran agradable y digna de respeto, pero no provocativa. Si deseaba persuadir de algo a un hombre, liberaba el poder suficiente para que él estuviera dispuesto a escucharla y considerar sus puntos de vista, pero no tamo que se convirtiera en una molestia. En cuanto al total de su magia hechicera, nadie fuera de Shaoran la vería jamás, y él solamente cuando pudieran actuar según ella.

Combinando la práctica con el uso del disco de obsidiana de Isabel, había afilado su habilidad de clarividencia, en especial la televidencia, o capacidad de ver lugares lejanos. Casi siempre encontraba lo que buscaba y normalmente entendía lo que significaban las imágenes. Si veía soldados, sólo tenía que preguntarse quiénes eran y cuál era su objetivo y se le formaban las respuestas en la mente.

Seguirle la pista a Shaoran y lord Falconer era más difícil debido al hechizo de protección de este último. Aunque siempre supo que Eriol era un mago poderoso, antes no tenía la capacidad para valorar su magia en toda su magnitud. Calculaba que él y Shaoran eran iguales en poder, aunque sus especialidades eran muy diferentes. Esperaba que Eriol mantuviera controladas las inclinaciones jacobitas de Shaoran.

Predecir el futuro era una habilidad distinta a la televidencia. De vez en cuando tenía relámpagos de conocimiento previo, como cuando percibió el perfil general de la vida de William Montague en las Indias Occidentales, pero tenía poco control en el proceso. Incluso entre los Guardianes la predicción era muy excepcional, porque el futuro es un complejo tapiz de posibilidades siempre cambiantes. Le alegraba no tener grandes dotes en ese aspecto, porque muchas veces el futuro se le antojaba poco agradable.

Menos agradables aún eran sus pesadillas con baños de sangre. Cuando despertaba aterrada, agradecía la cálida presencia peluda de Lionel. Ansiaba tener a su lado a otra persona custodio para poder comentar sus visiones de pesadilla, de preferencia lady Tomoyo. Pero ésa era una carga que debía llevar sola.

Además de cultivar sus talentos individuales, trabajaba en dominar los hechizos generales que podía invocar cualquiera que tuviera algún poder. Uno de ésos era el ensalmo «desvía la mirada» usado para mantener oculta la entrada a la biblioteca arcana, y adquirió bastante pericia en ello. Se enorgullecía de modo especial de su hechizo para ocultar un caballo en el prado de modo que no lo viera el mozo del establo hasta que ella lo cancelaba. Por suerte el mozo no era un tipo curioso.

También practicaba con los hechizos de protección o defensa personal, que eran particularmente útiles para mujeres. Aunque de ninguna manera quería aprender el hechizo que hacía estallar en llamas al atacante había otros menos drásticos que podría usar en caso de necesidad.

Entre ocuparse de las labores de la casa, estudiar y comenzar borradores de tres ensayos distintos, se mantenía ocupada, aunque nunca tanto que le ocuparan las noches largas y solitarias esperando que Shaoran volviera a casa.

De Jean Lí

Derby, 4 de diciembre de 1745

Queridísima Sakura:

¡Nuestro ejército ha entrado en la ciudad de Derby! Gracias a nuestro ingenio en alejar al enemigo con tretas, hemos eludido a dos ejércitos ingleses y está despejado el camino a Londres, a no más de cien millas. Aunque sé que el príncipe está decepcionado porque no se nos han unido más jacobitas ingleses, la moral entre los soldados está alta como el cielo. Todos nos sentimos privilegiados por participar en esta grandiosa causa. Gracias a la rapidez y facilidad de nuestro avance, ha habido pocas bajas en ambos lados.

Me imagino que estás «viendo» que estoy bien. Creo que siento cuando me ves, de hecho podrías estar viéndome en este momento. Mi apariencia está bastante descuidada, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien y sana, aun cuando es difícil viajar con un ejército con una (muy limitada) cantidad de ropa.

Robbie te envía sus recuerdos. Es interesante verlo lejos del valle. Se ve mayor, más responsable. Es un buen oficial, y los hombres lo respetan.

Dile a Maggie que Diarmid está bien y le envía su cariño. Eso no lo dice con palabras, por supuesto, porque a los dieciséis años a uno no le gusta parecer niño, pero sé que eso es lo que siente en el corazón.

Tengo que darme prisa en terminar esta misiva porque el mensajero que lleva cartas al norte está nervioso por partir, ¡y yo no tengo tu capacidad para persuadir a los hombres de hacer lo que sea que les pida!

Adiós, aquí quedo por ahora, mi queridísima hermana.

Jean Lí de Dunrath

Sakura retuvo el aliento cuando vio en su cristal de videncia la pequeña y fuerte mano de Jean escribiendo esas palabras en el papel. Movía silenciosamente la pluma, la mojaba en tinta y continuaba escribiendo. Por pura casualidad buscó a su cuñada en el cristal justo cuando estaba escribiéndole una carta a ella. Ver formarse las palabras era una experiencia nueva.

Desapareció la imagen. Sakura supuso que había doblado y sellado el papel para entregársela al correo. Tardaría por lo menos una semana en llegar a Dunrath.

Después buscó a Shaoran, pero sólo consiguió detectar una débil sensación de él. Sabía que estaba con Eriol cerca de Derby y los dos sanos, lo cual era mucho mejor que no saber nada. De vez en cuando recibía cortos mensajes de él, que decían más o menos: «Todo bien, te echo de menos, mo cridhe». Eso era tranquilizador, pero no satisfactorio.

Con el entrecejo fruncido guardó el cristal. Pese a la euforia de Jean, no era buena la situación de los jacobitas. Si llegaban a Londres, todos los porteadores, tenderos, pescaderos y deshollinadores de la ciudad se unirían al ejército del rey para defender sus hogares. La idea de una batalla campal en la ciudad la hacía temblar. Las bajas en ambos lados serían enormes. Quisiera Dios que no ocurriera eso.

Aunque tal vez no sería Dios quien haría relativamente no sangrienta esa sublevación. El callado trabajo entre bastidores de los Guardianes podría alejar las posibilidades de un desastre sangriento. Esa idea casi la reconciliaba con la ausencia de su marido.

Eso al menos durante el día. Otra historia muy distinta eran las noches, cuando despertaba ardiendo de ansias y soledad.

—Interesante —dijo Eriol, contemplando su cristal de videncia—. Tu ejército jacobita se vuelve a Escocia.

Shaoran levantó la vista de su plato de cordero hervido, ocultando su satisfacción por la noticia. Había mejorado bastante en ocultar de la aguda percepción de Eriol sus pensamientos y su magia.

—O sea, ¿que han prevalecido las cabezas prudentes?

Eriol asintió.

—El pretendiente quería marchar sobre Londres y fiarse de que lo apoyarían legiones de jacobitas, pero prácticamente ninguno de sus consejeros estuvo de acuerdo. El ejército emprenderá una ordenada retirada mañana. El pretendiente está furioso por la frustración, lógicamente, y jura que no volverá a convocar al consejo.

—Espero que no lo diga en serio —dijo Shaoran, ceñudo—. No tiene la experiencia necesaria para dirigir un ejército él solo.

—Yo no contaría con que se retracte de palabras dichas en un momento de rabia —repuso Eriol irónico—. La tozudez letal es una de las características definitorias de la casa Estuardo.

Shaoran pasó por alto la pulla. Había cierta verdad en ella, pero los mejores de los Estuardo también poseían visión, valor y la capacidad para cautivar los corazones de los hombres. Carlos Eduardo salvaría a Escocia con esas cualidades una vez que abandonara el sueño loco de conquistar Inglaterra.

Se había llevado una amarga decepción cuando la tormenta de nieve que él conjuró cerca de Carlisle no persuadió al príncipe de retirarse a Escocia. En lugar de retroceder, el ejército continuó hacia el sur. AfortunHienente no fueron atacados y ahora por fin iban a emprender la marcha de vuelta a casa. Seguro que cuando llegara el tiempo para la campaña de primavera, Carlos vería la sabiduría de consolidar su fuerza en Escocia.

Pensando en la realeza, sacó su cristal y buscó al rey Jorge. Actos reales, asuntos relacionados… No era difícil localizar la energía de un rey, porque eran tormentas de truenos entre las nubes de los hombres normales.

Pasados unos minutos, soltó un bufido de disgusto.

—Tu noble soberano ha embarcado en su barco real sus tesoros más preciados y está listo para huir si los rebeldes se acercan más a Londres. Qué admirable.

—Nunca he dicho que admire a los hannoverianos —dijo Eriol muy tranquilo—. Simplemente se trata de que encuentro más tolerables sus defectos que las flaquezas de los Estuardo.

—Eres un gran cínico, Eriol —dijo Shaoran, sonriendo de mala gana.

—Tonterías. Es imposible ser cínico respecto a las casas reales. Los comentarios más indigestos se califican de sencillas verdades.

—Tal vez deberíamos probar con una república, como los antiguos atenienses.

—Sería un experimento divertido, aunque condenado al fracaso. Los hombres normales son aún menos capaces de gobernarse a sí mismos que los reyes, que por lo menos fueron educados para el oficio.

Shaoran observó que Eriol cortaba distraídamente su trozo de cordero en rebanadas diminutas. Cayendo en la cuenta de que pasaba algo raro, le preguntó:

—¿Qué te pasa?

Eriol frunció el ceño, mirando su plato.

—Creo que es hora de que nos separemos, que tú sigas vigilando al ejército jacobita, y que yo les siga la pista a los ejércitos ingleses.

La separación le simplificaría su situación, pensó Shaoran, pero lo sorprendió la sugerencia.

—Podríamos cubrir más terreno, pero pensé que la finalidad del Consejo era que nos equilibráramos mutuamente.

—No sé si eso es necesario ahora, puesto que la rebelión se está debilitando. —Titubeó un momento—. Necesito ir de caza. Presiento que alguien, un custodio, seguro, está trabajando callHienente entre bastidores para crear un problema mayor.

—Yo no he sentido nada de eso —dijo Shaoran, sorprendido.

—Tus fuerzas van por otro lado —repuso Eriol—. Quien sea la persona que percibo tiene un inmenso poder para ocultarse bien. A no ser que me lo esté imaginando, las energías que detecto son tan sutiles que a veces dudo de que sean reales. —Apareció un destello peligroso en sus ojos grises—. Pero rara vez me equivoco en esas percepciones.

—¿Y este misterioso poder ayuda a los jacobitas o a los hannoverianos? —preguntó Shaoran, disimulando su inquietud.

—Creo que a ninguno de los dos. Mi impresión es que sencillamente desea causar problemas. Yo me lo imagino como el Caos.

Shaoran se relajó. Lo que fuera que percibía Eriol, no eran sus moderadas intervenciones a favor de la causa jacobita.

—Buena cacería, entonces. Quien sea esa persona, parece que le hace falta que la detengan. —Entonces se le ocurrió otra cosa, que vino a juntarse con la fuerte nostalgia de Sakura—. Si el príncipe marcha al norte, yo podría estar en casa para Navidad.

—Muy probable —dijo Eriol, con una sonrisa melancólica—. Eres un hombre afortunado, Shaoran.

Él lo sabía, y esperaba que le durara la suerte.

Cuando desapareció del cristal la imagen de la última carta de Jean, Sakura volvió a reclinarse en los almohadones de su cama y se frotó la frente dolorida. Había ideado un hechizo que le avisara cuando Jean estuviera escribiendo a casa para enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo sin tener que esperar a que llegara la carta. Mirar por encima del hombro de Jean no era fácil, pero le permitía saber cómo se sentía la joven respecto a los acontecimientos.

Por lo visto, Jean se sentía un tanto decepcionada del príncipe, como bien podía. Por sus visiones por el cristal, Sakura sabía que todas las noches Carlos bebía muchísimo y al día siguiente se levantaba malhumorado y hosco cuando su ejército ya iba avanzando. Tal como sospechara ella esa noche en que lo conoció, al príncipe le faltaba la constancia y la firmeza que necesita un líder en tiempos de adversidad.

Ya era tarde y el castillo estaba silencioso, de modo que dejó a un lado su cristal y terminó de beberse su infusión de hierbas que se estaba enfriando. Cuando apagó la vela, salió Lionel de su escondite y se metió en la cama a su lado bajo las mantas. Tenía un don infalible para aparecer en el momento justo para calmarla y hacerla dormir con su ronroneo.

Cerca del amanecer se le aligeró el sueño y en el adormilado estado entre el sueño y la vigilia vio a Shaoran en su mente. Sonrió y se acarició el cuerpo, porque en ese estado intermedio casi lo sentía ahí en su cama con ella, encendiéndole la sangre con sus besos. Casi sentía sus manos en sus pechos y el sabor de su piel. Con el cuerpo vibrante, le abrió los brazos…

En el sueño, Shaoran se alejó, con la cara angustiada. Estaba solo de pie en una árida montaña, y cuando ella quiso acercársele, cayó un rayo del cielo que formó una ardiente barrera entre ellos.

Vagamente advirtió que los miembros del Consejo estaban situados en círculo alrededor de su marido, con expresiones tristes, mientras él les impedía acercarse más con rayos. Trató de decir su nombre, pero no le salió ningún sonido de la garganta. Él se giró y levantó los brazos. Cuando por encima de él apareció el oscuro túnel de un tornado, el mundo estalló en tormenta y sangre.

Bruscamente se despertó del todo, con el corazón retumbante y la cara mojada de sudor. «Dios santo, Shaoran, ¿qué has hecho?»

**Continuara…**


	29. Chapter 29

**El Beso del Destino**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Jo Putney nombre de la novela es El beso del destino de la serie Guardianes, los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadores CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TSUBASA CHRONICLE NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 28**

Era la primera hora de la tarde de la víspera de Navidad. Aunque en Escocia era más importante la celebración del Año Nuevo, llamado Hogmanay, Sakura había sugerido ofrecer una celebración de la Nochebuena a los residentes del valle. La deseaba, por ser inglesa y, además, pensaba que una fiesta también les levantaría el ánimo a todos, estando tantos hombres ausentes.

Dejando quietas las manos encima de la sabrosa tarta de frutas que estaba decorando con mazapán, miró por la ventana; los copos de nieve caían en etéreo silencio. La cocina era un bullicioso contraste con el silencio de fuera, pues estaban todas las mujeres del personal de la casa y otras del valle preparando la comida. El alegre trato de igualdad que permitía ese trabajo era otro fuerte contraste con Harlowe. Allá, incluso cuando era simplemente la hija del bibliotecario, jamás había trabajado en la cocina. En el castillo, podía mantenerse apartada si quería, pero disfrutaba de esa actividad femenina y de la camaradería de participar en el trabajo para una fiesta.

—Todos están bien, ¿sabe? —le dijo Maggie Lí desde el otro lado de la bien fregada mesa de pino.

Sacada así de sus pensamientos, Sakura le sonrió.

—Lo sé. Pero sería maravilloso tener a Shaoran, a Diarmid y a los demás hombres del valle aquí esta noche.

—Los hombres son hombres, vale decir tontos que prefieren la guerra a la casa y el hogar —dijo Maggie, mordaz. La miró con la cabeza ladeada—. Usted tiene el don de la visión, ¿verdad?, aun cuando no es highlandesa.

Sorprendida por esa despreocupada mención de la capacidad de ver el futuro, Sakura tartamudeó:

—Eh… un poquitín tal vez. Al menos, a veces me siento muy segura de determinadas cosas. Como ahora, que estoy segura de que Shaoran y Diarmid están bien. —Esa mañana había visto a Diarmid en su cristal.

—¿Quiere decir que ha tenido una visión de Diarmid?

Aunque estaba prohibido hablar del poder custodio, Sakura supuso que no pasaba nada si hablaba como si tuviera la «visión».

—Anoche lo vi un momento en sueños. Se veía más delgado y cansado, pero se encontraba bien, y estaba ayudando a otro rebelde que necesitaba auxilio. Volverá a ti hecho un hombre, ya no un niño, Maggie Lí.

Sonrió para sus adentros. Cuanto más tiempo se quedaba en Escocia más tendía a decir los sonoros nombres completos, como hacían los que la rodeaban.

A Maggie se le relajó la cara. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, su atención fue reclamada por su hija, que había ido al castillo a ayudar en los preparativos. Maggie se alejó y Sakura reanudó la tarea de decorar la tarta, hecha con una receta inglesa que había traído consigo.

Mantenerse ocupada le permitía no pensar en Shaoran más de doce veces por hora. Su ausencia era como un dolor de muelas, un vacío que ninguna otra persona podía llenar. Ya llevaban casi tanto tiempo separados como el que habían estado juntos desde la boda. Pero por lo menos sabía que él estaba bien y a salvo, lo cual era mucho más de lo que sabían las demás mujeres que esperaban.

Estaba poniendo la última estrellita de mazapán en la tarta cuando la golpeó una fuerte intuición. ¿Shaoran? Levantó la cabeza y miró alrededor, medio esperando ver entrar a su marido en la cocina con copos de nieve cayéndole de la capa. Pero no estaba ahí.

Pero estaba… cerca. Seguro que no eran imaginaciones suyas. Quitándose el delantal, le dijo a Marie, la cocinera jefa:

—¿Puedes supervisar el resto de los preparativos? Debo ir a hacer algo.

—Por supuesto, señora. —Marie pellizcó un trozo del blando mazapán y se lo echó a la boca—. Aunque, claro, eso significa probar los ingredientes.

Sonriendo distraídamente, Sakura salió de la cocina con la mayor prisa posible. En el vestíbulo de atrás se puso la capa y los guantes, se envolvió los hombros con una gruesa manta de lana y salió en dirección al establo. La suave nevada había convertido el mundo en silenciosa pureza blanca. La nieve ya tenía un grosor de cuatro o cinco dedos y no daba señales de parar.

Ninguno de los mozos estaba a la vista, por lo que ella misma ensilló a Sheba, para no perder el tiempo que tardaría en buscar a alguno. Bullente de expectación, montó, sacó a la yegua a la nieve y la puso al trote.

Sheba estaba encantada de estirar las piernas, pero ya había echado fuera el exceso de energía cuando tuvieron que aminorar la marcha para subir por la abrupta pendiente del camino que era la única salida del valle hacia el sur. Dominando su impaciencia, Sakura dejó que Sheba impusiera su propio paso. No iría nada bien si las dos se caían y se rompían el cuello.

Radiante, encendida de dicha, se adentró en la nieve, sintiendo en el golpeteo de los cascos de Sheba las palabras: «Shaoran, Shaoran, Shaoran».

Agotado, Shaoran llegó a la cima del cerro y detuvo su montura para contemplar el valle un momento. Hogar. Con las conocidas montañas todas blancas, el valle parecía el país de las hadas. Esa tormenta habría sido mucho peor si él no la hubiera suavizado para facilitarse la cabalgada.

Incluso Zeus pareció saber que estaban cerca de casa, porque de pronto levantó la cabeza y relinchó. Pero su relincho no fue el habitual de un caballo sino el que hacía cuando percibía la presencia de otro caballo. Extrañado de que alguien fuera viajando con ese tiempo en vísperas de Navidad, entrecerró los ojos y escudriñó el aire blanco.

Sakura. Impaciente con esa certeza, instó temerariamente a Zeus a avanzar más rápido. Una figura oscura empezó a cobrar forma abajo en el camino.

—¡Shaoran!

Tan temeraria como él, ella irrumpió veloz por la cortina de nieve cuando él y Zeus llegaron a la parte más ancha del camino. Con la capucha echada atrás y cubierta por cristales de hielo, parecía un ángel de las tormentas de llameante pelo.

Se abalanzaron a encontrarse. Cuando detuvieron los caballos y los pusieron uno al lado del otro, él bajó de un salto de la silla y levantó los brazos para bajarla. Aprovechó la pizca de sentido común que le quedaba para hacer el hechizo de mantener quietos a los caballos, y pasó toda su atención a ella.

—Ay, Dios, Sakura, he pensado en ti en todo momento de cada día.

—Mentiroso —rió ella. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por el frío, y el avasallador poder de su atractivo hechicero hizo desaparecer el resto del mundo—. Estabas ocupado protegiendo la paz y seguro que no pensabas en mí más de una vez cada una o dos horas.

Él la interrumpió con sus labios, y se abrazaron fuertemente, tratando de fundirse en uno.

—No sabía cuánto te necesitaba, mo cridhe —resolló él—. Si me hubiera permitido echarte tanto de menos no me habría marchado jamás.

—Lo que importa ahora es que ya estás aquí.

Sus ávidos labios y manos lo enloquecieron. Sin pensarlo, tiró su manta sobre un montón de nieve y la tumbó ahí, bajando sobre ella para calentarla con su cuerpo. Sus generosas curvas lo acogieron; su blandura y dulzura una invitación al pecado.

Cuando ella se meció contra él, extrajo los extremos de la manta de ella y los arregló para que los cubriera a los dos. Después se desabotonó la bragueta, tan excitado que el gélido aire no tuvo ningún efecto en su dureza. Le levantó las faldas y la encontró caliente y lista. Ella gimió de placer con el íntimo contacto. La penetró, más necesitado de la unión que del aire que respiraba.

Cuando ella gritó, retumbaron truenos a través de la nieve, tan violentos e impresionantes como la pasión que estaban compartiendo. Sólo les llevó unos momentos estallar en un estremecedor éxtasis. Él hizo una inspiración entrecortada para recuperar el aliento y sintió la punzada del aire frío en los pulmones. Pero se sentía profundamente en paz, completo por primera vez desde que se separaron.

La paz se hizo trizas cuando vio que ella estaba llorando; unas lágrimas calientes le corrían por las mejillas enrojecidas por el frío.

—Cuánto lo siento, mo càran. —Le besó la frente y rodó hacia un lado para quitarle su peso de encima—. ¿Te he hecho daño? Ha sido abominable haberte montado como una bestia enloquecida.

Ella abrió los ojos, en los que no había dolor sino furia.

—Has estado ayudando a la causa jacobita. Maldición, Shaoran Lí, ¿cómo has podido hacer eso?

Él se quedó muy quieto, pensando si sería cierto que ella sabía lo que había logrado ocultar incluso a Eriol.

—¿De qué hablas?

Ella rodó alejándose de él hasta quedar sentada en el extremo de la manta. Levantó las rodillas y se arrebujó la capa.

—No intentes fingir que no has hecho nada malo. Cuando estás dentro de mí no puedes ocultarme lo que has hecho.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó él, receloso.

—Tu contacto me ha hecho ver visiones desde nuestro primer beso, sobre todo imágenes de sangre, caos y muerte. Ése era el principal motivo de que no deseara tener nada que ver contigo. —Hizo una respiración temblorosa—. En nuestra noche de bodas yo ya había aprendido a protegerme de las imágenes incluso en lo más ardiente de la pasión. Pero como te he echado tanto de menos, hoy mis barreras estaban débiles, y las imágenes fueron más nítidas que nunca. Te vi usando tu poder para proteger a los rebeldes.

Él se sintió desnudo. Conmocionado y avergonzado. Furioso. Tratando de dominar sus emociones, dijo entre dientes:

—He usado mi poder para reducir las bajas en ambos lados. No hay nada malo en eso.

Ella cerró los ojos, y los copos pegados a sus pestañas relampaguearon como estrellas.

—Es una justificación inteligente, Shaoran, pero has intervenido de maneras que precipitarán el desastre.

No estaba velando su poder hechicero, y estaba tan absolutamente deseable que él deseó arrodillarse sobre la manta y suplicarle que le perdonara todo lo malo que hubiera hecho. Tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo de voluntad para resistirse a su avasallador atractivo.

—Sin embargo, te casaste conmigo a pesar de lo que te producía mi contacto. Me gustaría saber por qué, Sakura Kinomoto.

Ella abrió los ojos, su mirada seria.

—El Consejo me pidió que me convirtiera en tu pareja equilibradora. Esperaban que yo pudiera impedirte desencadenar una catástrofe.

Esas palabras se clavaron como una daga en su corazón. Su mujer le había mentido acerca de su matrimonio, y los mayores de las familias, hombres y mujeres a los que conocía y respetaba, lo habían creído un peligro para el mundo.

—Así que te casaste conmigo no porque lady Tomo lo consideraba conveniente para ti, sino por orden directa del Consejo. Qué extraño. —Aturdido se puso de pie—. Creí que había tomado una esposa. Y lo que tomé fue a una espía mártir que se sacrifica en mi cama.

—Soy tu esposa, no tu enemiga. Te encontraba aterrador y fascinante a la vez, y el deseo del Consejo me hizo posible hacer lo que realmente deseaba mi corazón. Estamos atados por la cadena del destino, Shaoran. La petición del Consejo sólo fue un eslabón.

También ella se puso de pie, sacudió de nieve la manta y se envolvió con ella los temblorosos hombros.

Shaoran recogió su manta de la nieve aplastada para protegerse del crudo frío. Condenación, su abatimiento estaba haciendo bajar la temperatura. Obligó a su mente a disciplinarse lo necesario para estabilizar las condiciones climáticas, no fueran a morir congelados ahí los dos.

—¿De qué actos terribles se me acusa?

—Has usado tu magia meteórica para mantener separados a los ejércitos y despejar el camino para la marcha de los jacobitas hacia el sur —contestó ella cansinamente—. Tal vez eso se podría justificar como legítimo, pero lo que me perforó la mente fueron tu sentimiento de culpa y tus dudas. Aunque aseguras que has actuado por el bien de todos, en tu corazón sabes que estás tratando de cambiar el resultado de la rebelión. Tus dudas te traicionan.

Él entrecerró los ojos, desafiante.

—Sí, he tenido dudas respecto a si he tomado las decisiones correctas, pero sólo un tonto se toma estas cosas a la ligera. Lo que es innegable es que mis actos han reducido la cantidad de sangre derramada hasta ahora. Eriol y yo trabajamos juntos para impedir que los ejércitos se enfrentaran en una batalla campal, y él es un sassenach tan leal como tú.

—La intención importa. Digas lo que digas o justifiques como justifiques tus actos, has desafiado los principios de los Guardianes para favorecer tus propios deseos.

A él le salió el genio.

—Tus preciosos libros y principios están muy bien en la biblioteca. ¡Yo debo trabajar en el mundo tal como es! Hay una guerra civil. Yo no la comencé, pero puesto que está aquí hago todo lo que puedo para controlar el daño. Todos mis actos han tenido por objetivo persuadir al príncipe de retirarse de Inglaterra. Una vez que haga eso, podrá recuperar el trono que pertenece a los Estuardo por derecho de sangre. Escocia e Inglaterra pueden ser una vez más vecinos e iguales.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada sin arredrarse.

—Es un sueño bonito, pero no se hará realidad. El príncipe desea gobernar a toda Gran Bretaña. Jamás se conformará con Escocia sola.

Ella expresaba en voz alta su miedo secreto: que la ambición del príncipe obstaculizara un objetivo que era mejor y factible al mismo tiempo. Pero se resistió a reconocerlo.

—¿Qué te da tanta seguridad? —gruñó—. ¿Lo has visto en el cristal de Isabel?

Ella guardó silencio un momento, como pensando de qué manera explicar lo inexplicable.

—Mucho antes de que nos conociéramos, yo tenía un solo talento mágico. En ocasiones muy excepcionales he tenido la sensación absoluta de que algo es cierto. Como he dicho, esta sensación es excepcional, pero hasta ahora nunca ha estado equivocada. En mis huesos y en mi alma sé que una victoria Estuardo sería un desastre para toda Gran Bretaña y que tu príncipe destruirá Escocia tal como la conoces.

Aunque él no estaba de acuerdo en eso, la certeza de ella era muy inquietante.

—¿Qué forma tomará este desastre? Yo pienso que una victoria jacobita en Escocia nos devolverá la libertad a un precio relativamente bajo en cuanto a sufrimiento humano. ¿Cómo puede estar mal eso?

Ella negó con la cabeza, frustrada.

—Ojalá pudiera decir por qué, pero tengo el conocimiento sin las razones.

Él curvó la boca en un rictus de amargura.

—Tendrás que buscar argumentos más persuasivos que ése, Sakurai Kinomoto. Te has pasado la vida rodeada de miembros ingleses del Consejo que no soportan a los jacobitas, y eso deforma todas las opiniones que tienes sobre el tema.

—No me limito a repetir dócilmente las opiniones del Consejo, Shaoran. —Temblando, se arrebujó más en la manta—. Pensé que diciéndote lo de mis visiones te persuadiría de reconsiderar el camino que has tomado, pero he fallado. También esperaba que nuestros desacuerdos no afectaran a nuestro matrimonio, pero también he fracasado en eso. Te he fallado a ti, me he fallado a mí misma, y le he fallado a nuestro matrimonio.

Él creyó que se le paraba el corazón. ¿Cómo habían pasado tan rápido de una pasión abrasadora a ese distanciamiento?

—¿Es que… te marcharás y le dirás al Consejo que me censure?

Le tendió la mano, suplicante, deseando abrazarla.

—¡No!

Sakura se alejó de él retrocediendo hasta tocar con la espalda a Sheba. Los caballos estaban acurrucados muy juntos, nariz con cola, para protegerse del gélido viento.

—No te voy a dejar todavía. Volveré a Dunrath y rogaré que recuperes el juicio antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

El alivio que simio el fue tan intenso que lo debilitó.

—Quizás eres tú la que debes recuperar el juicio. Explora mi corazón, Sakura. Sabes que deseo sinceramente salvar a todas las personas posibles, y eso es la esencia de ser un custodio.

Ella subió a la silla sin su ayuda.

—El camino al infierno está pavimentado de buenas intenciones, Shaoran Lí. Lo que necesitas es claridad para ver más allá de tus deseos personales para Escocia. —Curvó los labios—. Lady Tomoyo me dijo que yo sabría qué hacer. Sólo espero que tuviera razón.

Diciéndose que ella se ablandaría, él montó en Zeus y la siguió por el camino al valle cubierto de nieve. La sensualidad hechicera de su mujer funcionaba en los dos sentidos: tal como él la necesitaba a ella, ella lo necesitaba a él. Unos pocos días de pasión debilitarían su negativa sassenach a entender.

No se atrevía a pensar otra cosa.

**Continuara…**


	30. Chapter 30

**El Beso del Destino**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Jo Putney nombre de la novela es El beso del destino de la serie Guardianes, los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadores CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TSUBASA CHRONICLE NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 29**

Sakura sentía una extraña calma ahora que había llegado la crisis con su marido. Aunque hicieron en silencio el trayecto al castillo, entraron en el patio juntos. Un observador poco perspicaz habría pensado que había armonía entre ellos.

A Shaoran le gustó lo de la celebración de la Nochebuena, tal vez pensando que la alegría de la fiesta, y el libre correr de la bebida, ablandaría la actitud de ella. Sakura casi deseaba que ocurriera eso, pero no podía liberarse de su angustiosa desesperación. Las justificaciones de Shaoran lo habían acercado peligrosamente al punto en que sería declarado un renegado si el Consejo se enteraba de su partidismo.

Se retiró temprano de la celebración, ya incapaz de mantener la fachada de alegría. Una vez a solas en su habitación, encendió el fuego del hogar mientras un viento helado azotaba las ventanas. Las noches como ésa le hacían agradecer especialmente las obras de modernización realizadas en las habitaciones en que transcurrían sus vidas. Si el castillo hubiera estado como antaño, estaría congelada hasta la médula de los huesos.

Apareció Lionel, con su habitual tino para presentarse en el momento oportuno. Lo cogió en los brazos, agradecida.

—Nos esperan tiempos difíciles —susurró con la boca apoyada en su suave pelaje atigrado.

Aunque jamás le había mentido a Shaoran, sí le había ocultado detalles de la verdad. Ese día le pareció oportuno decírselo todo, con la esperanza de persuadirlo de abandonar el camino en que estaba. Bien podría haberse ahorrado esa saliva. Lo único que consiguió fue herirlo y distanciarlo, y su dolor se hacía eco en ella.

Pese a su convicción de que él estaba cometiendo un error terrible, comprendía su posición. A los Guardianes se los educaba para ser protectores, y a Shaoran las necesidades de su patria y paisanos le inspiraban una fiera lealtad. No era extraño que deseara que el príncipe Carlos Eduardo demostrara ser un beneficio para Escocia. Pero Escocia no surgiría como una nación libre e independiente bajo la dinastía Estuardo restaurada; eso se lo decía su voz interior con absoluta seguridad.

¿Podría estar equivocada su voz interior? En teoría, sí, pero ella estaba tan segura de su verdad como de cualquier otra cosa en la realidad de su vida.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para impedir que Shaoran sea el desencadenante de un inmenso desastre? —musitó, hablándole a Lionel.

«Traiciónalo.» La respuesta fue tan escalofriante como el viento invernal. Aunque todavía no lograba ver qué forma tomaría su traición, ya no le era posible creer que podría evitarla.

Dejó en el suelo a Lionel y se quitó el vestido; a posta había elegido un corsé con los lazos por delante y ropa que no le hiciera necesaria la ayuda de la doncella. Esa noche necesitaba estar sola.

Se puso el camisón más grueso, pensando tristemente en las leyendas artúricas acerca de hechiceras que sabían mantener a un hombre hechizado todo el tiempo que quisieran. Pero ésas eran leyendas. Si ella intentaba usar la magia para persuadir a su marido de abandonar la causa jacobita, el efecto sería como mucho temporal, y una vez que disminuyera su pasión se sentiría justamente furioso con ella por haberlo manipulado.

Pasión… El sensual recuerdo de su increíble unión con él en el cerro esa tarde la recorrió toda entera con ardiente potencia. Antes no sabía lo avasallador que podía ser el deseo; sólo después del éxtasis percibió el comportamiento traidor de Shaoran y decidió que había llegado el momento de decir toda la verdad.

Cuando Shaoran se retirara de la celebración, y quisiera reunirse con ella, ¿sería capaz de resistirse? ¿O se arrojaría en sus brazos con locas ansias como hiciera esa tarde? Temerosa de descubrirlo, cerró con llave las dos puertas de su habitación.

Se metió bajo las mantas y se acurrucó, acercando más a Lionel. Aunque Shaoran entendería el mensaje de las puertas cerradas, no le gustaría.

El agrado de la celebración de la Nochebuena era un enorme contraste con las semanas de frío y soledad pasadas vigilando al ejército jacobita. Cuando iba por su cuarto vaso de buen whisky escocés, Shaoran decidió que esa fiesta sería una tradición en Dunrath, un preludio tranquilo a la más alborotada celebración de Hogmanay.

Era el momento de ir a ver a su mujer para reparar el daño hecho por la riña de esa tarde. Ella era ciegamente fiel al Consejo conservador, pero también era inteligente y adaptable. Una vez que le explicara su posición con calma y con más detalles, ella aceptaría su punto de vista. Con suerte, y la pasión como medio persuasor, era posible que ella llegara incluso a compartir sus puntos de vista una vez que hubiera dejado de lado sus prejuicios.

Aceleró el paso mientras iba subiendo la escalera. La relación sexual de esa tarde había sido tremendamente satisfactoria, pero ahora deseaba hacerle el amor lentamente, poniendo embelesada atención a cada pulgada de su exquisito cuerpo. Señor, cuánto la había echado de menos. Alargó la mano y cogió el pomo.

La puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Horrorizado, miró el elegante pomo de porcelana importado de Francia, y lo movió y agitó, pero la puerta no se abrió. Sin poder creerlo, pasó por la sala de estar que compartían y probó con esa puerta.

Con llave.

Lo recorrió una intensa furia, desencadenando relámpagos que se cruzaron brillantes por el cielo. Ignorando todos sus principios de moderación, golpeó el pomo con energía de trueno. El mecanismo se rompió y cedió la cerradura.

Furioso abrió la puerta e irrumpió como una tromba en el dormitorio.

—¿Cómo te atreves a cerrarle con llave la puerta a tu marido?

La luz de la vela en la mesilla le permitió ver a Sakura incorporarse de un salto en la cama. La trenza de brillante pelo que le caía sobre el hombro hacía un vivo contraste con su cara pálida y su expresión tensa.

—El whisky te da un acento más escocés —dijo ella, con la voz no del todo firme—. No tuvimos una simple discusión, Shaoran Lí. Has torcido tu juramento de guardián hasta el punto de la ruptura, y no puedo ser tu esposa mientras eso sea así.

Él la miró fijamente, incrédulo. Sakura llevaba un sencillo camisón diseñado para abrigar, no para seducir, y sin embargo estaba tan deseable que le dolía mirarla.

—No sé cómo se llevan estas cosas en Inglaterra, pero en Escocia marido y mujer arreglan sus desacuerdos en la cama.

Sabía que un solo beso comenzaría a debilitarle la tozuda resistencia. Ella lo deseaba tanto como él la deseaba a ella, y en la fusión de sus cuerpos podrían salvar el abismo que se estaba formando entre ellos. Desgarrado entre la rabia y la desesperación, caminó hasta la cama y se inclinó a cogerla en sus brazos.

Cuando ella ahogó una exclamación y se echó hacia atrás, de debajo de las mantas saltó una furia chillona y lo atacó. La bestia se le aferró al brazo izquierdo con las crueles uñas y le enterró al mismo tiempo los colmillos en la chaqueta hasta hacerle sangre. Sobresaltado, se quitó al animal del brazo e instintivamente se desquitó.

«¡No!» Sakura contrarrestó su poder con un golpe de energía que lo empujó hacia atrás y neutralizó su ataque energético. Trastabillando, retrocedió y se cogió del respaldo de una silla para no caerse, tan débil que se le iba la mayor parte de su fuerza sólo en respirar.

Mientras él trataba de sacudirse los efectos del hechizo de defensa de ella, su atacante estaba agazapado, listo para saltarle encima. Era el maldito gato de Sakura, casi irreconocible, porque su pelaje erizado lo hacía parecer el doble de su tamaño normal. Los gatos monteses eran los predadores más feroces de Gran Bretaña, y ese cruce de gato montés agazapado ahí parecía dispuesto a desgarrarle el cuello.

Antes de que el gato pudiera atacar otra vez, Sakura se agachó a cogerlo con una toalla y le envolvió rápidamente las garras para protegerse ella de sus arañazos.

—No pasa nada, Lionel —le dijo en tono tranquilizador.

Shaoran sintió un hormigueo de magia, lo que significaba que ella estaba aplicándole un hechizo calmante al gato además de hablarle y acariciarlo.

El gato dejó de luchar y el pelaje comenzó a aplanársele.

—No te preocupes, cariño —lo arrulló ella—, mi marido no me violará. —Levantó la cabeza y lo miró a él—. Yo no se lo permitiré.

Aturdido él pensó si habría tomado a su mujer por la fuerza, en contra de su voluntad. Ciertamente no. Sin embargo, cuando la tocaba, se evaporaba su autodominio. Hizo una inspiración temblorosa.

—Jamás te haría daño, mo càran, pero no niegues lo que hay entre nosotros. La pasión es un don maravilloso y mediante ella podemos encontrar terreno común.

Con expresión implacable, ella acunó al gato junto a sus seductores pechos.

—La relación sexual no es la solución esta vez, Shaoran. Los problemas son muy grandes y amenazan a muchas, muchas personas.

A él se le desvaneció todo asomo de deseo que le hubiera quedado.

—Si el Consejo esperaba que me volvieras loco, no se equivocaban. —Se sentó en la silla donde se había afirmado. Le estaba volviendo la fuerza, pero muy lentamente—. Tendría que haber recordado que las hechiceras tienen un talento especial para los hechizos de defensa, puesto que necesitan protección más que la mayoría. Debo agradecerte que no aplicaras un hechizo de fuego.

Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama, sosteniendo al gato como un escudo.

—Perdona si te he hecho daño, pero temí que pudieras matar a Lionel por error.

—Si lo mato no será por error. —Al ver su expresión, añadió—: Es broma. No le tocaré un pelo de la cabeza a ese fiero minino. —Se friccionó la dolorida sien, deseando haber bebido menos whisky—. Ese animal es realmente tu mascota.

—Los Guardianes no tenemos mascota. Es simplemente un gato. Un gato leal que pensó que yo podría estar en peligro. —Su mirada fue a posarse en su mano izquierda—. No llevas el anillo de Hien Lí. ¿Te lo quitaste para poder negar la conexión de tu clan con el trono inglés?

Él había tenido la intención de ponérselo antes de entrar en Dunrath, pero se olvidó cuando se encontró con ella en el camino de la montaña. Sacó el anillo del bolsillo, se lo puso en el dedo, y recibió un desagradable pinchazo de energía. Miró fijamente el brillante zafiro pensando si el espíritu de Hien lo estaría castigando. Maldiciendo en silencio al whisky por causarle pensamientos supersticiosos, se quitó el anillo y volvió a metérselo en el bolsillo.

—No podemos continuar los dos en Dunrath bajo el mismo techo —musitó ella—. Nos volveremos mutuamente locos. Me marcharé pasado mañana, el día de los aguinaldos.

—¡No! —exclamó él, aterrado por la sensación de que si ella se marchaba del valle no volvería nunca—. Si alguien se marcha, seré yo. Sólo pensaba quedarme hasta Hogmanay, así que en lugar de eso, me iré mañana.

—No puedo echarte de tu casa, Shaoran. Y mucho menos en Navidad.

—Ésta es tu casa también, y en ausencia de Jean y de mí, Dunrath te necesita. —Pensó en la triste campaña de invierno que aguardaba a los ejércitos—. Cuando haya acabado el levantamiento, volveré y podremos… hacer las paces.

Ella exhaló un suspiro pero no discutió. Él pensó qué horrores vería ella en sus visiones, pero decidió que prefería no saberlo.

Por lo menos con su creciente poder ella podría proteger el valle y a su gente si la guerra se acercaba demasiado. Por lo general, los soldados jacobitas trataban honorablemente a los civiles, pero sólo Dios sabía lo que podrían hacer los hannoverianos. No todos los soldados harían distinción entre los rebeldes y los escoceses leales al rey Jorge. Pensó en Jean, y rogó que estuviera practicando sus hechizos de defensa.

Se puso de pie con las piernas temblorosas; todavía sentía el efecto del increíble golpe de energía que le asestara Sakura.

—Me marcharé por la mañana antes de que despiertes.

A ella le brillaron lágrimas en los ojos. Aun cuando tenía velado su atractivo, estaba infinitamente deseable.

—Quédate por lo menos para el servicio en la iglesia.

Él curvó los labios en un rictus.

—Como has dicho, nos volveremos locos mutuamente si estamos bajo el mismo techo sin vivir como pareja. Adiós, mo càran.

Ella dejó el gato a un lado y se levantó como para acercársele, pero al instante se detuvo, temblorosa, como comprendiendo que tocarse sería una locura.

—Cuídate, Shaoran, en todos los sentidos. Y si cambias de idea acerca de esta rebelión, ¡por el amor de Dios, vuelve a casa!

—Aprendí los principios Guardianes de niño, pero en cuerpo y alma soy escocés —dijo él con amargo humor—. No abandonaré a mi país ni a mi príncipe.

Acto seguido giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación, rogando que Carlos Eduardo llevara el levantamiento a una victoria rápida y relativamente no sangrienta, y luego fuera magnánimo con sus enemigos derrotados.

Nada inferior a eso volvería a reunido con Sakura.

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por leer todas las cartas de Jean cuando las estaba escribiendo, su último mensaje había llegado de la manera normal, por los ventosos y fríos caminos de Glasgow a Dunrath. Aunque Jean trataba de darle un tono animado a la carta, se notaba su agotamiento nervioso por la campaña. Según ella, los rebeldes estaban a punto de emprender la retirada al norte a esperar la primavera para lanzar su nueva ofensiva.

¿Cuándo acabaría todo?

Sakura no se molestó en mirar su cristal de videncia. Se fue a sentar en su sillón favorito en la biblioteca y cerró los ojos, para ver si la meditación le permitía ver el cuadro más amplio de los acontecimientos.

Cuando por fin se acalló su alborotada mente, percibió que era inminente una batalla no decisiva, y que la crisis llegaría en la primavera, tal vez en abril. A partir de ahí, el futuro se bifurcaba. En cualquiera de las dos direcciones que tomara, las consecuencias continuarían reverberando a lo largo de los años, cambiando a Escocia para siempre. Aunque ambos futuros contenían cambios dolorosos y trágica violencia, uno era mucho, muchísimo peor que el otro, y era el futuro al que podría favorecer Shaoran.

Perdida la tranquilidad, abrió los ojos y cogió su cristal para ver si lograba localizar a Shaoran. Como siempre, fracasó. Supuso que él se ponía escudos de protección para ocultarse de los ojos de los Guardianes, vale decir de ella y de los miembros del Consejo. No había recibido ninguna noticia de él desde que se marchó de Dunrath el día de Navidad.

¿Esperaría que su ausencia le aumentara a ella el cariño? Imposible, ya lo amaba con todo su ser, aun cuando hubiera tenido miedo de decírselo. Separarse de él era lo más difícil que había hecho en toda su vida.

Si debía salvar a Shaoran de la destrucción cautivando su corazón y aprovechando su influencia para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, había fracasado. Él era tan obstinado que no se desviaría de su camino, aunque con eso se le rompiera el corazón.

¿Lo alegraría saber que a ella también se le estaba rompiendo?

**Continuara…**


	31. Chapter 31

**El Beso del Destino**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Jo Putney nombre de la novela es El beso del destino de la serie Guardianes, los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadores CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TSUBASA CHRONICLE NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 30**

Negros nubarrones se deslizaban por el cielo cuando Shaoran encontró un lugar poco llamativo desde donde poder observar a los ejércitos jacobita y hannoveriano. Mantuvo a raya la tormenta pensando que ésta podría ser útil durante la batalla que parecía a punto de iniciarse.

Entrecerró los ojos cuando los rebeldes tomaron posición en la colina de Falkirk, un páramo que dominaba el campamento del ejército hannoveriano que había sido enviado a levantar el sitio del castillo de Stirling. Aunque el ejército real superaba en más de dos mil hombres al de los rebeldes, no estaba bien posicionado y sus oficiales no se tomaban en serio la amenaza de los rebeldes. El idiota comandante jefe inglés, el general Hawley, ni siquiera estaba presente, sino emborrachándose en un almuerzo con la condesa de Kilmarnock. Cuanto más tardara en llegar, más posibilidades tendrían los rebeldes de derrotar a las fuerzas del gobierno.

Además de observar los movimientos de las tropas, de tanto en tanto Shaoran miraba su cristal de videncia para ver si había novedades importantes en otras partes. Torció la boca cuando vio al general Hawley galopando desesperado para ir a reunirse con su ejército. Venía con la ropa arrugada y sin peluca. ¿Qué habría estado haciendo con la condesa? Tal vez la apasionada dama jacobita había decidido aportar su virtud a la tarea de neutralizar al general.

Dado que su artillería estaba empantanada en el lodo, el general empezó a organizar los regimientos de dragones para que atacaran la colina antes de que los rebeldes se atrincheraran en la cima. Era un momento crítico. Si soltaba los vientos que había reunido, pensó Shaoran, éstos acabarían con cualquier posibilidad de los dragones reales de lograr el éxito.

Probablemente también pondría fin a la batalla antes, con menos bajas. Su acción se podía justificar porque beneficiaba a ambos bandos, pero ayudaría más a los jacobitas.

¿A qué distancia estaba de cruzar la raya y pasar al terreno de renegado? ¿O ya estaba ahí? Cada pequeña intervención suya hacía más fácil la siguiente. Sakura tenía razón: maldita su flemática sangre sassenach. Aunque se sentía capaz de presentarse ante el Consejo a justificar sus actos, en su corazón ya había cruzado la raya.

A una señal del general, los dragones iniciaron el ataque a la colina. Shaoran los observó, vio su superioridad en equipamiento, número y formación, y se le hizo trizas la última brizna de objetividad. Al instante, antes de que se le ocurriera pensar más, soltó los vientos.

La galerna golpeó en la cara a los dragones hannoverianos cuando iban subiendo la escarpada pendiente de la colina para atacar. Al llegar arriba ya iban todos desorganizados. Los rebeldes esperaron sin disparar hasta el último momento, y entonces lanzaron la aplastante andanada. Cayeron decenas de caballos y jinetes mortalmente heridos.

Shaoran cerró los ojos, tratando de cerrar la puerta al dolor de los hombres y caballos heridos. El hecho de apoyar a un lado no lo libraba de sentir el sufrimiento del otro. Estaban muriendo hombres buenos, y se le revolvió el estómago al reconocer que él había participado voluntariamente en esa batalla.

Abrió los ojos y vio el caótico campo de batalla. La lluvia caía a torrentes del cielo oscurecido, reduciendo la visibilidad, mientras los soldados hannoverianos huían en desbandada, aterrados. Estando inutilizados los mosquetes por el agua, el combate se convirtió en una lucha de espadas y dagas.

Al cabo de veinte minutos, la batalla estaba acabada, y los jacobitas habían obtenido una tremenda victoria. Oculto por la lluvia, Shaoran se retiró sigilosamente de la zona. Debido al mal tiempo, el número de muertes sería relativamente bajo. Había salvado vidas de ambos bandos, y si los jacobitas continuaban la lucha agresivamente, pronto serían los dueños de toda Escocia.

Confiaba en Dios para que ocurriera eso. Cuanto antes terminara esa guerra, antes volvería él a casa y a Sakura.

Sakura exhaló un suspiro leyendo la última carta de Jean; ésta había tardado casi dos semanas en llegar, aun cuando Dunrath no estaba tan terriblemente lejos de Inverness, que en esos momentos era el cuartel general del ejército rebelde.

Aunque el estado anímico general de Jean era de cansina resignación, explicaba una entretenida historia acerca de cinco jacobitas que, ellos solos, armaron tal alboroto que asustaron y ahuyentaron a todo un destacamento de hannoverianos una noche de tormenta. «La huida en estampida de Moy», como llamaban al incidente, había permitido al príncipe y a su comitiva librarse de ser capturados. La tormenta de esa noche tenía un fuerte olor a Shaoran.

Shaoran. Seguía sin recibir ni una sola palabra de él. Lo único que podía hacer ella era esperar.

Esperar y rezar.

Shaoran guardó su cristal de videncia con la expresión triste. Los jacobitas habían desaprovechado su ventaja en los días siguientes al triunfo en Falkirk. En lugar de perseguir al desmoralizado ejército enemigo o dirigirse al este a retomar Edimburgo, habían vuelto al inútil asedio del castillo de Stirling. ¡Condenados idiotas!

Enfurruñado, se levantó a poner más leña en la pequeña fogata que había encendido en la entrada de la cueva en que encontrara refugio. Dado que no podía permitirse dejar rastros, había vivido como un vagabundo la mayor parte del tiempo desde que se marchara de Dunrath. La cueva estaba bastante elevada en esa montaña y no era visible desde abajo, por lo que suponía que estaba bastante seguro ahí.

Insertó en un palo un trozo de morcilla ya medio rancia y la puso cerca de las llamas, para comer algo caliente. Cuando ya chirriaba, la puso en un pan de avena algo desmigajado y comenzó a comer su magra cena. ¿Lo echaría de menos Sakura?

En el instante en que se le formó ese pensamiento sintió la aflicción de ella con tanta intensidad como si la estuviera tocando. Pero no percibió ningún pesar en su mente; seguía convencida de que él estaba equivocado, y si volvía a casa corría el riesgo de que ella lo denunciara al Consejo.

Pensar en ella lo hizo endurecerse de anhelo. Un fallo en su autodominio y estaría sobre el lomo de Zeus cabalgando hacia Dunrath.

Bebió un poco del té que había preparado antes, pensando tristemente en lo difícil que era cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos o curar la estupidez. Cuando era más joven había leído libros sobre historia militar. La principal lección que sacó de su estudio fue que la guerra es un asunto lioso y chapucero, y la victoria muchas veces la obtiene quien comete menos errores. No era de extrañar que los Guardianes fueran tan firmes en su apoyo a la paz.

Estaba terminando el té cuando se quedó absolutamente inmóvil, todos sus sentidos alerta. Lo andaban buscando. Casi sin respirar, analizó la débil vibración de poder del buscador.

Eriol. El sabueso del Consejo había vuelto a Escocia y lo andaba buscando. Estaba cerca, demasiado cerca, a menos de una milla. Vio una imagen mental de Eriol cabalgando implacable por la fría oscuridad, con todos sus sentidos alertas a la caza de su presa.

Apagó el fuego hasta que no quedó visible ni una sola voluta de humo. Zeus estaba detrás de él dentro de la cueva, masticando tranquilamente un poco de heno. La subida a la cueva había sido difícil para el caballo, incluso llevándolo él, por lo que un sassenach como Eriol, acostumbrado a las monturas inglesas, la consideraría imposible. Apoyó las manos en el cuello de Zeus y le aplicó un hechizo calmante lo bastante fuerte para impedir que el caballo se interesara en otros caballos que pudieran pasar por el escabroso sendero de abajo.

Después se echó sobre sus mantas y se preparó para pasar desapercibido. La cueva estaba protegida con un hechizo de no ser vista. Reforzó ese hechizo, cuidando de eliminar toda señal de magia que pudiera atraer la atención de Eriol, y desencadenó la llovizna que había estado amenazando toda la tarde.

Por último, disminuyó su energía hasta el grado mínimo en que todavía seguiría consciente. Se quedó quieto como un fuego cubierto que no tendría por qué atraer la atención de Eriol.

Pero el cazador seguía acercándose. En el silencio de la montaña, se oía el ruido de los cascos del caballo avanzando lentamente. Eriol estaba cerca. Más cerca, más cerca.

El ruido de cascos paró justo debajo de la cueva. Shaoran tuvo la clara sensación de que Eriol estaba explorando las energías de esa parte, y que se sentía frustrado porque detectaba que él había estado ahí en algún momento pero no era capaz de detectar su posición en ese instante.

Cerró los ojos, sin permitirse sentir satisfacción, porque hasta un leve cambio en su energía podría atraer la ultrasensible percepción de Eriol. Casi sin respirar, esperó.

Pasado un interminable intervalo, volvió a sentir el ruido de los cascos, avanzando hacia el norte. Estaba a salvo.

Al menos por el momento.

**Continuara…**


	32. Chapter 32

**El Beso del Destino**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Jo Putney nombre de la novela es El beso del destino de la serie Guardianes, los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadores CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TSUBASA CHRONICLE NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 31**

Sakura estaba contemplando distraídamente la oscuridad, acariciando con una mano a Lionel y todo el resto de ella anhelando a su marido. Ya habían transcurrido tres meses desde la última vez que le vio, y en ese tiempo no había sabido nada de él, no había recibido ni siquiera uno de sus lacónicos mensajes, ni visto una imagen suya en su cristal. Si no fuera por la forma como lo recordaba su cuerpo, podría empezar a pensar que se lo había imaginado.

Lo único que él no podía bloquearle era la sensación de que estaba vivo y bien. Lo sabría si hubiera muerto. Otros hombres del valle Rath no habían tenido tanta suerte. Dos muchachos fueron muertos en escaramuzas en los alrededores de Inverness, donde se enfrentaban periódicamente pequeños grupos de jacobitas y hannoverianos.

Empezaba a conciliar el sueño cuando la repentina percepción de una presencia masculina la hizo sentarse de un salto en la cama.

—¿Shaoran? —susurró, sintiendo la suave vibración de poder.

—Ay de mí, no. —Un chasquido de dedos encendió una vela, que iluminó la elegante cara cansada de Eriol, lord Falconer—. Perdona que haya entrado así, pero prefiero ir y venir del modo más invisible posible.

Eriol se veía diez años mayor que en su última visita a Dunrath. Incluso su brillante pelo rubio se veía apagado.

—Debes de tener hambre —dijo Sakura—. Vamos, acompáñame a la cocina.

—Encantado. —Sonó otro chasquido de dedos y apareció en su palma un globo de luz fría.

—Necesito aprender a hacer eso —dijo ella, admirada—. Parece un hechizo muy útil.

—Lo es, sobre todo para personas como yo, que a veces cazan en lugares oscuros, lo que últimamente he hecho demasiado. —Suspiró—. Si quieres, te enseñaré el truco cuando no esté tan cansado.

—Ahora te toca comer.

Se bajó de la cama y se puso la larga bata reversible de terciopelo azul de Shaoran, que usaba porque la consolaba sentir el aroma de su persona que llevaba impregnado. También era una buena protección contra las heladas corrientes de aire que pasaban por las partes más viejas del castillo.

En la cocina había una olla con sopa espesa de cebada y cordero hirviendo a fuego suave sobre un quemador, de modo que sirvió un plato mientras Eriol encendía las lámparas. Puso pan y lonchas de queso, además de una copa del mejor clarete del castillo para cada uno.

Él se zampó elegantemente la comida, si es que zamparse algo ha sido elegante alguna vez. Cuando terminó, tenía menos apariencia de efigie de piedra que cuando llegó.

—Tu autodominio para no hacer preguntas es pasmoso, Sakura —comentó—. Ahora te toca a ti. Pregunta.

Ella guardó silencio un momento, pensando por dónde empezar.

—Colijo que no has visto a Shaoran desde hace un tiempo.

—Por desgracia, no. Fue idea mía que nos separáramos, porque quería perseguir a uno que me parecía un custodio bribón. No tuve éxito en eso; creo que el bribón se dio cuenta de que lo buscaba y dejó de crear problemas. Eso es una suerte, pero en el momento en que Shaoran se encontró solo ganaron sus inclinaciones jacobitas. —Torció la boca en un rictus de amargura—. Debería haberlo imaginado. Se trataba de que nos equilibráramos mutuamente, pero pensé que la crisis había acabado cuando los rebeldes iniciaron su retirada a Escocia. Me equivoqué.

Lo cual significaba que Eriol tenía el deber de dar caza a uno de sus amigos más íntimos, pensó Sakura. Qué misión más detestable.

—No fue culpa tuya —le dijo—. Antes de que os separarais Shaoran ya estaba ayudando calladamente a los rebeldes. Lo vi por última vez en Navidad. Esa vez él se justificó diciendo que sus intervenciones habían salvado vidas, pero me temo que ahora esté bien encaminado a dejar de lado sus justificaciones para comprometerse del todo con la causa de los rebeldes.

—Si hubiera continuado con él, creo que podría haberle impedido pasar del punto de no retorno. —Eriol ladeó su copa delante de la lámpara y pasaron brillantes lucecitas color rubí por el vino—. Llevo semanas buscándolo, sin éxito.

Sakura se tapó la boca con los dedos. Si esos dos llegaban a encontrarse, estando Eriol a cargo de detener a Shaoran… Se estremeció al pensarlo.

—O sea, ¿que es capaz de esconderse incluso de ti?

—He encontrado señales de su paso, pero no he logrado localizar su presencia viva. —Suspiró—. A no ser que en mi corazón no desee encontrarlo y eso disminuya mi poder.

Ella se inclinó sobre la mesa y le cubrió una mano con la suya.

—No te atormentes por esto, Eriol. Él tiene un enorme poder, y un enorme deseo de no ser encontrado.

A él se le puso rígida la mano bajo la de ella.

—Ya eres una experta en controlar tu poder de hechicera —le dijo con una extraña calma—, pero tu contacto aún no es inocuo.

—Perdona. —Quitó la mano, ruborizándose. Tendría que trabajar en eso.

—¿Sabes dónde está? —le preguntó él.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Sabe protegerse de mí con mucha eficiencia. Está bien, en alguna parte cerca de Inverness, me parece. Aparte de eso, sé tan poco como tú. —Pensó un momento—. Jean también está en Inverness. Me escribe, pero si ha visto a Shaoran no me lo ha dicho.

—Hablé con Jean. Me dijo que no lo había visto, y le creo.

Sakura le miró atentamente la ojerosa cara. Siempre habían sido amigos, y en ese momento se le ocurrió que eso se debía en parte a que ella era una custodio sin poder. Él podía relajarse con ella porque ella sabía lo que era él, pero no tenía la capacidad para verlo con los ojos del poder. Aquellos que eran capaces de ver todo su ser tendían a recelar, a no ser que tuvieran dotes mágicas iguales, comprendió en ese momento. Eriol tenía demasiado poder, y muy controlado, para sentirse tranquilo.

—Debe de ser terrible estar tan solo —musitó.

Él levantó bruscamente la cabeza. Por un momento ella pensó que él pasaría por alto el comentario o lo descartaría como si no lo hubiera entendido, pero le dijo:

—Lo es. La maldición de ser un Falconer. Uno se acostumbra.

Y no quería hablar más del asunto, comprendió Sakura. Asintió, en señal de aceptación.

—Los ejércitos están cada vez más cerca. La crisis está cerca, ¿verdad?

—Muy cerca —dijo él—. Dos semanas como máximo. Tal vez menos. —Se inclinó sobre la mesa, sus ojos grises fieros—. «Debes» detener a Shaoran, Sakura. Eres la única que puede hacerlo. Si no lo haces, tengo miedo de las consecuencias.

—Lo haría si pudiera. Pero ¿cómo? —Extendió las palmas, impotente—. Si tú no logras encontrarlo, ciertamente yo tampoco.

—No lo busques. Tráelo de vuelta a ti.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Cómo podría obligar a hacer algo a ese tozudo escocés?

—Llámalo mentalmente. Suplícale que vuelva, usando hasta la última pizca de tu poder hechicero —dijo Eriol enérgicamente—. No creo que sea capaz de resistirse a ti. Aprovecha tu conocimiento de sus fuerzas y debilidades con toda la crueldad que sea necesaria, ¡pero detenlo!

Ella se mordió el labio.

—Shaoran es inteligentísimo, y tiene una experiencia del mundo muy superior a la mía. ¿Se te ha ocurrido alguna vez que él podría tener razón y nosotros estar equivocados? ¿Podría ser el príncipe la mejor opción disponible?

Eriol exhaló un suspiro.

—He tenido esta conversación con Shaoran, y he hecho todo lo posible por encontrar claridad en este asunto. Hay diferentes grados de verdad, y Shaoran ha encontrado… una verdad de corto plazo que le habla a sus lealtades. Sueña con que Escocia recupere su independencia y prospere como nación soberana una vez más. Pero hay verdades más grandes, más de largo plazo, y en este caso Shaoran no las ve. El sueño de la restauración de los Estuardo en Escocia tiene un atractivo romántico. Incluso yo he pensado si tal vez ése podría ser un buen resultado. Cuanto más medito este asunto, más equivocado lo siento. Si los Estuardo recuperaran el trono de Escocia, ¿cuánto tardarían en comenzar otra vez las guerras fronterizas? Una Escocia independiente es un traidor en potencia en la puerta de atrás de Inglaterra, e Inglaterra no permitirá que eso vuelva a ocurrir. Ya tiene bastantes enemigos. Y si el pretendiente conquistara Inglaterra también… —agitó la cabeza con expresión sombría.

Diferentes grados de verdad, sí, eso tenía lógica, pensó ella. Bendito Eriol por su capacidad para ver en perspectiva la situación. También agradecía que un hombre con el poder y la experiencia del mundo como Eriol estuviera de acuerdo con ella respecto a los peligros de la victoria jacobita.

Había llegado la hora de la traición. Curiosamente, ya sabía cómo realizar eso si lograba traer a Shaoran lo bastante cerca para poner por obra sus ardides.

Ahora bien, cómo conviviría consigo misma después de cometer el delito era algo de lo que se preocuparía después.

Eriol no quería quedarse a pasar la noche, pero Sakura insistió. Lo llevó a una habitación para invitados, puso un hechizo de no llamar la atención en la puerta para que ninguna criada lo perturbara por la mañana, y volvió a su dormitorio.

Con la probabilidad de que la batalla decisiva ocurriera dentro de unos días, no tenía tiempo que perder si quería traer a Shaoran a su lado. Se metió en la cama, cerró los ojos y sintonizó sus sentidos a su magia. Si la obligaran a describir su poder, diría que era como una especie de líquido que le llenaba el cuerpo, más liviano que el aire pero chispeante de una sutil luminosidad. Cuando concentraba su poder aumentaba la luz y sentía una especie de hormigueo interior, como si estuviera más viva de lo habitual.

Cuando su magia estuvo todo lo fuerte que podía estar, se estiró hacia Shaoran, tratando de tocarle la mente con la suya. Él no era un hombre cualquiera, era su marido, el hombre al que amaba en cuerpo, mente y alma. Seguro que lo encontraría.

Nada. Continuó intentándolo, olvidada del paso del tiempo, hasta que tuvo que renunciar por cansancio. No había logrado ni la menor sensación de que estuvieran conectados.

Con las sienes palpitantes, pensó si habría otro método aparte del contacto mental. «Cuerpo, mente y alma». Retuvo el aliento. ¿No le había dicho Eriol que usara su poder de hechicera? Su magia era corporal, no mental. Puesto que ella y Shaoran estaban unidos por su mutua pasión, así era como podría llegar a él.

Nuevamente concentró su poder hasta que brilló de magia. Entonces visualizó a Shaoran, pero esta vez se concentró en detalles corporales íntimos, no en los mundanos: cómo su barba le pinchaba las yemas de los dedos, la sonrisa que aparecía en sus ojos cuando la miraba, aunque su expresión fuera seria; cómo era capaz de excitarla con una simple mirada apasionada…

Se le aceleró el corazón y se pasó la lengua por los labios. «Shaoran, mi amor, ven a casa, por favor, te necesito desesperadamente.»

Evocó la seductora presión de su boca, el almizclado aroma del sexo, la humedad que se pegaba a sus cuerpos una vez satisfecha la pasión; la explosión de éxtasis cuando el embestía dentro de ella. Cuando se intensificaron los recuerdos, empezaron a movérsele las caderas. «Marido mío, intentaré ser la esposa que deseas que sea si vienes a casa.»

Se pasó las manos por los pechos, acariciándoselos, y luego las bajó por el cuerpo, con urgente presión. Se palpó, se presionó ahí, intentando febrilmente simular lo que deseaba de él. Mientras se visualizaba uniéndose a él, la recorrieron estremecimientos. Casi lo sentía ahí con ella, su boca ávida, su fiero deseo centrado en ella. «Te necesito como la tierra necesita la lluvia, como el cuerpo necesita aire. ¡Ven a casa, amado mío!»

Ay, Dios, ¿qué podía ser más sublime que la pasión compartida con el amado? La agitaron oleadas de placer y éxtasis y por un instante supo que estallan unidos, en cuerpo y alma. «Te amo, mo càran, te amo…»

Disminuyeron los estremecimientos hasta acabarse, dejándola agotada, satisfecha y avergonzada de su impudor. En cierta manera intangible había hecho el amor con su marido, y estaba segura de que él sentía su presencia tan claramente como ella sentía la de él. Esta vez sí habían conectado; lo sentía diferente a cuando intentó el contacto mental.

Si su súplica de esa noche no conseguía traerlo a casa, bueno, lo volvería a intentar.

En cuerpo y alma.

Shaoran despertó bruscamente como si le ardiera el cuerpo. Por un instante no supo dónde se encontraba; su única certeza era que acababa de tener el sueño más extraordinariamente apasionado de su vida.

Pero ¿había sido un sueño?

Con la respiración agitada se incorporó apoyado en un codo y paseó la mirada por la tosca cueva, iluminada tenuemente por las brasas de su fogata. Sakura era una custodio que disponía de formas de aprendizaje no disponibles a las personas corrientes. Le había parecido tan real que no lo habría sorprendido encontrarla acostada sobre las mantas junto a él. Dios santo, cómo deseaba que estuviera allí con él.

Sudoroso y jadeante como si de verdad acabaran de hacer el amor, se tendió de espaldas en las mantas e intentó analizar lo ocurrido. Había tenido otros sueños apasionados con su mujer, casi cada noche en realidad. Pero esta vez había sido distinto. Intensamente sensual, sí, pero también representaba algo que parecía un mensaje.

Mentalmente repasó la esencia de su experiencia onírica. Había sido como un contacto mental, pero profundamente físico. Una llamada del cuerpo. «Marido mío, intentaré ser la esposa que deseas que sea si vienes a casa.» ¿Habría cambiado de opinión Sakura respecto a la rebelión? ¿O su llamada era producto de su soledad?

Seguro que era lo último, porque él se sentía igual. La deseaba con un ardor que no se enfriaba jamás. Se había marchado bruscamente de Dunrath porque ella se negaba a ser su mujer mientras él apoyara el levantamiento. Pero esa llamada no era el ruego de una mujer que rechazaría a su marido en su cama.

¿Debía atreverse a responder a su llamada y volver a Dunrath? Pensó en todas las objeciones. Se acercaba una batalla importantísima, pero aún faltaban varios días para eso. Tenía tiempo suficiente para ir a casa, que no estaba a mucho más de un día de cabalgada.

¿Podría ser que ella intentara atraerlo para que lo arrestaran las autoridades hannoverianas? No, ella no lo traicionaría así.

¿Podría entregarlo al Consejo? Si había varios consejeros en Dunrath podrían dominarlo. Pero ésa sería una situación explosiva y peligrosa, con fuertes posibilidades de muertes. No logró imaginarse a Sakura justificando eso, por mucho que desaprobara sus inclinaciones políticas.

No era desaprobación lo que se expresaba en el sueño.

Cansinamente se dio la vuelta hasta quedar de costado. Valdría la pena arriesgarse a ir a casa aunque sólo fuera para darse un buen baño. Y si Sakura lo recibía con los brazos abiertos, eso justificaría cualquier peligro.

Entró en su mente otro pensamiento más negro. Aunque no había estado en peligro en Falkirk, encontrarse en una zona de batalla podía ser letal incluso para un mago; era bastante posible que no sobreviviera a las inminentes hostilidades. En ese caso, hacerle una visita a Sakura sería verla por última vez.

Poniéndose nuevamente de espaldas, decidió tomar su decisión cuando estuviera menos distraído por los efectos posteriores de la relación sexual fantasma. Si era eso lo que había sido.

**Continuara…**


	33. Chapter 33

**El Beso del Destino**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Jo Putney nombre de la novela es El beso del destino de la serie Guardianes, los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadores CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TSUBASA CHRONICLE NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 32**

Después de que Sakura hizo todos los preparativos necesarios para su plan, pasó otras dos noches empleando sus poderes de hechicera para llamar a su marido, y renunció. A pesar de su sensación de que conectaban, o bien no lo había logrado o él se resistía a su invitación. Puesto que se estaba acabando el tiempo, la tercera noche sencillamente se acurrucó en la cama y ordenó a su mente onírica que inventara otra técnica mientras dormía.

Despertó sobresaltada por el claro conocimiento de que no estaba sola. Algo fastidiada pensó que una desventaja de la vida de un custodio era la forma como las familias fisgoneaban y daban sustos de muerte a las personas. Haciendo chasquear los dedos encendió una vela. Ya era una rutina aplicar sus trucos mágicos.

—¿Shaoran?

Parpadeó la llama de la vela, iluminando la figura de un imponente highlandés en la puerta. Retuvo el aliento alarmada, hasta que de pronto reconoció a su marido tanto tiempo ausente.

—Mi señora esposa —dijo él.

Avanzó hacia la luz mientras ella encendía otra vela. En los meses transcurridos desde Navidad, le había crecido una barba oscura con matices castaño rojizos que le ocultaba la expresión. Seguro que cogió su falda y manta highlandesas y las armas con empuñadura de bronce durante su visita de Navidad. Parecía un bárbaro, amedrentador, y tan irresistiblemente masculino que se le agitó la respiración.

Él miró el bulto que sobresalía en la cama.

—¿Le has dicho a tu mascota que se comporte?

Lionel sacó la cabeza de debajo de las mantas y lo miró con interés, no con hostilidad.

—Es un minino manso —dijo Sakura—, mientras no detecte peligro.

Le acarició el suave pelaje diciéndole mentalmente «Vete». El gato se escabulló desapareciendo silencioso en la oscuridad.

Ella se bajó de la cama, muy consciente de que su muy bien elegido camisón se le ceñía seductoramente. Ante la ardiente mirada de él se le endurecieron los pezones, haciéndose groseramente visibles bajo la delgada tela. La atmósfera estaba impregnada de tensión sexual y recelo mutuo.

Sin acercarse, él preguntó:

—¿Puedo atreverme a esperar que me has llamado porque ahora estás de acuerdo con mi forma de pensar?

Sakura consideró la posibilidad de mentirle, pero decidió que no. Era mala para mentir en el mejor de los casos, y jamás podría engañar a un mago como Shaoran. Lo cual significaba que todo lo que le dijera en ese importante encuentro debía ser verdad, aunque no fuera toda la verdad.

—Sigo creyendo que el príncipe Carlos Eduardo debería volverse por donde vino, pero ya no puedo permitir que eso se interponga entre nosotros… —Se le cortó la voz—. Temo por ti, Shaoran, como temo por Escocia e Inglaterra. Si… si ocurriera lo peor, no quiero vivir con el recuerdo de la furia de nuestro último encuentro. Prefiero que el recuerdo sea de pasión.

Él arqueó sus oscuras cejas.

—Después de la forma como me condenaste, ¿crees que me voy a dejar seducir tan fácilmente para volver a tu cama?

Por un momento ella se sintió consternada. Entonces vio el destello de humor en sus ojos.

—Sí —dijo, esbozando una sonrisa tímida, de tanteo.

—Tienes razón —dijo él. Le latió el pulso en la garganta, pero no se acercó—. Pero no creas que puedes hacerme cambiar de opinión con tu hechizo.

—Eso lo sé —dijo ella, con pesarosa sonrisa.

—¿Te basta la pasión para estar dispuesta a asociarte con el enemigo?

—Eres mi marido, no mi enemigo. —Si él deseaba más razones, las tenía—: Deseo un hijo tuyo, Shaoran. Si nos espera el desastre, deseo tener algo tuyo para que me dure el resto de mi vida.

Poniendo conscientemente energía en su atractivo hechicero, avanzó hacia él con los brazos extendidos en actitud de súplica. A él se le desmoronó la resistencia.

—Ay, Sakura, mi dulce Sakura —musitó levantándole la cara—. Ningún hombre podría resistírsete, y ni siquiera deseo intentarlo.

«Beso y traición.» El pensamiento le atravesó la mente, pero lo desechó al instante, temiendo que él advirtiera una discordancia en su respuesta si no estaba totalmente concentrada en la pasión de la reconciliación.

Aquella vez en la nieve, para Navidad, se habían unido sin ninguna reserva. Esa noche el deseo era más desesperado aún, pero cada movimiento era más lento, más tentativo, explorador. Se sentía como si se estuvieran reaprendiendo, y no sabía muy bien cómo responder. Al apretarse contra él la pinchó una forma dura.

—Quítate la daga y la espada, por favor —dijo sonriendo traviesa—. Estás bastante bien armado sin ellas.

Él se rió y se quitó las armas, el cinturón cruzado y la manta, dejando todo en una silla. Ella lo detuvo antes de que se quitara más ropa.

—Se me ha ocurrido que la falda ofrece ciertas posibilidades inicuas.

Besándole la sensible piel que dejaba visible la camisa, subió las manos por sus muslos por debajo de la falda. Los duros músculos se pusieron rígidos con la caricia y él gimió.

—Una falda hace demasiado vulnerable a un hombre —dijo con la voz ronca.

Ella deslizó una mano hacia delante y le cogió el excitado y duro miembro.

—¿Quieres que pare?

—¡No te atrevas, mi bruja sassenach!

La cogió en brazos y la depositó en la cama, levantándole el camisón al mismo tiempo, y le cayó encima, quedando los dos en un enredo de piernas desnudas y jadeantes risas. Mientras se apretaban sus partes bajas el uno contra el otro, él le succionó el pecho por encima de la delgada tela del camisón.

Ella gimió de placer, casi incapaz de recordar que tenía otro objetivo aparte de la pasión. Había algo que debía hacer…

Pero nada le importó fuera de la exquisita sensación de recibirlo dentro de ella, del frenético baile de embite y retirada, el ardiente calor y los fluidos de la febril unión hasta que explosionaron en éxtasis. Cuando iba volviendo al mundo normal, se echó a llorar silenciosamente.

Agotado, Shaoran rodó a un lado y le besó las lágrimas de las mejillas.

—¿Por qué estás tan triste, mo cridhe? —le preguntó dulcemente—. Acabamos de ser bendecidos por la hechicera.

—No soporto verte volver al peligro —susurró ella, con la garganta oprimida, pensando si sería capaz de hacer lo que debía hacer—. ¿Por qué no podemos estar siempre juntos así?

—Demasiadas noches como ésta y estaría muerto, aunque con una sonrisa en la cara. —Le acarició el pelo echándoselo hacia atrás—. El mundo es un lugar complicado, y el amor es sólo uno de los grandes mandamientos. El deber y el honor deben tener su tiempo también. Soy un escocés leal además de custodio, y debo hacer lo que es mejor para mi país.

Suspirando, ella cerró los ojos. No soportaba mirar su amado rostro.

—Me gusta la barba. La siento agradable.

—Y yo que creía que me hacía parecer un salvaje.

—Eso también.

Se acurrucó contra él. Pronto cumpliría su deber. Mientras tanto saborearía lo que sería el último momento feliz de su matrimonio.

Pronto comenzaría a clarear. Con todo cuidado para no despertar a Sakura, Shaoran so deslizó hasta el borde de la cama y bajó las piernas. Tal vez su barba no lo hacía parecer un salvaje, pero dormir con su falda y camisa arrugadas sí era decididamente incivilizado.

Se inclinó a depositar un beso en la frente de Sakura, pensando si habrían logrado engendrar un hijo. Eso esperaba; la pregunta era si viviría para verlo.

Ella abrió los ojos. Al verlo sentado en el borde de la cama, le cogió el brazo.

—¡No puedes irte todavía!

—Debo, mo càran. Será una larga cabalgada. —Ahuecó la mano en su cálido pecho, incapaz de no acariciarla—. Pero esto lo ha valido. Si… si me ocurriera algo, recuérdame con cariño aun cuando pienses que soy un maldito tonto escocés.

—¡No te vayas todavía! —Con expresión angustiada, tiró de él hasta que se volvió a acostar. Con una fuerza sorprendente lo puso de espaldas y se montó encima a horcajadas—. Una última vez, Shaoran, por favor.

El calor de su cuerpo y boca disolvieron su resistencia. Aunque después estuviera medio muerto de agotamiento, deseaba esa última unión tanto como ella.

Como la hechicera que era, Sakura lo atormentó con besos, caricias y cálido aliento hasta que él ya no pudo aguantarse más. Estaba a punto de cogerla para ponerla debajo de él cuando ella se levantó apoyada en las rodillas y se envainó en él.

—Ahhhh… —suspiró, comenzando a subir y bajar las caderas en un movimiento que le obnubiló los sentidos.

Con el cuerpo estremecido por los movimientos, ella se inclinó a besarlo, capturándole la boca y luego aplastándole las muñecas en una deliciosa ilusión de cautividad. Al diablo el inminente amanecer y el riesgo de que lo vieran cuando se marchara. Se entregó totalmente al reguero de sensaciones que lo hacían arder por todas partes. Estaban unidos en espíritu y en cuerpo, la angustia y el amor de ella palpable en cada apasionado embite.

La pasión explosionó en embelesadora liberación. Sakura gritó y lo apretó fuertemente con sus músculos internos, una y otra vez hasta que la llama del deseo se extinguió en cenizas. Él quedó jadeante, medio muerto pero sin importarle eso. ¿Cómo podría alejarse de ella? ¿Cómo podría vivir sin el contacto de su sedoso cuerpo apretado contra el suyo?

Llorando nuevamente, Sakura se incorporó, sus cuerpos todavía unidos.

—Perdona, mi amor —susurró—. Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo.

Sus lágrimas calientes le cayeron en la mejilla cuando ella se echó encima de él sin dejar de aplastarle las muñecas contra el colchón.

Él estaba a punto de decirle algo consolador cuando ella le soltó la muñeca izquierda y sacó algo de debajo del colchón. Entonces, con un tintineo de frío hierro, su dulce y apasionada mujer le cerró la manilla de unas esposas alrededor de la muñeca.

**Continuara…**


	34. Chapter 34

**El Beso del Destino**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Jo Putney nombre de la novela es El beso del destino de la serie Guardianes, los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadores CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TSUBASA CHRONICLE NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 33**

Shaoran agrandó los ojos, incrédulo, al comprender lo que hacía ella. Entonces explosionó de furia:

—¡Maldita!

Asustada, Sakura le puso y cerró otra manilla en la muñeca derecha y se bajó de la cama. La manilla gemela a la que tenía en la muñeca izquierda, unida a ésta por una cadena, estaba cerrada alrededor del poste de la cama; la de la muñeca derecha tenía su gemela, pero sin cadena. Esas esposas de hierro sobre su piel desnuda, ¿lo debilitarían lo suficiente?

Él se abalanzó sobre ella pero la manilla sujeta al poste se lo impidió.

—Puta perversa, traicionera —la insultó con los ojos brillantes, tironeando la cadena.

Ella vio que él estaba tratando de usar su magia pero no podía. Soltó el aliento, aliviada. Aunque lo había visto debilitarse cuando William Montague le hirió el brazo con una daga, no había estado segura de si una manilla de hierro en cada muñeca sería suficiente para bloquearle el poder. Al parecer, sí lo era.

—¿Y ahora qué, bruja sassenach? —gruñó furioso, aunque ni con toda su rabia podía ocultar lo débil que estaba—. ¿Va a venir Cumberland a cogerme? ¿O el Consejo de los Guardianes? ¿O Eriol?

—Ninguno de ellos. Puede que yo te traicione, pero no te entregaré a tus enemigos. —Conteniendo las lágrimas, se cambió el camisón por un sencillo vestido de mañana—. Voy a tenerte encerrado en una mazmorra hasta después de la batalla.

—¿Tan segura estás de tener razón? —preguntó él, sus ojos del color del aguanieve.

Ella le sostuvo firmemente la mirada.

—Sí. Estás ciego a las consecuencias más importantes de lo que pretendías hacer. —Retuvo el aliento, al formársele una imagen en la mente—. Santo cielo, si a los jacobitas les hubiera ido mal en la batalla que está a punto de desatarse, estabas decidido a conjurar un tornado que les hubiera cambiado la suerte.

—Sí. He estado practicando y ya soy bastante experto en manejar los torbellinos. Sería fácil detener a las fuerzas del gobierno hasta que el príncipe y sus hombres hubieran escapado para volver a la lucha otro día.

Ella agitó la cabeza consternada. Él podía justificar sus primeras intervenciones porque reducían las bajas, pero ahora había estado planeando usar su poder para cambiar el resultado de toda la rebelión.

—Entonces, gracias a Dios que te lo he impedido.

—Te mataré si alguna vez me sueltas —gruñó él, pero en su tono se detectaba su pena por la traición de ella.

—He hecho lo que debía, y eso harás tú también —dijo ella tranquilamente—. Pero, por ahora, te llevaré a la mazmorra antes de que empiece a despertar la gente en el castillo. No quiero que nadie se entere de que estás aquí y te libere.

Echó atrás las mantas. Él todavía vestía su falda y camisa arrugadas, y su manta lo tendría abrigado, pero tenía los pies desnudos. De debajo de la cama sacó unas gruesas calcetas de lana y zapatos con hebillas. Se había preparado con todo esmero para su regreso.

Él le dio una patada cuando trató de ponerle la calceta en el pie izquierdo.

—No luches conmigo. Hace frío en las mazmorras y se te podrían congelar los pies si los tienes desnudos.

Apretando los dientes, él se dejó poner las calcetas y los zapatos. Consiguió darle otra patada cuando ella terminó. El pie le golpeó el brazo, pero con tan poca fuerza que sólo le dejó una pequeña moradura.

Observándolo recelosa, soltó la manilla del poste de la cama. Él volvió a intentar abalanzarse sobre ella, pero logró hurtar el cuerpo sin dificultad. Su velocidad y su fuerza estaban tan comprometidas que era como habérselas con un niño. Detestaba hacerle eso, pero por lo menos así estaría manejable.

—Bájate de la cama —le dijo, repitiéndose que eso lo hacía por un bien mayor.

Con los ojos ardiendo de rabia, él bajó las piernas por el borde de la cama. Cuando se levantó, ella le echó la manta sobre los hombros, sin atreverse a acercarse lo bastante para envolvérsela alrededor. La cadena que le colgaba de la muñeca izquierda era lo suficientemente larga como para servir de látigo. Tratando de no pensar en la ignominia de llevarlo como a un animal de granja, le dijo:

—Tenemos que bajar las escaleras en silencio. ¿Tienes fuerzas para hacerlo sin caerte?

Él se irguió lo mejor que pudo.

—Si me caigo o salto, tal vez muramos los dos al pie de la escalera.

—Si ocurre eso, soltaré la cadena y caerás solo. No lo intentes, Shaoran —le dijo fríamente—. Si te mueres pierdes la oportunidad de matarme. Y si no te mueres podrías quedar tan mal herido que serás un lisiado el resto de tu vida.

Ella vio en sus ojos que la furia loca se estaba estabilizando en una rabia fría y dura. Dadas las circunstancias, eso era una mejoría.

—Ahora vamos.

De mala gana él la siguió cuando abrió la puerta y echó a andar por el corredor hacia la escalera de atrás, los eslabones de la cadena tintineando siniestramente. Ella trató de rodearlo con un hechizo de no ser visto, pero le costó concentrar su poder. El sentimiento de culpa y el miedo ocupaban una parte demasiado grande de su mente.

Shaoran tuvo que cogerse de la baranda para bajar, pero llegaron a la planta baja sin ningún contratiempo. Ella lo observaba atentamente, imaginándose el enorme esfuerzo que le costaba mantenerse de pie.

Iban por el vestíbulo de atrás en dirección a la escalera que bajaba a las mazmorras cuando entró Maggie Lí, llevando en los brazos una pila de sábanas limpias dobladas. Se detuvo en seco al verlos, con los ojos como platos.

—¿Señora?

Antes de que Sakura pudiera contestar, Shaoran reunió la fuerza para ladrar:

—Mi loca mujer sassenach me va a encerrar para entregarme al duque de Cumberland para que me ejecute. ¡Libérame, Maggie Lí!

Cuando la horrorizada mirada del ama de llaves pasó a ella, Sakura le dijo tranquilamente:

—Miente, Maggie. Lo voy a encerrar en una de las celdas del sótano, pero es para salvarle la vida, no para que lo maten. Tú supusiste que tengo clarividencia, y la tengo. Quiere unirse al ejército jacobita para la gran batalla que desea el príncipe, y yo… temo que lo maten.

El ama de llaves palideció.

—¿Cree que van a derrotar a los rebeldes?

—Estoy segura. —Pasó por ella una aterradora sucesión de visiones proféticas y las palabras le salieron a borbotones—: Morirán hombres haya victoria o derrota, Maggie. Eso ya es terrible, pero quedará por venir lo peor. Se sabe que Jean ha conducido hombres al campamento jacobita y que ha viajado con el ejército. Si Shaoran cae luchando por el príncipe tratarán a Dunrath como a una fortaleza rebelde. Los hannoverianos querrán una sangrienta venganza y ni siquiera los bebés, como tus nietos, estarán a salvo.

—¡No la escuches! —ladró Shaoran—. Es una espía sassenach de los hannoverianos. Su intención es mutilar las fuerzas jacobitas. Mi presencia puede influir a favor, Maggie Lí. ¡Por Escocia, pide auxilio y libérame!

A Sakura le cayó el corazón al suelo. Maggie había servido a los padres de Shaoran y lo había visto crecer. Jamás se pondría de parte de una inglesa en contra del jefe de su clan.

—Ojalá yo hubiera tenido el valor para encerrar a mi Diarmid, señora —dijo Maggie, con los labios apretados—. ¿Necesita mi ayuda?

Shaoran la miró incrédulo.

—¿Me vas a traicionar también? ¿Una Lí de mi clan a la que he conocido toda mi vida?

Maggie apretó más los labios, pero le sostuvo la mirada.

—Soy una Lí, pero también soy mujer y madre. No le veo la utilidad a que un príncipe lleve a niños como Diarmid a la perdición en aras del poder real y el orgullo. —Miró a Sakura—. A veces aparece un toque de la visión en mis sueños. Anoche soñé que arrasaban Dunrath, incendiaban las casas de los aparceros, y quedaban los muertos blanqueados bajo la lluvia. Si encerrar a Shaoran Lí puede impedir eso, la ayudaré, y que Dios sea mi juez.

Temblorosa de alivio, Sakura elevó una silenciosa oración de acción de gracias.

—He preparado una de las celdas para Shaoran. Ven conmigo para que veas cuál es. Alguien tiene que saber dónde está por si a mí me ocurriera algo.

Reprimió un estremecimiento al pensar que él podría morirse de hambre en una celda donde nadie oiría sus gritos.

A juzgar por su expresión, Maggie había pensado lo mismo. Dejó las sábanas en una mesa.

—Será mejor que yo le lleve las comidas. Sus idas y venidas se notan más.

Sakura asintió, y los tres bajaron los viejos peldaños que llevaban al laberinto de celdas y corredores que componían la planta inferior del castillo. Los cuartos que quedaban debajo de la cocina tenían otra escalera y se usaban como despensas, pero la parte más vieja había sido una mazmorra.

Sakura había elegido la celda más alejada de la escalera y le había aplicado un hechizo de no ser vista. Cuando se acercaban al final del húmedo corredor, el ama de llaves frunció el ceño, perpleja. Sakura se apresuró a modificar el hechizo para que no tuviera efecto en Maggie. Otras personas corrientes que llegaran hasta ahí probablemente se volverían, pensando que habían encontrado el final de un corredor.

Abrió la puerta. La celda era pequeña y tenía un par de ventanucos estrechos que no permitirían jamás escapar por ahí a un hombre del volumen de Shaoran, ni aunque no tuvieran barrotes de hierro. Y no era que salir por una ventana fuera a significar libertad. Las celdas se habían excavado en el acantilado vertical que hacía inexpugnable el castillo, y daban hacia el abismo.

Había puesto sábanas, mantas y almohadas limpias a la sencilla cama de madera. También se las había arreglado para bajar a escondidas una mesa pequeña, una silla y una alfombra muy raída. Sobre la mesa había libros y velas, y un agujero abierto en un rincón que daba hacia fuera servía de rústico retrete.

A pesar de su trabajo, la celda seguía siendo lúgubre y fría.

—Lamento que no esté mejor, pero tus antepasados no eran partidarios de derrochar en comodidades para los prisioneros.

Shaoran la miró furioso.

—¿Me tomas prisionero en mi propia casa y te preocupas por mi comodidad? Sois un par de mujeres locas cabezas de chorlito.

—Agradece que sean mujeres las que te tendrán cautivo —le dijo Sakura, mordaz—. No tiene sentido sufrir innecesariamente. Aunque si lo prefieres, eso se podría arreglar.

Él entró en la celda haciendo un gesto de desprecio.

—A Hien Lí lo tuvieron prisionero en la Torre de Londres con sirvientes y coñac, pero una prisión sigue siendo una prisión.

Y las cadenas siguen siendo cadenas. En la historia de la familia, Sakura había leído que a Hien lo tenían con grilletes en la Torre para que no se escapara. El contacto con el hierro fue muy eficaz.

Entró en la celda detrás de él. Una razón para elegir ésa era el anillo de hierro oxidado pero sólido que estaba insertado en la pared. Una larga cadena enganchada al anillo sugería que en el pasado esa celda había albergado a otros magos sensibles al hierro. Cerrando la manilla abierta en el último eslabón de la cadena, le dijo:

—Es lo bastante larga para que puedas moverte con facilidad por la celda.

Él enarcó las cejas.

—Qué rara eres; me mantienes encadenado cuando voy a estar encerrado en una celda de la que nadie ha escapado jamás.

Era evidente que ese comentario lo hacía para los oídos de Maggie, puesto que la mujer no sabía nada acerca de los Guardianes ni de su vulnerabilidad al hierro.

—Considera la cadena mi respeto a tu inteligencia, mi señor marido.

Pasó revista una última vez a la triste celda y tomó nota mental de bajar una caja de pedernal y cerillas, ya que él no podría encender las velas con magia. Aunque no había hogar, ya era abril y había un montón de mantas, por lo que su cautiverio no sería terriblemente incómodo. Más no podía hacer.

—Dime si tienes alguna petición especial.

Se sacó la manta de los hombros y se la puso a él, recelosa. Triste y agotado, Shaoran ya no estaba en condiciones de volverla a golpear, pero sus ojos oscuros como el hierro ardían de furia por la traición.

—¿Cuánto tiempo me vas a tener aquí?

—Hasta que acabe la rebelión. Menos de dos semanas, creo. —Y con la garganta oprimida, añadió—: Lo siento.

—Si lo sintieras me liberarías —dijo él, implacable.

—No lo siento tanto.

A punto de llorar, salió de la celda. Cuando Maggie salió al pasillo, giró la pesada llave en la cerradura. Había otra llave que podría usar la mujer para traerle la comida. De las esposas sólo había una, y ésa la llevaría ella hasta el día en que pudiera ponerlo en libertad.

—Gracias por apoyarme, Maggie —le dijo a la mujer cuando iban caminando por el laberinto de corredores—. Me siento fatal por hacerle esto a Shaoran, pero no vi otra opción.

—Es una lástima que más mujeres no tengan su valor y resolución —dijo Maggie. La miró de reojo—. Los señores de Dunrath siempre han sido gente misteriosa, y estás cortada por el mismo patrón, Sakurai Kinomoto.

Sakura procuró ocultar su sorpresa. Debería haber imaginado que a pesar de todos los hechizos aplicados por los Guardianes para disminuir la curiosidad entre las personas corrientes que los rodeaban, el enorme poder no pasaba totalmente inadvertido a quienes vivían con los miembros de las familias.

Cuando llegaron al pie de la escalera que subía a la planta baja, Maggie le preguntó vacilante:

—Mi Diarmid…, ¿puede ver si sobrevivirá a la batalla?

Sakura hizo un gesto de pena, deseando que no le hubiera hecho esa pregunta, pero puesto que se la había hecho debía intentar contestarla. Visualizó la juvenil cara del chico y luego lo hizo avanzar mentalmente en el tiempo, y frunció el ceño tratando de discernir entre las posibilidades.

Maggie emitió un gemido de angustia al verle la expresión.

—No lo veo morir luchando —se apresuró a decir Sakura—. Pero ten presente que la visión dista mucho de ser perfecta.

—Entonces, ¿volverá a casa sano y salvo?

Con la mirada desenfocada, Sakura trató de aclarar sus impresiones.

—No lo sé. Después de la batalla, el ejército victorioso va a perseguir a los soldados derrotados con… con mucha ferocidad.

Vio una rápida imagen de un hombre a caballo dando alcance a un niño que corría huyendo y cortándole la cabeza. Sintió deseos de vomitar. ¿Era Diarmid el niño? Le pareció que no, pero sí enfrentaría esos peligros cuando emprendiera su viaje de vuelta a casa.

Maggie tragó saliva.

—¿Está segura de que hace lo correcto?

Sakura vaciló un poco al pensar en la enorme responsabilidad que se echaba encima. Dios santo, ¿y si estaba equivocada? «Sabrás qué hacer.» Lady Tomoyo se lo hizo parecer todo sencillo y lógico, pero ahora que tenía la crisis encima sus opciones no eran ninguna de las dos cosas.

—Estoy segura —dijo—. Puede que el joven pretendiente tenga la fuerza y la voluntad para ganar el trono, pero tendrá que hacerlo sin la ayuda de Shaoran.

—No creo que el príncipe pueda ganar —suspiró Maggie—, así que rezaré para que el final llegue rápido. Cuanto más dure este levantamiento, más muchachos como Diarmid morirán.

Sakura rezaría con el mismo fervor.

En el instante en que oyó chirriar la llave en la cerradura, Shaoran se dejó caer en la estrecha cama y se desmoronó. Jamás en su vida lo habían obligado a soportar el contacto de tanto hierro tanto tiempo, y se sentía como si lo hubieran golpeado hasta dejarlo a una pulgada de vida.

Sin embargo, lo que sentía no era dolor físico propiamente tal. Era más una especie de alteración de su naturaleza que le paralizaba su parte más profunda. Se sentía como un animalito del bosque al que golpea un rayo y queda vivo pero impotente, presa de cualquier bestia que pase.

Al estar tumbado sintió una pequeña recuperación de su fuerza. ¿Sería posible que se acostumbrara al hierro y recuperara parte de su poder? No había nada en los archivos de la familia Lí que sugiriera esa posibilidad. Lo más que podía esperar era una disminución del malestar psíquico. Mentalmente le pidió perdón a su antepasado Hien Lí por no haber entendido bien lo que sufrió durante su año y medio en la Torre de Londres.

Desde su posición miró detenidamente la celda en busca de un punto débil, pero no vio ninguno. Su maldita esposa sassenach se aprovechó de su amor y confianza para entramparlo cuando menos lo esperaba, y meterlo en una prisión de la que no podía escapar.

Si fue el destino el que los unió, ése era un destino indeciblemente cruel.

En el interior de una cabaña al sur de Inverness, Eriol despertó al alba con una sorprendente sensación de bienestar a pesar de la fría y húmeda niebla. Se desperezó y sus músculos se quejaron de otra noche pasada sobre suelo duro con sólo una manta para abrigarse. Sin embargo, se sentía más optimista de lo que se había sentido en meses. ¿Qué había cambiado?

Exploró mentalmente el panorama de los acontecimientos y encontró la respuesta. El alivio fluyó por él con mareante intensidad. En el ajedrez de la guerra, Shaoran Kinomoto había sido retirado del tablero.

Sakura había triunfado.

**Continuara…**


	35. Chapter 35

**El Beso del Destino**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Jo Putney nombre de la novela es El beso del destino de la serie Guardianes, los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadores CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TSUBASA CHRONICLE NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 34**

_Inverness, 14 de abril de 1746_

_Queridísima Sakura:_

_Ojalá no hubiera entrenado mi poder porque ahora tengo la horrenda y extraña sensación de que el final está cerca y no será bueno. Por lo que he visto en mi cristal, el duque de Cumberland está a sólo unas millas al este de Inverness con su ejército, y los soldados están bien alimentados y bien descansados, no como nuestros hombres._

_Los jefes escoceses del príncipe, como lord George Murray, lo han instado a desbandar el ejército y enviar a todos los hombres a sus casas. Los rebeldes que conocen el país podrían fácilmente hostilizar a los hannoverianos y luego desaparecer en las montañas. Después podría reunirse nuevamente el ejército para otra campaña._

_Pero el príncipe sólo hace caso a sus consejeros irlandés y francés, que lo instan a hacer frente y luchar. ¿No ven en qué desventaja estaremos ante un ejército más numeroso y mejor equipado? Incluso yo, simple mujer sin formación militar, veo el peligro de entrar en el campo de batalla contra un contrincante inmensamente superior. El valor de nuestros hombres ha conquistado victorias contra viento y marea antes, pero siento en los huesos que se nos está acabando la suerte._

_Ojalá pudiera hacer algo. Cualquier cosa. ¡Si hubiera estudiado más mis lecciones cuando era joven! ¡Si hubiera heredado la magia de los Lí para trabajar los meteoros! Aunque sé que si usara mi poder por motivos partidistas violaría mi juramento, estoy tan desesperada que si pudiera conjuraría una tremenda tormenta para que nuestros hombres escaparan si eso fuera necesario. No sé si alegrarme o lamentar que Shaoran tenga más carácter y no quiera romper su juramento._

_Sé fuerte, mi querida Sakura. Mi intuición me dice que eres lo mejor de Dunrath, o tal vez sólo lo espero. Y si ésta es mi última carta, sabe lo bendecida que me siento por haber tenido una hermana por lo menos un tiempo._

_Jean Lí de Dunrath_

A Sakura se le nublaron tanto los ojos con las lágrimas que ya no pudo seguir viendo la carta en su cristal. Cuando se le despejó la vista, la imagen se había desvanecido.

¿Se mostraría tan afectuosa su cuñada si supiera que ella tenía encerrado a Shaoran para impedirle ayudar a la causa jacobita? Probablemente no. Claro que Jean suponía que Shaoran nunca consideraría la posibilidad de romper su juramento. ¿Se escandalizaría si supiera que él no sólo había ayudado a los rebeldes con pequeñas acciones, sino que también se estaba preparando para cambiar el resultado de la rebelión? ¿O se alegraría al saber que él compartía sus convicciones partidistas?

Menos mal que Jean no era una maga de los fenómenos atmosféricos, porque no habría soportado encerrar a dos Lí.

Dos días después de que Sakura viera a Jean escribiendo la carta, se luchó la inevitable batalla en un lugar pantanoso llamado páramo Drummossie, situado unas millas al sureste de Inverness. Sakura siguió los movimientos de los ejércitos y los vio tomar posiciones.

Cuando vio el humo de la primera descarga de artillería sintió la tentación de dejar a un lado el cristal para no ver la batalla, pero se obligó a continuar mirando. Encerrando a Shaoran había asegurado que la rebelión siguiera su curso natural. Lo menos que podía hacer era presenciar la batalla.

Los mal comidos y agotados highlandeses luchaban con un valor que rompía el corazón ver. Sakura tenía los ojos secos, ya no le salían lágrimas. La batalla terminó en menos de una hora, dejando el campo cubierto de muertos y moribundos. La muerte impregnaba el aire, le martilleaba en la cabeza, la saturaba de aflicción.

La brutal persecución de los soldados derrotados fue la que ella había visto antes, y peor. Cuando ya no pudo soportarlo, se levantó de la mesa de la biblioteca y se dirigió a las mazmorras. En los días transcurridos desde que encerrara a Shaoran se había sentido vergonzosamente contenta de que fuera Maggie Lí la que lo atendiera, pero esta noticia debía dársela ella.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la celda, Shaoran levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo sentado a la mesa.

—Qué amabilidad venir a visitar a tu prisionero. —Iba a añadir otro comentario mordaz cuando le vio la expresión. Se levantó al instante—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

A ella se le cortó la voz dos veces al empezar a hablar, hasta que logró decir:

—El ejército del gobierno ha tenido una gran victoria. Los jacobitas sufrieron impresionantes bajas. —Hizo una inspiración temblorosa—. La rebelión ha sido aplastada.

Él palideció.

—¿Ha muerto el príncipe? ¿Y mi hermana? ¿Cuántos hombres del valle han muerto?

—El príncipe huyó del campo de batalla, pero aparte de eso, sé pocos detalles. —Buscó las palabras para explicar lo que había visto—. La batalla crea una niebla de sufrimiento, fuertes emociones e imágenes sangrientas que me hace casi imposible enfocar personas. He buscado a Jean, a Diarmid y a otros hombres del valle pero no he logrado verlos.

¿Significaría eso que estaban todos muertos?, pensó. No podía ser que hubieran matado a todas las personas que conocía y amaba y que habían luchado por la causa rebelde.

—¡Que Dios te maldiga! —Con un angustiado movimiento del brazo, Shaoran volcó la mesa, y salieron volando los libros, rompiendo una taza de porcelana china—. ¡Yo podría haberlos salvado! Pero tú, con tu intolerante fanatismo me lo impediste. —Se giró a mirarla, con la cara angustiada y furiosa a la vez—. Mi hermana podría estar violada y asesinada junto al camino.

—Jean debería estar a salvo en Inverness.

—¿Crees que mi hermana es una cobarde? A diferencia de ti, no se escondería en un refugio cuando hay trabajo por hacer. Si muere, tú serás la responsable, Sakurai Kinomoto. Que vivas con esa culpa y sufrimiento por el resto de tu vida —añadió, bajando la voz a un amenazador murmullo.

Ella curvó los labios en un rictus de amargura.

—Puedes complacerte en saber que nada de lo que puedas hacerme será peor que el sentimiento de culpa que ya soporto.

A él le cambió la expresión y se quedaron mirando fijamente, cada uno solo en su infierno particular. Cada uno había hecho lo que consideraba correcto, y a eso los había llevado.

—¿Cuándo me dejarás libre? —preguntó él, rompiendo el silencio.

Cansinamente ella intentó ver la forma de los acontecimientos venideros.

—Estarás libre dentro de unos días, cuando se calme el caos de la batalla. No más de una semana.

—Así tendrás unos días de ventaja en tu huida —dijo él, sus ojos como antiquísimo hielo—. Cuando no esté atado con hierro no habrá ningún lugar lo suficientemente lejos como para que no te encuentre.

—De momento la muerte no sería mi enemiga —repuso ella.

Salió de la celda, giró la llave en la cerradura y se apoyó temblando en la pared de piedra del corredor. Si se hubiera negado al deseo del Consejo de casarse con Shaoran, todavía sería inocente y estaría a salvo en Inglaterra. Habría deplorado la rebelión y sufrido por su precio en dolor humano, pero ese problema habría estado lejos.

Pero no, se armó de valor y se casó con Shaoran, descubriendo con él el poder y la pasión. Qué felices eran…

Habría sido mucho más fácil quedarse a un lado, ser una esposa sumisa que nunca hubiera soñado con oponerse a su marido. Entonces no sentiría la sangre en sus manos.

Cuando iba subiendo agotada la escalera a la planta principal del castillo, su voz interior le susurró: «Has hecho lo correcto. Si Shaoran hubiera intervenido para que los rebeldes escaparan, eso sólo habría prolongado y aumentado el sufrimiento de Escocia».

Pero ni siquiera ese conocimiento le sirvió de consuelo.

**Continuara..**


	36. Chapter 36

**El Beso del Destino**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Jo Putney nombre de la novela es El beso del destino de la serie Guardianes, los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadores CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TSUBASA CHRONICLE NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 35**

«¡Sakura, auxílianos!»

Sakura despertó sobresaltada de un pesado sueño causado por el agotamiento, pensando que había oído gritar su nombre. Pero ésa no era una voz real, sólo parte de una pesadilla.

Dos días y medio habían pasado desde la batalla. Al día siguiente de la derrota habían llegado noticias gracias a un jacobita fugitivo que tenía la suerte de tener un caballo. Ella no pudo soportar oír las horrorosas historias de las persecuciones emprendidas por los hannoverianos, en las que mataban a cualquiera que llevara ropa de las Highlands. Ya había visto las imágenes en su cristal de videncia.

Dio la orden de que a los fugitivos se les diera comida y un breve descanso para que luego continuaran su camino. Incluso eso era un riesgo; si los soldados del gobierno encontraban rebeldes en Dunrath, era probable que arrasaran el castillo y el valle, exactamente como soñara Maggie Lí.

«¡Sakura, ayúdanos, por piedad!»

Con un escalofrío de sobresalto comprendió que la voz era real. Jean estaba empleando el contacto mental, y a juzgar por la claridad con que oía su voz debía estar muy cerca. Gracias a Dios estaba viva, pero estaba claro que se encontraba en graves dificultades.

Metió los pies en las zapatillas, se puso una gruesa bata sobre el camisón, cogió una lámpara y bajó corriendo. Con dedos torpes movió y tironeó el pestillo de la puerta principal hasta que consiguió abrirla. Salió, y a la fantasmagórica luz de una luna, ora nublada, ora despejada, vio el patio lleno de maltrechos fugitivos: varias decenas de hombres y una mujer.

Sobre el caballo de Jean se sostenían dos figura encorvadas, hombres heridos, al parecer. Jean venía a pie, a la cabeza de su andrajosa banda. Llevaba su hermoso pelo recogido en una coleta como un hombre y vestía calzas. Estaba a punto de desplomarse; se sostenía en pie por pura fuerza de voluntad.

—Por favor, Sakura, ayúdanos. Las tropas del gobierno nos siguen; están a no más de unas horas.

Sakura bajó corriendo los peldaños y la cogió en sus brazos antes de que se cayera.

—¿Cómo has logrado llegar tan lejos, Jean? A la mayoría de los fugitivos los han matado a unas pocas millas del campo de batalla.

Temblando, Jean apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Tomé senderos agrestes y solitarios por las montañas. Siempre que sentía aproximarse a los hombres del Carnicero Cumberland, les ordenaba a todos apartarse del sendero y los cubría con hechizos de no ser vistos. No sé cómo lo conseguí. —Levantó la cabeza y la miró suplicante—. Sé que venir aquí pone en peligro a todo el valle, pero no sabía a qué otra parte ir.

—¡Que hayas llegado hasta aquí es un milagro!

—¿Dónde está Shaoran? —preguntó Jean, mirando alrededor—. No siento su presencia.

—No está aquí —repuso Sakura vagamente, mirando a los fugitivos.

Ellos la miraban con diversos grados de esperanza, agotamiento y desesperación. La mayoría parecían ser hombres del valle. Sabían tan bien como ella el peligro que corría Dunrath si les daba refugio.

¿Qué debía hacer? En los accidentados campos y montañas un hechizo para desviar la vista bastaba para ocultar a hombres que ya estaban bien escondidos. Pero el valle era otra historia. Incluso en el caso de que los hombres volvieran a sus casas y fingieran no haberse marchado jamás, con un registro del castillo y las casas los descubrirían; las heridas, la sangre, la ropa rota hacían fácilmente identificables a la mayoría de los rebeldes, y las consecuencias serían desastrosas para todos los demás habitantes del valle.

A no ser que… ¿sería posible ocultarlos en las mazmorras con potentes hechizos de no ser visto en las puertas? Serían necesarios otros hechizos también. Dudaba que ella sola tuviera el poder suficiente para hacer todo el trabajo necesario, y Jean estaba demasiado agotada para ayudarla. Pero el poder de Shaoran combinado con el de ella podría bastar.

—Por favor, Sakura —susurró Jean—. No soporto ver más muertes.

Cualquier duda que le quedara desapareció de su mente.

—Éste es el hogar de los Lí de Dunrath. Claro que son bienvenidos aquí.

—¿Señora?

La voz incrédula de Donald sonó detrás de ella. Se giró y lo vio contemplando a los maltrechos rebeldes.

—Nuestros hombres han logrado llegar aquí a salvo y los vamos a esconder en las mazmorras —dijo tranquilamente.

—Es un enorme riesgo el que correremos todos —dijo él, ceñudo.

—Sí, pero no podemos echarlos —contestó Sakura—. ¿Hay alguien en el valle que entregaría a los rebeldes a los soldados del gobierno?

—No —dijeron Donald y Jean al mismo tiempo. Y el administrador añadió—: Hay muchos que no aprobaban al príncipe, pero todos serán leales a los nuestros.

Sakura rogó que no estuvieran equivocados. Después de pensar un momento lo que debían hacer si querían tener posibilidades de éxito, dijo:

—Despertad a toda la gente del castillo. Necesitaremos comida, bebida y mantas, y atención médica también. Además, será útil borrar las huellas para que no sea evidente que ha llegado un grupo numeroso de hombres.

—Haré pasar ganado por el camino del norte —dijo Donald—. Las vacas harán ese trabajo.

—¡Perfecto! —Volviéndose hacia los hombres, les dijo en voz más alta—: ¡Entrad, rápido! Creo que podemos teneros seguros en la parte más antigua del castillo. ¿Alguien necesita ayuda para subir o bajar escaleras?

Los cansados hombres comenzaron a subir la escalinata.

—¡Diarmid! —gritó Maggie Lí en ese momento.

Con una manta envuelta sobre el camisón y los pies descalzos bajó veloz al patio a riesgo de romperse el cuello, y corrió infalible hacia una delgada figura que estaba sosteniendo a un hombre herido. Indiferente a su suciedad, los abrazó a los dos, con la cara bañada en lágrimas.

—¡Gracias sean dadas a Dios!

Olvidándose que era ya lo suficientemente mayor para ir a la guerra, Diarmid la abrazó con los hombros estremecidos por los sollozos.

Dejándolos en paz en su reunión íntima, Sakura comenzó a dar enérgicas órdenes a los criados y aparceros que iban entrando en tropel en el patio. Con un brazo sostenía a Jean, sabiendo que la joven no descansaría mientras sus rebeldes no estuvieran todos bajo techo.

En medio del clamor de los soldados, Sakura encontró un momento para preguntarle a Jean:

—¿Y Robbie Mackenzie?

A Jean se le arrugó la cara.

—Murió dirigiendo a sus hombres en la carga final, mientras ese maldito italiano cobarde huía del campo de batalla.

—¿Te refieres al príncipe?

—El pretendiente es un farsante. Fingía tener honor, lealtad, valor. Lo único que quería era poder y gloria para los Estuardo. Espero que Cumberland lo encuentre para que lo arrastren y descuarticen.

Ardía la rabia de Jean en medio de su cansancio. Apenada por el duro golpe al idealismo de la joven, Sakura la hizo entrar y la llevó al sector de los aposentos de la familia.

—Tus hombres ya están dentro, y nos ocuparemos de atenderlos bien a todos. Ahora tienes que descansar. No olvides lavarte bien antes de acostarte. Si llegan los soldados del gobierno es posible que tengas que mostrarte y fingir inocencia.

Jean sonrió sin humor.

—Sakura, he llevado una espada y cabalgado con los hombres del valle Rath en el campo de batalla. ¿Cómo puedo negar eso?

Shaoran tenía razón en cuanto al valor de su hermana.

—No puedes negar que viajaste con el ejército, pero puedes decir que fue para seguir a tu novio, porque querías convencerlo de abandonar la locura jacobita y volver a casa.

Jean titubeó un momento.

—Me repugna renegar de mis creencias y de mis hombres. Nuestra lealtad y nuestro honor eran verdaderos, aun cuando el pretendiente no los mereciera.

Sakura la miró a los ojos.

—El valor y el honor no necesitan defensa, y no deberían ser el motivo para que maten a hombres valientes. Si yo puedo mentir para salvarles la vida, también puedes tú.

—Si lo pones así, supongo que no puedo negarme. —Se pasó los dedos temblorosos por el pelo enredado—. Pero ¿y si alguien me reconoce de haberme visto a caballo en el campo de batalla?

—Si alguien asegura que te ha visto ahí, nos reiremos de la ridiculez de esa idea. Lo único que tienes que hacer es presentarte con tu vestido más delicado y femenino, y se avergonzarán de haber sugerido siquiera que tú podrías haber estado en una batalla.

Jean soltó una risita débil.

—Aunque detesto reconocerlo, es probable que tengas razón.

—Ningún hombre desea creer que una mujer pequeña es su igual en valentía y pericia. Ahora vete —añadió, dándole un suave empujón para que entrara en su dormitorio.

Sakura se fue a su habitación a cambiarse el camisón por un vestido de mañana. Ya no volvería a dormir esa noche.

Cuando estuvo lista, bajó al sótano a ver cómo se estaban instalando los fugitivos. Donald había recordado que en la parte este del sótano había un corredor con una serie de celdas a las que se accedía por una sola puerta. Eso significaba que sólo era necesario hechizar una puerta, lo que aumentaba las probabilidades de éxito.

Por orden del administrador se trajeron balas de paja, y extendieron la paja por el suelo de las celdas a modo de lechos. Ya había tres o cuatro hombres en cada celda, muchos de ellos durmiendo por el agotamiento.

Cuando Sakura estaba inspeccionando las celdas apareció una mujer canosa en el corredor.

—Tú debes de ser lady Dunrath. Soy Elizabeth Lí, la curandera. —Hizo un gesto hacia una joven que venía detrás muy cargada—. Y ella es mi nieta, que me ayuda. ¿Donde están los heridos más graves?

—Por aquí. —Sakura la llevó hasta la última celda, donde era menos probable que se oyeran los quejidos si registraban las mazmorras—. ¿Qué más necesitas?

Arremangándose, Elizabeth Lí se arrodilló junto a un joven cuya manta estaba tiesa de tanta sangre seca.

—Agua caliente, jabón y toallas, y tal vez más vendas.

Sakura dejó solas a la curandera y su nieta para que hicieran su trabajo y dio la orden de que les llevaran el agua caliente y las demás cosas. A Maggie le dijo:

—Tenemos que traerlo todo a esta parte y tenerla sellada cuando lleguen los soldados.

—¿Puede impedir que los soldados del gobierno los encuentren? —preguntó Maggie con expresión preocupada.

—Creo que sí. Pero necesitaré la ayuda de Shaoran.

—Entonces tendrá que liberarlo. Eso está bien; no debe estar ignorante de lo que le está ocurriendo a su gente ante sus propias narices.

Eso era cierto, pero a Sakura no le hacía ninguna ilusión tener que ir a hablar con su marido.

—Ahora voy a ir a verlo. Supongo que nuestra conversación va a llevar un tiempo, así que tú quedas a cargo, Maggie Lí. Vigila que no quede ni un solo rastro de barro, tierra ni huellas de pasos en el vestíbulo principal y que no haya huecos llamativos en las despensas ni en los armarios de las mantas y sábanas. Además, a los que viven en el extremo norte del valle hay que enviarlos a sus casas pronto. Si en sus casas no hay nadie, los hannoverianos lo encontrarán sospechoso.

Maggie sonrió:

—Tiene buena cabeza para el engaño, señora.

—Espero que sea lo bastante buena.

Armándose de valor, Sakura dejó al ama de llaves y se dirigió a la celda de Shaoran, que estaba en el otro extremo del sótano y era lujosa comparada con las celdas en que estaban los rebeldes.

Encerrándolo había sembrado el viento. Ahora le tocaba cosechar el tornado.

Algo iba mal. Incluso con su poder bloqueado, Shaoran sentía en la médula de los huesos que había problemas. Aún era de noche, y si tenía que esperar a que Maggie Lí le llevara el té con pan, podría volverse loco.

Sintió girar la llave en la cerradura y levantó la cabeza para mirar. La puerta se abrió y apareció en ella su señora esposa con una lámpara en la mano. Incluso con su sencillo vestido y su atractivo hechicero totalmente escudado estaba dolorosamente deseable. Se odió por desearla.

—¿Qué diablos ocurre? —preguntó en tono duro.

—O sea, que incluso bloqueado por el hierro te das cuenta de que ocurre algo —dijo ella, dejando la lámpara en la mesa—. Jean ha regresado con la mayoría de los hombres del valle, entre ellos el jovencito Diarmid. Dice que los hannoverianos los vienen persiguiendo, así que los hemos escondido aquí.

Él descubrió que saber lo que ocurría no lo hacía en absoluto más feliz.

—¿Es que quieres que nos maten a todos? Si los encuentran aquí tratarán como traidores a todos los habitantes del valle Rath.

—Lo sé. Por eso necesito que me ayudes a ocultarlos. —Asomó una leve sonrisa a su cara—. No te horrorices tanto por mi temeridad. Tú tampoco los habrías abandonado.

Tenía razón, claro, la maldita.

Sakura sacó la pequeña llave de las esposas.

—Te pido que no trates de matarme hasta que Dunrath esté a salvo.

—Me extraña que estés dispuesta a arriesgar tu bonito cuello por un montón de rebeldes —dijo él, mordaz—. ¿Por qué no dejas que los descuartice Cumberland?

Ella le levantó la mano derecha y le quitó la manilla de hierro.

—El levantamiento ya acabó, y no quiero ver morir a más hombres sin ningún sentido.

Sakura dejó la manilla en la mesa y le cogió la mano izquierda. A regañadientes él reconoció que su comentario había sido injusto, pero le resultaba difícil dominar su ardiente rabia. Esperó con escasa paciencia a que ella le soltara la manilla. Cuando por fin se la quitó, hizo una inspiración profunda, sintiendo entrar su poder como un río que ha derribado la presa que lo retenía. Saboreó ávidamente su vuelta, pero la sensación no era agradable. Sentía el cuerpo y el alma como si hubieran estado dormidos y de pronto volvían a la vida con pinchazos de agujas.

Con amabilidad impersonal, Sakura le cogió los hombros y lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama. Él bajó la cabeza y se cubrió la cara con las manos, temblando por la reacción.

Cuando se sintió más o menos al mando de sí mismo, levantó la cabeza. Sakura estaba a su alcance, pero por el recelo que vio en sus ojos comprendió que estaría preparada si la golpeaba. Sin embargo, ahora no tenía de qué preocuparse. Fuera cual fuera su venganza, podía esperar hasta que los hombres del valle estuvieran a salvo.

—¿Qué hay que hacer?

—Todos los rebeldes están en las celdas del corredor este. Es mi esperanza que nuestros poderes combinados logren producir un hechizo de no ser visto lo bastante fuerte para impedir que descubran la puerta de acceso a esas celdas si hacen un registro en serio.

Él frunció el ceño.

—No será suficiente, ese hechizo sólo hace desear mirar hacia otro lado. Si son varios los hombres que hacen el registro, no todos serán igualmente engañados. Tendrá que ser un hechizo de ilusión y rogar que ninguno de ellos toque la puerta y se dé cuenta de que toca madera, no piedra.

—¿Sabes crear un hechizo de ilusión? Yo lo he intentado pero sin mucho éxito.

—Soy bastante bueno para hacerlos. —Las ilusiones eran agotadoras porque el mago ha de mantenerlas continuadamente, si no, se deshacen. Pero pensó que podría lograrlo—. Tendrá que ser una ilusión porque colijo que no hay tiempo para nada más. ¿A qué distancia están los hannoverianos? ¿Acamparon para pasar la noche?

Ella se frotó la frente.

—No lo sé. He estado tan ocupada que no he tenido tiempo de mirar mi cristal para localizarlos.

—Bueno, ¡míralo ahora!

Ella sacó su cristal de obsidiana, acalló la mente y lo miró con los ojos semienfocados.

—Acamparon para pasar la noche a unas tres millas al norte del valle. Es una tropa numerosa de soldados a caballo, unos veinte, tal vez más. Si Jean y sus hombres no hubieran continuado caminando durante la noche, les habrían dado alcance esta mañana.

—La lluvia les aminorará la marcha por la mañana.

—¿Has recuperado la fuerza suficiente para conjurar una tormenta? —preguntó ella, esperanzada.

Sin contestar, él se acercó a una de los ventanucos y comenzó a explorar el cielo, inspirando el aire húmedo de la noche. En abril nunca estaba muy lejos la lluvia. Encontró lluvia sobre las Hébridas y una furiosa tormenta en las Orcadas. Disfrutando nuevamente de su capacidad para configurar los fenómenos atmosféricos, los llamó hacia él y los añadió a la densa humedad que ya había en el cielo sobre el valle Rath. Pasados unos minutos comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia, y su magia meteórica le limpió el alma de parte de su rabia.

—La lluvia irá en aumento —dijo, dándole la espalda a la ventana—. Al amanecer, un aguacero importante dejará empapados a nuestros soldados del gobierno, y las huellas de los fugitivos quedarán prácticamente borradas.

—Donald ordenó que hicieran pasar un rebaño de vacas por ese camino. Entre las pezuñas de los animales y la lluvia, será imposible encontrar huellas de personas en dirección al castillo.

Shaoran asintió aprobador. Inteligente Donald al pensar eso.

—Al norte del valle salen varios senderos en distintas direcciones. Con suerte, los hannoverianos no sabrán distinguir cuál tomó Jean.

—Aunque la lluvia les haga más lento el avance, seguro que estarán aquí a primera hora de la tarde —dijo Sakura, ceñuda—. Si quiero parecer una buena antiestuardo tendré que ofrecerles hospitalidad para la noche.

—No creo que yo pueda ser educado con ellos.

—No tendrás que serlo. Ya he ideado unas cuantas mentiras y creo que son buenas.

Cuando se las explicó, él tuvo que reconocer que el plan era bueno. Pero nada que ella dijera o hiciera le eliminaría jamás las profundas heridas de su traición.

**Continuara…**


	37. Chapter 37

**El Beso del Destino**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Jo Putney nombre de la novela es El beso del destino de la serie Guardianes, los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadores CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TSUBASA CHRONICLE NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 36**

La doncella Annie entró en el salón de mañana y se inclinó en una reverencia.

—Señora, ha llegado un grupo de soldados y el oficial jefe, coronel Ormond, desea hablar con usted.

Sakura procuró calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón mientras le anunciaban la visita que había estado esperando. Dejó a un lado la pluma con que estaba escribiéndole una carta a lady Tomoyo, una carta que no contenía nada importante, sólo el tipo de cháchara doméstica que se supone que intercambian dos damas de la aristocracia. Muy inocente, por si algún oficial desconfiado decidía leerla.

Los fugitivos, las curanderas y Shaoran estaban escondidos detrás del hechizo de ilusión. El resto de los habitantes del valle estaban ocupados en sus actividades normales y preparados para declarar ignorancia respecto a posibles jacobitas en el valle. Guardar un secreto entre tanta gente era un problema. Sería fantástico si existiera un hechizo que se pudiera aplicar a todo el valle para recordarles a las personas lo que debían decir y parecer convincentes, pero la magia tenía sus límites. Esa situación requería la ayuda de un poder superior.

Levantó la vista con su expresión más impasible.

—Qué bien tener una distracción. Haz el favor de acompañar aquí al coronel Ormond y luego tráele algún refrigerio. Si ha venido viajando con este tiempo horroroso sin duda necesitará tomar algo caliente.

—Efectivamente, lady Ballister, agradecería muchísimo eso.

La voz masculina pertenecía a un oficial de casaca roja que estaba en la puerta. Había seguido a la doncella, tal vez con la esperanza de pillar a la señora de la casa en alguna actividad sospechosa. Alto y de edad madura, el coronel Ormond tenía la cara alargada y llevaba la espalda recta como una vara a pesar de sus botas de piel empapadas y la peluca que chorreaba de agua.

Sakura se levantó de su delicado escritorio taraceado. Se había puesto un vestido de falda ancha inflada en las caderas por un miriñaque, más apropiado para un salón de Londres que para las Highlands, y además una peluca empolvada de complicados bucles. Esperaba parecer tan inglesa que fuera imposible creerla jacobita.

Mientras caminaba majestuosamente hacia la puerta hizo una lectura del carácter del oficial. Rondando los cuarenta, era un soldado honorable y experimentado, al que repugnaron las atrocidades cometidas contra los civiles después de la batalla. No vacilaría en cumplir su deber, pero tampoco buscaría pretextos para hacer arrestos. Estupendo.

—Bienvenido a Dunrath —dijo amablemente—. Después de este largo y horrendo invierno, no se puede imaginar cuánto me alegra ver una cara civilizada.

El coronel se inclinó cortésmente. Cuando se enderezó y la miró a la cara, exclamó:

—¡Lady Brecon! ¿Qué hace en Escocia?

Su expresión revelaba reconocimiento y pasmada admiración. Seguramente lo había conocido en alguna parte en Londres. Sí, hacía unos años, en un baile elegante. Habían bailado, nada digno de recordar, pero el hombre tenía que ser de buena cuna para moverse en esos círculos tan elevados.

—Me alegra volver a verle, coronel. Ahora soy lady Ballister. Mi querido Brecon murió hace dos años y jamás pensé que me casaría con un bárbaro escocés, pero Ballister me conquistó el pasado verano. —Rió, irónica—. Elegí un mal momento para trasladarme al norte, me temo.

—Pero el norte le sienta muy bien, lady Ballister.

—Me adula, señor —repuso ella, con una nota de reproche en la voz.

Él tenía que considerarla una mujer virtuosa, una que no escondería a rebeldes en las mazmorras. Entonces pasó por su mente una percepción más profunda de Ormond. Hacía poco se había casado con una joven beldad y necesitaba creer que una esposa hermosa es capaz de ser virtuosa aun cuando su marido esté lejos durante meses y meses. Al instante ajustó su poder de hechicera de modo que él la percibiera como una amante y fiel esposa, el tipo de mujer que él más aprobaba.

Notó su sutil reacción al cambio de su energía. Seguía admirándola, pero la aceptaba como una casta mujer casada, del tipo que se merece protección.

Paseando la vista por el entorno, le dijo:

—La mayoría de los castillos escoceses que he visto son fortalezas desnudas, pero aquí en los aposentos privados de Dunrath puedo imaginarme en Inglaterra.

—No soy la primera esposa inglesa que ha venido a Dunrath, por lo que los Lí han creado un oasis de civilización —explicó ella, con la esperanza de que también quedara claro que en la familia había mucha sangre inglesa y por lo tanto no había en ella inclinaciones jacobitas—. Mirando más allá del coronel hizo un gesto con la mano como para echar a alguien.

—Los refrigerios, Annie. Y ocúpate de que a los hombres del coronel se los haga pasar al vestíbulo principal y se les sirva algo caliente. Ahí fuera no es lugar ni para hombre ni para bestia.

Cuando salió la doncella, se sentó en el sofá, con un elegante movimiento de las faldas de seda.

—Juro que estos criados de aquí están bien encaminados a volverme loca. Sencillamente no tienen idea del lugar que les corresponde. Tome asiento, coronel, por favor, y cuénteme todas las noticias.

Él se sentó en un sillón frente a ella.

—Las noticias son buenas, como estoy seguro que habrá oído.

—¡Esta horrenda rebelión! Consideré seriamente la posibilidad de volver a Londres, pero no pude soportar alejarme de mi casa por causa de ese tonto aventurero italiano. —Se alisó una arruga en la falda—. Es un inmenso alivio que haya acabado la lucha. Dicen que Cumberland aplastó a los rebeldes en una fabulosa batalla cerca de Inverness. ¿Es cierto eso?

—Lo es, en efecto, lady Ballister, pero la rebelión no habrá acabado mientras no se haya arrancado hasta al último jacobita de las Highlands.

En ese momento entró Annie con una bandeja con el té, un pequeño botellín de whisky y comida lo bastante sustanciosa para tentar a un soldado hambriento. Sakura sirvió el té y luego puso la boca del botellín sobre la taza para el oficial.

—¿Coronel Ormond?

Después de un instante de vacilación, él asintió:

—Eso lo agradeceré mucho, señora.

Ella puso una saludable dosis de whisky en la taza y se la pasó.

—Si está arrancando jacobitas, ¿qué le ha traído a Dunrath? Todos somos buenos antiestuardo aquí.

Él bebió la mitad de su té en dos sedientos tragos, preparándose para decir:

—¿Eso incluye a la señorita Jean Lí? Es bien sabido que reunió a un grupo de rebeldes y los condujo personalmente al ejército del pretendiente, y que continuó con el ejército hasta el final. Incluso se dice que la vieron en el campo de batalla llevando una espada.

—Es delicioso cómo se puede torcer la verdad —dijo Sakura, en tono de indulgente diversión—. Sí, Jean viajó hasta el ejército rebelde a pesar de mis súplicas para que se quedara aquí segura. Es una joven muy obstinada, criada aquí en estos parajes inhóspitos, y no escucha razones, pero no es jacobita. Ahora que se ha aplastado la rebelión, tengo que llevarla a Londres para que se pula un poco.

—Ser mujer no la salvará de que la condenen como a una rebelde —dijo él francamente—. Si sólo la mitad de las historias que se cuentan de ella son ciertas, la juzgarán y la deportarán. O… peor aún.

Sakura no tuvo que fingir el estremecimiento ante eso.

—No puedo negar que actuó tontamente, pero no se fue al ejército porque fuera simpatizante de los jacobitas. Simplemente deseaba estar con su novio, Robbie Mackenzie de Fannach. Sólo lo vi una vez. Me pareció un joven agradable, bueno, aparte de sus tontas ideas políticas. Le supliqué a Jean que rompiera el compromiso, pero ella estaba segura de que lograría persuadirlo de abandonar a los rebeldes y volver a casa.

—¿Y el grupo de hombres que reunió para el príncipe? —preguntó Ormond, escéptico.

—Eso debe de ser un rumor inventado porque la verdad no es interesante. Una simple niña no podía hacer sola todo ese viaje por Escocia, así que viajó con un grupo de voluntarios que iban en dirección al ejército. —Se mordió el labio, como preocupada—. Aunque detesto reconocerlo, había dos o tres hombres del valle Rath en ese grupo. Entre mi marido y yo hicimos todo lo posible por poner fin a las conversaciones de rebeldía, pero siempre hay unos pocos fanáticos.

—¿Y han vuelto al valle esos fanáticos?

—No, que yo sepa. —Suspiró—. Tal vez murieron durante la campaña. Eso podría ser para mejor, puesto que no habría futuro para ellos aquí. El pretendiente no es popular en el valle Rath, coronel.

—Sin embargo, vino al castillo, me han dicho, no mucho después de desembarcar en Escocia.

Ormond estaba peligrosamente bien informado.

—La noche en que llegamos Ballister y yo de Inglaterra, entró en el patio cuando estábamos en una celebración de bienvenida, y trató de ganar el apoyo de mi marido. Eso nos sorprendió, pero supongo que los aventureros tienen que ser atrevidos. Ballister le negó su apoyo y lo despidió, lógicamente.

—Podría haber sido mejor para todos los involucrados si su marido lo hubiera tomado prisionero —dijo él secamente.

Sakura se encogió de hombros indulgentemente.

—La hospitalidad es sagrada en las Highlands. Es una antigua tradición, necesaria en una tierra inhóspita. Es impensable que mi marido se porte deshonrosamente con una visita, aun cuando no sea invitada. ¿Lo haría usted, coronel?

—No, supongo que no —repuso él, haciendo una mueca—. Al menos no hace todos estos meses, antes de que hubiera una verdadera rebelión. Pero si viera al príncipe ahora lo capturaría al instante. Se merece pagar el precio de los estragos que ha causado.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo.

Sakura notó que el escepticismo del coronel comenzaba a desvanecerse. Miró por la ventana y vio que Shaoran había parado la lluvia y estaba apareciendo el sol por entre las nubes. Con suerte, le diría a Ormond unas cuantas mentiras más y él estaría dispuesto a continuar su camino.

—Puede que la señorita Lí no fuera jacobita cuando se marchó de Dunrath —dijo Ormond—, pero si luchó en la batalla con el ejército rebelde, debió convertirse en una de ellos.

Sakura volvió a reírse.

—¡Absurdo! Jean es apenas una niña. Además, estaba aquí cuando tuvo lugar la batalla. Llegó a casa hace cinco días, ya perdida su esperanza de hacer cambiar de opinión a su novio.

—¿Dice que está aquí en Dunrath? —preguntó él, sorprendido.

—Pues sí. Cansada y muy triste, por supuesto, pero sana y salva. Es difícil enfadarse con ella después de todo lo que ha sufrido. ¿Querría hablar con ella?

Cuando él asintió, Sakura tiró del cordón para llamar a la doncella, y luego le dio la orden de que fuera a llamar a Jean.

—¿Y Ballister? —preguntó Ormond, mientras esperaban—. También ha habido rumores de que es un simpatizante jacobita.

Sakura enarcó las cejas con una leve insinuación de desprecio.

—¿También se cree que fue a la batalla con los jacobitas? Le aseguro, coronel Ormond, que mi marido no ha estado en ninguna parte cerca de Inverness.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está, señora? —Ormond entrecerró los ojos—. Un hombre que encaja con su descripción fue visto en las cercanías del ejército rebelde durante la invasión de Inglaterra. Se ha sugerido que Ballister actuaba de explorador del terreno para las tropas rebeldes.

Era el momento para otra mentira grande.

—Seré sincera con usted, coronel Ormond. Aunque es un leal servidor de la Corona, a mi marido lo afligía terriblemente ver su patria destrozada por la rebelión. A instancias mías, viajó a Inglaterra, sí, aunque de ninguna manera como explorador para los jacobitas. Tenía asuntos que atender allí, y estar lejos de Escocia era menos doloroso para él. Además, llevó con él a varios jóvenes del valle. No rebeldes, ¿entiende?, pero jóvenes fogosos que podrían haberse tentado de unirse a esa tontería jacobita si no se los distraía.

—¿A eso se debe que viéramos a tan pocos hombres jóvenes cuando pasamos por el valle?

El coronel era perspicaz.

—Sí, alejamos al mayor número posible. Varios muchachos del valle están sirviendo en el ejército del gobierno. —Y eso era cierto—. Era mejor para ellos estar ocupados e interesados en otra parte que quedarse aquí y caer presa de los alborotadores.

—Ingenioso —dijo el coronel, pensativo—. Los jóvenes son como yesca, y está bien no exponerlos a ideas vehementes. ¿Ha regresado Ballister a Dunrath?

—No, pero espero que esté pronto en casa —contestó Sakura con una nostálgica sonrisa—. Nos dolió separarnos tan pronto después de la boda, pero las personas de rango debemos responsabilizarnos de nuestros subordinados.

La mayoría de los Lí de Dunrath se ofenderían si los llamaran subordinados, pero el coronel asintió, aprobador. Con suerte, después de que hablara con Jean estaría dispuesto a continuar su búsqueda en otra parte.

Llenó nuevamente las tazas y estaba instando al coronel a comer más cuando se abrió la puerta del salón de mañana y entró Jean. Sakura la aplaudió mentalmente. Con el pelo empolvado y un vestido de seda de color claro con mangas colgantes con encaje, Jean se veía delicada, muy señorita y aparentaba dieciséis años.

Con los ojos bajos, Jean se inclinó en una profunda reverencia ante el coronel mientras Sakura hacía las presentaciones. Ormond la miraba incrédulo. Era evidente que no lograba conciliar la descripción de una doncella guerrera con esa damita tan frágil y recatada.

—Jean, siéntate a mi lado —le dijo Sakura dulcemente, mientras servía otra taza de té—. Sé que esto te resultará difícil, pero el coronel Ormond debe hacerte unas preguntas.

El oficial se aclaró la garganta, visiblemente incómodo por tener que interrogar a una niña recién salida del aula.

—Señorita Lí, se la acusa de haber reunido a un grupo de hombres de Dunrath y de haberlos llevado a unirse con los jacobitas. Incluso se dice que luchó en Drummossie y escapó con un grupo de rebeldes. Ésas son acusaciones muy graves.

Jean levantó la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos agrandados por la sorpresa.

—¿Yo, una simple mujer, dirigir una banda de soldados? ¡Qué idea más rara! Fui hasta el ejército jacobita, sí, pero fue para reunirme con mi novio, Robbie Mackenzie. Tenía… tenía la esperanza de poder convencerlo de que volviera a casa y se casara conmigo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Lady Ballister ha dicho que regresó a casa hace casi una semana, por lo tanto es posible que aún no sepa que su novio murió en la batalla.

Ormond le dio la noticia con mucha amabilidad, pero observándola astutamente.

—¡Dios de los cielos, no! —exclamó Jean y se echó a llorar—. Soñé que lo matarían pero rogaba que no fuera cierto. ¡Oh, Sakura!

Se echó en los brazos de su cuñada, con el cuerpo sacudido por desgarradores sollozos, canalizando su verdadera pena hacia la representación.

—Sé fuerte, cariño —dijo Sakura, con una compasión tan verdadera como la aflicción de la joven.

Incómodo por haber hecho llorar a una dama, Ormond dijo:

—El capitán Mackenzie luchó bravamente, señorita Lí. Espero que eso les sirva de consuelo a usted y a su familia.

Jean levantó la cabeza, su carita mojada por las lágrimas.

—¡No es ningún consuelo! Dio su vida por ese… por ese vil saltimbanqui italiano. Mi Robbie valía por mil Estuardo. Si tenía que morir, más valdría que hubiera elegido una causa digna de su valor.

Sus furiosas palabras fueron más convincentes que cualquier número de alegaciones de inocencia.

—Comprendo, señorita Lí —dijo Ormond gravemente, con expresión conmovida—. Tiene mi compasión por su pérdida. Lamento haberla molestado con acusaciones sin fundamento.

Jean sacó un pañuelo de la manga para secarse los ojos.

—Debe cumplir su deber, coronel —dijo, con un conmovedor intento de sonreír—. Escocia está hecha un caos ahora. Todos debemos colaborar en restablecer la paz.

Eso también sonó convincente.

Pensando que el coronel estaba bien y realmente convencido de su inocencia, Sakura le dijo:

—Bebe un poco de té, cariño. Te calmará los nervios.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y apareció otro oficial de casaca roja acompañado por un hombre toscamente vestido. Jean emitió un siseo apenas audible al ver a los recién llegados.

A Sakura le preocupó más el oficial. Mientras Ormond era un hombre razonable, honorable, ese recién llegado disfrutaba con la sangre. Y se había revolcado en sangre no hacía mucho también; percibía un miasma de muerte y sufrimiento a su alrededor. Había disfrutado matando a fugitivos. Peor aún, tenía una débil chispa de poder y no sería fácil engañarlo. Menos mal que era el subordinado, no el jefe, porque su mirada la recorrió de arriba abajo con inconfundible insolencia. No había nada caballeroso en su admiración.

El coronel se levantó.

—¿Han comido algo los hombres, comandante Huxley? Ahora que ha parado la lluvia tenemos que ponernos en camino para encontrar a esa banda de jacobitas. Al parecer, se desviaron antes de entrar en el valle Rath.

—No, según este hombre —dijo Huxley secamente—. Di lo que sabes al coronel, Geddes.

Aquel individuo desharrapado avanzó arrastrando los pies, con la gorra en las manos.

—Supe que paga por información.

—Si la información es buena —contestó Ormond.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Sakura a Jean en un susurro.

—Un chamarilero inútil que vaga por esta parte de Escocia vendiendo basura y robando cuando puede —dijo Jean lúgubremente—. Debería haber pensado en Geddes cuando preguntaste si alguien de aquí podría traicionar a los nuestros. No es uno de nosotros pero viene con bastante frecuencia. Con demasiada, en este caso.

Si Geddes era un «forastero», su forma de hablar decía que era escocés de todos modos. Fuera cual fuera su origen, irradiaba falsedad y oportunismo.

—Anoche muy tarde —dijo el hombre al coronel— vi a una banda de rebeldes entrar en el valle por el camino del norte.

—Eso es una tontería —terció Sakura tranquilamente—. Pregúntele a esta criatura cuánto whisky consumió anoche.

Geddes giró la cabeza hacia ella, sus ojos inyectados de sangre brillantes de malignidad.

—Sé lo que vi, y ella iba conduciéndolos —apuntó a Jean con un sucio dedo—. Ella es una de las putas de Carlos, dicen. Los seguí y todos subieron directo a este castillo, entraron y no han vuelto a salir.

—Comprendo. —La energía de Ormond pasó de la un caballero considerado a la de un soldado de sílex—. Algunos de mis hombres ya están registrando el valle, y ahora debemos registrar el castillo también, lady Ballister.

Miró a Jean con más detenimiento, claramente pensando si de verdad sería lo que parecía ser.

—Ciertamente debe investigar una acusación así, coronel —dijo Sakura tranquilamente, después de tragarse el miedo y la frustración—. Aun cuando sea una tontería. —Miró a Geddes despectiva—. Pero ojalá estuviera aquí mi marido para que le diera una lección a esta criatura por ese insulto a mi cuñada. ¿Cómo se atreve a sugerir un… un lío amoroso entre Jean y el pretendiente?

—Como ha dicho antes, a veces el rumor embellece la aburrida verdad —dijo Ormond, deseando visiblemente estar en otra parte.

—Puede que Geddes esté confundido en algunas cosas —dijo el comandante—, pero hizo una buena descripción de un grupo de rebeldes que entraron sigilosamente en el valle. Más exacta de la que se esperaría de un borrachín.

Geddes pareció moderadamente ofendido, aunque no lo bastante para protestar, habiendo dinero a la vista.

—Agradezco su colaboración, lady Ballister —dijo el coronel, preocupado—. No todos aceptarían esta… esta difícil situación con tan buen talante.

—Dunrath no tiene nada que esconder —repuso ella, casi avergonzada por lo bien que mentía; el deseo de proteger a los suyos era una potente motivación—. Les acompañaré en el registro, puesto que yo conozco el castillo mejor que ustedes. Aunque todavía no lo conozco en su totalidad. Es un lugar antiguo y laberíntico.

—Será un trabajo sucio y tedioso, señora —dijo Ormond, ceñudo—. No es algo para una dama, y mucho menos para una con ese elegante vestido.

—Que jamás se diga que he faltado a mi deber —dijo ella firmemente.

—Es usted un ejemplo para todas las damas —dijo Huxley, en un tono que sonaba un poco a burla.

Tal como percibiera ella, el hombre no era fácil de engañar, pero inclinó amablemente la cabeza como si tomara literalmente el cumplido.

—Tú te vas a acostar, cariño —le dijo a Jean—, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Aunque la mirada de Jean decía que deseaba hacer más, aceptó que era mejor mostrarse lo más sumisa y mansa posible.

—Como quieras, Sakura. —Hizo una venia a los oficiales—. Caballeros, les deseo un buen día.

Una vez que se marchó Jean, Sakura preguntó:

—¿Tiene alguna preferencia en cuanto a por dónde comenzar el registro? Una buena ama de casa comienza por arriba y continúa hacia abajo, dado que ésa es la dirección que lleva el polvo.

El coronel sonrió, contento por su buen humor.

—Entonces comenzaremos por los áticos.

Mientras los guiaba, Sakura examinó la energía emocional del coronel. Deseaba creer que ella, Jean y la gente de Dunrath eran inocentes. Estarían a salvo, siempre que no encontraran ni un solo rastro de los rebeldes.

Pero el cielo los amparara si el comandante Huxley encontraba algo sospechoso.

**Continuara…**


	38. Chapter 38

**El Beso del Destino**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Jo Putney nombre de la novela es El beso del destino de la serie Guardianes, los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadores CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TSUBASA CHRONICLE NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 37**

Había varias celdas en hilera al otro lado de la pared del húmedo y viejo corredor. Shaoran había elegido la que estaba más cerca de la puerta de acceso. La cercanía le hacía más fácil mantener la ilusión que disfrazaba la puerta para que los posibles buscadores sólo vieran piedra basta. Por el momento, el hechizo le consumía una pequeña cantidad de poder. Lo reforzaría si se aproximaba alguien.

En las celdas reinaba el silencio; muchos de los hombres seguían durmiendo agotados, recuperándose de la larga marcha a través del accidentado terreno. Jean les había exigido muchísimo, y ya estaban cansados y hambrientos incluso antes de la batalla. Lo enorgullecía que su hermana hubiera hecho todo el trayecto a pie con sus hombres, dejando su caballo para los heridos más graves; tenía el alma de un guerrero.

Pero a pesar del casi absoluto silencio, la atmósfera vibraba de tensión. No había un solo hombre que no supiera que los soldados del gobierno estaban en el castillo, y lo que ocurriría si los descubrían.

Mientras esperaba, había usado su recuperado poder para mirar su cristal de videncia y ver la batalla y sus consecuencias. El horror de lo que vio le renovó la furia contra su mujer. ¡Maldita Sakura! Él podría haber cambiado el resultado y librado a los supervivientes de aquella inútil matanza. A pesar de su lealtad al levantamiento, seguía siendo custodio y habría protegido a los hannoverianos si hubieran sido los que huían aterrados. Cientos, tal vez miles de vidas se habrían salvado.

Sakura ardería en el infierno por lo que había hecho.

Pero por el momento eran aliados a regañadientes por su común deseo de proteger a la gente del valle. Siguió su entrevista con el coronel, y casi se rió en alto cuando entró Jean en el salón de mañana con el aspecto de una jovencita inglesa frágil e impotente. Sakura fue juiciosa al recomendarle que hiciera acto de presencia en lugar de esconderse en las mazmorras. Nadie que viera a su hermana con ese atuendo creería jamás que podría ser la fierabrás que era.

La entrevista parecía ir bien, y con el sol que él procuró, el coronel parecía dispuesto a continuar camino en lugar de quedarse a pasar la noche. Estupendo. Él continuaba cansado por su contacto con el hierro, y el trabajo combinado de trabajar el tiempo atmosférico, mirar el cristal y mantener el hechizo de ilusión, le estaba agotando rápidamente la energía. Cuanto antes se marcharan los soldados, mejor.

Una vez que se fueran, dormiría como los agotados rebeldes. La mañana llegaría lo bastante pronto para decidir qué demonios hacer con Sakura.

Incluso cuando se sentía más furioso, sabía en su corazón que jamás podría decidirse a hacerle daño, pero su traición había destruido irrevocablemente la frágil confianza que era la roca que sostenía cualquier matrimonio. Sólo pensar en cómo lo atrajo a casa sólo para encerrarlo lo hacía hervir de rabia.

Ella tenía que marcharse de Dunrath cuanto antes. Una lástima que los lazos del matrimonio no pudieran cortarse con tanta facilidad como se cortaban los afectivos.

Estaba bostezando cuando cambió la escena que estaba viendo en el cristal. Entró un hombre, no, dos, en el salón.

Uno era un comandante del ejército; el otro… Soltó una maldición al reconocer a Geddes. El sucio chamarilero sólo aparecía si había dinero o problemas por crear, de preferencia ambas cosas.

El cabrón debió haber visto a Jean y a sus hombres la noche pasada, porque la amable escena cambió a tensión. Jean se fue a su habitación, a Geddes lo llevaron al vestíbulo principal y lo dejaron vigilado por unos guardias, y Sakura y los oficiales comenzaron a registrar el castillo, comenzando por los áticos. Estupendo, estarían cansados cuando llegaran a las mazmorras.

Decenas de rebeldes no se podían ocultar en un ropero, por lo tanto no revisaron todos los arcones y cajones, pero los oficiales iban con el ojo vigilante por si veían algo sospechoso. Menos mal que él logró retrasarlos con una fuerte lluvia. Sin esas horas extra no habría habido tiempo de borrar todas las huellas de los fugitivos.

Por su postura se daba cuenta de que el coronel admiraba y respetaba a Sakura. El comandante era otra historia; era un sabueso excitado por la caza y no tendría piedad con ninguna presa que acorralara.

Cuando finalmente el grupo de búsqueda se acercó a la escalera para bajar, Shaoran hizo acopio del poder que le quedaba. Conjurar tormentas le resultaba fácil. Otra cosa muy distinta era saber que lo único que se interponía entre Dunrath y el desastre era una frágil ilusión.

Aunque Sakura veía que el registro iba rápido, cada momento le parecía una eternidad. Hacer el papel de una dama inglesa encantadora y frívola era trabajo difícil; ni siquiera cuando vivía en Inglaterra era muy buena en eso, y ese día el precio que podían pagar era terriblemente elevado.

Cuando llegaron al sótano, los llevó por todos los corredores, cuartos, despensas y celdas, además de muchos puntos en que el corredor terminaba en una pared. Esperaba que los oficiales se desorientaran y no se dieran cuenta de que faltaba por ver una parte. Cuando las vueltas y revueltas por el laberinto los llevaron al pie de la escalera para subir, se sacudió el vestido con un mohín de disgusto.

—Espero que estén satisfechos, caballeros. Han visto todo el castillo y no han encontrado a ningún jacobita.

Estaba mirando la escalera cuando el comandante Huxley dijo:

—Creo que no hemos visto todo el sótano, lady Ballister.

Aunque lo dijo en tono educado, la luz de la lámpara que llevaba en la mano dejaba ver un destello sardónico en sus ojos. A diferencia de Ormond, no lo convencía su papel de dama inglesa inocente.

—Es posible que tenga razón —dijo ella tranquilamente—. Es una lástima que no esté aquí mi marido para guiarles. No puedo decir que conozca todas las vueltas y revueltas de este horrible laberinto. Vengo aquí muy pocas veces, debido a las ratas.

Al mencionar a las ratas, un movimiento en las sombras le hizo dar un vuelco a su corazón. Se relajó al ver que era Lionel. ¿Estaba cazando alimañas o vigilándola como la mascota que Shaoran bromeaba que era? Fuera por el motivo que fuera, se sintió vagamente consolada por la presencia del gato.

—Por aquí, señora —dijo el comandante, echando a andar hacia el otro lado del sótano y eligiendo con pasmosa seguridad la ruta por el laberinto de corredores.

Cuando llegaron a un cruce del que salían corredores hacia ambos lados, giró a la derecha, hacia donde había estado encerrado Shaoran. Sakura lo siguió nerviosa, seguida por el coronel. La bien amueblada celda de Shaoran daría pie a preguntas, y eso no sería nada bueno.

Avanzando por el corredor, el comandante fue abriendo cada puerta y asomándose a mirar los lúgubres y vacíos interiores. A Sakura se le aceleró el pulso cuando llegaron al final del corredor. Huxley abrió la última puerta y miró dentro.

—Interesante.

Ella avanzó a mirar por un lado de él, y reprimió un suspiro de alivio. La celda estaba relativamente limpia y todavía se encontraba ahí la cama estrecha de madera, pero habían quitado los demás muebles, los libros y la alfombra. El comandante entró y lo miró atentamente todo.

—Ésta tiene señales de haber estado ocupada recientemente.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—A veces se necesita una celda para encerrar a algún bribón borracho.

Huxley frunció el entrecejo; probablemente su intuición le decía que había algo más en esa historia, pero en ese momento no había ningún rebelde ahí.

—Hemos registrado todo el castillo de arriba abajo y no hemos encontrado nada —dijo el coronel Ormond, impaciente—. Es hora de que volvamos al camino. Si nos vamos pronto podríamos estar fuera del valle antes de que caiga la noche.

—Todavía no lo hemos visto todo en esta planta —dijo Huxley, obstinado—. Me he ido haciendo un mapa mental y nos falta una parte. Por aquí.

Reanduvieron los pasos hasta el cruce del corredor que llevaba a la escalera. Cuando pasaron por allí la primera vez ellos no vieron el corto corredor del otro lado porque Sakura le puso un fuerte hechizo de no ser visto. Al venir desde el otro lado y con la desconfianza del comandante, el hechizo perdió su eficacia.

—Esto es lo que no vimos antes —dijo Huxley con los ojos brillantes—. Tiene que haber otro corredor a la vuelta de esa esquina.

—A mí me parece que no —comentó Sakura—. El castillo se construyó sobre roca sólida, ¿sabe?, y las celdas están excavadas en la piedra. Este sótano es más pequeño que las plantas de arriba, y tiene una forma más irregular.

Sin hacerle caso, Huxley dio la vuelta a la esquina y se detuvo en seco. La parpadeante luz de la lámpara iluminaba un trozo de corredor de menos de cuatro yardas. Sakura retuvo el aliento. Antes, cuando Shaoran creó el hechizo de ilusión, con su visión de maga ella vio simultáneamente la ilusión y la puerta oculta por ésta.

En ese momento lo único que veía era una lúgubre pared de piedra, tan basta y vieja como las demás paredes del laberinto. Le llevó un serio esfuerzo distinguir vagamente la puerta oculta por la ilusión. Más fácil le resultó sentir a Shaoran; estaba de pie justo al otro lado de la puerta y derramando energía en el hechizo. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría mantener así de fuerte la ilusión? No mucho, supuso.

—Hemos llegado al fin de nuestra búsqueda, comandante —dijo Ormond en tono brusco—. Es hora de que nos pongamos en marcha para cumplir nuestra misión.

Dicho eso, el coronel giró sobre sus talones y dio la vuelta a la esquina, desapareciendo de la vista, pero Huxley continuó ahí, mirando ceñudo la pared, con la chispa de poder de su espíritu insatisfecha.

—Hay algo raro aquí —masculló—. Podría haber un escondite para sacerdotes.

Avanzó, y Sakura comprendió, con abrumador temor, que iba a tocar la pared de «piedra» en busca de alguna palanca que abriera una habitación oculta. Cuando tocara madera dejaría de ver la ilusión. Debía impedírselo.

En caso de duda, fíate de tu don más potente, y en ella ése era su poder de hechicera.

—¿Comandante Huxley? —dijo en voz baja y tono dulce.

Cuando él la miró, lo golpeó con todo el atractivo sexual que poseía. Era la personificación del deseo, Eva y Cleopatra, Afrodita y Morgana, todas juntas. Con una sola mirada podía encender el deseo más intenso y feroz en un hombre.

Huxley retuvo el aliento y comenzó a latirle el pulso de la garganta, recorrido por el deseo.

—Sí —musitó—, ya sabía que no eras la gazmoña que aparentabas ser. Sólo estabas esperando la oportunidad de quedarte a solas conmigo. Estás con suerte, milady. Hay tiempo para darte a probar rápidamente lo que deseas.

Dejando la lámpara en el suelo, de un paso acortó la distancia que los separaba, la aplastó contra la pared y le invadió la boca con la lengua, produciéndole bascas. Aterrada por la violencia de su reacción, ella deseó golpearlo con un hechizo de defensa, pero si lo hacía revelaría su poder.

Él se abrió la bragueta, le levantó bruscamente las faldas y se metió entre sus piernas, buscando la entrada con la pericia de un hombre experimentado en la lujuria rápida e ilícita. Horrorizada, ella comprendió que él no tenía conciencia de nada aparte de ese momento y no temía las consecuencias. Podría violarla antes de que Ormond se diera cuenta de que no lo seguían.

Percibió una llamarada de furia al otro lado de la puerta oculta por el hechizo y comprendió que Shaoran se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Mientras su furia pasaba ardiente por el corredor, la ilusión se debilitó y lo oyó meter la llave en la cerradura para abrir la puerta. Cielo santo, si salía a atacar a Huxley, estarían todos perdidos.

Deseando poder usar un hechizo de defensa sin revelar a Huxley su poder, gritó mentalmente a Shaoran «¡No!», y comenzó a crear un hechizo que podría salvarla sin levantar sospechas letales.

Un crujido de energía salvaje pasó junto a ella y un chillido felino resonó en las paredes de piedra. Lionel estaba sobre el hombro del comandante gruñendo y enterrándole las uñas. Cuando le enterró los dientes en la oreja, movió las garras y le enterró las uñas en la piel desprotegida, de la que comenzó a manar sangre oscura.

—¡Dios todopoderoso! —exclamó Huxley, retrocediendo tambaleante e interrumpiendo el asqueroso beso.

Sakura lanzó un grito como para parar el corazón, y el terror que sonó en su voz era absolutamente auténtico. Con la pequeña parte objetiva de su mente vio que la ilusión en la pared se había estabilizado, lo que significaba que Shaoran había dominado su instintiva furia.

Un instante después, apareció el coronel. Horrorizado, arrojó a Huxley al suelo.

—¡Que Dios le maldiga, señor! ¡Cómo se atreve a agredir así a una dama en su propia casa!

Desenvainó la espada y le colocó la punta en el cuello. Huxley miraba fijamente a su superior, conmocionado y desorientado. Sabía lo que había hecho, sabía que lo habían sorprendido in fraganti, pero ya no lograba entender por qué se había portado así.

—No era mi intención… ¡Aayyy! —chilló porque Lionel le saltó al brazo, mordiéndolo y golpeándolo con sus potentes patas traseras al mismo tiempo.

—¡Lionel! —Sakura se agachó a coger al gato en brazos, tratando de calmarlo mentalmente, no fuera que la arañara a ella. —Mi gato es muy protector —dijo a los oficiales—. Cuando el comandante Huxley me atacó, Lionel le saltó a la espalda.

—Un defensor pequeño pero fiero —dijo el coronel—. ¿Ha sufrido algún daño, lady Ballister?

Ella negó con la cabeza, sus estremecimientos no fingidos.

—No, el ataque de Lionel me dio la posibilidad de gritar pidiendo ayuda. Gracias a Dios usted estaba cerca, coronel Ormond.

—¡Yo no ataqué a la zorra! —exclamó Huxley, furibundo—. ¡Ella me deseaba!

—¡No me mienta! —El coronel presionó la espada y apareció sangre en el cuello de Huxley—. Me ocuparé de que lo cuelguen por esto. Es usted una deshonra para el ejército de Su Majestad.

Sakura se echó atrás el pelo con la mano temblorosa. Había desviado la atención de la pared, pero Shaoran no podría mantener la ilusión con esa fuerza mucho tiempo más. Debía alejar a los oficiales realistas. ¿Y qué debía hacer respecto a Huxley? Era un canalla asqueroso, pero ella era custodio y no podía permitir que muriera por un ataque que ella había provocado intencionadamente.

—No creo que el comandante me hubiera atacado —dijo con voz trémula—, si no llevaran días y días tan apremiados. Tal vez a la mala luz interpretó mal algo que yo dije o hice.

Ormond frunció el entrecejo, y ella percibió que estaba pensando en su mujer y en lo que le haría a cualquier hombre que la agrediera así.

—¿Quiere decir que no desea que lo castiguen? —preguntó.

Ella hizo una temblorosa inspiración.

—No deseo que lo cuelguen. Sólo… sólo aléjelo de mí. Y no lo deje solo con ninguna otra mujer de mi edad.

Durante un momento la expresión del coronel reflejó su deseo de cortarle el cuello a Huxley. Pero era un hombre honorable. De mala gana envainó su espada.

—Debería arrodillarse a agradecer a Dios la piedad de su señoría, Huxley.

El comandante se puso de pie, con expresión resentida, su mirada recelosa fija en Sakura con el gato en brazos moviendo la cola.

—Esto sólo ha sido un malentendido, se lo juro, coronel Ormond.

—Ojalá pudiera estar seguro de eso —masculló Ormond—. Es un oficial decente y le necesito. Si pasa el resto de esta campaña con una hoja limpia, y eso significa no levantarle la mano a ninguna mujer ni niño, aunque vayan vestidos con ropa de las Highlands, permitiré que se olvide este asunto. ¿Es satisfactorio eso, lady Ballister?

Ella asintió.

—Si mi horrible experiencia le salva la vida a alguna mujer pobre que no tiene a un hombre como usted cerca para protegerla, mi sufrimiento no habrá sido en vano.

El discurso le salió melodramático, pero al coronel le gustó imaginarse como protector, a la vez que la admiró a ella por su caridad cristiana.

—Pídale perdón a esta buena señora —le dijo a Huxley—, y desaparezca de su vista.

Aunque el comandante barruntaba que había sido engañado, no entendía cómo. Pero no era ningún tonto, y comprendía que debía aprovechar la paciencia de Sakura antes de que ella o el coronel cambiaran de opinión.

—Lo lamento profundamente, lady Ballister —dijo entre dientes—. No sé qué me pasó. No hay mucha luz aquí y… y por un momento tuve la seguridad de que me deseaba. Que me deseaba intensamente, estando ausente su marido y todo eso.

Ormond escupió en el suelo.

—No sabe reconocer la virtud cuando la ve, comandante. —Pero la explicación era una que sí podía entender, lo que significaba que no pensaría en el incidente en el futuro—. Ahora vámonos.

Cuando los tres se alejaban, Sakura miró atrás por encima del hombro. Se marchaban justo a tiempo, porque la ilusión empezaba a debilitarse por el cansancio de Shaoran. Le envió un silencioso mensaje: «Estamos salvados. Descansa ahora, marido mío».

Por un instante se tocaron sus mentes, y ella sintió la desesperación de él, tan profunda que oscurecía todo el mundo. Percibir así las emociones de él le dio la comprensión visceral de lo imposible que sería reparar la herida mortal de su matrimonio.

Apenada, le tocó la mente una última vez: «Lo siento, mo cridhe. Lo siento mucho, muchísimo».

Continuó caminando, acunando al gato en los brazos y contenta por tener un pretexto para las lágrimas que le llenaban los ojos.

**Continuara…**


	39. Chapter 39 Fin

**El Beso del Destino**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Jo Putney nombre de la novela es El beso del destino de la serie Guardianes, los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadores CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TSUBASA CHRONICLE NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 38**

Después de que se marcharon los soldados realistas, Sakura no deseaba otra cosa que irse a su dormitorio a dormir, pero eso ya no era posible, tras haber tocado la mente de Shaoran. Cuanto antes se marchara de Dunrath, mejor. Su marido estaba durmiendo en su celda oculta, agotado por su contacto con hierro en la celda y el desgaste sufrido por todo el poder que había tenido que emplear en proteger el castillo. Debía marcharse antes de que él despertara.

Subió a su habitación y obligó a su agotada mente a decidir qué llevar. No sería mucho, puesto que iría a caballo. Tiró del cordón para llamar a su doncella. Apareció Annie, sonriente pero algo recelosa, como si no supiera qué grado de distinción iba a mostrar su señora.

—Fue un milagro que esos oficiales no lograran encontrar a nuestros hombres. Los engañó bien, señora.

Sakura se quitó la peluca y sacudió la cabeza para soltarse el pelo.

—Tuve mucha ayuda. ¿Me haces el favor de soltarme los lazos de este maldito vestido? Y luego me bajas las alforjas del ático.

Feliz por tener de vuelta a su señora tal y como la conocía, la chica le soltó los lazos y después salió corriendo hacia el ático, tan contenta de haberse escapado por un pelo del valle que no se molestó en preguntarle para qué necesitaba las alforjas.

Sakura se puso su vestido de montar más sencillo y fue a la biblioteca a recoger los ensayos en que había estado trabajando. Las seis libretas de apuntes y escritos eran las únicas cosas verdaderamente suyas en Dunrath.

De vuelta en su dormitorio, metió las libretas en las alforjas que estaban esperando, puso un vestido, unas pocas mudas de ropa interior y sus artículos de aseo más importantes. Después se quitó el anillo de rubí de Isabel y lo dejó sobre el tocador. El anillo pertenecía a la señora del valle, y ella ya no lo era.

No quería llevarse nada de Dunrath aparte del caballo que la llevaría, pero cuando sacó el cristal de videncia de su bolsillo secreto, se sintió incapaz de dejarlo en el tocador. Se le cerraron los dedos alrededor del disco de obsidiana, y se negaron a abrirse. Su desconcierto inicial se disolvió en una sensación de paz. El cristal también era suyo, y llevaba la bendición de Isabel.

Estaba a punto de coger las alforjas cuando entró Jean, sin molestarse en golpear la puerta. Aunque todavía llevaba el elegante vestido y el pelo empolvado, no había nada frágil ni infantil en ella. Su expresión era dura como el granito de las montañas escocesas. Su mirada se posó brevemente en las alforjas y luego en la cara de Sakura.

—Muy bien hecho. Lograste salvar a todos los rebeldes del valle y tal vez al propio valle.

—Lo conseguimos todos trabajando juntos. Tú hiciste un espléndido papel de jovencita impotente, y la ilusión de Shaoran fue pasmosa.

—Ah, sí, Shaoran. Mi hermano que quería salvar a nuestros soldados en el páramo Drummossie, pero que fue encerrado por su bien amada esposa. Maggie Lí me lo contó todo. —Cerró las manos en dos puños—. Si no se lo hubieras impedido, Robbie podría estar vivo ahora.

—Tal vez —suspiró Sakura—. Es imposible saberlo.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Sakura? —exclamó Jean casi en un sollozo—. ¿Qué derecho tenías de impedir que Shaoran ayudara a escapar a los soldados rebeldes?

—Tenía el derecho de una custodio fiel encargada de detener a un renegado —contestó Sakura dulcemente—. Shaoran comenzó con pequeñas intervenciones para mantener separados a los ejércitos. De eso pasó a partidismo. Pregúntale, si quieres, qué hizo para favorecer la victoria jacobita en Falkirk. —Había tenido una nítida imagen mental de eso justo antes de encerrarlo—. Dijo que tenía la intención de intervenir en la última batalla sólo si era necesario para proteger a los soldados rebeldes y que pudieran retirarse. Eso ya era una intervención ilícita. Peor aún, era la probabilidad de que en el calor y furor de la batalla usara su torbellino para destruir a los hannoverianos. ¿Habrías justificado que matara a soldados del rey por cumplir con su deber?

Jean desvió la mirada pero no cejó.

—Si lo hubiera hecho, ¿en qué se diferenciaría de Hien Lí, que usó su poder para destruir la armada española?

—La tempestad de sir Hien fue un acto de defensa contra un ejército invasor. Shaoran se involucró en una guerra civil, lo que es muy distinto. —Guardó silencio un momento y decidió que Jean debía oír toda la historia—. No lo hice solamente porque Shaoran fuera a romper su juramento como custodio. Desde hace muchos meses he tenido visiones de pesadilla que indicaban que una victoria jacobita tendría a la larga consecuencias catastróficas para toda Gran Bretaña.

—¿Qué tipo de catástrofe? —preguntó Jean, ceñuda.

—No sé los detalles. Sólo sé que eran ríos de sangre que afectaban a la gente desde Cornualles hasta la más alejada de la Hébridas.

—¡Así que basándote en tu opinión impediste que Shaoran salvara a su gente!

—Se había convertido en más escocés que custodio, y el precio de su partidismo habría sido inimaginablemente elevado —dijo Sakura calmadamente—. Tú misma has perdido tu fe en el príncipe Carlos Eduardo. Como custodio, ¿puedes decir sinceramente que Gran Bretaña habría estado mejor con la restauración de los Estuardo?

Jean guardó silencio, y se desenfocó su mirada al buscar la respuesta en su interior. Volvió al presente con los ojos angustiados.

—Quisiera Dios que pudiera cortarme las muñecas para eliminar hasta la última gota de custodio de mis venas.

Acto seguido giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación sin despedirse.

O sea, que Jean, ya desilusionada del príncipe, reconocía ahora que el camino Estuardo habría sido un error. Ese conocimiento no le procuró ningún placer.

Cogiendo las alforjas con un brazo, se dirigió a la escalera de atrás, pasó por la cocina a coger provisiones y después salió en dirección al establo. Si bien reinaba la quietud en el castillo después de la visita de los soldados del gobierno, ella usó el hechizo no mires para pasar inadvertida. No se creía capaz de soportar ni una sola conversación más ese día.

Encontró a Sheba toda llena de energía y dispuesta para una cabalgada. Después de ensillarla y amarrar las alforjas, la sacó al patio y montó. Estaba a punto de emprender la marcha cuando oyó un «¡Marramiau!».

Miró el suelo y vio a Lionel agazapado junto a la yegua. Lo había perdido de vista después de que dejaron el sótano, pero ahí estaba, había vuelto a encontrarla.

—Lo siento, tengo que marcharme, Lionel —le dijo, limpiándose los ojos, pensando en lo mucho que lo echaría de menos, aunque no fuera su mascota.

—¡Miau!

El gato pegó un salto y fue a aterrizar en su regazo, luego se dio unas vueltas hasta encontrar una posición cómoda en medio de su pierna flexionada.

Nunca lo había pensado antes, pero una silla de mujer ofrecía un buen lugar de descanso a un felino. Le acarició el sedoso cuello.

—Voy a hacer un viaje muy largo y no puedes ir conmigo, mi querido minino.

Trató de quitárselo de encima. Él aplanó las orejas y empezó a mover la cola. Cuando la miró a los ojos ella trató de enviarle una imagen de una larga cabalgada a un lugar desconocido. Él bufó, bajó la cabeza y curvó la cola sobre la nariz.

Al parecer el cristal de videncia no era lo único de Dunrath que era realmente de ella. Con una leve sonrisa ante la ridiculez, puso en marcha a Sheba. Sería bueno tener compañía en su viaje.

Sólo miró atrás una vez, en la cima del cerro desde donde se dominaba el valle. Allí fue donde se detuvieron con Shaoran cuando llegaron al valle recién casados. Era una niña entonces, y su poder recién descubierto era tan excitante como la pasión que se lo había activado. Aunque por aquel entonces tenía sus reservas respecto a cómo debía equilibrar a Shaoran, reconocía vagamente la suerte que tenía porque el destino le hubiera dado ese marido. En Dunrath había encontrado un hogar para su espíritu, en un lugar de incomparable belleza. Era la vida que ni siquiera sabía que deseaba, hasta que cayó en sus manos.

Ahora era una mujer y una poderosa hechicera que no tenía miedo de ningún posible peligro que pudiera encontrar en el camino. Había sostenido su juramento custodio hasta el máximo de su capacidad, exactamente como le pidiera el Consejo.

Con los labios apretados, reanudó el viaje. Existía el dicho entre las familias que la magia siempre tiene un precio. Pero jamás llegó a soñar lo elevado que sería para ella.

Shaoran durmió de un tirón toda la tarde y la noche, y despertó temprano por la mañana del día siguiente a la visita de los soldados del gobierno. Con los músculos agarrotados, se puso de pie y se sacudió la paja de la falda. Apagó su poder a posta, porque no quería saber nada de lo que estuviera ocurriendo que no se lo dijeran sus cinco sentidos normales.

Mientras intentaba salir de la celda, oyó gritar «¡Buenos días tengas, Lí!», «¡Es agradable estar en casa!» y otros alegres saludos.

Correspondió a los saludos agitando la mano y tratando de parecer tan alegre como ellos.

—Tendréis que continuar aquí unos pocos días más por seguridad, pero me ocuparé de que os traigan pronto el desayuno.

—Vendería mi alma por un plato de avena con leche caliente —dijo alguien en tono quejumbroso.

—Suponiendo que alguien desee comprar un alma sucia y vieja como la tuya —dijo otro.

Y así continuaron las bromas y pullas. Los rebeldes del valle Rath estaban con el ánimo eufórico después de haberse librado de una muerte segura. Pronto volverían a su vida normal en el valle y sería como si nunca se hubieran marchado. Shaoran los envidió.

En la cocina ya había ajetreo con la preparación del desayuno para los rebeldes, entre otras cosas una inmensa y humeante olla de avena con leche. Él cogió un trozo de pan al pasar y subió a su dormitorio. Allí se lavó con agua fría y se puso ropa limpia estilo inglés. No estaban las cosas para salir a cabalgar vistiendo ropa de las Highlands. Trató de no pensar en su señora esposa, que probablemente seguía durmiendo el sueño de los justos.

Se sentía a la deriva, no sabía cómo hablar con Sakura. ¿Se resistiría a marcharse? ¿O estaría encantada con la perspectiva de volver a su vida inglesa? Dado que el divorcio era prácticamente imposible, suponía que cada uno se buscaría un discreto romance con una pareja que nunca podría ser cónyuge legítimo pero les calentaría la cama por la noche. La sola suposición casi lo hizo vomitar.

En la sala del desayuno encontró té, tostadas, y a su hermana. Nada más verlo, Jean se levantó y fue derecha a echarse en sus brazos. Él la abrazó fuertemente.

—Ah, Jeannie, mi muchacha, has tenido demasiadas aventuras estos últimos meses.

—Aventuras suficientes para toda una vida —dijo ella. Se soltó de su abrazo y le sirvió una taza de té, y mientras él bebía, sediento, le dijo—: Esta mañana estuve pensando en esa cena del viernes cuando anuncié que conduciría a nuestros hombres hasta el ejército del príncipe. ¿Te acuerdas del hechizo protector que hicimos juntos al final?

Él asintió. Esa noche le parecía ya a siglos de distancia.

—Acabo de caer en la cuenta de que todos los que estuvimos presentes esa noche sobrevivimos, como también el valle. —Hizo una inspiración temblorosa—. Ojalá Robbie hubiera estado ahí.

Él elevó una silenciosa oración por el alma de Robbie Mackenzie, que vivió y murió con valor.

—Lamento que lo perdieras, Jean.

—Murió sin perder la fe en la causa. Me alegra que haya tenido eso por lo menos —dijo ella y volvió la atención a su té.

Él se armó de valor y preguntó:

—¿Se ha levantado Sakura ya?

Jean lo miró sorprendida.

—¿No lo sabes? Se marchó ayer. Ensilló a Sheba y emprendió el viaje a Inglaterra. No sé si eso me alegra o me apena —suspiró—. Me cuesta perdonarle lo que te hizo y las consecuencias que tuvo, y sin embargo nos hizo tanto bien a todos.

Conmocionado, Shaoran exploró el castillo con la mente. Sakura no estaba por ninguna parte. Era cierto, se había marchado.

Debería sentirse aliviado por haberse librado de una fea escena. Habiendo tanta rabia y recriminaciones entre ellos, no habrían podido hablar sin herirse mutuamente aún más. Sin embargo, en lugar de aliviado, se sentía… hueco.

—¿Irás tras ella? —le preguntó Jean, en tono neutro.

—No. El matrimonio está roto sin remedio. —No había perdón para esa traición. Y sin embargo…—. Pero…, se marchó demasiado pronto. Hay cosas que debíamos decirnos.

Jean no dijo nada, sólo se lo quedó mirando con los ojos agrandados como si esperara algo más de él. Ella no sabía lo doloroso que sería para él enfrentar a la esposa que lo había traicionado. Claro que era igualmente doloroso no hablar con ella.

De mala gana reconoció que en realidad no tenía otra opción.

—Muy bien, supongo que debo ir tras ella. No para traerla de vuelta sino para… para hacerle todas las preguntas no contestadas. Para hacer oficial el final.

—Eso es juicioso, me parece.

Él se preguntó si su hermanita encontraría tan poco convincentes sus palabras como las encontraba él. Era probable, pero había aprendido a tener tacto esos últimos meses, y adquirido los comienzos de la sabiduría.

Eso era más de lo que había aprendido y adquirido él.

Sakura despertó cuando la nebulosa luz del sol entraba oblicua por el marco sin puerta de la cabaña. Bostezando adormilada, se envolvió los hombros con el chal y salió. La etérea neblina daba a las espectaculares montañas la apariencia de un reino mágico. Después el sol disiparía la niebla y el frío de la mañana. La primavera de Escocia estaba gloriosa, bullente de nueva vida, y eso le aliviaba su destrozado espíritu.

La primera noche de viaje la pasó en una pequeña posada, pero esa segunda noche tuvo que conformarse con esa maltrecha cabaña. Ésta ofrecía más la ilusión de refugio que verdadera protección de los elementos, pero había estado bastante bien.

Tuvo que hacer chasquear dos veces los dedos para encender las ramitas y leña bajo su pequeño cazo de lata. Era más fácil encender velas. Mientras se calentaba el agua, apareció Lionel con un ratón todavía luchando cogido firmemente entre los dientes. Ella arrugó la nariz.

—Prefiero que te comas eso en otra parte.

Obediente, él se alejó unos cuantos palmos. No lo bastante lejos para que ella no oyera crujir los huesecitos del animal, pero aparte de sus hábitos para comer, era un buen acompañante. Esperaba que le gustara Inglaterra.

Estaba tostando al fuego un trozo de queso insertado en un palo cuando apareció Shaoran, silencioso como un céfiro nocturno. Alto, moreno e implacable, era el Señor del Trueno en plena espectacularidad. Sorprendida, dejó caer el queso en el fuego. ¿Cómo diablos se le había acercado tanto sin que ella lo oyera ni lo sintiera? ¡El maldito sigilo custodio! Y maldito su corazón también, por brincar de dicha al verlo.

Temblando, se puso de pie de un salto y retrocedió, con el palo apretado en la mano. Se suponía que su matrimonio estaba «acabado». ¿Por qué no podía dejarla en paz? No le notó aspecto asesino, pero esa entrevista iba a ser muy, muy difícil. Ay, si ella no siguiera amándolo, deseándolo…

—No te molestes en pincharme con ese palo —dijo él, sarcástico—. Tienes mejores armas.

Tenía razón. Soltó el palo.

—¿A qué has venido?

—No a asesinarte. —Miró hacia Lionel, que había abandonado al ratón y estaba agazapado en postura de caza, moviendo la cola a rayas—. Puedes tranquilizar a tu mascota.

—Él presiente cuando estoy amenazada. —Afirmó bien sus escudos; lo último que necesitaban era la magia hechicera en una situación que ya era con mucho demasiado explosiva—. ¿A qué has venido?

—Tenemos… asuntos inconclusos.

—Creo que nos hemos dicho todo lo que era necesario decir, y tal vez muchísimo más. Lamento el sufrimiento que nos hemos causado, Shaoran, pero dado las personas que somos, no sé cómo podría haber sido diferente.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —La tristeza de su voz era más inmensa que el cielo. Abrió la boca para decir algo más y volvió a cerrarla, entrecerrando los ojos—. ¡Dioses, estás embarazada!

Ella debería haber sabido que eso no era un secreto que pudiera ocultarle a un mago de su poder.

—Deseaba un hijo tuyo, pero todavía me sorprende lo rápido que ocurrió.

Eso había sido una bendición, puesto que la noche en que le puso las esposas de hierro sería con toda seguridad la última vez que harían el amor.

Por la cara de Shaoran pasó una cascada de emociones: conmoción, alegría, preocupación y luego resolución.

—Tendrá que criarse en Dunrath.

Ella sabía que diría eso. Uno de los muchos motivos para marcharse de Dunrath.

—Imposible. Yo criaré a mi hijo. Es tu heredero y sin duda debe pasar tiempo contigo en Escocia, pero hasta que sea mayor, es mío.

Él apretó los labios, dejando la boca en una delgada línea.

—Si lo quieres todo para ti, lo único que tienes que hacer es entregarme al gobierno diciendo que soy jacobita.

—Ya me costó bastante trabajo salvarte, tanto del Gobierno como del Consejo —ladró ella—. No voy a traicionarte ahora.

—No puedes traicionarme más de lo que ya me has traicionado —dijo él dulcemente.

Sus palabras la apuñalaron más dolorosamente que una daga.

—Tú me pusiste en la posición de tener que traicionarte a ti o traicionar mi juramento. Deberías haber elegido una esposa más dócil.

—No creo que te haya elegido yo. El destino y el Consejo nos unieron. —Tiró otra rama al fuego, que explotó en chispas—. Ahora que has realizado tu tarea huyes a tu sosa y segura vida sassenach.

—Tomando en cuenta que amenazaste con matarme, me pareció prudente marcharme de Dunrath —dijo ella, tratando de imitar su tono sarcástico.

—¿De veras creíste que haría eso?

—No —reconoció ella—, pero el hecho de que pudieras decir una cosa así me dio la medida de tu furia. —Sin darse cuenta se puso la mano en el vientre, donde había un suave calor de energía extra—. Te habría informado cuando naciera el bebé. Eso ya habría sido bastante pronto. ¿Por qué demonios me has seguido, Shaoran? ¿No es ya difícil esto?

—Como he dicho, hay un asunto inconcluso entre nosotros, Sakurai Kinomoto. —Sus ojos eran del claro color del hielo—. ¿Has llegado a alguna conclusión acerca de por qué una victoria Estuardo sería tan catastrófica que decidiste traicionar a tu marido? ¿O podría ser que no había ningún motivo y simplemente fuiste arrogante en tu ignorancia?

—No —repuso ella apenada—. Siento en todas las partículas de mi ser que tengo razón, pero nunca he logrado pasar más allá de un muro de miedo y dolor que me impide ver más.

—Hay una manera de obtener la respuesta.

A ella no le gustó su expresión al decir eso.

—¿Cuál?

—Si copulamos con nuestros escudos bajos, podríamos llegar a un conocimiento más profundo. Si existe todavía el lazo entre nosotros, si podemos fiarnos el uno del otro, aunque sólo sea durante una hora, podríamos encontrar una comprensión mayor de la que podemos alcanzar ninguno de los dos solos.

—¡No! —exclamó ella, retrocediendo hasta chocar con la pared de la cabaña—. ¿No nos hemos herido ya bastante?

Él rodeó la pequeña fogata y se detuvo a la distancia de un brazo de ella.

—¿Tanto detestas mi contacto?

—¡Jamás he detestado tu contacto, maldita sea! Pero temo lo que le hará a mi corazón esa unión íntima contigo.

—Mira tú, y yo que he dudado de que tengas un corazón dentro de ese seductor cuerpo. —Le puso la mano en la mejilla con sorprendente suavidad—. ¿No deseas saber el motivo de que hayas destruido nuestro matrimonio? Yo siento curiosidad. Más que curiosidad.

Ella se echó a llorar en silencio, deseando que él no hubiera venido, deseando que él hubiera venido a perdonarla y a llevarla de vuelta a Dunrath, cualquier cosa, pero no ese frío y exquisitamente doloroso análisis de lo que los había separado.

Él le limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas con los labios.

—Una tregua, Sakurai Kinomoto. Y a partir de eso tal vez… ¿quién sabe?

Posó la boca en la de ella, suave, controlada. Todos los motivos para mantener su distancia los hizo desaparecer el deseo que la recorrió. Deseaba su cuerpo duro y apasionado, su humor ácido, su ternura, esa fuerza que podía ser valor y tozudez. Por encima de todo, deseaba esa profunda intimidad que los había unido, aunque sólo fuera por unos momentos.

—Ay, Dios, Sakura —suspiró él, cuando ella lo besó con feroces ansias.

Se abrazaron como si la pasión fuera su última esperanza del cielo. En un enredo de piernas, entraron en la cabaña y se tumbaron sobre las mantas, arrancándose las ropas que los separaban.

Habían hecho el amor con todos los matices de ternura y roja pasión, pero nada había igualado jamás la llamarada de poder que los quemó cuando él la penetró. Sakura gritó cuando el espíritu de él penetró en el de ella, tan pasmosamente como le penetró el cuerpo.

En el fuego blanco del deseo, alcanzó a recordar, apenas, que él dijo que debían unirse con las defensas bajas si querían encontrar una verdad más profunda. La idea la aterraba, pero se lo debía. En sólo unos instantes que le parecieron horas se despojó capa por capa de las barreras que protegían sus secretos, sus miedos y su fuerte ambivalencia respecto a su matrimonio.

El esfuerzo le exigió tanto de su astillada concentración que sólo cuando terminó cayó en la cuenta de que las formidables defensas de él también habían desaparecido, y que bajarlas le había resultado tan difícil como a ella. Sus vulnerables espíritus desnudos fluyeron juntos y en esa unión total, sin barreras, ella tuvo una comprensión visceral de la profunda herida que le había causado con su traición. Él siempre había arriesgado más que ella; se había arriesgado a amarla cuando ella se protegía, aceptando su amor pero temerosa de reconocer su amor por él debido a los peligros que lo rodeaban. Le había dado todo lo que un hombre podía darle a una mujer, y ella había utilizado eso en contra de él.

Fueran cuales fueran sus motivos para hacer eso, no venían al caso. Ella había cometido un delito contra el amor, y solamente el amor podía curar el daño que había hecho. Se vació en él, derramando todo su amor, su admiración, sus disculpas y su profundo, profundísimo pesar. «Perdóname, amado mío, perdóname.»

—Oh, Sakura, corazón mío —susurró él.

Aunque él ya sabía que debía desnudarse a ella tanto como ella a él para encontrar las respuestas que buscaba, tontamente no había comprendido lo que significaría eso. En ese espacio sin barreras, de pura esencia, su ira se deshizo en la fuente de su angustiado y doloroso amor.

Era él quien debía pedir perdón por haberla puesto en esa situación tan difícil. Aunque la había amado tanto por la fuerza de su espíritu como por su pasmosa sensualidad, no había sabido aceptar las consecuencias de su integridad.

—Lo siento, mo càran —dijo, apenas capaz de hablar antes de que la pasión le obnubilara la mente—. Estaba equivocado.

Un relámpago cruzó el cielo en el momento en que culminaban juntos y en esa perforadora luz de energía terrenal y mágica, vio con espantosa claridad las pesadillas de Sakura. Casi se desmayó al sentir al mismo tiempo la intensidad de la pasión, la satisfacción y el horror del futuro que podría haber creado con sus obstinados actos. Miró el abismo y se encontró a sí mismo.

Con los vibrantes estremecimientos posteriores al placer, rodó hacia un lado y la abrazó estrechamente, necesitado de su cuerpo para afirmarse. Ella estaba temblando, pero era fuerte de una manera que ningún hombre podía igualar jamás.

—¿Viste… viste eso? —le preguntó, con la voz entrecortada.

—Dios me ampare, sí —repuso ella, haciendo una temblorosa inspiración—. A una victoria jacobita la habría seguido, menos de cinco años después, el intento del nuevo rey de convertir a la nación al catolicismo, a punta de espada si era necesario. Habría sido la peor guerra religiosa de la historia de Gran Bretaña, peor que las quemas de María la Sanguinaria y las atrocidades cometidas por los puritanos.

Él asintió, cristalizadas sus palabras en su entendimiento.

—Y cuando la gente se resistiera, el rey Jacobo habría invitado a las tropas francesas, españolas e irlandesas a forzar las conversiones. Habría fracasado el intento de convertir a Gran Bretaña a la Iglesia Católica, pero el precio habría sido monstruoso, más que increíble.

Ella cerró los ojos, como para parar las imágenes.

—Cuando soñaba con ríos de sangre, no era una metáfora sino una predicción. Cielo santo, Shaoran, ¿viste lo que habría ocurrido en Londres?

—Chh, calla, cariño. Lo vi todo. —Y esas imágenes continuarían apareciendo en sus pesadillas hasta el día en que muriera. Le acarició el sedoso pelo, impresionado por el poder y la compasión que había debajo de esas guedejas rojo oro—. Esos horrores se habrían hecho realidad si no hubiera sido por ti, Sakura Kinomoto. Eres una heroína.

—Si soy una heroína también soy una estúpida —dijo ella, mirándolo con los ojos aturdidos—. Debería haber comprendido cuál era el verdadero peligro. La posibilidad de conflictos religiosos siempre ha estado presente. Soy una estudiosa, conozco la historia. Y sin embargo, no lo vi. Si lo hubiera comprendido antes…

Él le cubrió los labios con un dedo para interrumpir sus autorrecriminaciones.

—Ninguno de nosotros lo vio. Ni yo, ni tú, ni Eriol, ni el Consejo. Las guerras de religión del pasado han dejado profundas cicatrices en las almas de nuestra nación, mo cridhe. Pienso que todos deseábamos creer que nos habíamos elevado por encima de la violencia religiosa. ¿Quién podía creer que un rey moderno recurriría a esas atrocidades en nombre de Dios?

Ella curvó la boca en una sonrisa irónica.

—Los Guardianes nos creemos sabios. Tratamos de aprender del pasado y hacer juicios con la mente clara y objetiva. No tenemos mucho éxito, ¿verdad?

—Sólo somos seres humanos, mi amor. Nuestro mayor poder nos da la posibilidad de cometer errores más graves, como me ocurrió a mí. —Torció la boca—. Usé mi poder para impulsar a Carlos Eduardo hacia el trono de Escocia. Ahora que veo el cuadro grande, comprendo que si yo no hubiera intervenido, el levantamiento podría haber acabado antes y con menos vidas perdidas. De ninguna manera podré redimir jamás ese juicio erróneo.

—Como has dicho, todos somos sólo humanos. Si quieres redimir tus errores, trabaja en la reconstrucción de Escocia, porque ésta te va a necesitar tremendamente en los años venideros. —Se le desenfocó la mirada—. Los restos de la rebelión serán aplastados con una violencia terrible, y sin embargo de eso florecerá una verdadera asociación entre Escocia e Inglaterra. En el futuro, escoceses e ingleses se casarán, estudiarán y lucharán unidos como iguales. Juntos construirán un imperio que abarcará el mundo.

Esas palabras sonaban a verdad, y él encontró consuelo en ellas. En silencio se comprometió a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su poder para hacer realidad esa visión.

—Además de trabajar para sanar a la nación herida debemos criar a nuestros hijos lo mejor que sepamos, y esperar que sean más sabios que nosotros. —Apoyó la mano en la suave curva de su vientre; todavía era muy pronto para que se notara algún cambio, pero el calor de un alma nueva le daba esperanzas de un futuro mejor—. Te amo, Sakurai Kinomoto. ¿Quieres venir a casa conmigo?

A ella se le arrugaron las comisuras de los ojos de risa.

—Sabes muy bien la respuesta a eso, puesto que nuestras almas han estado más entrelazadas aún que nuestros cuerpos.

—Mmm… necesito oír las palabras —dijo él, sintiéndose tonto por decirlo, pero era cierto.

—Te amo, Shaoran Lí. —Levantó la cara para besarlo larga y dulcemente—. Estaré siempre contigo, criaré a nuestros hijos y atenderé tu castillo, y estaré en desacuerdo contigo siempre que seas un tonto tozudo v encantador.

—Dicho como una verdadera custodio. Independiente, indócil y absolutamente irresistible. —Riendo se puso de espaldas y la subió encima de él—. Te quiero, mi amadísima esposa. Incluso trataré de querer a ese malvado gato tuyo.

—No hace ninguna falta excederse. —Se inclinó a darle otro beso robándole el aliento y el corazón—. Llévame a casa, Shaoran. Llévame a casa ahora mismo.

**FIN**


	40. Chapter 40 Epigolo

**El Beso del Destino**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Jo Putney nombre de la novela es El beso del destino de la serie Guardianes, los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadores CLAMP nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicle a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE TSUBASA CHRONICLE NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Epílogo**

_Septiembre de 1746_

Sakura golpeó suavemente la puerta de la mejor habitación de huéspedes.

—Lady Tomoyo, ¿estás despierta?

La dama abrió la puerta ella misma, su pelo plateado a juego con los delicados bordados de su vestido.

—Pues sí que estoy despierta, e impaciente por asistir a ésa vuestra cena de los viernes.

—¿No estás cansada por el viaje? Sólo hace dos horas que llegaste.

—No estoy hecha de vidrio, hija. Sí, fue largo el viaje al norte pero el coche era cómodo y no traíamos ninguna prisa. —Le dio unas palmaditas en el hinchado vientre—. Eres tú la que necesita mimos, pero no te voy a hacer muchos mimos si tú no me los haces a mí.

—Muy bien —dijo Sakura, abrazando a su cuñada—. ¡Cuánto me alegra que estés aquí!

—Lo mismo digo. Ha sido un año difícil para toda Gran Bretaña. Pero ahora que el país se está calmando, deseaba verte. No fue tarea fácil la que te echaste encima. —La anciana le miró atentamente la cara—. ¿Estás feliz de verdad?

—Ah, sí —repuso Sakura en voz baja, y cogiéndole el brazo echó a andar hacia la escalera—. No podría haberme imaginado cuánto iba a querer a Escocia. Éste fue siempre mi verdadero hogar. Sólo lo supe cuando llegué aquí.

—¿Y tu marido?

Sakura se ruborizó. Había oído decir que algunos hombres encontraban poco atractivas a las mujeres cuando engordaban por el embarazo. Shaoran no formaba parte de ese número.

—Debo al Consejo una inmensa gratitud por animarme a hacer algo que yo tenía mucho miedo de hacer.

Lady Tomoyo sonrió.

—Me alegra mucho oír eso. Me parecía que las cosas te resultarían bien, pero eso no estaba en absoluto garantizado.

Juntas comenzaron a bajar la escalera principal. Ahora que estaba menos ágil, Sakura agradecía las barandas que había hecho instalar Shaoran. Cuando llegaron a la entrada del gran vestíbulo principal, las dos se detuvieron. Ya circulaban allí decenas de Lí, conversando y bebiendo, a la espera de que comenzara la cena.

Por un instante Sakura trató de ver la escena como la veía lady Tomoyo. Ninguno de los invitados vestía ropa elegante y muchos tenían la tez rubicunda de las personas que pasan mucho tiempo al aire libre. Con su peto y su falda ensanchada en las caderas por el miriñaque, lady Tomoyo parecía de otro mundo.

Pero no había ningún motivo para inquietarse. La anciana exhaló un suspiro de felicidad.

—Veo lo que quieres decir, Sakura. Dunrath irradia cariño y buena voluntad. Me quedaría aquí eternamente.

—¡Nada me haría más feliz!

—Creo que mis hijos opondrían una o dos razones a eso, y yo los echaría de menos también. Pero de todas maneras estaré aquí hasta que haya nacido ese hermoso y robusto hijo tuyo. —Tomoyo posó la mirada en Jean—. Tu otra cuñada me parte el corazón. Ni siquiera esa hermosa sonrisa logra ocultar su pena.

Sakura asintió en silencio. Cuando le explicaron a Jean lo horrorosas que habrían sido las consecuencias si Shaoran hubiera intervenido, ella aceptó las medidas que tomó. Pero la jovencita de ojos alegres de hacía un año había desparecido para siempre.

—Va mejorando, lentamente —dijo.

Lady Tomoyo entrecerró los ojos, pensativa.

—Cuando esté preparada, envíamela a Londres. Podría haber un toque del destino en su futuro también.

Si era cierto eso, pensó Sakura, deseaba que fuera un destino más sencillo que el que le tocó a ella. Y no es que pudiera quejarse de los resultados.

—Ahí está Shaoran, ¡y mira, está Eriol con él!

Los dos hombres venían caminando en dirección a ellas, interrumpido su avance aquí y allá para atender a los saludos y presentaciones. A Shaoran se le escapaban mechones de su pelo oscuro de la coleta, y vestía ropa informal, en total contraste con Eriol, que parecía un cortesano, aun cuando llevaba uno de sus trajes más sencillos.

Los dos habían trabajado muy unidos en mitigar discretamente los efectos del terrible trato del gobierno a los habitantes de las Highlands, desviando a los soldados de los pequeños valles escondidos, aprovisionando de comida y animales a los granjeros cuyas casas habían sido incendiadas, y ayudando a los rebeldes y a sus familias a escapar a las colonias de América.

Cuando llegaron hasta ellas, Shaoran pasó su cálido brazo por los hombros de Sakura. En su mano destellaba el zafiro del anillo de Hien Lí.

—¿Te sientes bien, mo cridhe?

—Ahora sí. —Nunca se sentía mejor que cuando su marido estaba con ella.

—¡Lady Tomo! —exclamó Eriol, inclinándose sobre la mano de la dama—. Ésta es una sorpresa inesperada.

—Tonterías —rió Tomoyo—. Nada te sorprende, Falconer.

Sakura pensó si Eriol estaría al tanto del alcance exacto de las intervenciones de Shaoran. Sospechaba que sí, y que agradecía que nunca le hubieran pedido que tomara medidas oficiales. Ahora los dos estaban nuevamente del mismo lado, haciendo todo lo posible por conservar y proteger. Le tendió la mano.

—Me alegra volver a verte, Eriol.

A él se le iluminaron los cansados ojos.

—Resplandeces, milady.

Ella se dio una palmadita en el vientre.

—Ya sabes por qué. Tu ahijado está lleno de energía.

—Shaoran es un hombre afortunado —dijo él, en un tono que revelaba melancolía.

Shaoran aumentó la presión de su brazo sobre los hombros de ella.

—Eso lo sé muy bien. —La miró a los ojos—. Es hora de empezar, cariño.

Sakura asintió y se separaron. Mientras ella iba a encender la vela, él golpeó el gong chino, produciendo una nota musical que llenó toda la sala. Todos caminaron hacia la mesa a buscar asiento. Sonriendo, Jean condujo a lady Tomoyo a la silla del lado derecho de Sakura. Ella estaba encantada de que las dos mujeres hubieran hecho amistad tan rápido.

Las irritaciones sin importancia de la vida cotidiana se evaporaron mientras encendía las velas de los enormes candelabros. La paz de extendió por toda la sala al comenzar el rito. Una vez encendidas las velas, Sakura fue a ocupar su lugar a la cabecera de la mesa e hizo el gesto de bienvenida:

—Bienvenidos, familiares y amigos.

Otro gesto.

—Bienvenidos todos los visitantes que se han reunido con nosotros esta noche.

Miró a lady Tomoyo, que se veía totalmente en su ambiente a pesar de su vestido de brocado. Incluso Eriol, que normalmente estaba tenso como una espada pulida, empezaba a relajarse. Hizo un tercer gesto:

—Ahora elevemos nuestra oración de acción de gracias por las bendiciones de la familia, los alimentos y los amigos.

Antes de cubrirse los ojos miró a su marido sentado en la otra cabecera de la mesa. Cuando se encontraron sus ojos Shaoran le mostró una sonrisa que era sólo para ella y le tocó la mente: «Te amo».

Un agradable calorcillo le calentó todas las partículas de su ser. «Yo también te amo, mo cridhe». ¿Cómo pudo tener esa suerte de encontrar un verdadero compañero del alma, cuerpo y mente?

No suerte. Destino.

**Fin**


End file.
